


Let me know that it's okay

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band), ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Lovesickness, M/M, Mention of Death, Misunderstandings, POV First Person, Toru's POV, forming of the band
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 68,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaum hatte der Zug Tokyo verlassen, war es urplötzlich verhältnismäßig leer in dem Waggon und ich hatte sogar das Glück einen freien Sitzplatz zu ergattern. Meinen Rucksack hatte ich auf die Ablage über den Sitzen verfrachtet und meine Reisetasche halb unter meinem Platz, halb zwischen meinen Füßen. Da der freie Sitz zu einem vierer gehörte, saßen vor mir noch zwei Personen und neben mir auch noch eine. Allerdings schien jeder von ihnen für sich alleine zu reisen, da niemand ein Wort oder auch nur einen Blick miteinander wechselte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wieso fuhren tagtäglich unzählige Menschen mit dem Zug?

Zogen sie es lieber vor Sprit zu sparen – stattdessen überteuerte Tickets zu kaufen – und sich in überfüllte Waggons quetschen zu lassen, anstatt gemütlich mit dem eigenen Fahrzeug zu reisen?

Es gab viele Aspekte am Verhalten meiner Mitmenschen, die ich manchmal einfach nicht so ganz nachvollziehen konnte und das Phänomen „Zug fahren“ gehörte gerade zweifelsohne dazu. Jeden Tag drängten sich die Leute massenweise in die Züge und ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele von ihnen im Durchschnitt täglich zu spät kamen, weil sie es vor lauter Gedrängel an ihrer Station nicht aus dem Waggon geschafft hatten. Genau das war und blieb wohl eine der ewigen Tücken der vollgestopften öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel in den Großstädten.  
 

Normalerweise fuhr ich nie mit dem Zug, da ich aus einer etwas wohlhabenderen Familie stammte (nicht, dass ich stolz darauf war, aber es war nun mal Fakt) und mit einem Privatwagen zur Universität gefahren wurde. Da die Uni ebenfalls keine öffentliche war, gehörte es da sozusagen auch zum Standard, dass niemand zu Fuß oder mit dem Zug kam, von daher wurde man nicht mit schiefen Blicken bedacht, wie es an einer staatlichen Einrichtung sicherlich der Fall gewesen wäre.

Musikwissenschaften...Meine Eltern waren zwar nicht begeistert von meiner Studienwahl, aber ich hatte mich einfach stur gestellt und somit war ihnen nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als mir meinen Willen zu lassen.  
 

Heute war ich nur aus einem einzigen Grund mit dem Zug unterwegs: Mein Großvater, der außerhalb Tokyos auf dem Land lebte, war vor knapp drei Woche verstorben und ich hatte mich bereiterklärt ein oder auch zwei Wochen zu seinem alten Wohnsitz zu fahren, um seiner verwitweten Frau etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten, da sie nun alleine in dem großen Haus lebte.

Meine Großmutter war bereits vor gut zehn Jahren gestorben und da Großvater seinen Lebensabend in dieser abgeschiedenen Gegend nicht alleine fristen wollte, hatte er vor etwa sieben Jahren eine alte Bekannte von ihm geheiratet, mit der er seitdem ein paar glückliche Jahre verlebt hatte.

In den Ferien besuchte ich die beiden oft und deswegen willigte ich auch sofort ein, als Großvaters Frau mich am Telefon um einen Besuch gebeten hatte - sie wollte mich wohl gerne mal wieder sehen, da ich wegen der Uni doch schon etwas länger nicht da gewesen war.  
 

Da ich für die Uni zurzeit ohnehin nur an einer eher kleinen Facharbeit schreiben musste und keine wichtigen Kurse in nächste Zeit anstanden, erlaubte ich mir diese Auszeit nun einfach mal dreist und nahm mir vor, wenigstens mit Hilfe einiger Bücher auch dort etwas zu arbeiten. Ich gehörte zwar nicht zu diesen reichen Streberkindern, aber ein vollkommen lernfauler Lump war ich ebenfalls nicht und deswegen kam es für mich nicht in Frage mir eine hundertprozentige Auszeit zu gönnen.

Die Facharbeit war ohnehin schon zu einem Großteil fertig und ich hatte noch fast zwei Monate, bis zum Abgabetermin, aber dadurch ließ ich mich nicht zur Nachlässigkeit hinreißen…  
 

~  
 

Kaum hatte der Zug Tokyo verlassen, war es urplötzlich verhältnismäßig leer in dem Waggon und ich hatte sogar das Glück einen freien Sitzplatz zu ergattern. Meinen Rucksack hatte ich auf die Ablage über den Sitzen verfrachtet und meine Reisetasche halb unter meinem Platz, halb zwischen meinen Füßen. Da der freie Sitz zu einem vierer gehörte, saßen vor mir noch zwei Personen und neben mir auch noch eine. Allerdings schien jeder von ihnen für sich alleine zu reisen, da niemand ein Wort oder auch nur einen Blick miteinander wechselte.  
 

Der Rentner neben mir hatte sicher schon längst die 70 überschritten und irgendwie kamen mir fast Zweifel, ob er wirklich noch lebte, so ruhig und reglos wie er neben mir saß und aus dem Fenster auf die vorbei fliegende Landschaft starrte. Die zittrigen Finger seine runzeligen, mageren Hände hatte er in seinem Schoß miteinander verhakt und manchmal änderte er etwas ungeduldig wirkend die Position seiner Füße auf dem leicht vibrierenden Boden des Abteils.

Die junge Frau mir gegenüber erschien auch reichlich unruhig zu sein, da sie immer wieder die schlanken Finger in den Stoff ihres knöchellangen Rockes krallte oder sich eine Strähne ihres langen Haares hinter das Ohr streifte. Ich würde sie auf etwa Mitte zwanzig, höchstens Anfang dreißig, schätzen. Das unsichere herum huschen ihrer Augen vermittelte jedoch eher den Eindruck einer eingeschüchterten Mittelschülerin.  
 

Aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen blieb mein Blick etwas länger an der Person auf dem Sitz schräg gegenüber von mir hängen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass der Junge etwa in meinem Alter – etwa zwanzig – sein musste oder daran, dass er wegen seinem Klamottenstil unweigerlich einer genaueren Betrachtung unterzogen werden musste.

Etwas ausgelatschte Sneakers in schwarz-weiß, eine ausgewaschene und an manchen Stellen zerschlissene Jeans, wo der ein oder andere Riss einfach mit Sicherheitsnadeln geflickt worden war und ein Bandshirt, das leider größtenteils von einer etwas ramponiert aussehenden Sweatshirtjacke verdeckt wurde, sodass ich nicht sehen konnte welcher Bandname sich da langsam in seine Bestanteile aufzulösen schien.

Die recht kurzen dunkelbraunen Haare wurden von einer Baseballmütze verdeckt, dessen Schirm so geneigt war, dass ich gerade so die schwarzen Ränder einer Brille entdecken konnte, da der Junge den Kopf etwas gesenkt hatte und in einer Zeitschrift herumblätterte.  
 

Trotz des eher schludrig wirkenden Auftretens hatte ich irgendwie nicht das Gefühl, dass dort einer dieser typischen „Teenies“ saß, die sich die kaputt-aussehenden Klamotten im Laden kauften, weil sie es cool fanden.

Die Uhr mit dem schwarzen Lederband an seinem linken Handgelenk war um das Zifferblatt mit unscheinbar in der Sonne glitzernden Steinen verziert und auch der Ohrring an seinem rechten Ohr bestand in erster Linie aus einem durchsichtigen Stein. Zusätzlich zu der Uhr befand sich auch noch ein Armband mit dunklen Perlen an seinem linken Handgelenk, ansonsten trug er nur noch eine Halskette, dessen Anhänger unter dem Kragen seiner Jacke verschwand.

Wieso ich einen fremden Jungen so genau musterte war mir zwar mehr als schleierhaft, aber ich hatte auf der langen Zugfahrt ohnehin nichts Besseres zu tun und da er nicht auf meine Blicke reagierte, sah ich auch keinen Grund meine Beobachtung abzubrechen.

Einen Moment musterte ich das von der Form her eher runde Gesicht des Jungen, der im Gegensatz zu vielen Jugendlichen die ich aus der Uni kannte, nicht so abgemagert war, dass man die Wangenknochen deutlich sehen konnte. Über die minimal geöffneten vollen Lippen streifte mein Blick nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde – wieso sollte mich sowas auch an einem anderen Jungen interessieren?  
 

Eine Weile versuchte ich zu erkennen, in was für einem Magazin er da die ganze Zeit blätterte, aber das wollte mir einfach nicht gelingen und schlussendlich konnte ich nur ausmachen, dass es wohl größtenteils über Musik handelte.

Irgendwann war ich unbewusst dazu übergegangen die recht schlanken Hände beim Umblättern zu beobachten und dabei fiel mir dann auch eine Tätowierung an der Innenseite seines linken Handgelenkes auf, die ich aber aufgrund der Uhr nicht annähernd zu erkennen vermochte und ich musste mich schwerlich davon abhalten den Kopf zu neigen, um vielleicht doch eine Ahnung vom Motiv zu erhalten.  
 

Ich schreckte nahezu auf, als der alte Herr neben mir mich plötzlich ansprach und darum bat, dass ich kurz aufstand, damit er den Zug beim nächsten Halt verlassen konnte. Zwar war ich geistig noch nicht wieder ganz zurück, aber dennoch erhob ich mich und trat höflich zur Seite, setzte mich dann wieder, nachdem der Herr dankend gegangen war. Erst jetzt fiel mich auch auf, dass der Platz mir gegenüber inzwischen ebenfalls leer war und ich fragte mich innerlich, wie lange die Frau wohl schon weg war – ich hatte davon absolut gar nichts mitbekommen.

Um nicht wieder mit den Gedanken so abzudriften richtete ich meinen Blick nun wie der alte Mann zuvor aus dem Fenster, anstatt den Jungen wieder zu beobachten und stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Fahrt nicht mehr allzu lange dauern würde. Ich hatte aber auch wirklich keine Lust mehr noch viel länger in diesem Zug zu sitzen.  
 

Etwa zwanzig Minuten vergingen, bis dann auch endlich der Bahnhof angekündigt wurde, an dem ich aussteigen musste und ich machte mich gleich daran mein Gepäck zu schnappen, um mich schon mal zur Tür zu begeben. Allerdings wurde ich durch ein Geräusch und darauf folgendes leises Fluchen dazu verleitet inne zu halten und mich umzudrehen.

Der Junge der mit schräg gegenüber gesessen hatte schien hier wohl auch raus zu müssen, doch seine Tasche schien da etwas anderer Meinung zu sein und hatte sich wohl in der Gepäckablage verhakt. Da der Junge gut ein Kopf kleiner war als ich, konnte er aber nicht so weit nach oben greifen, um seine Tasche selbst wieder zu befreien.  
 

Normalerweise wäre mir sowas herzlich egal, aber da ihm wohl niemand helfen wollte bekam ich irgendwie doch Mitleid und stellte leise seufzend meine Sachen zur Seite, um die drei Schritte zu meinem vorherigen Sitzplatz wieder zurück zu kehren.

Wortlos und ohne viel Anstrengung streckte ich mich etwas, ergriff die Tasche und hatte diese rasch gelöst, sodass ich sie problemlos von der Gepäckablage nehmen konnte. Weiterhin schweigend hielt ich die Tasche ihrem scheinbar erstarrten Besitzer hin, der sie nach kurzem Zögern mit einem leichten Nicken entgegen nahm.

Dunkelbraune Augen blinzelten mich durch die Gläser der schwarz umrandeten Brille beinahe ungläubig an und ich konnte mir ein leichtes Grinsen beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen. Scheinbar hatte er gar nicht mit Hilfe gerechnet und dann bekam er diese auch noch von einem Jungen im selben Alter. Das schien ihn ja so sehr zu irritieren, dass er kein einziges Wort über die Lippen brachte.

Ohne selbst etwas dazu zu sagen drehte ich einfach wieder um, nahm meine Sachen und begab mich zur Tür, da der Zug gerade in den Bahnhof einfuhr.  
 

Kaum war ich auf den Bahnsteig in die Sonne getreten, da wurde auch schon mein Name gerufen und ich konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, auch wenn mich ein paar schiefe und irritierte Blicke trafen. Ich nickte Watanabe-san begrüßend zu, wurde daraufhin sofort von ihr in die Arme geschlossen und man hätte denken können, dass ich wirklich ihr Enkel war und nicht nur der ihres verstorbenen Mannes.  
 

„Toru-kun, ich hoffe du hattest eine angenehme Reise? Aus dem Fernsehen weiß ich ja wie voll und ungemütlich die Züge innerhalt der Großstädte sind. Ich freue mich wirklich, dass du hergekommen bist und dann auch noch so schnell. Hoffentlich bin ich dir nicht bei anderen Plänen für die Ferien in die Quere gekommen?“

Die letzte Frage verneinte ich einfach, bevor ich mir die Mühe machte sie wieder darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich Student war und die regulären Ferien nicht für mich galten.

Zu Thema ‚sich freue‘…eine Frau schien heute wohl keine gute Laune zu haben, da sie laut zeternd hinter mir mit dem Absatz ihres Schuhs auf den Boden stampfte und sich über etwas fürchterlich aufregte.  
 

„…und dann diese Klamotten! Schlimm genug, dass mein Bruder dich überhaupt hergeschickt hat, aber dann auch noch in so einem Aufzug! Gibt es in Tokyo denn keine ordentliche Kleidung mehr?! Kein Wunder dass die Jugend heutzutage so verkommen ist!!“

Während ich unweigerlich dieser Schimpftriade lauschte, hatte auch Watanabe-san eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und blickte an mir vorbei, während in ihren Augen leichtes Mitleid aufblitzte. Irgendwie war ich jetzt dich interessiert wer denn das ganze Gezeter abbekam und eine leise Vorahnung schlich sich in meine Gedanken, die auch gleich darauf bestätigt wurde, als ich mich umdrehte.

Das Opfer dieses Gezeters war der Junge aus dem Zug, der sich gerade verständlicherweise sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte und einfach nur stumm auf den Boden starrte, in keinster Weise versuchte etwas gegen das Gemecker zu sagen oder sich dagegen zu verteidigen. Den Worten der Frau nach zu urteilen kam der Junge also ebenso wie ich aus Tokyo und wieso auch immer er hier war, willkommen schien er wohl nicht gerade zu sein und irgendwie verspürte ich gerade den Drang mich einzumischen, damit die Frau endlich aufhörte.  
 

Watanabe-san forderte mich nun aber in einer stummen Geste zum Gehen auf und ich folgte dieser nach kurzem Zögern auch. Als ich mich noch mal kurz umdrehte traf mein Blick unerwartet auf die dunklen Augen des fremden Jungen und ohne es verhindern zu können ließ ich ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zukommen, was auch über sein Gesicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein kleines Lächeln huschen ließ.

Wenige Minuten später saß ich dann auch schon in dem etwas klapprigen Toyota von Watanabe-san und ließ den Kopf leise seufzend gegen die Rückenlehne sinken, während mein Blick über die Felder draußen streifte. Irgendwie war heute doch ein merkwürdiger Tag.  
 

„Wer war eigentlich diese Schreckschraube eben? Von der Stimme klingeln einem ja die Ohren…“, wollte ich wissen, nachdem wir etwa fünf Minuten schweigend die schmale, holprige Hauptstraße entlang gefahren waren. Watanabe-san lachte kurz amüsiert auf, aber ich war mir sicher, dass diese Frau ihr bekannt war – in so kleinen Dörfern kannte ja eigentlich jeder jeden, zumindest vom Nachnamen her.  
 

„Ishida-san. Sie ist eine ziemlich aufbrausende und fast schon herrische Person. Seit ihr Mann vor etwa drei Jahren abgehauen ist, lässt sie ihre Launen immer an der nächstbesten Person aus, die ihr über den Weg läuft. Ich hatte noch nie wirklich mit ihr zu tun und das möchte ich auch gar nicht. Ich treffe sie nur ab und zu im Supermarkt, weil sie da um die Ecke wohnt und dann grüße ich sie lediglich, mehr muss nicht sein.“, erzählte sie und ich konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. Es hätte mich auch schwer gewundert, wenn sie mit so einer Person etwas zu tun hätte.  
 

„Der Junge eben wird wohl ihr Neffe gewesen sein. Ich habe gehört, dass er für etwa zwei Wochen bei ihr sein soll. Irgendwie tut der Junge mir leid, aber gegen diese Frau kann man einfach nichts machen. Vielleicht lauft ihr euch ja mal hier über den Weg und freundet euch ein bisschen an. Es gibt hier ja kaum welche in eurem Alter, da täte es euch beiden sicher gut, wenn ihr wenigstens einander hättet.“, fügte sie dann noch hinzu und war mir einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, während ich einfach nur angedeutet nickte.

Irgendwie bezweifelte ich, dass er was mit mir zu tun haben wollen würde, immerhin war ich in den Augen der meisten Leute nur ein verwöhnter Bengel und Sohn eines reichen Geschäftsmannes.  
 

Nach der fast fünfzehn minütigen Fahrt hielten wir schließlich vor dem alten Haus meines Großvaters an. Irgendwie versetzte mich dieser Anblick in eine melancholische Stimmung, da ich unbewusst damit rechnete, dass jeden Moment die Vordertür geöffnet wurde und mein Großvater mit einem erfreuten Lächeln den Weg vor dem Haus betrat, um mich zu begrüßen. Das würde ich nun aber nie mehr erleben, wie mir erst jetzt schlagartig bewusst wurde und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um die aufkommende Trauer zu unterdrücken.

Watanabe-san klopfte mir kurz sanft auf die Schulter, bevor sie den Motor abstellte und aus dem Wagen stieg, was ich ihr erst einen Moment später gleichtat.

Irgendwie begann ich erst jetzt richtig zu realisieren, dass mein Großvater für immer fort war und ich ihn wirklich nie wieder sehen würde…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takahiro sah mich einen Moment mit großen Augen an und blickte dann verunsichert zu dem großen Bauernhaus. Er fühlte sich jetzt bestimmt erst recht alles andere als wohl in seiner Haut, dass konnte ich ihm nur zu deutlich ansehen.
> 
> Da meine Hand noch immer auf seiner Schulter verweilte, konnte ich ein leichtes Zittern spüren und augenblicklich tat es mir wirklich leid, dass ich meine Klappe nicht doch gehalten hatte. Ich war bisher aber auch noch nie jemandem begegnet, der sich so relativ leicht von den Worten andere beeinflussen ließ – oder der Kleine stiefelte tatsächlich noch unsichere durchs Leben, als man es ihm anmerken konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich schon um halb sieben auf, um mit dem 6-jährigen Schäferhund von Watanabe-san einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen und in aller Ruhe die noch nebelverhangene Umgebung zu betrachten.

Es war etwas über ein halbes Jahr seit meinem letzten Besuch vergangen, aber die Gegend hatte sich so gut wie gar nicht verändert, was mir irgendwie ein vertrautes Gefühl bereitete.

Ich ließ den geplanten Spaziergang nach und nach in einen kleinen Jogginglauf ausarten, bei dem die große Schäferhündin problemlos neben mir her trabte und auch fast die ganze Zeit selbst ohne Leine brav an meiner Seite blieb.  
 

Als ich nach einer Weile auf dem Feldweg vor und eine Person im Nebel entdeckte, hörte ich auf zu laufen und ging in normalem Tempo weiter, während die Schäferhündin neugierig etwas vorlief, um die Gestalt genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Fast hätte ich lachen müssen, als sich die Person schließlich als der Junge vom Vortag herausstellte und dieser mich nun mit dem Blick eines verschreckten Rehs ansah. Ich grüßte ihn mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken und wollte gerade weitergehen, als eine Hand zaghaft nach meinem Jackenärmel griff mich dazu brachte stehen zu bleiben.  
 

„Entschuldigung…du weißt nicht zufällt, wo der Hof von Hatsumoto-san ist?“, fragte der Kleinere mich mit leiser Stimme und wandte den Blick etwas verlegen zur Seite, während er meinen Ärmel rasch wieder losließ. Schmunzelnd neigte ich den Kopf etwas zur Seite und sah meinen Gegenüber einen Moment an, bevor ich zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
 

„Doch, zufällig schon. Allerdings sind das von hier aus bestimmt noch zehn Minuten zu Fuß – wenn nicht mehr.“, meinte ich nachdenklich, da ich auch nicht mehr ganz genau wusste, wie weit das noch mal war. Der Andere war einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, bevor er unbegeistert die Mundwinkel verzog und sich seufzend durch die Haare fuhr, die heute nicht unter einer Baseballmütze versteckt waren.. Aus dieser Reaktion schloss ich mal, dass er zu spät war oder es in Anbetracht der Zeit noch sein würde.

Wieso nur hatte ich gerade das Gefühl, dass ich diesen verloren wirkenden Kerl jetzt nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen zu können? Ich schien wohl von heute auf morgen spontan eine soziale Ader zu entwickeln.  
 

„Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht und komm mit, ich bringe dich hin. Ich könnte dir den Weg zwar erklären, aber das würde nur Zeit kosten und außerdem habe ich den eh nicht komplett im Kopf. Das geht besser, wenn ich den Weg selbst gehe.“, beschloss ich zur sichtlichen Überraschung des Jungen und ging den Weg den ich mit der Schäferhündin gegangen war wieder zurück, nachdem ich sicher war, dass der Kleine mir auch folgte.

Er schien nicht sonderlich gesprächig oder zumindest sehr zurückhaltend zu sein, aber das ließ ihn auf gewisse Weise interessant wirken und machte mich doch etwas neugierig auf den Charakter, der dahinter stecken mochte.  
 

„Danke für gestern…dass du mir mit der Tasche geholfen hast…“, kam es auf einmal gemurmelt von der Seite und ich zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. An die Sache hatte ich schon fast gar nicht mehr gedacht, aber dem Klang seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen hatte er wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sich nicht schon früher dafür bedankt hatte. Irgendwie ja fast schon niedlich, dass er sich um sowas einen Kopf machte…  
 

„Ach was, schon okay. War ja keine große Sache.“, winkte ich lächelnd ab, während ich mich seiner Geschwindigkeit anpasste, sodass wir nun endlich richtig nebeneinander gingen. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich komisch, wenn er ebenso wie der Hund einfach nur ein Stückchen hinter mir her trottete.

Nun breitete sich allerdings Stille über uns aus und auch wenn ich normalerweise nicht der Gesprächigste war, jetzt gerade wurmte mich das merkwürdigerweise.  
 

„Sag mal, wie heißt du eigentlich?“, wollte ich dann nach einer Weile wissen, als mir aufging, dass ich seinen Namen ja wirklich nicht wusste. Da liefen wir uns nun schon zum zweiten Mal über den Weg und kannte gar nicht den Namen des jeweils anderen, das musste doch jetzt mal geändert werden.  
 

„Takahiro…und du?“, erwiderte er nach kurzem Zögern und sah mich fast vorsichtig von der Seite an. Mich würde ja wirklich mal interessieren, wieso er die ganze Zeit so unsicher war. Klar, wir kannten und nicht, aber ich vermittelte dich wohl nicht den Eindruck, als sollte man sich besser von mir fernhalten…zumindest hoffte ich, dass dem nicht so war. Es wäre aber sicherlich ziemlich direkt und vor allem unhöflich, so eine Frage jetzt aus heiterem Himmel zu stellen, also verkniff ich mir das besser.  
 

„Ich bin Toru. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen.“, stellte ich mich nun ebenfalls vor und lächelte ihn warm an, bevor ich nach vorne sah und einen Augenblick später stehen blieb, da wir an unserem – oder besser gesagt seinem – Ziel angekommen waren. Der Bauernhof schien mir irgendwie noch unsympathischer zu wirken als bei meinem letzten Besuch, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.  
 

„Was willst du eigentlich ausgerechnet bei dem alten Hatsumoto?“, fragte ich an Takahiro gerichtet und sah etwas argwöhnisch zu dem teilweise etwas verfallenen Gebäude.

Seit ich mich als kleines Kind mal hier verlaufen und bei dem Kerl auf dem Grundstück gelandet war, wo dieser mich dann keifend und mit einer Mistgabel in der Hand wieder vertrieben hatte, machte ich eigentlich immer einen großzügigen Bogen um Hatsumotos ‚Anwesen‘.  
 

„Meine Tante hat mir einen Job bei ihm besorgt…“, erklärte er mir knapp den Grund und auch wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, dass da noch mehr hinter steckte, beließ ich es einfach mal dabei. Es ging mich ja auch eigentlich gar nichts an, was er hier machte oder wieso.

Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen und legte Takahiro dann sachte eine Hand auf die Schulter, was ihn kaum merklich zusammenzucken ließ, aber dennoch ließ ich meine Hand unbeirrt liegen und sah ihn mit zweifelndem Blick an.  
 

„Ich will dir keine Angst einjagen oder dergleichen, aber pass bei dem Kerl bitte auf dich auf. Er hat nicht unbedingt den besten Ruf hier in der Gegend und es wird schon seinen Grund haben, dass die meisten Leute ihn lieber meiden. Falls du mit dem Job da nicht klar kommst, frag einfach bei einem der anderen Höfe nach. Die anderen Leute hier sind wirklich nett und es sollte kein Problem sein etwas anderes zu finden.“, wies ich ihn möglichst belanglos klingend hin, konnte aber sofort sehen, dass meine Worte natürlich genau die Wirkung hatten, die ich lieber vermieden hätte. Klar, er musste gleich auf Hatsumotos Hof und in Anbetracht dessen hatte ich ihn nun sicherlich alles andere als beruhigt.

Ich wollte ihm wirklich keinen Schrecken einjagen, aber mit Sicherheit hätte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen gekriegt, wenn ich gar nichts dazu gesagt hätte.  
 

Takahiro sah mich einen Moment mit großen Augen an und blickte dann verunsichert zu dem großen Bauernhaus. Er fühlte sich jetzt bestimmt erst recht alles andere als wohl in seiner Haut, dass konnte ich ihm nur zu deutlich ansehen.

Da meine Hand noch immer auf seiner Schulter verweilte, konnte ich ein leichtes Zittern spüren und augenblicklich tat es mir wirklich leid, dass ich meine Klappe nicht doch gehalten hatte. Ich war bisher aber auch noch nie jemandem begegnet, der sich so relativ leicht von den Worten andere beeinflussen ließ – oder der Kleine stiefelte tatsächlich noch unsichere durchs Leben, als man es ihm anmerken konnte.  
 

„Vielleicht vergisst du besser wieder was ich gesagt habe, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich muss jetzt wieder zurück, meine Begleiterin braucht noch ihr Futter. Wir sehen uns bestimmt mal wieder.“, verabschiedete ich mich, bevor ich noch irgendwas dummes sagte und es für ihn noch schlimmer machte, auch wenn das jetzt auch nicht gerade die feine englische Art war.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken nahm er meine Worte zu Kenntnis, erwiderte aber nichts darauf und begab sich stattdessen zögerlich zum Haus des alten Hatsumoto.

Einen Augenblick noch sah ich ihm nach, dann wandte ich mich allerdings auch ab und machte mich mit der Schäferhündin auf den Rückweg – wir waren nun aber auch lange genug draußen gewesen.  
 

~  
 

Während ich einige Minuten nach dem Spaziergang stillschweigend mit Watanabe-san am Frühstückstisch saß und eher lustlos an meinem Brot herum kaute, drifteten meine Gedanken unweigerlich zu Takahiro, der gerade sicherlich irgendwelche schweren Arbeiten für Hatsumoto erledigen musste oder gerade wegen Nichtigkeiten von diesem angebrüllt wurde. Erst diese Tante, die statt ihn zu begrüßen nur an ihm herummeckerte und jetzt auch noch dieser fragwürdige Job bei dem Alten - er schien nicht unbedingt ein Glückskind zu sein.  
 

„Sag mal, was ist dieser Hatsumoto eigentlich für ein Kerl? Ich bin ihm nur einmal begegnet, als ich noch ganz klein war. Ist dieses negative Gerede über ihn für voll zu nehmen oder ist das alles nur übertrieben?“, schnitt ich nach einem Moment das Thema an, da mir die Sache sonst wohl nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen würde.

Watanabe-san hob auf meine Frage reichlich verwundert dreinschauend den Kopf und legte dann ihre Zeitung zur Seite, in der sie bis dahin noch gelesen hatte.  
 

„Innerhalb des halben Jahres, in dem du nicht hier warst, hat er seinen ohnehin schon schlechten Ruf nur noch verschlimmert. Solche Menschen sind meiner Meinung nach gar nicht für das Zusammenleben mit anderen geeignet und das hat dieser Kerl mehr als einmal bewiesen. Aber wieso fragst du nun auf einmal nach dem?“, sprach sie mit ruhiger Stimme, aber dabei sah sie mich so ernst an, dass mir tatsächlich ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief und ich den eh schon geringen Appetit auf das Brot hatte ich nun vollends verloren.  
 

„Die Frage ist mir nur so in den Sinn gekommen, weil ich eben in der Nähe seines Hofes langgekommen bin. Ich weiß ja halt nur das aus meiner Kindheit, deswegen wollte ich einfach mal wissen, wie viel Wahrheit denn nun an dem ganzen Gerede wirklich ist.“, meinte ich und sparte mir einfach mal die Begegnung mit Takahiro zu erwähnen, da ich keine Lust hatte noch weiter ausschweifen zu müssen, bevor ich genaueres erfahren konnte.  
 

„Weißt du, etwa eine Woche bevor dein Großvater gestorben ist, haben wir einen neuen Postboten hier bekommen und der arme Tropf wäre fast von Hatsumoto mit einer Heugabel aufgespießt worden, nur weil er dessen Grundstück betreten hat, anstatt die Briefe einfach in den Kasten an der Straße zu werfen. Zum Glück ist er nur mit einem Schrecken davon gekommen, aber dadurch haben manche Leute nun wirklich Angst vor Hatsumoto. Dieser Mann ist aufbrausend und launisch, am besten meidet man ihn einfach, denn ein falsches Wort oder ein schiefe Blick und er kann schon aggressiv werden.“, erzählte Watanabe-san mit betretenem Gesichtsausdruck und ich hatte das Gefühl, mein Magen würde gerade versuchen sich umzustülpen.

Vielleicht hätte ich besser doch nicht nachfragen sollen…  
 

„Übrigens war der Sohn von Hatsumoto der Mann von Ishida-san – die Frau, die dir gestern am Bahnhof aufgefallen ist. Ich kann nur gut verstehen, dass lieber das Weite gesucht hat statt bei ihr zu bleiben. Erst wurde er von seinem Vater immer angeschrien und auch verprügelt und dann gerät er an eine Frau, die sich auch nicht unbedingt besser verhält. Ich hoffe nur, er hat jetzt jemanden gefunden, der ihn ordentlich behandelt.“, fügte sich noch hinzu und ich konnte mir ein schiefes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das war dann wohl die sogenannte Ironie des Schicksals gewesen.

Zumal ich eher dazu neigen würde diese Ishida-san für eine Verwandte von Hatsumoto zu halten, aber dass hätte dann ja geheißen, dass Takahiro ebenso mit dem Kerl verwandt wäre und da gab es nun wiederum keine Vermutung, die dem ferner liegen könnte.  
 

Da ich eh keinen Hunger mehr hatte, beendete ich mein Frühstück nun und Watanabe-san sprach mich als Gast vom Tisch abräumen oder Geschirrspülen frei, also verließ ich die Küche und schlurfte nachdenklich über die leise knarrenden Dielen im Flur zu der Treppe, die nach oben zu meinem momentanen Zimmer führte.

Irgendwie hatte das Erzählte von Watanabe-san mich innerlich doch unruhig gemacht und ich könnte mich jetzt wohl kaum einfach ruhig irgendwo hinsetzen, also beschloss ich wieder ein wenig nach draußen zu gehen.

Der Nebel hatte sich inzwischen zum Glück verzogen und die Wolkendecke gab langsam den Blick auf den Himmel wieder frei, sodass ein paar vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen auf die Erde fallen konnten.  
 

Eigentlich hatte ich nur vor gehabt durch den Garten zu streifen, aber da dieser im Oktober natürlich nicht mehr allzu ansehnlich war, zog es mich dann doch wieder auf die Feldwege, die es in so einer ländlichen Gegend natürlich haufenweise gab. Irgendwie schien es mir allerdings nicht zu gelingen wahllos einen Weg zu nehmen, denn ohne mir dessen bewusst gewesen zu sein, war ich auf einmal wieder kurz vor dem Hof von Hatsumoto angelangt.

Wieso es mich ausgerechnet dorthin verschlug? Mit Sicherheit lag das nur daran, dass die Worte von Watanabe-san sich in irgendeiner meiner Gehirnwindungen festgesetzt hatten und ich ernsthafte Bedenken hatte, dass Takahiro sich gerade in einer empfehlenswerten Umgebung befand.

Himmel, was hatte der Kerl eigentlich seit gestern ständig in meinen Gedanken zu suchen?! Wenn das nicht bald aufhörte, wäre das wirklich unheimlich…  
 

Mit einem grummeligen Seufzen vergrub ich die Hände in den Hosentaschen und blieb am Zaun von Hatsumotos Grundstück stehen, blickte mit unweigerlich aufkommender Unruhe zu dem ausladenden Haus herüber. Egal wie lächerlich das auch klingen mochte, aber irgendwie schien man die finstere Ausstrahlung des Alten sogar bis hier zu erahnen und ich fühlte geradezu, wie meine Nackenhaare sich aufstellten.

Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als von drinnen auf einmal ein Scheppern zu hören war und gleich darauf eine tiefe, raue Männerstimme wie auf Kommando anfing zu keifen. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte ich auf das Gebäude, wo nun schwungvoll die Haustür aufgerissen wurde und Takahiro grob am Kragen gepackt wortwörtlich von Hatsumoto nach draußen geschleift wurde. Rücksichtslos wurde der Kleine auf den schmalen Kiesweg geschubst, während der Alte noch irgendwas Unverständliches zischte und kurz darauf die Haustür mit einem lauten knallen wieder zuschmiss.  
 

„Okay, die Gerüchte sind wohl wirklich untertrieben…“, murmelte ich kopfschüttelnd in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, bevor ich trotz des mulmigen Gefühls in der Magengegend über den niedrigen Zaun sprang und zu Takahiro lief, der seit seinem unsanften Rausschmiss auf dem Boden saß und die verschlossene Tür mit großen Augen anstarrte.

Der Job hatte sich jetzt wohl definitiv für ihn erledigt. Es hatte mich ohnehin schon gewundert, dass Hatsumoto überhaupt jemanden in sein Haus gelassen hatte, aber das war ja nur von sehr kurzer Dauer gewesen.  
 

„Was auch immer vorgefallen ist, steht besser erst mal wieder auf und komm mit hier weg.“, meinte ich mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zur Tür und sah, wie Takahiro erschrocken zusammenfuhr, da er mich vorher wohl gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Wirklich reagieren tat er auf meine Worte aber trotzdem nicht, also schnappte ich einfach nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn wieder auf die Füße. Ohne ihn loszulassen verließ ich so rasch wie möglich Hatsumotos Grundstück und atmete erleichtert auf, als wir endlich wieder an der Straße waren.

Das mir zwangsweise brav folgende verstörte Etwas namens Takahiro schien sich noch immer nicht gefasst zu haben und erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass er ziemlich blass um die Nase war, was durch den schwarzen Rand seiner Brille nur unterstrichen wurde. Mir fiel ebenfalls auf, dass er an der linken Hand blutete und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das von dem Sturz herrührte oder von dem, was wohl vorher im Haus passiert war.  
 

„Hey, alles okay mit dir? Ich bringe dich wohl besser mal sofort nach Hause, wenn du mir sagst wo das ist.“, meinte ich und rechnete schon fast damit, gar keine Antwort zu erhalten, doch zu meiner Überraschung schüttelte er gleich darauf zaghaft, aber eindeutig abwehrend den Kopf.

Na gut, ihn zu diesem zeternden Weibsbild zu bringen war jetzt wohl auch nicht das empfehlenswerteste nach dem Erlebnis und da ich keine Ahnung hatte wohin sonst – alleine lassen konnte ich ihn in dem Zustand wohl kaum – schlug ich einfach den Weg zu Watanabe-san ein. Da er von alleine gerade weder ein Wort herausbrachte noch von der Stelle kam, nahm ich ihn einfach an der rechten Hand und machte mich so mit ihm im Schlepptau auf den Weg zu meinem derzeitigen Zuhause.  
 

~  
 

Ich hatte Takahiro in mein Zimmer verfrachtet und aufs Bett gesetzt, bevor ich mich auf die Suche nach dem Verbandskasten machte, den ich erst nach einigen Minuten ausfindig machen konnte. Innerlich rechnete ich schon damit, dass der Kleine verschwunden war, wenn ich mein Zimmer wieder betrat, doch er saß noch genauso da, wie ich ihn zuvor zurückgelassen hatte.

Wenn ich ihn mir so ansah, wie er mit hängenden Schultern dasaß, unruhig an einer Niete in seiner Jeans herum zupfte und sich verunsichert auf die Unterlippe biss, schien sich irgendwas in meinem Inneren zusammen zu ziehen und so dumm dieser Vergleich auch war, so musste man sich wohl fühlen, wenn man ein verhungertes und an eine Laterne mitten im nirgendwo gebundenes Hundebaby fand.  
 

„Zeig mal deine linke Hand her.“, forderte ich ihn leise, aber mit möglichst sanfter Stimme auf, als ich gleich darauf vor ihn trat und den Verbandskasten neben mich auf den Nachttisch gestellt hatte. Sofort hörte er auf an der Niete herumzuziehen, reagierte aber erst einen Moment später in gewünschter Weise und hob zögerlich die linke Hand, schien der Sache wohl alles andere als zu trauen.

Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen umfasste ich vorsichtig sein Handgelenk, um die Hand etwas mehr zu mir zu ziehen und sie dann umzudrehen, sodass ich mir die noch immer blutende Handfläche ansehen konnte. Ein recht sauberer Schnitt zog sich über die halbe Handfläche und ich folgerte, dass er sich den kaum beim Sturz zugezogen hatte – daher kamen lediglich der Dreck und ein kleiner Stein, der sich in die Verletzung gesetzt hatte.  
 

„Da steckt ein kleines Steinchen in der Schnittwunde, den muss ich gerade mit einer Pinzette rausholen, dann säubere und desinfiziere ich die Verletzung. Das tut jetzt wahrscheinlich ein bisschen weh.“, warnte ich ihn lieber vor und auch wenn er sich mit Sicherheit wusste, wie man eine Wunde behandelte, wollte ich das lieber gesagt haben. So verschreckt wie er noch immer zu sein schien, wollte ich das nicht noch schlimmer machen.

Auch wenn er kurz leicht zusammenzuckte, als ich den Stein entfernte und die Verletzung versorgte, kein Ton verließ seine Lippen und er hatte den Blick die ganze Zeit stur irgendwo zur Seite auf den Boden gerichtet, was mir aber nun langsam doch ein wenig auf die Nerven ging.  
 

„Jetzt habe ich dir schon zum zweiten Mal geholfen und trotzdem werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du denkst ich will dir irgendwas Böses. Tut mir leid, wenn ich mich gerade dämlich verhalte, aber ich habe ehrlich keinen Schimmer wie ich mit dir umgehen soll, wenn du die ganze Zeit so verschlossen bist.“, versuchte ich ihm irgendwie klar zu machen, dass ich gerade über eine etwas positivere Reaktion dankbar wäre, aber scheinbar war ich das nun absolut falsch angegangen. Als hätte er sich verbrannt zog Takahiro rasch seine nun verbundene Hand aus meiner zurück und schien aufstehen zu wollen, doch ich legte die Hände auf seine Schultern und hielt ihn sanft davon ab.

Ich konnte mit dieser Situation zwar überhaupt nicht umgehen, aber weglassen konnte ich ihn in dem Zustand nicht ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen.  
 

Ich kam gar nicht erst dazu einen zweiten Versuch zu starten, um etwas zu sagen, da mir die Worte sozusagen im Hals stecken blieben, als ich eine nass glänzende Spur auf seine Wange bemerkte und gleich darauf ein misslungen-unterdrücktes Schniefen ertönte.

Damit wäre wohl klar, dass ich mich entweder in der Wort- oder der Tonwahl – vielleicht auch in beidem – vergriffen hatte und mein Verstand rief innerlich schon mal den Notstand aus, da ich damit nun erst recht überfordert war.  
 

„Hey, das…Ich…Entschuldige. Ich habe das wirklich nicht böse gemeint, tut mir leid.“, unternahm ich einen eher verzweifelt klingenden Versuch meine Worte zurückzunehmen, aber das zeigte leider keine verbessernde Wirkung, da immer mehr Tränen über seine noch etwas blassen Wangen rollten und das beklemmende Gefühl in mir stieg immer weiter an.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wieso, aber aus einem inneren Impuls heraus nahm ich ihm vorsichtig die Brille von Nase und legte diese zur Seite, um mich dann neben Takahiro zu setzen und ihn gleichzeitig sachte in meine Arme zu ziehen.

Ob es nun an meinen Worten lag oder vielleicht auch von dem Schock des Rauswurfes und dem mir unbekannten Grund für eben diesen herrührte war mir nun reichlich egal, alles was ich jetzt gerade wollte war, dass das zitternde Bündel Mensch in meinen Armen sich wieder beruhigte.  
 

Erst sträubte er sich noch gegen die Umarmung, doch schließlich sah er wohl ein, dass ich nicht gewillt war ihn einfach so wieder loszulassen und er vergrub leise schluchzend das Gesicht in meinem Shirt, während ich mit etwas unbeholfenen Handbewegungen auf seinem Rücken versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

Ich hatte überhaupt keine Erfahrung darin jemanden zu trösten, da ich immerhin Einzelkind war und auch nie großartig Leute in meinem Leben um mich gehabt hatte – außer früher meine Eltern und oftmals Geschäftskollegen von ihnen, aber das hatte mich kaum im Umgang mit gleichaltrigen geschult. Jetzt gerade kam es mir aber fast so vor, als hätte ich plötzlich einen kleinen Bruder, der nach einem Albtraum getröstet werden musste. Wahrscheinlich war die Bezeichnung Albtraum auch nicht allzu fern von der Wahrheit, wenn man in Betracht zog, was für ein Mensch Hatsumoto offensichtlich war…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich würde mich schon als selbstbewusste Person bezeichnen, ich kannte meine Stärken und Schwächen relativ gut und ließ mich nur selten aus der Ruhe bringen. In der Uni und auch schon früher in der Schule hatte ich kaum Probleme mit dem Unterrichtsstoff, gehörte meistens zu den Besten der Klasse und verhielt mich so, dass meine Eltern keinen Grund zur Klage hatten. Nie hatte ich mich durch eine Aufgabe einschüchtern lassen und hatte immer versucht mein möglichstes zu tun, um später stolz auf mich selbst sein zu können und keinen wohlmöglich unnötigen Rückzieher bereuen zu müssen.  
> Wieso also stand ich nun vor einem riesigen imaginären Fragezeichen und wusste einfach nicht, wie und ob ich überhaupt etwas unternehmen sollte?

Ich war gerade wirklich drauf und dran die Erlebnisse des heutigen Tages als pure Einbildung abzustempeln, aber mein Kopf weigerte sich strikt dagegen, das zu akzeptieren. Warum ich das überhaupt versuchte? Na, damit ich endlich innerlich zur Ruhe kam und aufhörte den Tag in Endlosschleife in meinem Kopf durchlaufen zu lassen!  
Takahiro war vor einer knappen Stunde gegangen, nachdem ich es nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich geschafft hatte ihn zu beruhigen. Das einzige was ich über die Sache mit Hatsumoto erfahren hatte war, dass der Kleine wohl aus Schusseligkeit eine Vase heruntergeschmissen hatte und sich dabei an einer der Scherben die Schnittwunde zugefügt hatte, weil er sich durch Hatsumotos Gebrüll erschreckt hatte. Was danach passiert war wusste ich ja selbst und wie der Alte sich ihm gegenüber vor diesem Vorfall verhalten hatte, konnte ich nicht herausfinden.  
  
Irgendwann hatte sein Schluchzen dann jedenfalls nachgelassen und als dann Rikku – die Schäferhündin von Watanabe-san – ins Zimmer gekommen war, hatte Takahiro sich auch von mir gelöst und seine Aufmerksamkeit der Hündin gewidmet. Wahrscheinlich war Rikku in dem Moment für ihn eine willkommene Ablenkung, sowohl von dem was passiert war als auch davon, dass er vor mir (einem im Grunde noch immer Fremden) angefangen hatte zu weinen.  
Ich zog es dann auch vor darüber lieber kein Wort zu verlieren, sondern schnappte mir die alte Gitarre meines Großvaters und spielte ein paar ruhige Lieder, die mir gerade in den Sinn kamen. So legte sich durch unser Schweigen keine unangenehme Stille über den Raum und der Kleine konnte sich wieder vollends zusammenraufen.  
  
Eigentlich hatten wir wirklich so gut wie kein Wort mehr danach gesprochen, nur nach einiger Zeit merkte Takahiro an, dass er nach Hause zu seiner Tante müsse und ich begleitete ihn noch runter zur Tür, wo er sich recht kleinlaut bedankte und dafür entschuldigte, dass er mir Umstände gemacht hätte. Zwar stritt ich letzteres ab, aber er schien nicht ganz überzeugt und ging dann auch sofort, nachdem wir uns voneinander verabschiedet hatten.  
Alles in allem war also nichts weiter Erwähnenswertes und trotzdem spukten mir die letzten Stunden unaufhörlich im Kopf herum. Auch wenn irgendwie eine fühlbare Distanz da gewesen war, Takahiros Anwesenheit war mir durchaus sympathisch gewesen und gerade dadurch war mein Interesse erst recht geweckt worden. Ich kannte es nicht von mir selbst, dass ich ernsthaft mehr über eine andere Person erfahren und diese besser kennen lernen wollte, deswegen hatte ich keine Ahnung wie ich nun damit umgehen sollte und das hing auch in gewisser Weise mit dieser verschlossenen Art des Kleinen zusammen, die es mir nun wirklich nicht leichter machte.  
  
Ich würde mich schon als selbstbewusste Person bezeichnen, ich kannte meine Stärken und Schwächen relativ gut und ließ mich nur selten aus der Ruhe bringen. In der Uni und auch schon früher in der Schule hatte ich kaum Probleme mit dem Unterrichtsstoff, gehörte meistens zu den Besten der Klasse und verhielt mich so, dass meine Eltern keinen Grund zur Klage hatten. Nie hatte ich mich durch eine Aufgabe einschüchtern lassen und hatte immer versucht mein möglichstes zu tun, um später stolz auf mich selbst sein zu können und keinen wohlmöglich unnötigen Rückzieher bereuen zu müssen.  
Wieso also stand ich nun vor einem riesigen imaginären Fragezeichen und wusste einfach nicht, wie und ob ich überhaupt etwas unternehmen sollte?  
  
Ich hatte mich anderen gegenüber bisher immer recht distanziert bezüglich des Status meiner Familie verhalten, aber ich hatte auch nie abgestritten, dass wir recht wohlhabend waren. Ohne böse klingen zu wollen konnte ich jetzt schon sagen, dass Takahiro sich im ‚gewöhnlichen‘ Bereich was den gesellschaftlichen Stand anbelangte befand und es war mir schon mehr als einmal passiert, dass ich mit Ablehnung betrachtet wurde, nachdem Andere wussten wo ich hingehörte.  
Ob ich wollte oder nicht war da nicht die Frage, ich war in den Augen der Leute ein reicher Bengel, der sich auf dem Geld und dem Ruf seiner Eltern ausruhte und sich einen Dreck um finanziell geringerstehende scherte. Ich könnte mir den Mund fusselig reden und jedem tausendfach das Gegenteil erzählen, es sah doch jeder nur das, was er sehen wollte und das waren die verschiedenen Gesellschaftsschichten, die in den Augen eines jeden niemals zusammenfinden würden.  
  
Es mochte ja sein, dass die materielle Distanz zwischen einigen kaum mehr zu überbrücken war, aber musste das denn auch auf die menschliche Eben übertragen werden? Sollte ich mich allen Ernstes mit den wirklich verzogenen Schnösel-Kindern von den Kollegen meiner Eltern anfreunden und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen, egal ob mich dabei ein Gefühl des Selbstbetruges überkam oder nicht?!  
So schön ein Leben auch sein konnte, in dem man sich fast alles leisten konnte und kaum ernstzunehmende Sorgen hatte, je älter ich wurde desto mehr kotzte es mich an sofort auf die Stufe meiner Eltern gestellt zu werden und nicht um meiner selbst willen beachtet zu werden. Ich wollte keine allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit von Leuten, denen das falsche Lächeln und die gespielte Freundlichkeit schon in die Wiege gelegt worden war, aber in manchen Momenten hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mir gar keine andere Wahl blieb.  
  
Was wäre nun also, wenn ich meine Neugier nachgab und versuchte Takahiro näher kennen zu lernen, ich im Endeffekt aber in einer Sackgasse landen würde, weil er mit einem „Bonzenkind“ mit Sicherheit nichts zu tun haben wollte, wenn er davon erfuhr?! Ich wollte ihn nun weiß Gott nicht auf eine Stufe mit der Allgemeinheit stellen oder als oberflächlich abstempeln, aber so sehr ich an mir selbst den Einfluss der Familie sah, so würde er von seinen Eltern sicherlich auch erzählt bekommen haben, dass er sich von solchen Leuten wie mir besser fernzuhalten hatte.  
Reiche trampelten doch nur aus Lust und Laune auf den kleinen Leuten herum, machten sich einen Spaß daraus eigene Regeln aufzustellen und sie dann wieder umzuwerfen, weil es ihnen gerade in den Kram passte. Egal wie sehr das nach Vorurteilen klingen mochte, viele Leute dachten ganz einfach so und da gab es selten noch was dran zu rütteln.  
  
Musikwissenschaften studieren und der damit verbundene Umzug in die eigene kleine Wohnung im Herzen Tokyos, das war mein erster richtiger Schritt weg von meinem Elternhaus und ich hoffte so sehr, dass ich mich eines Tages komplett von meiner Familie lösen konnte, um nur aufgrund meiner eigenen Geschichte angesehen zu werden und nicht, weil jeder meine Eltern hinter mir sah. Ein Elend nur, dass ich wie fast abzusehen gewesen war an einer privaten Uni gelandet war und es hatte kein Protest etwas dagegen ausrichten können. Wenn ich schon ‚sowas‘ studieren wollte, dann wenigstens in einem ordentlichen Umfeld, so mein Vater.  
  
Wenigstens hatte ich vor meiner Reise hierher zu Watanabe-san noch mit meinen Eltern vereinbaren können, dass sie mir endlich nicht mehr diesen verdammten Chauffeur und die ätzende Nobelkarosse aufzwingen würden, wenn ich wieder zurück kam. Zwar kam ich nicht drum herum mir ein eigenes Auto von meinen Eltern finanzieren zu lassen – das war die Bedingung unserer Abmachung – aber das war immer noch besser als sich immer nur kutschieren zu lassen.  
Immerhin war ich volljährig, hatte trotz Missfallen meiner Erzeuger einen Führerschein gemacht und mich auch durchgesetzt ausziehen zu dürfen, um näher bei der Uni zu sein. Natürlich war der wahre Grund die Tatsache, dass ich nur noch weg wollte, aber das hätte ich kaum sagen können, das hätte nur unnötigen Stress gegeben.  
  
Die ersten Tage nach meinem Umzug hatte meine Mutter mich noch täglich angerufen, ob auch wirklich alles in Ordnung sei und ich denn klar käme, doch mittlerweile war wieder Alltag eingekehrt und die Arbeit war wieder an erste Stelle gewandert, sodass ich wieder zur eher uninteressanten Nebensache in ihrem Leben degradiert worden war und endlich annähernd so leben konnte, wie es mir selbst in den Kram passte.  
Einfach war es noch immer nicht, ganz auf sich alleine gestellt zu sein, da ich immerhin keine Ahnung davon hatte und bei den simpelsten Sachen manchmal der Verzweiflung nahe war, aber hey, ich blieb meinem Vorhaben treu mich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen und selbst wenn das heißen sollte, dass ich bis an mein Lebensende von Fertigfutter leben musste!  
  
Okay, nun driftete ich mit den Gedanken wohl wirklich vollends ab und ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster genügte um mir zu zeigen, dass der Tag sich wohl langsam dem Ende neigte und ich mich mal auf die Socken machen sollte, um noch mit Rikku rauszugehen, die die ganze Zeit friedlich auf dem Teppich in meinem Zimmer gelegen hatte und nun leise fiepend um Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.  
Schon als die Hündin noch ein tapsiger Welpe war hatte ich mich immer darauf gefreut wenn es Zeit war die Leine in die Hand zu nehmen, woraufhin sie mit der Rute wedelnd auftauchen würde und mit ihren liebenswerten braunen Augen zu einem herauf blickte. Irgendwie musste ich wieder daran denken, dass Großvater mal scherzhaft gemeint hatte, dass Rikku wohl meine einzig wahre Liebe sei und vielleicht war da auch ein Stück Wahrheit dran, wie ich schmunzelnd feststellen musste.  
  
~  
  
So schön eine landschaftliche Gegend auch sein mochte, ich verfluchte es doch in dem Moment, als ich vom lauten Krähen des Hahns vom Nachbarhof unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde und mich ruckartig aufsetzte, da ich im ersten Augenblick doch tatsächlich dachte meinen Wecker zu hören und zur Uni zu müssen. Am vergangenen Morgen hatte das Vieh doch die Klappe gehalten, wieso heute nicht auch?!  
Leise knurrend rieb ich mir über die Augen, bevor ich diese schwerfällig ganz öffnete und zum Fenster schaute, wo die Sonne gerade erst mit Aufgehen angefangen zu haben schien. Schöner Mist. Jetzt war ich wach, es war noch viel zu früh und mein Magen rumorte, weil ich gestern kaum etwas gegessen hatte. Der komische Traum den ich hatte war auch nicht wirklich überzeugend, um mich doch noch mal hinzulegen und somit schwang ich die Beine über das Bett, streckte mich gähnend und schlurfte erst mal ins angrenzende Badezimmer.  
  
Nach einer warmen Dusche – Watanabe-san hatte einen sehr festen Schlaf, also musste ich keine Sorgen haben sie ausversehen aufzuwecken – zog ich mir gemütliche lockere Kleidung an und schlurfte die Treppe nach unten, um mir einen Apfel aus der Küche zu stibitzen. Kaum wollte ich die Küche wieder verlassen, stand eine verwirrte dreinschauende und scheinbar noch verschlafene Rikku auf dem Flur. Schmunzelnd tätschelte ich ihr den Kopf und wies sie dann an sich wieder auf ihre Decke im Wohnzimmer zu verkrümeln, da es noch längst nicht Zeit zum Gassi gehen war.  
Nachdem sie sich wieder in ihr Körbchen verzogen hatte, ging ich aus mir unbestimmtem Grund in das sogenannte Arbeitszimmer. Eigentlich wurde es schon seit Jahren nur noch zum Aufbewahren von Büchern, Alben und irgendwelchem Zettelkram genutzt, der Schreibtisch war mit allem möglichen Gerümpel zugestellt und war kaum mehr zu erkennen zwischen all den Sachen. Dennoch zog mich jetzt gerade irgendwas in diesen Raum, den ich glaube ich das letzte Mal mit vielleicht zwölf Jahren betreten hatte.  
  
Kurz ließ ich den Blick über die Einrichtung schweifen, zog dann die Tür leise hinter mit zu und begab mich zu dem vollgestellten Schreibtisch, auf dessen Stuhl ich mich erst mal sinken ließ. Aus einem unbestimmten Grund griff ich nach einer der Schublade, die ich langsam herauszog und mich mit einem etwas chaotischen Zettelgewirr konfrontiert sah. Ein paar zerknitterte Zettel, Briefumschläge und diversen Kleinkram zur Seite schiebend kamen darunter Papiere zum Vorschein, die mir unweigerlich bekannt vorkamen.  
Als ich den kleinen Stapel mehr oder weniger unbeschadet aus der Schublade gezogen hatte wurde mir auch klar, weswegen sie mir bekannt vorkamen – es handelte sich um irgendwelche Kritzeleien, die ich meinen Großeltern als kleines Kind immer geschenkt hatte. Auch wenn ich zu bestimmten Anlässen mal nicht hier sein konnte, Geburtstagsgeschenke mussten meine Eltern immer per Post schicken, da ich sie sonst nie wieder in Ruhe gelassen hätte.  
  
Bei einigen der Bilder fragte ich mich allerdings ernsthaft, was ich da hatte darstellen wollen, denn die farbenfrohen Malereien – egal ob mit Buntstift, Filzstift oder Wachsmalern – waren teilweise alles andere als definierbare Linien, die sich über das Blatt wanden und manchmal kaum mehr viel von dessen ursprünglichen weiß übrig ließen. Da fragte man sich doch, was in dem Kopf eines Kleinkindes so vorging oder wie man damals eigentlich die Welt gesehen hatte, dass da sowas kunterbuntes bei heraus kam.  
Einerseits mochten solche Dinge einem zwar peinlich erscheinen, aber ich empfand es irgendwie auch als nette Erinnerung an meine Kindheit, auch wenn ich wirklich nicht wollte, dass das jemals jemand anderes zu Gesicht bekam. Schon erstaunlich, dass meine Großeltern das alles tatsächlich aufbewahrt hatten. Ich hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass solche Sachen nach spätestens ein paar Jahren im Müll gelandet wären, um keinen Platz zu verschwenden.  
  
Aber, wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte, dann hatte besonders Großvater sich über jedes noch so kleine und unnütze Geschenk gefreut, auch wenn es halt nur so ein kitzeliges Bild war.  
Wieso fielen einem solche Kleinigkeiten über eine Person eigentlich erst dann wieder ein, wenn es diese nicht mehr gab? War doch irgendwie dumm eingerichtet von der Natur…  
Bevor ich aber wirklich noch vollends melancholisch würde packte ich lieber alle Sachen wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz und erhob mich wieder von dem ohnehin recht unbequemen Schreibtischstuhl. Auch wenn die Erinnerungen an die Zeit mit meine Großvater durchaus schön waren, es zog mich nur runter nun genauer darüber nachzudenken – es war einfach noch nicht lange genug her, als dass ich seinen Tod bereits akzeptieren könnte.  
  
Nachdem ich das kleine Arbeitszimmer wieder verlassen hatte, zog ich die Tür leise hinter mit zu und entschloss mich nach kurzem Überlegen dazu, Rikku doch wieder zu mir zu holen und ihren morgendlichen Spaziergang halt ein wenig vorzuverlegen, wenn wir eh schon beide wach waren und nichts besseres mit uns anzufangen wussten.  
Irgendwo, ganz insgeheim und ohne es mir wirklich eingestehen zu wollen, hegte ich wohl auch die minimale Hoffnung, dass wir bei unserem Spaziergang - aus welchem Grund auch immer – Takahiro über den Weg laufen würden. Ich bezweifelte zwar stark, dass er um diese Zeit überhaupt schon wach war, aber wir schienen uns ja eh ständig zu begegnen, also wieso nicht auch jetzt?  
Mit Jacke, Schuhen und sicherheitshalber auch einer Mütze ausgestattet trat ich gleich darauf mit Rikku hinaus in das herbstliche Wetter und schlug den Kragen gleich noch etwas höher, als eine kühle Windböe mich erzittern ließ. Wie war noch gleich der Spruch? »Bei so einem Wetter setzt man nicht mal einen Hund vor die Tür«. Naja, gleiches Recht für alle, ich setzte mich wenigstens gleich selbst mit vor die Tür…  
  
Nur wenige Minuten auf dem Feldweg reichten aus, dass meine Schuhe von außen bereits ziemlich dreckig und nass waren. Im Gegensatz zu gestern war das Wetter heute echt miserabel. Es schien geregnet zu haben und noch immer hingen tiefgraue Wolken am Himmel, die sicherlich jeden Moment wieder ihren Inhalt auf die Erde loslassen würden.  
Die Leine von Rikku hatte ich mir lediglich um den Nacken gelegt, da die Hündin sowieso nicht weglaufen würde und eigentlich immer aufs Wort hörte, weswegen besagte Leine im Grund vollkommen unnütz war. Trotz der schlechten Wetteraussichten ließ ich mich nicht hetzen und schlenderte eher gemächlich vor mich hin. Andere Leute mit Hunden hatten es ja so an sich nur einmal schnell ihre Runde zu drehen, um das Haustier sein Geschäft erledigen zu lassen, und dann ohne Umschweife wieder nach Hause zu laufen – man wollte schließlich nicht nass werden. Mir war das allerdings so ziemlich einerlei. Selbst wenn es anfangen würde wie aus Kübeln zu schütten würde ich mich deswegen nicht beeilen. Nass würde ich dann so oder so werden und dann müsste ich mich bei meiner Rückkehr halt umziehen, was war denn schon dabei? Mehr als eine simple Erkältung würde ich mir ohnehin nicht einfangen, da war auf mein Immunsystem Verlass.  
  
Im Endeffekt wurde ich dann zwar wirklich nass bis auf die Knochen und verfluchte mich innerlich für den Gedanken, dass ich es schade fand einem gewissen jemand nicht wieder zufällig über den Weg gelaufen zu sein, aber ansonsten sollte an diesem Tag nichts weiter passieren.  
Auch in den darauffolgenden zwei Tagen herrschte so eine Ruhe, dass es mir schon fast auf die Nerven ging. Eigentlich hatte ich es sonst immer als relativ entspannend gefunden dem Chaos und Stress der Großstadt zu entkommen und hier auf dem Land die Seele baumeln zu lassen, aber diesmal war es nicht im Mindesten so. Mir war einfach nicht danach ein wenig vor mich hin zu dümpeln. Die Tage verstrichen wie in Zeitlupe, während ich abwechselnd ein bisschen für die Uni tat, Watanabe-san bei der Gartenarbeit half oder mit Rikku durch die Felder und das Dörfchen streifte. Ich schaffte es aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen schlicht und ergreifend nicht einen gewissen Tölpel aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Ständig ertappte ich mich dabei darauf zu hoffen, ihn nach der nächsten Ecke zufällig anzutreffen oder ihn wieder in einer misslichen oder peinlichen Lage zu entdecken, aber es gab einfach keine Spur von ihm. Es war zwar auch nicht so, dass ich ernsthaft nach ihm suchte oder dergleichen, aber man konnte auch nicht sagen, dass ich nicht zumindest Ausschau hielt.  
  
Takahiro…immer wieder kam mir der Abend in den Sinn, wo er weinend auf dem Bett in meinem (Gast)Zimmer gesessen hatte. Er wirkte in dem Moment so verloren und auch irgendwie einsam, das hatte wohl einen deutlich bleibenden Eindruck bei mir hinterlassen, auch wenn ich es nicht so recht wahrhaben wollte. Ich interessierte mich eher selten für die Menschen in meinem Umfeld, aber dieser Depp – nicht böse gemeint, nur eine unbestreitbare Tatsache – hatte sich tatsächlich durch zwei, drei kurzzeitige Begegnungen bereits in meine Gedanken gefressen. Einerseits faszinierend, andererseits empfand ich es aber auch als ziemlich beunruhigend.  
Allerdings fragte ich mich allen Ernstes so langsam, wo er abgeblieben sein mochte. Immerhin war das Dorf nur klein und es war fast unmöglich einander nicht zu begegnen, selbst wenn nur zwei Tage verstrichen waren. Aus den Gesprächen der anderen Bewohner hatte ich auch keine Informationen gewinnen können und direkt nachfragen war mir schlicht zu blöde – und zu peinlich.  
Also beschloss im am dritten Tag mich doch einmal offensiv auf die Suche nach ihm zu begeben, damit mein blöder dummer Kopf endlich Ruhe gab, da ich mich ansonsten irgendwann gar nicht mehr auf etwas anderes konzentrieren könnte, wenn es so weiter ging…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Was…“, setzte ich zu einer Frage an, aber in dem Moment ging mir auch schon ein Licht auf, was dieses Geräusch zu bedeuten hatte. Ich stand auf und ging einen Schritt auf meinen gegenüber zu, der schon Anstalten machte sein Handy schnell verschwinden zu lassen. Ich war allerdings schneller und hatte es ihm sanft aber bestimmt aus der Hand genommen. Wenige Knopfdrücke später fand ich meiner Vermutung bestätigt – im Fotoordner befand sich ein Bild mit Rikku und mir drauf. Irgendwie schlich sich nun ein Grinsen auf meine Lippen und Takahiros Kopf sank ein Stück tiefer, während seine Wangen sich auffällig rötlich färbten.

Nachdem ich von Watanabe-san in Erfahrung gebracht hatte wo diese Ishida wohnte, machte ich mich also sogleich auf den Weg dorthin. Rikku hatte ich einmal mehr im Schlepptau – wenn ich schon nach draußen ging, konnte ich die Schäferhündin auch gleich mitnehmen. Als ich dann gut 15 Minuten nach Aufbruch bereits vor dem kleinen und recht verlassen wirkenden Haus von Ishida stand, überkamen mich dann irgendwie doch Zweifel, welche ich allerdings mehr oder minder erfolgreich beiseiteschob. Ich würde nun ganz sicher keinen Rückzug mehr machen, auch wenn ich dieser Schrapnelle eher ungerne persönlich gegenüber treten wollte und einfach nur hoffte, dass es wenigstens Takahiro war, der mir nach meinem eher vorsichtigen Klingeln die Tür öffnen würde. Natürlich war dem nicht so.  
 

„Was willst du?? Und wer bist du überhaupt?!“

Diese Frau hatte die Höflichkeit wahrlich nicht mit in den Kinderwagen gelegt bekommen, soviel stand fest. Meine Manieren funktionierten aber trotzdem noch ziemlich einwandfrei und dementsprechend deutete ich eine kleine Verbeugung zur Begrüßung an, um mich gleich darauf vorzustellen und natürlich auch den Grund meines Erscheinens zu nennen. Als ihr sagte, dass ich Takahiro sprechen wollte, zog Ishida argwöhnisch die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und ein säuerliches, fast schon schadenfroh anmutendes, Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre ziemlich farblosen schmalen Lippen.  
 

„Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber der ist seit etwa einer halben Stunde weg und bevor du fragst, wann er wiederkommt: gar nicht. Zum Glück!“, beantwortete sie ein wenig zu bereitwillig meine Frage und veranlasste nun mich dazu, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zu ziehen. Wäre ich nun in einem dieser billigen Horrorfilme, dann würde das nun etwas sehr unheilvolles bedeuten. Ich bezweifelte jedoch arg, dass ich in einem dieser low-budget Streifen gelandet war und demnach musste es eine andere Erklärung als einen Meuchelmord geben. Mensch, das hätte Sherlock Holmes nicht besser ermitteln können.  
 

„Und…wo ist er nun, wenn ich fragen darf?“

Trotz meines Missfallens dieser Person über verhielt ich mich weiterhin höflich, hatte ein minimales Lächeln aufgesetzt und meine Tonlage ließ nicht im Geringsten darauf schließen, dass mir diese Person von Grund auf missfiel.  
 

„Ich habe diese unfähigen Bengel zurück nach Tokyo geschickt, was denn sonst?! Nichts als Probleme hat man mit dem!! Ich habe ihn vor einer halben Stunde mit seinen sieben Sachen zum Bahnhof geschickt und entweder hatte er Glück und der Zug war schon da oder er hockt da noch immer. Soll mir aber auch egal sein, solange er nicht auf die Idee kommt hierher zurück zu kriechen!!“, keifte Ishida harsch, blubberte dann noch irgendwelche unschönen Beleidigungen bezüglich ihres Neffen und knallte mir dann die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Okay, also kam ich mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit zu spät. Wieso hatte ich micheigentlich nicht schon früher hierher begeben?! Nun konnte ich lediglich darauf hoffen, dass der Zug noch nicht da gewesen war und dass Takahiro sich noch am Bahnhof befand, wenn dem nicht so war…würde ich ihm sicherlich niemals wieder über den Weg laufen. Ich wohnte zwar auch in Tokyo, aber die Stadt war viel zu groß, als dass man sich dort zufällig wieder begegnen würde. Da müsste dann schon eine riesen Portion Glück mit im Spiel sein, damit es soweit kam.

Für einen Moment zögerte ich noch, blickte Rikku an, die mich mit ihren treuen Augen beinahe fragend anstarrte und gab schließlich mit einem resignierenden Seufzen doch nach. Auch wenn die Chance schwindend gering war Takahiro noch zu erwischen, dann versuchte ich es eben doch noch beim Bahnhof. Mit diesem Vorhaben drehte ich mich auf dem Absatz um und joggte, natürlich dicht gefolgt von der Hündin, den recht kurzen Weg zum Bahnhof. Die Treppe zu der kleinen heruntergekommenen Eingangshalle sprang ich regelrecht hinauf und durchquerte die ungemütlichen Räumlichkeiten, um durch die andere Tür nach hinten auf den Bahnsteig zu gelangen. Der alte Herr am Schalter hatte mir lediglich einen kurzen verwirrten Blick geschenkt, bevor er sich wieder in aller Ruhe seinem Kreuzworträtsel widmete.  
 

„Das war ja so klar…“, grummelte ich etwas außer Atem, während mein Blick über den vollkommen leergefegten Bahnsteig schweifte. Keine Menschenseele weit und breit. Fast kam ich mir vor wie in einer Szene aus einem dieser Zombiestreifen, wo bereits die meisten Menschen von der Erdoberfläche verschwunden waren. Den Kopf schüttelnd ging ich noch ein paar Schritte weiter auf den Bahnsteig hinaus und schaute dann zu Rikku, die irgendwo an der Seite scheinbar einen interessanten Geruch aufgeschnappt hatte. Was um alles in der Welt tat ich hier überhaupt?! Langsam sollte ich mir wohl wirklich Gedanken machen, wenn ich jetzt schon wie ein Bekloppter durch die Gegend rannte, nur um einem Hirngespinst nachzujagen. Na gut, Takahiro war zwar nicht wirklich ein Hirngespinst, aber normal war mein Verhalten dadurch trotzdem nicht.  
 

„Was…machst du denn hier??“

Ich zuckte zutiefst erschrocken zusammen, hatte ich doch nicht damit gerechnet plötzlich angesprochen zu werden. Allerdings kam mir diese leise, fast zaghafte Stimme doch sofort bekannt vor und ich fuhr im selben Moment ungläubig herum. Braune Augen blickten mich durch eine schwarz umrandete Brille mit deutlicher Verwirrung an und mein Gesichtsausdruck dürfte in dem Augenblick wohl auch nicht viel besser ausgefallen sein.  
 

„Du bist ja doch noch hier.“, stellte ich unsinnigerweise und reichlich perplex fest, biss mir aber im selben Moment auf die Zunge. Ganz so offensichtlich hatte ich ja nun nicht zugeben müssen, dass ich ihn gesucht hatte. Nun war mein gegenüber allem Anschein nach vollends irritiert und zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, neigte dabei leicht den Kopf zur Seite und schaute mich weiterhin unverwandt an.  
 

„Bist du nur wegen mir hergekommen? Woher wusstest du überhaupt, dass ich am Bahnhof bin??“

Bei der ersten Frage wirkte er beinahe schon verlegen und war noch ein kleinwenig leiser geworden, senkte den Blick nun ebenfalls ein Stückchen, weswegen sich unweigerlich ein feines Grinsen auf meine Lippen schlich. Irgendwie verhielt er sich aber auch zu niedlich – für einen Jungen. Ich war zwar erst in Versuchung mir rasch irgendeine schwachsinnige Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, aber dann beschloss ich doch bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben. War ja eigentlich auch nichts Schlimmes dran, merkwürdig vielleicht, aber nichts Dramatisches.  
 

„Sozusagen, ja. Ich hatte mich ehrlich gesagt gewundert, dass wir und in diesem kleinen Kaff in den letzten Tagen noch nicht wieder über den Weg gelaufen sind, da bin ich spontan auf di Idee gekommen dir einen Besuch abzustatten. Von Ishida-san musste ich dann aber erfahren, dass du heute abreist und da bin ich halt hergekommen. Ich dachte, dass ich dich mit etwas Glück vielleicht doch noch erwische, damit ich mich wenigstens bei dir verabschieden kann. Auch wenn das vielleicht komisch klingt, wo wir uns gar nicht wirklich kennen…“, letzteres fügte ich mit einem Schulterzucken hinzu und vergrub die Hände nun in meinen Hosentaschen, kam mir unheimlich dumm vor es nun doch ausgesprochen zu haben. Klar, schlimm war es nicht, aber doch ziemlich peinlich, wenn ich es mich so sagen hörte. Nun war es aber zu spät für solche Erkenntnisse und der perplexe Blick von Takahiro zeigte deutlich, dass er mich sowohl gehört als auch verstanden hatte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er schließlich eine Reaktion –in Form eines angedeuteten Kopfschüttelns- zeigte und wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte.  
 

„Eigentlich klingt es gar nicht so komisch. Es wundert mich nur und ich verstehe zwar den Grund nicht, aber…danke.“, kam es leise, beinahe kleinlaut, von dem Kleineren und tatsächlich zog sich nun eine feine Röte über seine Wangen. Wenn jemand uns nun so sah könnte diese Person die Situation wahrscheinlich vollends fehlinterpretieren, wenn ich mal so darüber nachdachte, was wir gerade für ein Bild abgeben mussten. Aber es war noch immer keine Menschenseele weit und breit zu entdecken, die uns hätte sehen können. Selbst wenn, das würde ich auch nicht gleich zum Anlass nehmen etwas an der momentanen Situation zu ändern. Erschreckenderweise überkam mich sogar der Gedanke, dass ich sein Verhalten schon fast niedlich fand und das war nun doch fragwürdig.

Bevor ich den Mund aufmachen konnte, um ihm den indirekt erfragten Grund zu nennen, vernahm ich ein leises Fiepen neben mir und entdeckte Rikku, die mich mit ihren treuen Augen beinahe fragend anblickte. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich beinahe sagen, sie wollte mich mit ihrem Blick fragen was ich hier eigentlich wollte. Gute Frage. Wenn ich ganz ehrlich zu mir selbst war, dann würde ich es am liebsten irgendwie bewerkstelligen, dass Takahiro noch länger hier blieb und ich dadurch die Möglichkeit hätte, diesen zurückhaltenden Jungen noch etwas näher kennen zu lernen. Allerdings war mir klar, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab das umzusetzen, also beschloss ich einfach nur im Stillen mich von ihm zu verabschieden und…Ja, und was? Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt keinen Schimmer.  
 

„Mein Zug kommt in den zehn Minuten…“, kam es schließlich gemurmelt aus der Richtung des kleinere, während ich mich gerade vor der Schäferhündin in die Hocke begeben hatte und dieser über den Kopf streichelte. Ich sah zu Takahiro hoch, der gerade sein Handy in der Hand hielt und einen nicht unbedingt glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Seine Tante war nicht gerade ein netter Mensch, aber trotzdem wirkte es gerade nicht als ob er wirklich hier weg wollte. Nachdenklich richtete ich meinen Blick wieder auf Rikku, sich inzwischen hingesetzt hatte und den leicht geneigten Kopf gegen meine Hand schmiegte. Zehn Minuten und dann würde ich ihn mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nie wieder sehen. Irgendwie schade. Ich war zwar nicht auf den Mund gefallen oder arg schüchtern, aber trotzdem konnte ich der leisen Stimme in meinem Kopf nicht nachgeben, welche von mir verlange den anderen vielleicht nach seiner Telefonnummer oder dergleichen zu fragen. Was würde das auch für einen Eindruck machen? Takahiro war schließlich kein Mädchen und ich konnte nicht einschätzen, was er überhaupt von mir hielt. Es würde reichlich komisch wirken, einen anderen Jungen nach dessen Nummer zu fragen. Ein leises Klick-Geräusch riss mich aus meinen idiotischen Gedanken und als ich wieder aufblickte, hantierte der kleinere immer noch mit seinem Handy herum und bildete ich mir das nur ein oder schaute er irgendwie ertappt drein?  
 

„Was…“, setzte ich zu einer Frage an, aber in dem Moment ging mir auch schon ein Licht auf, was dieses Geräusch zu bedeuten hatte. Ich stand auf und ging einen Schritt auf meinen gegenüber zu, der schon Anstalten machte sein Handy schnell verschwinden zu lassen. Ich war allerdings schneller und hatte es ihm sanft aber bestimmt aus der Hand genommen. Wenige Knopfdrücke später fand ich meiner Vermutung bestätigt – im Fotoordner befand sich ein Bild mit Rikku und mir drauf. Irgendwie schlich sich nun ein Grinsen auf meine Lippen und Takahiros Kopf sank ein Stück tiefer, während seine Wangen sich auffällig rötlich färbten.  
 

„Ich…das…Ich wollte nur…Als…Andenken…“, stammelte der kleinere leise und vollkommen verlegen, was mein Grinsen in ein Schmunzeln wandelte. Es sollte wirklich verboten werden, dass ein Junge so niedlich sein konnte. Scheinbar rechnete er damit, dass ich nun wütend auf ihn war, so wie er den Kopf hängen ließ und mit angehaltenem Atem auf meine Reaktion wartete.  
 

„Du hättest einfach nur fragen brauchen.“, brachte ich schließlich zu unser beider Überraschung heraus und zwei tiefbraune Augen sahen mich ungläubig an, auch wenn sie noch immer etwas ängstlich wirkten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu äußern öffnete ich einfach die Kamerafunktion seines Handys, stellte mich dann neben den kleineren und legte aus einem inneren Impuls heraus den freien Arm um Takahiros Schulter. Zwar zuckte er daraufhin leicht zusammen, ließ es aber geschehen und ich drückte lächelnd auf den Auslöser, bevor ich wieder etwas Abstand zwischen uns brachte. Zufrieden schaute ich auf das Bild auf dem Display und wollte ihm das Mobiltelefon gerade wieder in die Hand drücken, als es anfing zu vibrieren. Einen Augenblick später ertönte dann „The Pretender“ von den Foo Fighters und auf dem Bildschirm blinkte der Name Moriuchi auf. Als mir bewusst wurde, dass es sich um einen Anruf handelte, gab ich das Handy rasch zurück und lächelte entschuldigend. Takahiro schaute nur mit missmutigem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Bildschirm, bevor er das Gespräch mit einem knappen „Ja?“ entgegennahm. Mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete ich, dass das Gespräch nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel auch schon wieder beendet wurde und anschließend schob Takahiro das Handy mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen wieder in seine Hosentasche.  
 

„Mein Vater…“, erklärte er dann knapp und zog mit einem schiefen Grinsen die Schultern hoch. Na, das wirkte aber nicht gerade nach einer Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Beziehung zwischen Vater und Sohn. Statt etwas zu erwidern nickte ich allerdings nur kurz und schluckte aufkommende Fragen hinunter. Es war absolut nicht mein Recht irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen.

Für ein paar Minuten legte sich nun eine fast unangenehme Stille über uns und gerade als Takahiro den Kopf hob und scheinbar etwas sagen wollte, ertönte das lauter werdende Geräusch eines einfahrenden Zuges. Zehn Minuten gingen manchmal schneller rum als einem lieb war. Takahiros leicht betretener Blick sagte mir, dass er über das Eintreffen des Zuges auch nicht unbedingt glücklich war, aber er sagte nichts dazu. Er nahm schulterte lediglich seinen Rucksack und hob seine Reisetasche hoch, die ich ihm aber fast sofort aus der Hand nahm.  
 

„Der Zug hält immer für fünf Minuten, also kann ich dir die Tasche gerade mit reinbringen. Vorausgesetzt das ist okay für dich?“

Vielleicht sollte ich mich etwas weniger aufdringlich verhalten. Gut zu wissen, wie schnell sich die in der Kindheit erlernte Manieren verflüchtigten. Ich schien Takahiro von einer Verwirrung in die nächste zu stürzen, aber trotzdem rang er sich zu einem Nicken durch und lächelte sogar zaghaft. Kaum eine Minute später kam der Zug ratternd im Bahnhof zum Halten und wir gingen auf die sich öffnende Tür zu, aus der nicht einmal eine Hand voll Leute ausstiegen. Während Rikku selbst ohne Kommando brav an der Seite sitzen blieb und uns nur mit ihrem Blick folgte, stieg ich hinter dem kleineren in den Zug mit seiner Reisetasche im Schlepptau. Er suchte sich den ersten freien Sitzplatz – was nicht wirklich schwer war, da der Zug kaum Passagiere hatte – und ich verfrachtete seine Sachen in die Gepäckablage. Ich wollte es ihm wirklich nicht antun, die Tasche selbst dort oben hin packen zu müssen, da er doch bei seiner Ankunft bereits Probleme gehabt hatte diese dort wieder herunter zu bekommen. An der Stelle fragte ich mich dann allerdings, wie das in Tokyo dann ablaufen sollte – da würde ihm wahrscheinlich niemand helfen. Jetzt fing ich doch tatsächlich an mir Sorgen wegen sowas zu machen, unglaublich.  
 

„Uhm…Toru-kun? Der Zug fährt sicher gleich los, du solltest vielleicht besser aussteigen…“, merkte eine vorsichtige Stimme neben mir an und ich sah etwas perplex zu Takahiro. Er hatte mich gerade zum ersten Mal seit unserer Begegnung mit Namen angesprochen. Ich nickte langsam, wenn auch widerwillig und da der kleinere bereits saß, verabschiedete ich mich mit einem Lächeln von ihm und klopfte ihm kurz in einer freundschaftlichen Geste sachte auf die Schulter. Er erwiderte die Verabschiedung und wenige Sekunden später trat ich dann auch schon wieder auf die grauen Steine des Bahnsteigs. Irgendwie hatte ich mir das anders vorgestellt und ich konnte nicht verleugnen, dass ich ihn am liebsten noch etwas länger um mich gehabt hätte. Seit ich auf der Uni war hatte ich niemanden mehr kennen gelernt, an dem ich auch nur annähernd freundschaftliches Interesse aufbringen konnte und dann traf ich ihn hier irgendwo im nirgendwo.  
 

„Toru-kun?“

Ich rechnete schon mit einer ziemlich witzlosen Halluzination, aber als ich mich umdrehte stand Takahiro tatsächlich in der Tür des Abteils und lächelte mich fast schon verlegen an.  
 

„Ich wollte nur noch…danke sagen. Für alles. Ich bin wirklich froh dich getroffen zu haben.“, sagte er mit leiser Stimme und ich hätte ihn fast nicht verstanden, aber eben nur fast. Ich spürte, wie meine Mundwinkel sich zu seinem ehrlichen Lächeln nach oben zogen und ich freute mich wirklich über seine Worte. Ich hatte wirklich schon gedacht, dass ich die ganze Zeit nur aufdringlich war und er eigentlich gar keine Lust auf meine Gesellschaft gehabt hatte. Damit bestätigte er mir jetzt aber glücklicherweise das Gegenteil.  
 

„Danke, das kann ich aber genauso sagen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja irgendwann mal wieder, würde mich freuen.“, gab ich weiterhin lächelnd zurück und einmal mehr zog sich eine feine Röte über die Wangen meines Gegenübers, während dieser beinahe zaghaft nickte.  
 

„Ich hoffe es…In welchem Teil von Tokyo wohnst du de-“

Er wurde durch das Pfeifen des Zuges unterbrochen und war gezwungen einen Schritt zurück zu machen, damit sich die Türen schließen konnten. Ich brachte zwar noch ein „Setagaya“ zustande, aber mehr als meine Lippenbewegung erreichte ihn nicht mehr und ich bezweifelte, dass er es richtig deuten konnte. Als der Zug sich dann in Bewegung setzte, lief ich noch ein kurzes Stück nebenher und blieb dann schließlich winkend stehen, bis ich den Augenkontakt zu Takahiro gänzlich verloren hatte.

Wieso hatte ich eigentlich nicht daran gedacht ihm einfach meine Telefonnummer zu geben? Oder diese wenigstens einfach in seinem Telefonbuch zu speichern, wo ich sein Handy doch bereits in der Hand gehabt hatte?! Irgendwie fielen einem die wichtigen Dinge immer erst ein, wenn es bereits zu spät war. Unweigerlich den Kopf hängen lassend entwich meinen Lippen ein tiefes Seufzen, bevor ich zu der noch immer artig wartenden Rikku zurück schlenderte und mich mit ihr zusammen auf den Rückweg macht. Wenigstens hatte ich mich von ihm verabschieden können, das war doch bereits mehr gewesen als ich erwartet hatte, also gab es doch eigentlich keinen Grund enttäusch zu sein, oder?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Ja klar, mach du nur. Du kannst Gitarre spielen und ich auch, Ryota konnte zumindest vor drei Jahren noch kein einziges Instrument. Super Voraussetzungen. Wie ich sehe, hast du die Idee schon eingehend durchdacht. Sonst noch irgendwelche irrationalen Tagträume, von denen du mir berichten willst?“
> 
> Ich wusste, dass ich mich nicht ganz fair verhielt und wohl etwas zu bissig reagierte, aber was dachte er sich auch dabei?! Er war schon immer ein Kindskopf gewesen, aber dass er seinen Kopf so hoch in den Wolken hatte, war mir nicht klar gewesen. Aus welcher Laune heraus das auch immer entsprungen war, es war besser diese Idee sofort wieder zu vergessen.

Eine knappe Woche nachdem ich mich von Takahiro verabschiedet hatte war es für mich auch schon fast wieder Zeit für die Rückreise. Ich hatte etwa zwei Wochen für diesen Trip eingeplant und diese waren so gut wie rum. Auch wenn meine Gedanken immer mal wieder darum kreisten, dass ich Idiot nicht einfach über meinen Schatten gesprungen war, um den Kleinen nach seiner Nummer zu fragen bzw. ihm meine zu geben, so hatte ich in den vergangenen Tagen dennoch ein wenig produktiv sein können. Ich hatte Watanabe-san täglich im Garten und im Haus geholfen, trotz meiner Ahnungslosigkeit hatte ich sogar die eine oder andere kleinere Reparatur tätigen können und selbst meine Facharbeit war so gut wie geschafft. Ausnahmsweise gab es zurzeit nur Grund für gute Laune und die hatte ich auch fast durchgehen, abgesehen von ein paar kleineren Tiefpunkten. Rikku wich mir fast gar nicht mehr von der Seite und Watanabe-san hatte schon geäußert, dass die Hündin am Ende noch mit mir nach Hause fahren wollte, wenn das so weiter ginge, während sie selbst immer wieder betonte, wie sehr sie sich über meinen Besuch freute. Wahrscheinlich würde Watanabe-san mich auch nur zu gerne dort behalten und bei dem Gedanken an die Abreise in zwei Tagen wurde mir doch ein wenig schwer ums Herz.  
 

Es zog mich nicht gerade zurück nach Tokyo in meine kleine einsame Wohnung und den Alltagstrott in der Uni. Es war nicht so, dass ich mein Leben nicht mochte – ganz im Gegenteil, es war um einiges besser seit ich nicht mehr unter den peniblen Augen meiner Eltern lebte – aber oftmals war es mir schlicht und ergreifend zu still. Ich hatte keine Freunde auf der Uni und zu den wenigen, die ich vor dieser Zeit als sowas wie Freunde angesehen hatte, war schon längst der Kontakt abgebrochen.

Zumindest war ich inzwischen fest davon überzeugt, dass ich nie wieder etwas von meinen damaligen sogenannten Freunden hören würde, bis ich nun plötzlich durch das Klingeln meines Handys aus meinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Irritiert schaute ich von den Zetteln vor mir auf das dudelnde Mobiltelefon und runzelte die Stirn. Unbekannte Nummer. Eigentlich würde ich das einfach ignorieren, aber aus einem unbestimmten Grund beschlich mich das Gefühl, dass ich diesmal eine Ausnahme machen sollte. Also griff ich nach besagtem Objekt, nahm den Anruf entgegen und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als eine Stimme vom anderen Ende mich davon abhielt.  
 

„ _Ich hoffe ich habe jetzt nicht wieder Arata-kun an der Strippe. Wenn doch, dann will ich gar nicht mehr wissen das wievielte Handy das ist und wieso ich jede einzelne Nummer besitze._ “

Meine Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe und fast sofort bereute ich, dass ich ans Handy gegangen war. Was zur Hölle hatte das nun zu bedeuten? Wahrscheinlich hatte sich irgendein Idiot verwählt und ich tat sicher besser daran einfach wieder aufzulegen, aber meine Erziehung war nicht gänzlich fehlgeschlagen und somit beschloss ich seufzend dieses offensichtliche Missverständnis einfach aufzuklären.  
 

„Nein, hier ist nicht Arata-kun. Ich kenne auch niemanden mit diesem Namen und ich gehe mal schwer davon aus, dass du dich verwählt hast.“

Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung hatte sich nicht gerade sehr erwachsen angehört, also hielt ich duzen für die angebrachtere Anrede und lehnte mich auf dem leise knarrenden Stuhl zurück, während ich auf eine Reaktion des Anrufers wartete. Wer auch immer es war, schien obendrein ein unhöflicher Idiot zu sein. Nannte man nicht normalerweise zuerst seinen Namen, wenn man jemanden anrief und sabbelte nicht sofort drauf los?  
 

„ _Ah, okay. Das ist doch schon mal ein Fortschritt. Dürfte ich dann erfahren mit wem ich gerade die Ehre habe?_ “  
 

„Das wüsstest du bereits, wenn du mich nicht sofort vollgelabert hättest. Sag mir welcher Trottel mich anruft ohne seinen Namen zu nennen und wen du sprechen willst, dann sage ich dir, dass du die falsche Nummer hast.“, gab ich trocken zurück und schnaubte leise. Irgendwie sah ich es nicht ein irgendeinem Irren einfach so meinen Namen zu sagen. Wäre ja noch schöner. Ich hätte wirklich einfach auflegen sollen.  
 

„ _Ich glaube ich habe genau die Nummer, die ich schon die ganze Zeit gesucht habe. Zumindest hörst du dich sehr stark nach Toru-chan an und ich verwette meinen Arsch darauf, dass du es auch bist. Wobei…vergiss das mit dem Arsch besser wieder – wer weiß ob das nicht wieder zu wörtlich genommen wird._ “

Ich verzog die Mundwinkel und wollte mir gar nicht erst ausmalen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Allerdings zog ich nun verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen. War das mit dem Namen nun ein dummer Zufall oder hatte ich wirklich jemanden in der Leitung, den ich kannte oder der zumindest mich kannte? Konnte dieses unterentwickelte Etwas mir nicht einfach gütiger weise seinen Namen nennen?!  
 

„Entweder du sagst mir jetzt wer du bist oder ich werde auflegen!“, knurrte ich missmutig in mein Handy und massierte mir mit der freien Hand die Schläfe. Noch eine halbe Minute länger und ich würde sicherlich Kopfschmerzen kriegen, das stand fest. Vom anderen Ende ertönte daraufhin zu meiner Irritation erst mal ein Lachen, bevor der andere wieder anfing zu sprechen.  
 

„ _Awww~ nicht gleich böse werden, Toru-chan. Ich bin ehrlich enttäuscht, dass du mich nicht erkennst. Klingelt bei dem Namen ‚Alex‘ irgendwas bei dir??_ “, erfolgte die für meine Geschmack viel zu amüsierte Reaktion und mein Finger befand sich bereits auf dem roten Hörer-Symbol, doch der genannte Name ließ mich tatsächlich inne halten. Moment mal. Alex? DER Alex? Das erklärte, weswegen mir sofort die Begriffe „Trottel“ und „Idiot“ in den Sinn gekommen waren…  
 

„Zuerst mal: was fällt dir Nuss ein mich mit irgendeinem scheiß voll zu quatschen, ohne dich zu erkennen zu geben?! Außerdem wundert es mich doch, dass du noch mal wieder von dir hören lässt. Wie lange ist es her, seit wir das letzte Mal gesprochen haben? Zwei Jahre? Drei?“, entgegnete ich mit einem Seufzen und doch konnte ich eine gewisse Freude über diesen Anruf nicht verleugnen, auch wenn ich das ihm gegenüber niemals zugeben würde.  
 

„ _Tut mir leid. Das war nur, weil ich schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte deine Nummer noch irgendwo zu haben. Ja, es dürften sogar fast drei Jahre sein…und ich würde mal sagen ‚besser spät als nie’, huh? Ich musste letztens an dich denken und da habe ich mir vorgenommen dich wieder auszubuddeln. War sowieso schade drum, dass wir uns aus den Augen verloren haben. Du wohnst doch noch in Tokyo, oder?_ “

Ernsthaft, ich konnte seinen Gedankengängen schon damals nicht folgen und das schien sich wohl niemals zu ändern. Wie kam der immer von einem Thema auf ein völlig anderes? Unbegreiflich. Vielleicht sollte an dieser Stelle mal angemerkt werden, dass ich bis vor drei Jahren mit diesem Affen in derselben Klasse war und er neben einem anderen Jungen, Ryota, ein eigentlich sehr guter Freund gewesen war. Wieso wir dann auf einmal keinen Kontakt mehr hatten, wusste ich selbst nicht so genau, aber der Hauptgrund war wohl mein Umzug von Osaka nach Tokyo. Auch wenn ich Alex gerne mal fies wirkende Spitznamen verpasste, ich mochte diesen Typen wirklich. Schon alleine, weil er es wirklich immer schaffte wieder für gute Laune zu sorgen und es machte ihm nichts aus, sich lächerlich zu machen, wenn er jemand anderes dadurch eine Freude machen konnte. So aufgedreht und auch nervig dieser gebürtige Amerikaner sein konnte, sein gutmütiges Herz war groß genug um das alles locker wett zu machen. Er war manchmal wie ein zu groß geratenes Kind, aber man konnte ihn entweder nur hassen oder lieben für seine Art.  
 

„Was heißt hier ausbuddeln?? Darf man erfahren, was dazu geführt hat, dass du an mich denken musstest? Auch wenn ich leichte Zweifel habe, ob ich das tatsächlich wissen will…Und ja, ich lebe noch in Tokyo, auch wenn ich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht dort bin.“, gab ich noch immer nicht recht begeisterungsfähig zurück und runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Vielleicht hatte er ja ein paar alte Klassenfotos angeschaut und sich daran erinnert, dass es da ja einen Typen namens Toru gegeben hatte, mit dem er befreundet gewesen war?  
 

„ _Okay, okay, ich sage dir den Grund. Allerdings wird das für dich wahrscheinlich…unsinnig klingen. Also, ich habe noch Kontakt mit Ryota und wir haben uns in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft getroffen und sind zu der Entscheidung gelangt, dass wir uns an einer Band versuchen wollen. Allerdings brauchen wir noch Mitglieder und…du spielt doch immer noch Gitarre?_ “, plapperte Alex dann auch schon wieder los und ich brauchte einen Moment, um seine indirekte Frage erfasst zu haben. Als ich dann aber begriff was Sache war, zog ich ungläubig die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Wie kam er nur auf so eine unsinnige Idee??  
 

„Ja klar, mach du nur. Du kannst Gitarre spielen und ich auch, Ryota konnte zumindest vor drei Jahren noch kein einziges Instrument. Super Voraussetzungen. Wie ich sehe, hast du die Idee schon eingehend durchdacht. Sonst noch irgendwelche irrationalen Tagträume, von denen du mir berichten willst?“

Ich wusste, dass ich mich nicht ganz fair verhielt und wohl etwas zu bissig reagierte, aber was dachte er sich auch dabei?! Er war schon immer ein Kindskopf gewesen, aber dass er seinen Kopf so hoch in den Wolken hatte, war mir nicht klar gewesen. Aus welcher Laune heraus das auch immer entsprungen war, es war besser diese Idee sofort wieder zu vergessen.  
 

„ _Aber…aber Toru-chan. Sei doch nicht so gemein. Natürlich weiß ich auch, dass wir noch mehr Leute brauchen, aber irgendwo muss ich doch den Anfang machen. Ryo-kun hat auch schon angefangen Bass zu lernen, extra deswegen. Du kannst uns doch nicht einfach hängen lassen. Ich finde wir haben sehr gute Voraussetzungen das zu schaffen. Ehrgeiz und Motivation haben wir alle, an Talent mangelt es auch nicht und eine Grundlage können wir doch schon schaffen. Wir haben dann schließlich einen Bassisten und zwei Gitarristen, außerdem weiß ich genau, dass du gut rappen kannst und das wäre doch schon mal etwas, bis wir einen Sänger und einen Schlagzeuger finden._ “

Meine Güte, es war wirklich sehr viel schlimmer als befürchtet. Er schien von der Sache tatsächlich überzeugt zu sein und diesen Vorschlag ernst zu meinen. Klar liebte ich Gitarre spielen und theoretisch würde ich nichts dagegen sagen eine Band auf die Beine zu stellen, aber in diesem Fall war das ein Luftschloss, aber ganz sicher.  
 

„So ein Schwachsinn! Tut mir leid, aber das kann nie und nimmer etwas werden. Und was soll das mit dem rappen? Das war nur für dieses dämliche Schultheater als ich 12 war, das kannst du doch nicht als ernst zu nehmenden Beweis für irgendwas nehmen. Außerdem war Ryota da auch mit bei, dann könnte er das genauso gut machen!“, redete ich vehement gegen diesen sturen Amerikaner an, auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich mich da erfolgreicher auf eine Diskussion mit einer Waschbetonplatte einlassen könnte. Wenn er etwas wollte, dann tat er auch fast alles, um das auch zu schaffen. Ich sollte ihm das schnellstens ausreden und ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen, bevor er von alleine auf die Schnauze flog. Mich würde auch mal interessieren, was Ryota einfiel bei diesem Spielchen mitzumachen? Er war zwar auch manchmal ein Chaot, aber wesentlich vernünftiger als Alex und nicht so ein Traumtänzer. Vielleicht hatte ich die beiden aber auch nur falsch in Erinnerung oder nie richtig kennen gelernt.  
 

„ _Da schmerzt mein Herz, wenn du so taktlos auf unserem Traum herum trampelst. Ich glaube schon, dass wir das schaffen können, aber nur mit deiner Hilfe. Ich finde nämlich, dass du dich ausgezeichnet als Leader machen würdest. Ich wette du würdest das problemlos managen können und du hast auch bestimmt mehr Ahnung von sowas als Ryo-kun oder ich. Bitte~ Ich verlange doch nicht, dass du alles dafür hinschmeißt. Du machst weiter wie bisher und räumst ein paar Abende die Woche etwas Zeit für uns ein, damit wir uns zum Proben und Planen treffen können. Das tut dir doch nicht weh und du kommst mal aus der Bude. Wie ich dich Miesmuschel-Toru-chan kenne, bist du doch in Sachen soziale Kontakte immer noch nicht in die Puschen gekommen und krebst nur alleine vor dich hin. Sei kein Frosch, sei ein ambitionierter junger Mann und erlaube dir hin und wieder ein wenig zu träumen. Glaub mir, mit dem nötigen Ehrgeiz und Beharrlichkeit kann man so ziemlich alles erreichen._ “

Wenn er mir noch länger solche eindringlichen Reden hielt, dann würde mir in absehbarer Zeit die Ohren klingeln. Wie stellte er sich das überhaupt vor? Und wieso zur Hölle war ich gerade geneigt ihm einfach zuzustimmen?! Alex war schon immer gut darin gewesen, andere um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln…oder diese solange vollzuplappern, bis sie nicht mehr wussten wo ihnen der Kopf stand.  
 

„Du bist wirklich der größte Vollidiot, der mir je begegnet ist. Du wirst mich wahrscheinlich nicht in Ruhe lassen, bis ich zustimme, korrekt? Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns in der Mitte treffen – ich schließe mich eurem hirnrissigen Projekt einen Monat lang an und wenn ich dann immer noch nicht von der Sache überzeugt bin, dann lässt du mich ohne meckern wieder ziehen. Deal?“, knickte ich mit einem Seufzen ein und massierte mir mit der freien Hand die Schläfe, hinter welcher es langsam zu pochen anfing. Ich wollte dieses Gespräch gerade einfach nur beenden. Ich war auf ein längeres Gespräch mit diesem möchte-gern-Rockstar mental nicht eingestellt. Vom anderen Ende der Leitung ertönte ein triumphierendes Lachen und ich konnte mir seinen Gesichtsausdruck bildlich vorstellen, auch wenn ich ihn schon seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
 

„ _Ich hab dich auch lieb. Okay, damit bin ich zwar nicht ganz zufrieden und die Zeit ist wirklich knapp bemessen, wenn man bedenkt was wir auf die Beine zu stellen haben, aber okay. Aber du hast nun nicht gesagt, dass es eine begrenzte Anzahl an Stunden ist, die du in der Woche dafür aufbringen willst. Demnach entscheide ich wann, wo und wie lange und in dem Fall will ich dann kein wenn und aber hören. Job und wichtige Termine sind das einzige, was Vorrang hat, ansonsten werden keine Ausreden geduldet!_ “, zeterte er halbherzig und ich musste mir tatsächlich ein Lachen verkneifen. Ausgerechnet er wollte mir Vorschriften machen? Aber sei es drum, es war schließlich nur für einen Monat. Was sollte man in einem Monat schon reißen können? Vor allem, wenn Ryota gerade erst mit dem Spielen anfing. Da konnte eindeutig nichts draus werden und ich war mir meines Sieges bereits mehr als sicher. Vielleicht auch ein wenig zu sicher, aber das wagte ich an dem Punkt noch so gar nicht zu bedenken.  
 

Es kam eben doch immer alles anders, als man dachte. In diesem Fall war das auch tatsächlich so ziemlich alles, das anders als gedacht verlaufen würde…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Ich bin ehrlich drauf und dran das hier alles stehen zu lassen! Das ist doch…ekelerregend! Uh…“, brachte ich etwas undeutlich hervor, da ich mir gerade sicherheitshalber gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit die vorsorglich vom Handschuh befreite Hand vor den Mund hielt. Unweit von mir lag eine ziemlich große und eindeutig ziemlich tote Ratte, die ihrem Verwesungsgrad nach zu urteilen schon ein wenig länger hier war. Abgesehen davon, dass ich sowohl Mäuse als auch Ratten ohnehin –milde ausgedrückt- nicht ausstehen konnte, bei diesem Anblick würde wohl niemand mehr angetan sein.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Das ist dein Ernst, oder?? Oh mein Gott…“

Ja, da sprach gerade die pure Begeisterung aus mir. Oder war es doch das pure Entsetzen? Mein Gesichtsausdruck dürfte das besser zur Geltung bringen als meine nichts sagende verbale Reaktion. Allerdings sah ich mich hier gerade mit dem leibhaftigen Chaos konfrontiert, da sah selbst das New York im Film, nach seiner Begegnung mit Godzilla, noch aufgeräumt gegen aus. Einzig der Arm um meine Schulter hielt mich gerade davon ab auf der Stelle kehrt zu machen und die Flucht zu ergreifen. Was hatte ich mir noch gleich gedacht? Ist doch nur ein Monat?? Haha. Das war nun drei Tage her und ich musste feststellen, dass da wohl ein verdammt langer Monat auf mich zukommen würde.  
 

„Ach, so schlimm ist das doch gar nicht. Wir müssen nur ein bisschen aufräumen und dann haben wir die perfekte Bude zum Proben. Ist zwar ein wenig unordentlich, aber wäre es sauber, dann hätten wir das Doppelte zahlen müssen.“, kommentierte Alex und schien wahrlich die Ruhe weg zu haben. Ich hörte hinter mir nur Ryota ungläubig nach Luft schnappen – wenigstens schien ich mit meiner bescheidenen Meinung nicht alleine zu sein, dass wir hier vor den Abgründen der Menschheit in Form von Müll standen.  
 

„Ein bisschen…Also kann ich den Monat nun damit verbringen aufzuräumen und zu putzen. Hast du mich deswegen gefragt? Weil du jemanden als Putze brauchst??“, murrte ich offensichtlich missgestimmt und sah den gebürtigen Amerikaner finster von der Seite an. Der wollte mich hier hoffentlich nur verarschen, wäre besser für sein eigenes Wohl.  
 

„Komm schon, Toru-chan, du neigst zur Übertreibung. Das wird höchstens zwei Tage dauern, wenn wir uns ranhalten und dann können wir alles aufbauen und loslegen.“, kam es noch immer hochmotiviert seitens Alex und diesmal fing er sich von Ryota einen skeptischen Blick ein. Dieses Luftschloss von einer Idee stieg immer höher in die Wolken. Seiner Aussage nach zu schließen würde also auf jeden Fall das am nächsten Tag beginnende Wochenende komplett hierfür draufgehen. Da konnte ich mir wirklich besseres vorstellen! Wobei…so viel besseres wahrscheinlich auch wieder nicht. Verdammt. Mit einem ergeben Seufzen warf ich also resignierend die Hände in die Luft und wagte mich etwas weiter in den Raum vor, soweit man sich auf dem kaum sichtbaren Fußboden fortbewegen konnte. Hier fand sich wirklich alles an Müll. Flaschen –leere, halbvolle-, Dosen, allerlei Verpackungen –Plastik oder Pappe-, sogar Klamotten und irgendwelche undefinierbaren, sicherlich seit Jahrzehnten vergammelte Nahrungsmittelreste. Ich konnte nicht einmal alles identifizieren, was sich da vor meinen Augen und unter meinen Füßen befand. War vielleicht auch besser so.  
 

„Auch wenn du das vielleicht als übertrieben ansiehst, aber ich komme eben aus einem sauberen Umfeld – keine Ahnung wie es bei dir zu Hause aussieht.“, gab ich leise maulend und mit reichlich Verspätung an Alex zurück, während ich die Nase verzog, als mir irgendein unangenehmer Geruch in die Nase stieg. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich hinter einem unscheinbar aussehenden Haus so ein Drecksloch mitten in Tokyo verstecken würde. Genau genommen sah es eigentlich nur hier im Keller so aus, da im Rest des Gebäudes irgendeine mir unbekannte Firma ihre Büroräume hatte. Zumindest ließ sich bei genauerem Hinsehen feststellen, dass die Wände hier unten recht dick und wohl sogar richtig schallisoliert waren, weswegen der Vermietung wohl überhaupt erst zugesagt wurde. Genaueres hatte Alex eigentlich noch gar nicht erzählt, das tat er aber auch allgemein nicht, selbst wenn ich konkret nachgefragte.  
 

„Sei kein Schlechtwetterfrosch und mosere nicht immer nur rum. Wir bringen die Bude schon auf Vordermann, keine Sorge. Ich habe den Putzfrauen aus den Büros von oben schon allen möglichen Kram zum Saubermachen abgeschwatzt.“, berichtete unser amerikanischer Freund mit einem stolzen Strahlen und schien dafür sogar ein Lob zu erwarten. Meiner Meinung nach war das aber auch das mindeste, nachdem er Ryota und mich vor SOWAS hier stellte. Ich mochte mich vielleicht anstellen, aber ich würde hier definitiv nichts anfassen, solange ich nicht mindestens ein Paar Handschuhe anhatte! Wie konnte es hier unten überhaupt so aussehen, wenn oben alles feinsäuberlich und fast schon penibel reinlich war? Da taten sich wirklich Abgründe auf…  
 

„Hm…also ich würde mal sagen wir versuchen die Sachen hier erst mal irgendwie zu sortieren. Wir könnten den Kram mit einem Besen oder dergleichen von der Wand hier erst mal wegschieben, damit wir da verschiedene Haufen machen können für Papier, Plastik und anderes Zeug.“, meldete Ryota sich schließlich zu Wort und schnappte sich bereits besagten Besen, der zusammen mit einigen Müllbeuteln, einer Packung Latexhandschuhe und einem Eimer mit Reinigungsmitteln hinter der Tür stand. Ohne uns anzusehen nickten Alex und ich fast synchron und zogen uns dann schon mal sicherheitshalber gleich zwei Paar Handschuhe auf einmal an, während unser jüngster seinen Vorschlag auch schon in die Tat umsetzte. Das würde noch ein sehr langer Freitagabend werden…  
 

~  
 

„Ich bin ehrlich drauf und dran das hier alles stehen zu lassen! Das ist doch…ekelerregend! Uh…“, brachte ich etwas undeutlich hervor, da ich mir gerade sicherheitshalber gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit die vorsorglich vom Handschuh befreite Hand vor den Mund hielt. Unweit von mir lag eine ziemlich große und eindeutig ziemlich tote Ratte, die ihrem Verwesungsgrad nach zu urteilen schon ein wenig länger hier war. Abgesehen davon, dass ich sowohl Mäuse als auch Ratten ohnehin –milde ausgedrückt- nicht ausstehen konnte, bei diesem Anblick würde wohl niemand mehr angetan sein.  
 

„Och, die war doch bestimmt mal total niedlich~ Sei nicht so taktlos.“, ertönte die Stimme eines gewissen Amerikaners, der unter meinem ungläubigen Blick das Vieh am Bein hochhob und scheinbar interessiert begutachtete. Okay, wir konnten meine Aussage wohl streichen. Einen Idioten gab es wohl doch, der hiervon angetan war. Und er machte gerade auch noch Anstalten mit dem toten Ding auf mich zuzukommen, weswegen ich hastig ein paar Schritte zurück machte und beinahe über den Besen gestolpert wäre, wenn Ryota mich nicht rechtzeitig festgehalten hätte.  
 

„Alex, hör auf mit dem Scheiß und bring die einfach weg!! Das ist echt nicht mehr appetitlich und es ist keinem geholfen, wenn Toru-kun sich wegen deinem Unsinn wirklich noch übergeben muss!“

Alex und ich waren wohl gleichermaßen überrascht, dass Ryota schon fast drohend klingen konnte und zu meiner besonderen Belustigung parierte Alex auch sofort und trottelte aus dem Raum, um dieses verwesende Elend wegzuschaffen.  
 

„Alles okay? Wenn du doch kotzen musst, da hinten steht noch der Eimer.“, kommentierte mein Retter mit einem frechen Grinsen und fing sich darauf eine leichte Kopfnuss von mir ein, bevor wir uns wieder an die Arbeit machten.  
 

~  
 

Zu meiner riesigen Erleichterung machten wir nicht noch so einen Fund wie mit der Ratte und kamen doch besser voran, als ich es gedacht hätte. Allerdings ging für die Säuberungsaktion wie befürchtet das komplette Wochenende drauf und am Montag, nach Uni und Arbeit, musste ich dann noch zu einer abschließenden Grundreinigung eintrudeln, bis wir uns am Dienstag dann endlich das erste Mal für den eigentlichen Zweck im Probenraum einfanden. Während Alex auf eigenen Wunsch hin die Kabel für die Verstärker durch die Gegend schleifte und mit einer Kabeltrommel kämpfte, saßen Ryota und ich auf mitgebrachten Sitzkissen in einer anderen Ecke, unterhielten uns über belanglosen Krams oder darüber, was wir die vergangenen drei Jahre so gemacht hatten. Dadurch musste ich auch feststellen, dass ich mich in diesem aufgeräumten Zimmer trotzt fehlender Möblierung schon beinahe wohl fühlte.  
 

„Toru, ich nehme mir mal gerade deine Gitarre, okay? Muss mal austesten, ob ich das nun alles richtig eingestöpselt habe.“, rief Alex mir nach einer Weile zu und ich nickte lediglich. Sollte er nur machen, auch wenn er dafür genauso gut seine eigene nehmen könnte, aber die stand wohl gerade nicht in angenehmer Reichweite. Ebenso schleierhaft war mir aber auch, was man an so einem Verstärker wohl falsch einstöpseln konnte – gerade wenn man schon länger E-Gitarre spielte und davon eigentlich Ahnung haben sollte. Er hatte dann ziemlich rasch alles fertig und sich meine Gitarre umgeschnallt, während er fast schon feierlich die Fingerspitzen auf die Saiten legte und dann zum ersten Mal einen vertrauten Ton durch dieses noch recht leere Zimmer hallen zu lassen. Mit diesem einen Laut fing also alles an und es würden zumindest in den kommenden dreieinhalb Wochen noch einige mehr davon folgen.  
 

~  
 

Es verging nicht mal eine Woche, bis wir tatsächlich sowas wie die Anfänge einer Melodie für einen Song auf die Beine gestellt hatten und ich musste zugeben, dass besonders Ryota sich verdammt gut machte. Dafür, dass er gerade erst mit dem Bassspielen angefangen hatte, lernte er wirklich schnell und machte nahezu sichtlich Fortschritte. Es war ihm wohl doch um einiges Ernster mit dieser Band-Sache, als ich angenommen hatte. Wenn das so weiterging, würde ich meinen Standpunkt doch noch mal überdenken müssen, um den zweien kein Unrecht zu tun. Ich hatte wirklich Spaß an der Sache, obwohl alles noch so ungeschliffen und voller Fehler war. Uns fehlte ein Schlagzeug zur Begleitung und natürlich ein Sänger, aber für letzteres war ich vorerst auserkoren, auch wenn ich diese Position niemals haben wollte. Ich konnte nicht wirklich singen – es klang meistens okay, aber ich verhaute zu viele Töne und meine Stimme klang auch einfach nicht richtig. Wenigstens hatten wir gemeinsam beschlossen, dass man vielleicht auch eine Kombination aus Gesang und Rap machen könnte, was ich zum Glück doch besser auf die Reihe bekam als das mit dem Singen. Einen wirklich passenden Songtext hatten wir allerdings noch nicht und wir hatten beschlossen, dass sich jeder erst einmal Notizen für Ideen machte und wir diese später gemeinsam zusammentrugen. Ob dabei wirklich was stimmiges herauskommen konnte, war allerdings fraglich. Fakt war aber, dass wir von dem ganzen Prozedere nicht die geringste Ahnung hatten und uns irgendwie einen Weg zum Ziel suchen musste.

In diesem Fall hieß das Ziel: wenigstens einen annähernd brauchbaren Song innerhalb meines Monats auf die Beine zu stellen. Würde bestimmt super klappen, mit nur zwei Gitarren, einem Bass und reichlich schrägem Gesang. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Trotzdem hatte selbst ich mir vorgenommen, mein bestes zu geben und die Sache nicht einfach auszusitzen. Das war ich meinen beiden Freunden schuldig.  
 

„Ach man…so wird das doch nie was…“, hörte ich fast kaum verständlich gemurmelt von Ryota, der unweit von mir auf der Couch saß, die wir günstig von einer netten alten Dame überlassen bekommen hatten. Ich schaute zu dem jüngeren herüber und sah diesen missmutig auf seinen Bass starren. Bis vor wenigen Minuten hatten wir noch eine Idee für ein mögliches Lied besprochen und hatten nun eine Pause eingelegt, in der Alex sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte Getränke zu besorgen – ich war immer noch der Meinung, dass eine Kühltasche oder einfach eine Getränkekiste im Probenraum sinnvoll wäre. Ryota hatte aber trotz Pause sein Instrument zur Hand genommen und schien mit den bisher zu Papier gebrachten Noten zu kämpfen.  
 

„Was ist denn los?“, wollte ich mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf wissen und sogleich traf sein etwas verlegener Blick den meinen. Es kam selten vor, dass Ryota meckerte oder dergleichen, deswegen war ich nun doch etwas überrascht, aber jeder hatte wohl so seine Momente, in denen ihn die Zurückhaltung verließ.  
 

„Naja…ich kann schon einiges an Noten lesen, aber es hapert noch daran, diese auf dem Bass ihn die richtigen Töne umzusetzen.“, murmelte er dann beinahe kleinlaut und ich konnte mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. In solchen Momenten mochte man gar nicht glauben, dass Ryota manchmal fast genauso aufgedreht sein konnte wie Alex. Ich stand von meinem Sitzkissen auf und gesellte mich zu dem jüngeren, während ich meine Gitarre auf meinen Schoß zog. Der Bass hatte zwar zwei Seiten weniger als eine Gitarre, aber vom Grundprinzip her war es ziemlich gleich und von daher konnte ich ihm ja bei dem ein oder anderen helfen.

Schließlich verbrachten wir die gesamte Pause damit, ein bisschen etwas zu spielen und wir bemerkten nicht einmal die Rückkehr von Alex, welcher wohl einige Minuten in der Tür gestanden und uns einfach nur beobachtet hatte. Zu meinem Erstaunen hatte er sogar meine Worte vom letzten Mal beherzigt und diesmal wirklich eine ganze Kiste mit verschiedenen Getränken mitgebracht. Zumindest würden wir hier also nicht verdursten, wenn wir mal wieder stundenlang beisammensaßen.  
 

~  
 

„Toru, jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an. Du hast den Text selbst geschrieben und wir sind doch unter uns. So schlimm kann es gar nicht klingen. Außerdem fangen wir von vorne an und das ist immerhin erst ein Rap-Part.“, jammerte Alex zum wiederholten Mal in der letzten halben Stunde, während ich stur seinem Blick auswich und wirklich so gar keine Lust verspürte, mich auch nur am Singen zu versuchen. Ich hatte nie zugestimmt, dass ich den anfänglichen Frontmann-Ersatz mimen würde!  
 

„Wieso soll ich das eigentlich machen? Nur wegen diesem dummen Stück im Schultheater damals?? Da hat Ryota auch mitgemacht!“, versuchte ich zwecklos dagegen anzureden und bekam gerade noch so das Augenrollen von Ryota mit. Klar war das eine dumme Argumentation, aber Alex stand mir in dem Gebiet um nichts nach.  
 

„Ohne beleidigend zu klingen, aber im Breakdance war er weitaus besser als im Rappen, also wäre das wenn schon eher ein Part für ihn.“, bekam ich sogleich die trockene Abfuhr. Die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend verschränkte ich die Arme vor dem Oberkörper, während meine Gitarre unbeachtet an meiner Seite baumelte.  
 

„Ja ganz toll, das kann er hier aber wohl schlecht machen, du Blitzbirne!“

Mensch, was ich war ich heute mal wieder schlagfertig. Ich war ohnehin mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden, es war immerhin schon Donnerstag und da hatte man oft keine Laune oder Energie mehr für irgendwas, erst recht keine Motivation. Das erging mir zwar eher selten so, aber ab und zu kam es dann eben doch vor, dass auch ich mal einen besonders schlechten Tag hatte.  
 

„Eben drum. Außerdem muss Ryota sich aufs Spielen konzentrieren können, da wäre es wirklich eine unfaire Zumutung, ihm das auch noch aufzuhalsen. Zumal wir das sicherlich nicht machen, um dich zu ärgern, sondern weil wir ziemlich sicher sind, dass du das hinkriegst. Du musst doch keinen perfekten Gesang abliefern – das verlangt niemand von dir. Aber wir müssen uns doch irgendwie davon überzeugen, ob der Text überhaupt zu und auf die Melodie passt und das geht nun mal nicht, wenn niemand ihn singt. Du warst doch damals schon mit mir beim Karaoke, richtig? Willst du ernsthaft behaupten, dass ich besser klingen würde??“

Das war nun doch mal ausnahmsweise eine gute Argumentation seitens unseres Amerikaners und ich brauchte gar nicht erst überlegen, sondern schüttelte sofort den Kopf. Es gab zwar Leute die schlimmer klangen, aber die schönste Singstimme hatte Alex wahrlich nicht, da musste ich ihm zustimmen. Also ergab ich mich mit einem leidigen Seufzen wohl doch meinem Schicksal und hoffe, dass sich möglichst bald ein Sänger finden ließ, sonst würde ich die letzten knapp zwei Wochen dieses Monats nur schwerlich überstehen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass mein Leben vier Monate nach meinem Besuch bei Watanabe-san so anders sein würde, als vor der Abreise. Die Abmachung bezüglich der Band mit Alex war gewesen, dass ich mich einen Monat lang zu ihm und Ryota gesellte, trotzdem hatte ich dort noch immer nicht aufgehört, auch wenn besagte Abmachung bereits vor diesen vier Monaten stattgefunden hatte. Des Weiteren hatte ein merkwürdiger Zufall vor etwa drei Monaten dazu geführt, dass ich nun mehr oder weniger eine Freundin hatte. Nicht im romantischen Sinne, sondern auf freundschaftlicher Ebene – auch wenn mich manchmal die Ahnung beschlich, dass sie die Sache irgendwie anders wahrnahm.

Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass mein Leben vier Monate nach meinem Besuch bei Watanabe-san so anders sein würde, als vor der Abreise. Die Abmachung bezüglich der Band mit Alex war gewesen, dass ich mich einen Monat lang zu ihm und Ryota gesellte, trotzdem hatte ich dort noch immer nicht aufgehört, auch wenn besagte Abmachung bereits vor diesen vier Monaten stattgefunden hatte. Des Weiteren hatte ein merkwürdiger Zufall vor etwa drei Monaten dazu geführt, dass ich nun mehr oder weniger eine Freundin hatte. Nicht im romantischen Sinne, sondern auf freundschaftlicher Ebene – auch wenn mich manchmal die Ahnung beschlich, dass sie die Sache irgendwie anders wahrnahm.

Mit merkwürdigem Zufall meinte ich in diesem Fall die etwas ungewöhnliche Art unserer ersten Begegnung. Die hatte nämlich mitten in der Nacht in einer abgelegenen Straße mitten in Tokyo stattgefunden. Sie wurde wohl des Öfteren von ihrem rüpelhaften ex-Freund (diesmal in eben diesem Sinne gemeint) belästigt und so auch an diesem Abend, als sie mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes direkt in die Arme gelaufen war. Eine verbale Auseinandersetzung mit ihrem ehemaligen Freund und ein blaues Auge für mich später, hatte ich sie auch schon mit bei mir in der kleinen Zweizimmerwohnung und musste mir allerhand Geschichten zu der gescheiterten Beziehung anhören. Ihr Name war Sayuri Nakamura und was den Vermögenstand der Familie anbelangte, waren wir in etwa auf gleicher Ebene. Sie hatte eine Familie, die ebenso mehr von ihren Geschäften hielt als vom eigen Fleisch und Blut, deswegen verstanden wir uns fast auf Anhieb ziemlich gut. Sayuri war ein hübsches und auch wirklich liebenswertes Mädchen, nur drei Jahre älter als ich und sie bestand regelmäßig darauf, mir bei irgendwas im Haushalt zu helfen. Alles in allem wahrscheinlich genau das, was jeder Mann sich an seiner Seite wünschen würde und trotzdem erschien mir alleine der Gedanke an eine mögliche Beziehung mit ihr beinahe falsch.  
 

„Toru-kun?“, die vorsichtige Stimme von Sayuri riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und machte mir bewusst, dass wir gerade die Straße zwei Blocks von meiner Wohnung entfernt entlang schlenderten. Es war bereits dunkel draußen und sie hatte sich bei mir eingeharkt, während wir auf ihren Wunsch hin auf dem Weg in eine kleine Bar ganz in der Nähe gingen. Sayuri hatte am Vortag Geburtstag gehabt und nachdem sie mit ihren Freundinnen gefeiert hatte, wollte sie den heutigen Abend gemütlich angehen. Nur mit mir, wie sie sagte.  
 

„Tut mir leid, ich war gerade in Gedanken. Was ist denn?“, fragte ich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln nach und sah meine Begleitung an, welche nun belustigt kicherte. Was daran nun so amüsant war, wusste ich zwar nicht, aber das war allemal besser als wütend werden. So eine Freundin hatte ich bereits hinter mir, die wegen jeder Kleinigkeit an die Decke ging und diese Beziehung hatte auch nur zwei Monate gehalten – damals war ich erst 16 und weitaus geduldiger als ich es heute war. Vielleicht sollte man auch sagen, dass ich mittlerweile einfach selbstbewusster war und mir so ein Verhalten einfach nicht mehr bis zum unerträglichen gefallen ließ.  
 

„Woran hast du denn gedacht? Gibt es Probleme in der Band??“, kam die Gegenfrage und sie sah mich mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf fast schon etwas besorgt an. Ja, die Band, in der ich nur einen Monat hatte sein wollen und nun war ich immer noch dabei, obwohl der geplante Monat bereits längst rum war. Irgendwie hatten Alex und Ryota mich davon überzeugt, nicht alles wieder zu schmeißen und ehrlich gesagt hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr so einen Spaß gehabt. Neben meinem kleinen Job und der Uni war es wirklich entspannend abends mit den beiden Musik zu machen oder einfach nur zu reden. Mir war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr ich die Anwesenheit der zwei eigentlich vermisst hatte. Einen richtigen Song hatten wir zwar noch immer nicht auf die Beine stellen könne, aber zumindest das Zusammenspiel klang bereits um Meilen besser als noch zu Anfang. Ryota hatte sich auch selbst übertroffen und verdammt gute Fortschritte in der doch recht kurzen Zeit gemacht. Trotz anfänglichen Chaos und kleineren Auseinandersetzungen hatte ich mich gut mit den beiden zusammengerauft. Hin und wieder trafen wir uns auch außerhalb der Probenzeiten bei einem von uns daheim und ich fühlte mich in den letzten paar Monaten wohler denn je.  
 

„Nein, alles bestens. Ryota meinte letztens sogar, dass er eventuell jemanden gefunden hat, den wir als Schlagzeuger für uns gewinnen können. Das wäre natürlich optimal. Uns fehlt aber trotzdem immer noch ein Sänger – am besten jemand, der auch Songtexte schreiben kann.“, erwiderte ich und stellte mal wieder verwundert fest, dass ich bei diesem Thema immer verdammt gesprächig wurde, obwohl ich mich sonst meistens eher zurückhielt. Vielleicht tat es mir wirklich ganz gut, dass ich nicht wie zuerst geplant nach einem Monat wieder ausgestiegen war.  
 

„Das ist doch super. Ich drücke euch auf jeden Fall die Daumen, dass es klappt. Ich würde mich ja als Sängerin anbieten, aber leider kann ich nicht gut singen und Rock ist auch nicht so ganz meine Musik…und ich dachte ihr habt ausgemacht, dass du hauptsächlich die Texte schreibst?“

Sie sah mich etwas verwundert an und streifte sich dann eine Strähne ihrer langen dunklen Haare hinter das Ohr, bevor sie mich mit einer kurzen Geste darauf aufmerksam machte, dass wir die kleine Bar fast erreicht hatten.  
 

„Ja, aber das ist auch leichter gesagt als getan. Ich habe da nicht so die Ahnung von und auch noch nicht ganz den Dreh raus, wie man stimmige Songs schreibt. Es wäre halt praktisch jemanden zu haben, der da schon mehr Ahnung von hat. Außerdem wäre es doch gut, wenn der Sänger das was er singt auch selbst bestimmen kann.“, gab ich zurück und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Allgemein wäre ich aber einfach schon froh darüber, wenn sich überhaupt jemand als Sänger fand. Ich hatte mich zwar einigermaßen an meine mehrfach-Rolle in der Band gewöhnt, aber gerade das Singen würde ich gerne endlich an jemand talentierteres abtreten. Zum Bandleader war ich letztens auch erst gekürt worden und dazu dann noch Gitarrist, Singen, Rappen und Texte schreiben empfand ich doch als etwas viel für den Einstieg.  
 

„Das wird sicherlich auch noch. Ihr habt doch gerade erst angefangen, da ist das doch normal, wenn noch nicht alles auf Anhieb funktioniert. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das schaffst~ und ihr findet bestimmt auch bald einen Sänger, wenn ihr nun schon einen Schlagzeuger an der Angel habt.“, versuchte Sayuri mich aufzumuntern, während sie einfach meine Hand nahm und mich die paar Stufen hinunter zur Bar zog, in welcher es um diese Uhrzeit nur mäßig voll war. Es waren vielleicht etwas mehr als eine Handvoll Leute da und so hatten wir freie Auswahl, was den Sitzplatz anbelangte. Sayuri suchte einen kleinen Tisch in der Nähe der Theke aus, an welchem sie gegenüber von mir Platz nahm, nachdem sie sich ihre Jacke abgestreift und diese über die Lehne geworfen hatte. Ich tat es ihr gleich und ließ danach den Blick einmal kurz durch die Räumlichkeiten schweifen, da ich bisher erst ein einziges Mal hier gewesen war – was unwesentlich daran lag, dass ich erst seit nicht einmal einem ganzen Jahr volljährig war und es demnach zuvor gar nicht durfte. Fast wie auf Kommando tauchte nun auch ein Angestellter der Bar bei uns auf und fragte höflich nach unseren Ausweisen, um anschließend unsere Bestellungen aufzunehmen.  
 

„Was du eben gesagt hast…ich glaube das ist etwas zu optimistisch gedacht. So einfach ist es nicht, Leute für eine Band zu kriegen. Ich wollte ja anfangs auch nicht mitmachen und dabei kenne ich die beiden schließlich schon recht lange, aber genau das könnte für andere wiederum ein Problem sein. Ich selbst würde mich sicherlich unwohl fühlen bei dem Gedanken, mit drei Leuten so zusammen zu arbeiten, wenn diese sich schon ewig kennen. Da liegt die Befürchtung nahe, dass man nicht richtig in die Gruppe kommt.“, gab ich nach einer Weile des Schweigens schließlich zurück und stellte den Ellenbogen auf die kühle Tischplatte, um das Kinn auf die Handfläche zu stützen.  
 

„Außerdem kann man schlecht einfach auf die Straße gehen und Passanten anquatschen, ob sie zufällig singen können und in eine Band eintreten wollen.“, fügte ich noch hinzu, bevor Sayuri die Möglichkeit hatte etwas darauf zu sagen und verzog seufzend die Mundwinkel. Ich war wirklich noch immer nicht vollends von alledem überzeugt, auch wenn ich mich nun doch selbst als volles Bandmitglied zählte. Das hieß noch lange nicht, dass ich über die Zukunft dieser Unternehmung zuversichtlich dachte.  
 

„Toru-kun, du solltest wirklich anders an die Sache herangehen. Mit so einer Einstellung kann das doch auch nichts werden. Meinst du vielleicht, dass Ryo-chan und Alex keinerlei Bedenken haben? Die beiden haben sicher auch ihre Zweifel, aber trotzdem gehen sie zuversichtlich an die Sache ran und geben einfach ihr bestes. Wenn es nicht klappt, dann soll es eben nicht sein, aber darüber kann man sich immer noch Gedanken machen, wenn es so weit ist.“, redete sie mir konsequent ins Gewissen und neben meiner Verwunderung über ihre Spitznamengebung musste ich ihr wohl ein bisschen zugestehen, dass sie damit wohl recht hatte.  
 

„Okay, okay. Ich habe es ja verstanden. Ich werde mir mehr Mühe geben, versprochen. Aber mal abgesehen davon, wie kommt es eigentlich zu dieser Namensgebung? Mich sprichst du immer so höflich an, während Alex gar kein Suffix kriegt und Ryota gleich vollends verniedlicht wird.“

Ich konnte mir diese Frage wirklich nicht verkneifen. Sie hatte die anderen beiden schon ein paar Mal getroffen und verstand sich mit ihnen auch ziemlich gut, aber trotzdem war es doch eher ungewöhnlich jemanden so vertraut zu bezeichnen, wenn man ihn noch kaum kannte. Außerdem kam ich mir merkwürdig vor als einziger so distanziert angesprochen zu werden. Wobei Ryota das auch noch immer nicht abgelegt hatte.  
 

„Oh, das…naja…Ryota ist doch auch niedlich, deswegen…und er scheint auch nichts dagegen zu haben. Und bei Alex würde es einfach nicht passen mit dem –kun. Einerseits würde es in Kombination mit seinem westlichen Namen merkwürdig unstimmig klingen und andererseits…ich weiß auch nicht…es wirkt nicht gerechtfertigt. Das klingt sicherlich unhöflich, aber so empfinde ich das irgendwie.“

Okay, diese Erklärung rief nun ein Stirnrunzeln bei mir hervor und dann konnte ich mir ein Auflachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Mit solch einer Begründung hätte ich auch nie gerechnet. Also war Alex sozusagen inkompatibel mit höflichen Anreden? Wunderte mich nicht unbedingt…  
 

„Dir ist aber klar, dass wohl kein Kerl wirklich glücklich darüber ist, von einer Frau – noch dazu einer älteren – als niedlich bezeichnet zu werden?“, warf ich dann ein und grinste belustigt. Sayuris Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, hatte sie über diesen Aspekt vorher gar nicht nachgedacht und schließlich verzog sie fast schon beleidigt die Mundwinkel.  
 

„Wenn er das nicht möchte, dann soll er es sagen oder ich höre nicht auf damit. Ist seine eigene Schuld, wenn er sich nicht beschwert!“, beschloss sie dann nickend und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. Mein Grinsen wurde nur noch breite und ich hob den Blick, als der Barangestellte zu unserem Tisch kam, um die Getränke zu servieren.  
 

~  
 

Wir waren noch recht lange in der Bar, aber irgendwann gegen kurz nach elf wollte Sayuri dann doch langsam nach Hause, da sie am nächsten Tag arbeiten musste und lieber noch etwas Schlaf kriegen wollte. Ich selbst musste erst gegen elf zur Uni und konnte es demnach etwas lockerer angehen, aber natürlich würde ich trotzdem mit ihr gehen und sie nach Hause bringen – verstand sich eigentlich von selbst. Irgendwann vor drei Stunden hatten auch irgendwelche kleinen Regionalbands angefangen auf der ziemlich bescheidenen Bühne in der Bar zu spielen und so langsam konnte ich diese Musik auch nicht mehr ertragen. Jede Gruppe hatte nur eine Hand voll Lieder und da waren so manche Grausamkeiten dabei, sodass mir fast schon die Ohren schmerzten. Deswegen achtete ich auch gar nicht erst weiter auf besagte möchte-gern-Bands. Ich gehörte zwar selbst zu solch einer, aber wenn sowohl Gitarrist als auch Keyboarder so hörbar schlecht spielten wie die beiden auf der Bühne gerade, dann würde ich mich auch gar nicht erst dort oben hinwagen. Nun da Sayuri und ich aufstanden, achtete ich aber unfreiwillig doch etwas genauer auf das was da gerade gespielt wurde und so schauderhaft die Instrumente auch misshandelt wurde, das konnte dennoch nicht verbergen, dass zumindest der Sänger scheinbar Talent hatte. Zwar waren bei ihm auch ein paar Töne daneben, aber bei der musikalischen Begleitung wäre es wohl jedem unmöglich noch gut zu singen.  
 

„Der Sänger tut mir wirklich leid. Er scheint doch so eine schöne Stimme zu haben und dann machen seine beiden Kollegen die mit ihrem schrägen Gespiele so zunichte. Der arme Kerl scheint sich auch offensichtlich nicht wohl zu fühlen. Er schaut die ganze Zeit nur nach unten, aber nie auf die Leute im Raum.“, kommentierte Sayuri, während sie sich ihre Jacke überstreifte und einen ehrlich mitleidigen Blick zur Bühne richtete. Ich wippte kurz mit der Augenbraue und legte das Geld auf den Tisch und drehte mich dann selbst zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend zu besagter Bühne um, die sich schräg hinter mir befand. Beinahe wäre mir da aber das Portemonnaie aus der Hand gerutscht, als ich den Sänger erblickte. Er hatte für einen Bruchteil den Kopf ein wenig gehoben, sodass ich sein Gesicht hatte sehen können und im ersten Moment erinnerte er mich tatsächlich an Takahiro. Allerdings konnte das unmöglich sein und der Kerl sah doch auch um einiges anders aus, als der schüchterne Junge, den ich vor etwas weniger als einem halben Jahr irgendwo im nirgendwo kennen gelernt hatte. Der Sänger hatte längere und lockige Haare, trug keine Brille und hatte auch einen ganz anderen Klamottenstil. Takahiro hatte zerschlissene Jeans und ein lockeres Shirt getragen, aber der hier hatte eine recht enge pechschwarze Hose an und dazu ein weißes Hemd. Auch wenn das natürlich alles keine eindeutigen Beweise waren und die Statur von ihm durchaus hinkommen könnte, schloss ich es trotzdem aus und schüttelte über mich selbst den Kopf. Vielleicht hatte ich doch ein Bierchen zu viel gehabt heute Abend, auch wenn ich vom Alkohol eigentlich nichts merkte.  
 

„Toru-kun? Wollen wir dann?“, wurde ich von der sanften Stimme von Sayuri aus meinen verwirrten Gedanken gerissen und wandte mich wieder von der Bühne ab. Als ob so jemand schüchternes wie Takahiro sich auf eine Bühne stellen und singen würde. Es war recht düster in der Bar, wahrscheinlich spielten meine Augen mir nur einen Streich und er sah in Wirklichkeit vollkommen anders aus.

Ich nickte meiner Begleiterin zu, welche sicher wieder bei mir einharkte und wir verließen gemeinsam die Bar. Die kühle Nachtluft schlug mir ins Gesicht und ich atmete für einen Moment tief durch. Ich sollte dringend ins Bett und nach der Uni am nächsten Tag noch ein wenig an der Idee zu einem Songtext basteln, anstatt hier irgendwelchen Hirngespinsten zu erliegen!  
 

„Was war denn eben? Du hast du merkwürdig geschaut, als du zu der Band gesehen hast. Kennst du die??“, wollte Sayuri nach einer Weile wissen und sah mich neugierig an. Meine Güte, war ich etwa so offensichtlich? Ich hatte doch nur kurz rüber gesehen.  
 

„Nein. Ich dachte erst ich würde den einen kennen, aber das war nur eine Verwechselung.“, winkte ich leicht grinsend ab und bildete ich mir das ein, oder schien Sayuri für einen Moment skeptisch dreinzublicken? Der Ausdruck war aber so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass ich ihn als Halluzination abstempelte und den Rest des Weges plauderten wir über irgendwelche belanglosen Dinge, bis wir vor ihrer Haustür ankamen. Dort bedankte Sayuri sich strahlend für den gemütlichen Abend und gab mir zum Abschied noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie in dem Mehrfamilienhaus verschwand und mich perplex auf dem Gehweg stehen ließ. Vielleicht lag ich mit meiner Vermutung doch richtig, dass sie ein wenig mehr in mir sah als nur einen guten Freund? Aber eigentlich war ich nie gut darin die Gefühle anderer richtig zu deuten und vielleicht war es auch einfach nur ihre Art. Ryota hatte sie immerhin auch schon mal umarmt oder dergleichen, da steckte sicherlich keine tiefere Bedeutung hinter. Ansonsten würde das nämlich sicherlich noch zu Missverständnissen oder Unannehmlichkeiten führen, da ich sie keinesfalls verletzen wollte und sie einfach nur gerne als gute Freundin behalten würde. Sie war eine niedliche und ausgesprochen warmherzige junge Frau, trotz der vorherigen Probleme mit ihrem Ex und sie hatte wirklich jemand besseres verdient, als so einen komischen Typen wie mich. Außerdem konnte ich mir eh nicht vorstellen, solch ein Interesse für sie zu entwickeln.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Und, wo ist dein super toller Sänger? Hättest ihn ja gleich mitbringen können.“, warf ich ihm entgegen und schien ihm damit sofort den Wind aus den Segeln genommen zu haben, da seine Schulter etwas tiefer sanken und er abrupt stehen blieb. Alex murmelte etwas Unverständliches und erst als Ryota nachharkte, hob er den Kopf und wiederholte die Worte noch mal verständlich.
> 
> „Das wollte ich auch, aber…er ist vor mir weggelaufen…“

„Übrigens habe ich letztens jemanden entdeckt, den wir unbedingt als Sänger für uns gewinnen sollten. Er hat zwar noch keinerlei Bühnenpräsenz, aber das ist das geringste Problem, da seine Stimme echt super klingt, soweit ich das beurteilen kann.“

Alex hopste wir ein kleines Kind auf Zucker durch den Probenraum und strahlte dabei wie die Sonne persönlich. Ich fuhr mir nur entnervt mit der Hand über das Gesicht und sah zweifelnd zu unserem amerikanischen Riesenbaby.  
 

„Und, wo ist dein super toller Sänger? Hättest ihn ja gleich mitbringen können.“, warf ich ihm entgegen und schien ihm damit sofort den Wind aus den Segeln genommen zu haben, da seine Schulter etwas tiefer sanken und er abrupt stehen blieb. Alex murmelte etwas Unverständliches und erst als Ryota nachharkte, hob er den Kopf und wiederholte die Worte noch mal verständlich.  
 

„Das wollte ich auch, aber…er ist vor mir weggelaufen…“

Ich sah zu unserem Bassisten rüber, welcher den Blick erwiderte und wir brachen fast gleichzeitig in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Alex nun vollends beleidigt die Arme vor dem Brustkorb verschränkte. Na, zumindest hatte dieser Sänger sehr gute Instinkte, dass er sich lieber in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.

Ryota fing sich als erster wieder und fragte noch immer grinsend nach, was Alex denn für einen Typen entdeckt hatte. Erst schien unser Amerikaner nicht gewillt zu antworten, dann hörte er aber doch auf zu schmollen und schmiss sich schwungvoll zwischen uns auf die Couch – wobei er mehr auf uns als auf den Polstern landete.  
 

„Also, das war vor…drei Tagen. Ich war mit einem Kumpel in Ōta auf einem Konzert von irgendeiner no-name Band und da haben noch andere gespielt und da war halt ein Sänger, der mir sofort aufgefallen ist. Seine beiden Kollegen waren zwar grausam, aber der Frontmann hatte eine echt gute Stimme, auch wenn er verdammt schüchtern zu sein schien. Von der Musik her war es zwar auch nicht passend – irgendwelcher Balladen Kram – aber vielleicht klingt er ja auch in rockig gut.“

Ich war erst noch damit beschäftigt gewesen Alex irgendwie von meinem linken Oberschenkel herunter zu schieben, aber bei seiner Erzählung hielt ich inne und zog verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wieso nur hatte ich das Gefühl diese Beschreibung kam mir bekannt vor?  
 

„Und du bist danach zu ihm gegangen, um zu fragen ob er bei uns mitmachen will?“, fragte Ryota, nun langsam neugierig werdend, nach und Alex grinste triumphierend, da ihm nun endlich ernsthaft zugehört wurde. Bevor er antworten konnte, erhielt er allerdings von mir den Ellenbogen in die Rippen, sodass er wegzuckte und ich mich endlich von seinem Gewicht befreien konnte. Der Kerl war doch etwas schwerer als man ihm auf den ersten Blick ansah.  
 

„Natürlich! Was denkst du denn? Als ob ich das unversucht gelassen hätte. Ich habe mich an der Security vorbeigeschlichen und ihn hinter der Bühne aufgesucht. Aber irgendwie hat er mich gar nicht richtig zu Wort kommen lassen und hat sofort abgelehnt, sich umgedreht und ist weggegangen. Ich wäre ihm ja hinterher, aber dann hätte mich der Typ von der Security erwischt.“, fuhr er dann mit seiner Geschichte fort und seufzte theatralisch. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie genau er diesem Sänger gegenüber getreten war, dass dieser so schnell das Weite gesucht hatte. Wahrscheinlich mit den Armen wedelnd und debil grinsend, da wäre jeder andere auch geflüchtet. Alex war zwar von klein auf in Japan und trotzdem schienen seine westlichen Gene oftmals die Überhand bei seinem Verhalten zu haben. Ein Japaner würde nämlich nicht gerade polternd und lauf rufend auf einen anderen zu rennen. Zumindest würden sich nicht viele finden, die sich so verhielten – Ausnahmen gab es schließlich immer.  
 

„Das klingt ja sehr erfolgreich…Also haben wir im Grunde trotzdem keinen Ansatzpunkt, um einen Sänger zu finden.“, stellte Ryota trocken fest und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, während unser Freund empört nach Luft schnappte. Mit den Armen wedelnd zog Alex die Aufmerksamkeit aber rasch wieder auf sich und es schien ihn nicht zu kümmern, dass er mir dabei beinahe den Unterarm quer ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte.  
 

„So gar kein Anhaltpunkt ist aber nicht richtig. Ich weiß wie er aussieht, dunkle lockige Haare, zierliche Figur und hauptsächlich dunkel gekleidet. Außerdem ist er schüchtern und hat die ganze Zeit nur auf den Boden geschaut. Ich habe aber noch was besseres, immerhin habe ich aufgepasst und gehört wie er sich auf der Bühne als Taka vorgestellt hat. Also weiß ich zumindest seinen Namen!“, widersprach unser ältester triumphierend, während mir fast gleichzeitig der Unterkiefer aufklappte und ich mir ein doch recht lautes, ungläubiges „Was?!“ nicht verkneifen konnte. Fast im selben Moment schlug ich mir auch schon die flache Hand auf den Mund und trotzdem wurde ich von den zweien sogleich schräg angesehen. War das jetzt nur ein selten dämlicher Zufall oder hörte sich das sowohl nach diesem Typen letztens aus der Bar an, als auch nach Takahiro? Das war doch nicht möglich! Mit Sicherheit nannte sich dieser Typ, den ich kurzzeitig tatsächlich für Takahiro gehalten hatte, nur rein zufällig Taka und ich würde mich nur zum Deppen machen, wenn ich nun anfing laut darüber zu spekulieren.  
 

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren?? Erst brüllst du mir ins Ohr und dann starrst du Löcher in die Luft. Das ist doch verdächtig. Weißt du irgendwas, von dem wir erfahren sollten?“

Alex sah mich fast schon streng an und für einen kurzen Moment öffnete ich den Mund, um tatsächlich darauf zu antworten, klappte ihn aber wieder zu und schüttelte rasch den Kopf.  
 

„Tut mir leid, war keine Absicht.“, murmelte ich ein wenig verlegen und wandte meinen Blick mit einem Schulterzucken ab, bevor ich aufstand und kurz in die Hände klatschte.  
 

„Wollen wir dann mal wieder an die Arbeit? So ein Lied entwickelte sich nicht von alleine.“, forderte ich die beiden auf, bevor irgendeiner noch genauer auf mein fragwürdiges Verhalten eingehen konnte. Ich wollte nicht darüber reden, ich würde nicht darüber reden und damit war die Sache erledigt! Abgehakt! Zu den Akten gelegt! Weiter im Text.  
 

~  
 

Ich wäre wirklich sehr dankbar, wenn mir irgendjemand erklären könnte was zur Hölle ich hier gerade tat! Ehe ich mir auch nur annähernd den Sinn meines Handelns hatte überlegen können, war ich den nächsten Abend nach unseren Proben wieder in dieser Bar, die ich letztens noch zusammen mit Sayuri besucht hatte. Okay, so komplett ohne Plan war ich dann doch wieder nicht hier, da ich eigentlich vorhatte von einem der Angestellten in Erfahrung zu bringen, was es mit dieser Band vom letzten Mal auf sich hatte. Ob diese vielleicht auch einen Bandnamen hatten, wodurch ich sie vielleicht auftreiben und herausfinden konnte, ob es sich bei diesem Taka wirklich um Takahiro handelte oder doch nur einen idiotischen Zufall. Ich ging zwar von letzterem aus, aber ich wollte es trotzdem nicht einfach unversucht lassen.

Nachdem ich mein eines Bierchen also in aller Ruhe geleert hatte und die Bedienung zum Bezahlen zu mir rief – heute war komischerweise etwas mehr los und da erschien mir das besser, als das Geld einfach auf den Tisch zu legen – fragte ich diese auch gleich nach der Band.  
 

„Ah, an die erinnere ich mich. Waren nicht gerade die besten, aber die spielen immer mal wieder hier. Ich glaube die haben aber keinen Bandnamen, zumindest habe ich nie jemanden einen sagen hören. Und ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, wann oder ob sie noch mal hier sein werden, tut mir leid.“, bekam ich gleich darauf die wenig erfreuliche Antwort, bedankte mich aber trotzdem höflich und machte mich dann wieder auf die Socken. Einmal mehr schlug mir draußen die frische Nachtluft entgegen und es wurde langsam wirklich deutlich, dass es bereits wieder Herbst wurde. Für einen Moment blieb ich gedankenverloren vor der Bar auf dem Gehweg stehen und starrte in den wolkenverhangenen Abendhimmel, während ich blind meine zerknitterte Zigarettenschachtel aus der Hosentasche zog.

Ich wusste gar nicht mehr wann oder wieso ich das Rauchen überhaupt angefangen hatte, aber es war inzwischen eindeutig eine dumme Gewohnheit geworden, auch wenn ich meistens nur zwei oder drei Zigaretten am Tag rauchte. Mir eine Zigarette anzündend setzte ich mich dann doch in Bewegung Richtung Zuhause und dachte darüber nach, was ich nun tun sollte. Einerseits empfand ich es als lächerlich auf Teufel komm raus hinter die Identität von diesem Typen zu kommen, aber andererseits würde ich Takahiro wirklich gerne wiedersehen und das war seit meiner Rückkehr nach Tokyo das erste Mal, dass ich sogar an ein Wiedersehen glaubte. Ich hatte nicht wirklich weiter an ihn gedacht, seit ich wieder zurück war und eigentlich war ich da auch ganz froh drüber, aber nun fing er schon wieder an sich in meinem Kopf einzunisten und das wurmte mich gewaltig. Was hatte dieses zurückhaltende Kerlchen denn bitte an sich, weswegen meine Gedanken sich sofort wieder bei ihm festsetzten, sobald ich einmal wieder an ihn gedacht hatte??  
 

„Ich hab sie doch einfach nicht mehr alle!“, brummte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und blies den grauen Rauch in den Abendhimmel, folgte ihm kurz mit dem Blick. Dennoch, vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal versuchen den Kleinen ausfindig zu machen, wenn er mir schon in seiner Abwesenheit keine Ruhe ließ. Die Frage war nur, wie ich das anstellen sollte. Ich wusste schließlich nicht mehr als seinen Vornamen. Wobei…wenn ich mich recht erinnerte…Als wir am Bahnhof standen und ich das Foto mit seinem Handy gemacht hatte, da wurde er angerufen und zwar von seinem Vater. Ich hatte doch noch auf das Display geschaut und da hatte dieser eine Name gestanden. Wenn ich nicht ganz falsch lag, war es „Moriuchi“ gewesen. Folglich wusste ich also auch seinen Nachnamen und damit würde ich ihn doch vielleicht finden können. Also ab nach Hause und her mit dem Telefonbuch!  
 

~  
 

„Ich weiß nicht was Sie von mir wollen. Ich kenne sie nicht und ich will bestimmt nicht irgendeinen Müll von Ihnen kaufen! Lass Sie mich in Ruhe!!“

Das Klicken verriet mir, dass am anderen Ende aufgelegt worden war und ich starrte einen Moment ungläubig auf das Telefon. Wie sollte er auch wissen was ich wollte, wenn er mich nicht mal einen Satz hatte zu Ende sprechen lassen?! Was für ein ungehobelter Idiot! Mit einem Schnauben schmiss ich das kabellose Telefon auf den Couchtisch und strich den Namen auf meiner Liste einfach durch. Ich hatte ganze sieben Leute mit dem Nachnamen Moriuchi im Telefonbuch gefunden und hatte mir gedacht, dass ich ja einfach mal anrufen könnte, anstatt einfach bei diesen vor der Tür aufzutauchen. Von vieren hatte ich bereits gesagt bekommen, dass sie keinen Takahiro in der Familie hatten und der fünfte hatte ja gerade einfach aufgelegt. Blieben also noch zwei und so langsam schwand die Hoffnung ihn wiederzufinden doch wieder. Wie waren meine Gedanken mit dem Luftschloss zu der Idee mit der Band noch gleich gewesen? Ich baute mir hier gerade zumindest eines im Miniaturformat auf, wenn ich so weiter machte. Mir mit der Hand durch die Haare fahrend starrte ich auf die letzten beiden verbleibenden Namen auf der Liste und da diese laut Adresse beide nicht allzu weit von mir weg wohnten beschloss ich, doch persönlich vorbeizusehen. Ich hatte ohnehin keine Lust mehr noch länger daheim zu sitzen, da ich eigentlich davon ausgegangen war heute zu den Proben zu gehen, aber Ryota hatte mich morgens angerufen und abgesagt, weil er seit gestern Abend mit Schüttelfrost im Bett lag. Er hatte sich auch dementsprechend leidend angehört und ich hatte ihm versprochen, gegen Abend auf einen kurzen Besuch vorbeizukommen, da seine Eltern zurzeit verreist waren und er noch ein paar Dinge brauchte, die ich ihm vorher noch einkaufen würde. Darunter auch Medikamente und Tee.  
 

Keine drei Stunden später hatte ich dann auch schon die beiden notierten Personen auf der Liste abgeklappert, war aber trotzdem kein Stückchen weiter als zuvor, da auch diese keinen Takahiro in meinem Alter in der Familie hatten. Also war das ein kompletter Fehlschlag. Auf die zerknitterte Liste in meine Hand starrend entrann mir ein gequältes Seufzen. Eigentlich hatte ich von dem Typen am Telefon vorher ja keine Antwort erhalten, also müsste ich der Genauigkeit halber diesen noch mal richtig fragen. Allerdings wollte ich nicht unbedingt noch mal anrufen, aber dem persönlich gegenübertreten? Ein Blick auf die Adresse später befand ich mich dann allerdings doch auf dem Weg zu dessen Wohnung, da sie nur gut zehn Minuten mit der Straßenbahn von meinem jetzigen Standpunkt entfernt war. Wenn ich ihn schon suchte, dann sollte ich das auch richtig machen, egal wie irrsinnig es mir vorkam.

Die Fahrt dauerte dann zwar doch fast 20 Minuten, aber schließlich stand ich im dritten Stock vor der Wohnungstür mit dem Klingelschild auf dem deutlich „Moriuchi, Kazuhiro“ stand. Nach mehrmaligem Klingeln wurde mir allerdings immer noch nicht geöffnet und innerlich konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen diesen ungehobelten Klotz zu verfluchen. Erst diese dämliche Reaktion am Telefon und jetzt war ich extra hierhergekommen und der war nicht zu Hause?! So eine verarsche!  
 

„Ehm…Entschuldigung? Um diese Uhrzeit ist er nie daheim.“, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir und ich fuhr erschrocken herum. Vor mir stand ein Junge und sah mich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an, bevor er an mir vorbeiging und einen Umschlag in den Briefschlitz steckte.  
 

„Du kennst ihn?“, fragte ich sehr geistreich nach und sah mein Gegenüber ein wenig genauer an. Entweder war zurzeit etwas mit meinen Augen nicht in Ordnung oder er hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Takahiro. Seine Gesichtszüge waren sehr ähnlich, aber er war vielleicht erst 15 Jahre alt und wirkte weitaus selbstbewusster.  
 

„Ja, er ist mein Vater, aber ich wohne nicht bei ihm, sondern bei meiner Mutter. Ab und zu kriegen wir noch Post für ihn zugeschickt und die bringe ich dann immer her, wenn er gerade bei der Arbeit ist.“, erklärte mir der Junge schulterzuckend und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Ich wusste nicht, worüber ich nun mehr überrascht sein sollte, dass er seinem Vater scheinbar unbedingt aus dem Weg gehen wollte oder, dass er mir einfach so davon erzählte.  
 

„Oh, ach so. Ich bin eigentlich auch nur hier, weil ich jemanden mit dem Namen Takahiro Moriuchi suche. Du kennst ihn nicht zufällig oder?“, nannte ich ihm dann den Grund meines hier seins und rechnete eigentlich gar nicht mit einer hilfreichen Antwort, aber von dem Jungen ertönte daraufhin erst mal ein Lachen.  
 

„Kennen? Mehr als das. Er ist mein großer Bruder.“, erwiderte er dann grinsend und mir mussten in dem Moment wohl ungläubig die Gesichtszüge entglitten sein, da er schon wieder lachte. Na gut, das wäre nun vielleicht noch naheliegend gewesen, aber ich hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet dem jüngeren Bruder von Takahiro über den Weg zu laufen. Aber das war dann definitiv mal die richtige Spur und es sollte nun kein Problem mehr sein, ihn wiederzufinden. Zumindest dachte ich das.  
 

„Allerdings kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, wo er zurzeit ist. Er hat sich seit fast zwei Monaten nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet, seit er von unserem Vater rausgeschmissen wurde…“, nahm er mir ganz schnell auch wieder den Wind aus den Segeln und ließ betreten den Kopf hängen. Er schien sich wirklich Sorgen um seinen Bruder zu machen.  
 

„Ich weiß das auch nur von Mutter, weil Vater sie angerufen und sich über Ta-chan beschwert hat. Ich hatte gehofft er würde sich wenigstens bei mir melden, aber bisher hat er das nicht. Da sind nur unsere Eltern dran schuld! Aber tut mir leid, das willst du sicherlich nicht hören. Jedenfalls weiß ich auch nicht, wo er momentan ist oder was er macht. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht weiterhelfen kann.“

Der Junge verbeugte sich leicht und dann ertönte im Treppenhaus das Öffnen der Haustür von unten. Eine Frauenstimme rief ein lautes „Hiroki!!“ hinauf und der Junge zuckte zusammen, bevor er sich nochmals grinsend entschuldigte und sagte, dass er nun schnell losmüsse. Ich verabschiedete mich von ihm und starrte noch so lange durch den Flur, bis die Tür unten wieder zuklappte, dann setzte auch ich mich mal wieder in Bewegung. Also war ich nun trotzdem nicht sehr viel weiter gekommen, außer dass ich einen winzigen Eindruckt von Takahiros Familie bekommen hatte und mir nun doch tatsächlich noch mehr Gedanken um ihn machte. Er war so unsicher und zurückhalten, da ging es ihm sicherlich alles andere als gut, nachdem er vor die Tür gesetzt worden war. Ich hoffte nur, dass er okay war und eine Bleibe gefunden hatte.

Nun hatte ich zwar wieder gar keinen richtigen Anhaltspunkt mehr, aber ich würde dennoch nicht aufgeben und weitersuchen. Trotzdem müsste ich nun erst mal zur Apotheke und zum Supermarkt, um für Ryota einzukaufen und diesem den versprochenen Besuch abzustatten. So wie er sich am Telefon angehört hatte, würden die Bandproben wohl mehrere Tage ausfallen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zwei Wochen nach der Begegnung mit Takahiros Bruder war ich noch immer kein Stück weiter und saß mal wieder in dieser dämlichen kleinen Bar. Eigentlich hatte ich mich wieder mit Sayuri hier treffen wollen, aber sie hatte mir vor etwa eine halben Stunde abgesagt und da ich mich eh schon auf dem Weg hierher befand, war ich eben alleine in die Bar gegangen. An einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke sitzend nippte ich also an meinem Bier und ließ desinteressiert den Blick über die anderen Gäste schweifen, die sich vereinzelnd eingefunden hatten.

Zwei Wochen nach der Begegnung mit Takahiros Bruder war ich noch immer kein Stück weiter und saß mal wieder in dieser dämlichen kleinen Bar. Eigentlich hatte ich mich wieder mit Sayuri hier treffen wollen, aber sie hatte mir vor etwa eine halben Stunde abgesagt und da ich mich eh schon auf dem Weg hierher befand, war ich eben alleine in die Bar gegangen. An einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke sitzend nippte ich also an meinem Bier und ließ desinteressiert den Blick über die anderen Gäste schweifen, die sich vereinzelnd eingefunden hatten.

Zwar ging es mit der Band einigermaßen voran, aber irgendwie konnte ich mich trotzdem nicht so richtig darüber freuen. Vergangene Woche hatte Alex jemanden angeschleppt, der zumindest vorerst unser Schlagzeuger sein konnte, aber es stand von Anfang an fest, dass er das nicht für allzu lange machen konnte und demnach mussten wir uns trotzdem weiter umsehen. So hatten wir immerhin erst mal noch mehr Unterstützung und konnten das Ganze besser angehen, aber dennoch war die Band unvollständig und wenn wir dem nicht bald Abhilfe verschafften, dann würden wir nie etwas Vernünftiges auf die Beine stellen können. Auch wenn ich den Posten als Bandleader hatte, irgendwie kam es mir nicht so vor, als wenn ich irgendwas großartig Hilfreiches leistete oder uns annähernd voranbrachte, dabei war das meiner Meinung nach eigentlich die Aufgabe eines Leader. Mal wieder überkamen mich diese nervigen Zweifel, ob das alles überhaupt die richtige Entscheidung war oder ob wir nicht doch einer Seifenblase nachjagten, die in absehbarer Zeit zerplatzen würde.  
 

Während ich so dasaß, mein Bier trank und mich irgendwo in meinem Gedankengewirr verhedderte, nahm ich nur am Rande wahr, dass die Band auf der kleinen Bühne mal wieder wechselte und irgendwas noch schlechteres von deren Nachfolgern gespielt wurde. Das hob meine Laune nun auch nicht gerade an. Das war allerdings auch nur der Fall, bis nach ein paar Liedern die vorsichtige Stimme des Frontmanns ertönte, der seine beiden Kollegen vorstellte und auch sich selbst. Wenn meine Ohren mir keinen Streich gespielt hatten, dann hatte ich ganz klar den Namen „Taka“ vernommen und fast sofort schoss mein Kopf in die Höhe, während die betrübten Gedanken um meine eigene Band wie weggefegt waren. Und Tatsache, da stand wieder dieser unsichere Lockenkopf auf der Bühne und auch wenn ich diesmal einen längeren Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschen konnte, war ich mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob es Takahiro war. Dennoch nahm ich meinen Blick nicht von ihm, versuchte die schräg gespielten Instrumente auszublenden und nur auf die Stimme des Sängers zu hören. Alex hatte recht, der Junge hatte eine sehr gute Stimme, das war mir letztes Mal aber nicht so bewusst geworden wie jetzt. Ich beobachtete aufmerksam jede seiner Bewegungen und schließlich entdeckte ich den eindeutigen Beweis, dass es sich bei ihm wirklich um den Takahiro handelte, den ich die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte: das Tattoo innen links am Handgelenk. Ich hatte zwar wegen seiner Uhr ‚damals‘ nicht erkennen können was das Motiv war, aber ich war mir trotzdem absolut sicher, dass es dasselbe wie bei dem Sänger war.  
 

„Unfassbar…“, murmelte ich und spürte, wie sich ein Grinsen auf meinen Lippen bildete. Ich hatte ihn also doch wiedergefunden und ich würde ihn definitiv nicht wieder verschwinden lassen, soviel war sicher. Also ließ ich mir mit meinem Bier Zeit, bis der Auftritt sich dem Ende neigte und bezahlte dann rasch, um aus der Bar hinaus und zu dessen Hintereingang zu gehen, wo ich auf Takahiro warten wollte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis zumindest seine beiden Kollegen an mir vorbeigingen, aber er selbst tauchte einfach nicht auf und ich runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Ich war aus der Bar gegangen, als Takahiro sich gerade von den unbegeisterten Zuhörern verabschiedet hatte und war sofort hierher, also konnte er doch nicht schon weg sein, oder? Murrend trat ich die Zigarette aus, welche ich mir angesteckt hatte, und ging auf die Tür zu. Entgegen meiner Erwartung war diese nicht einmal geschlossen und ich konnte sie einfach so aufziehen, um in den dahinterliegenden finsteren Flur zu treten. Es gingen nur wenige Türen von diesem Flur ab und eine von diesen war nur angelehnt, ein feiner Lichtstrahl fiel in den Gang. Ich ging kurzerhand auf besagt Tür zu und linste durch den Spalt in den Raum. Erst dachte ich, dass niemand drinnen wäre, doch dann vernahm ich ein Seufzen und daraufhin schob ich die Tür fast vorsichtig etwas weiter auf. Ausnahmsweise schien das Glück mal auf meiner Seite zu sein, denn die einzige Person in dem recht kleinen Hinterzimmer war Takahiro, der auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke saß und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte. Seine ganze Körperhaltung zeigte, dass er wohl ziemlich erschöpft war und dieser Anblick versetzte mir einen kleinen Stich.  
 

„Takahiro??“, sprach ich ihn zaghaft an und klopfte gleichzeitig sachte gegen den Türrahmen. Ich wollte ihn nicht erschrecken, aber natürlich zuckte er trotzdem zusammen und sein Kopf schnellte in die Höhe. Er setzte dazu an etwas zu sagen, dann weiteten sich seine Augen aber und er starrte mich für einen Moment nur mit offenem Mund an.  
 

„Tut mir leid, dass ich hier einfach so reinplatze, aber ich habe dich eben auf der Bühne wiedererkannt und dachte mir, ich könnte mal hallo sagen. Also…hi.“, sagte ich und kam mir auf einmal selten dämlich vor. Erinnerte er sich überhaupt noch an mich? Zumindest klappte er den Mund nun wieder zu, nur um ihn gleich darauf wieder zum Sprechen zu öffnen.  
 

„Das braucht dir nicht leid tun. Ich muss mich für meine Reaktion entschuldigen. Das ist jetzt nur…unerwartet.“, gab er leise zu und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, bevor er vom Stuhl aufstand und mich zurückhaltend anlächelte. Spätestens jetzt wusste ich, dass er trotz der äußerlichen Veränderung noch immer derselbe war und ein Schmunzeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen.  
 

„Ist schon okay. Ich hätte auch nicht damit gerechnet dich auf einer Bühne stehen zu sehen, wenn wir uns wiedersehen. Machst du das schon lange?“

Ich war wirklich neugierig und außerdem wollte ich auch irgendwie ein Gespräch anfangen, da war das Thema schließlich naheliegend. Er sah mir kurz in die Augen, bevor er den Blick zur Seite auf den Tisch abwendete und wohl unbewusst mit den Fingern am Saum seines Hemdes herumspielte.  
 

„Ja, also das mit dem Singen mache ich schon seit einigen Jahren, aber in dieser Band bin ich erst seit letztem Jahr.“, antwortete Takahiro und zog kurz die Schultern hoch. Wenn ich ihn genauer betrachtete, sah er wirklich müde aus und auch ein wenig ungesund blass. Außerdem schien er seit unserer letzten Begegnung auch dünner geworden zu sein und ich musste es mir wirklich verkneifen deswegen nachzufragen.  
 

„Du hast dir unsere Musik also eben angehört? Grausam, oder?“, erhob er dann wieder das Wort und ein verloren wirkendes Grinsen zeigte sich auf seinen Lippen, während seine Augen noch immer auf einen unbestimmten Punkt auf dem wackeligen Tisch gerichtet waren. Irgendwie stieg in mir wirklich ein beunruhigendes Gefühl der Sorge auf, wenn ich ihn so ansah. Er war zwar vorher auch schüchtern gewesen, aber er hatte eindeutig mehr Energie ausgestrahlt als jetzt. Nun wirkte er eher wie ein ausgesetzter Hund, der mit sich nicht so recht etwas anzufangen wusste und ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass er sich nach dem Rauswurf zuhause auch so vorkam.  
 

„Naja, also…grausam würde ich nicht sagen.“, versuchte ich um meine ehrliche Meinung drum herum zu kommen und wusste schon während des Sprechens, dass ich ihm seine Vermutung damit nur bestätigt hatte. Ich war manchmal ein verdammt schlechter Lügner.  
 

„Kein Grund es schön zu reden. Ich weiß es ja selbst schon und trotzdem gehe ich immer wieder auf die Bühne, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung haben wieso ich es nicht schon längst aufgegeben habe.“, gestand er kaum hörbar und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Bei dem hilflosen Unterton in seiner Stimme wurde es mir unweigerlich schwer ums Herz und nach kurzem Zögern legte ich ihm schließlich sachte eine Hand auf die Schulter, auch wenn er daraufhin wie erwartet ein wenig zusammenzuckte.  
 

„So solltest du nicht denken. Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber um dir meine ehrliche Meinung zu sagen…Deine beiden Kollegen sind wirklich mies – mehr als das – aber du hast wirklich Talent. Ich geben zu, dass ich nicht viel Ahnung vom Singen habe, aber ich weiß, wann ich eine Stimme gut und angenehm zum Anhören finde und das ist bei dir der Fall. Auch wenn das bei den schrägen Tönen deiner Kollegen leider untergeht.“, sagte ich, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken und daraufhin traf mich ein ungläubiger, aber auch verlegener Blick von Takahiro, woraufhin ich ihn einfach nur ehrlich anlächelte.  
 

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir. Eigentlich will ich das Singen auch gar nicht aufgeben, aber…zurzeit weiß ich einfach nicht, ob das was ich mache überhaupt irgendeinen Sinn hat. Es ist momentan alles ein bisschen chaotisch bei mir…irgendwie läuft nichts so wie es sollte…Am liebsten würde ich einfach alles hinschmeißen.“

Ich hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass er diese vorsichtig gesprochenen Worte durchaus ernst meinte und ich drückte kurz aufmunternd seine Schulter, auf der ich noch immer meine Hand ruhen hatte.  
 

„Dann suchst du dir eben etwas anders, in dem du einen Sinn siehst. Ich weiß, das ist immer leichter gesagt als getan, aber so fühlst du dich ja scheinbar nicht wohl.“, meinte ich und zog meine Hand nun zurück, während ich den anderen weiterhin ansah. Er schien einen Moment nachzudenken, aber dann sanken seine Schultern noch ein Stück tiefer und er schüttelte resignierend den Kopf.  
 

„Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Ich muss mein Leben erst mal so auf die Reihe kriegen, bevor ich versuchen kann das zu tun, was ich will.“, lenkte er zaghaft ein und seinem Unterton nach zu schließen rechnet er nicht damit, dass dieser Tag jemals kam. Ich musste mir ein Aufseufzen verkneifen und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper.  
 

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dein Leben auf die Reihe kriegst indem du das tust wonach dir ist? Ich würde dir auch meine Hilfe anbieten, sofern ich irgendwas für dich tun kann.“, bot ich dann zu meiner eigenen Überraschung an und Takahiro sah mich daraufhin perplex an. Ich hatte selbst keine Ahnung, woher das nun gekommen war, aber es war mir durchaus ernst damit. Was würde auch dagegen sprechen meine Hilfe anzubieten?  
 

„Das brauchst du nicht. Wir kennen uns doch auch kaum, wie kannst du da sowas sagen?“

Seine tiefbraunen Augen sahen mich verständnislos an und er schien sich wirklich zu fragen, wieso ich das tat. War mein Angebot so merkwürdig oder unüblich? Klar, wir kannten uns noch nicht richtig, aber das war für mich kein Grund ihn einfach sich selbst zu überlassen – erst recht, wenn er mich mit so einem Blick ansah.  
 

„Also ist es okay, wenn wir uns besser kennen lernen? Das lässt sich einrichten.“, gab ich nun grinsend zurück und der kleinere sah mich nur noch verstörter an. Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. Wenn er jedes Mal so verwundert auf alles reagierte, dann würde ich wirklich noch meinen Spaß daran finden ihn ein wenig aus der Bahn zu werfen. Es war nicht so, dass ich ihn ärgern wollte, aber seine Reaktionen waren irgendwie zu putzig, als dass ich nicht ein paar mehr davon provozieren wollte.  
 

„Das heißt…Ist das dein Ernst??“

Wie viel überraschter konnte ein Mensch eigentlich dreinschauen? Irgendwie war das gerade ziemlich faszinierend. Ich antwortete ihm mit einem einfachen Nicken und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, da trat einer der Angestellten aus der Bar in den Raum und meinte an Takahiro gewandt, dass es Zeit war zu gehen, weil bald geschlossen wurde. Ich wurde nur kurz irritiert-verwundert von der Seite angesehen, bevor der Typ mit einem Kopfschütteln wieder verschwand. Takahiro nahm nun seine Jacke von einem der Stühle, schulterte seinen Rucksack und dann verließen wir die Bar gemeinsam durch die Hintertür.  
 

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, begleite ich dich noch nach Hause.“, sprach ich schon wieder schneller aus, als meine Gedanken hinterher kamen und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Ich wollte noch ein bisschen länger mit ihm reden und außerdem verspürte ich so gar keine Lust jetzt schon in meine verlassene kleine Wohnung zurückzukehren. Allerdings schüttelte Takahiro nun abwehrend den Kopf.  
 

„Mach dir keine Umstände. Ich kann heute eh nicht zu meiner momentanen Bleibe zurück.“, meinte er dann leise und ging dann mit langsamen Schritten los, als ob die Sache damit einfach so erledigt wäre. Das sah ich aber ganz und gar nicht so, weswegen ich auch rasch zu ihm aufholte und neben ihm herging.  
 

„Was soll das denn heißen? Wieso kannst du da nicht hin und wohin willst du dann?“

Irgendwie beschlich mich das Gefühl, dass mir die Antwort nicht gerade zusagen würde. Was für eine Art Bleibe hatte er denn nun, nachdem sein Vater ihn rausgeschmissen hatte? Das erschien mich doch ein wenig merkwürdig.  
 

„Naja…mein Vater hat mich vor knapp zwei Monaten rausgeworfen und danach bin ich bei einem meiner beiden Kollegen untergekommen – bei dem Keyboarder. Aber ab und zu hat er seine Freundin zu Besuch und da will er mich nicht in der Wohnung haben. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich dann überhaupt da sein möchte…“

Takahiro kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Hinterkopf und starrte beim Laufen irgendwo vor sich auf den Gehweg. Dieser Erklärung lauschend runzelte ich die Stirn und ich konnte nicht so recht fassen, was ich da gerade hörte. Was war denn das bitte für ein Kollege? Setzte er den kleinen einfach vor die Tür wann immer es ihm in den Kram passte und dieser konnte dann zusehen, wo er die Nacht über blieb?!  
 

„Tut mir leid, ich sollte sowas nicht einfach erzählen. Vergiss das besser wieder. Ist eh nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mir die Nacht anderswo um die Ohren schlagen muss, also bin ich sozusagen geübt darin. Also dann…wir sehen uns hoffentlich mal wieder.“, redete Takahiro die Sache schnell runter und es schien ihm wirklich peinlich zu sein, das vor mir erwähnt zu haben, weswegen er sich wohl auch so schnell verabschiedete. Da hatte er die Rechnung aber ohne mich gemacht und ehe er um die nächste Ecke verschwinden konnte, hatte ich mich ihm auch schon in den Weg gestellt. Zwar lief der kleine dadurch direkt in mich rein, aber zumindest brachte ich ihn zum Anhalten.  
 

„Nichts da! Erst erzählst du mir, dass du jetzt die ganze Nacht irgendwo hier draußen verbringst und dann erwartest du, dass ich das einfach so durchgehen lasse und nach Hause gehe?! Das kannst du aber mal ganz schnell vergessen, mein Lieber! Dann kommst du jetzt eben einfach mit zu mir, so einfach, und ich will keine Ausflüchte hören, wieso das nicht geht!“, beschloss ich mit strenger Stimme und ohne Takahiro auch nur die Möglichkeit zum protestieren zu geben, griff ich nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn sanft aber bestimmt mit mir in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Wenn ich ihn nun einfach seines Weges ziehen ließ, dann würde ich diese Nacht sicherlich kein Auge zumache, weil ich mir irgendwelche schlimmen Dinge ausmalte, die ihm alleine in den nächtlichen Straßen Tokyos widerfahren könnten. Ich hatte keinen Schimmer wieso ausgerechnet ein anderer Kerl plötzlich so eine Art Beschützerinstinkt in mir hervorrief, das hatte ich nicht einmal bei meiner letzten Freundin gehabt, aber darum konnte ich mir auch ein andersmal Gedanken machen.  
 

Allzu weit wohnte ich zum Glück nicht weg und auch wenn Takahiro sich scheinbar recht schnell mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden hatte, indem er von sich aus neben mir herging, so ließ ich sein Handgelenkt aus mir unerfindlichem Grund trotzdem bis zu meiner Wohnungstür nicht los. Das wurde mir aber auch erst bewusst, als ich meinen Wohnungsschlüssel aus der Hosentasche zog und ihn dabei losließ, aber auf meine bedröppelte Entschuldigung hin schüttelte der kleinere lediglich abwinkend mit dem Kopf, obwohl ein verlegener Rotschimmer sich über seine Wangen zog. Also hatte ich mich selbst einmal mehr zum Deppen gemacht und ihm Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet, aber dennoch schien er das nicht als Anlass zu nehmen, um wieder kehrt zu machen.  
 

„Hereinspaziert in meine bescheidene Bude~“

Ich ließ die leise knarrende Wohnungstür aufschwingen und betätigte den Lichtschalter, sodass der schmale Flur mit warmem Licht geflutet wurde und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Der Blick mit dem Takahiro in mein Heim linste wirkte erst unentschlossen, aber dann trat er doch über die Türschwelle und zog dort erst mal manierlich seine Straßenschuhe sowie die Jacke aus. Die Tür hinter mir schließend äußerte ich aus reinem Reflex ein „Ich bin wieder da“, was noch eine alberne Gewohnheit aus der Zeit war, wo ich noch bei meinen Eltern gelebt hatte und womit ich unsere Hausangestellten über meine Rückkehr von der Schule in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte. Ich wusste nicht einmal, wieso ich das lächerlicherweise noch immer tat, obwohl doch sowieso niemand in meiner Wohnung war, der es hätte hören können.  
 

„Willkommen daheim.“

Perplex heftete ich meinen Blick auf Takahiro, der mich nur mit einem verlegenen Grinsen und einem schulterzucken ansah. Anstatt sich über meine Worte zu wundern, hatte er einfach darauf reagiert und das entlockte mir unweigerlich ein Lachen, bevor ich mich auch endlich von meinen Schuhe und der nun langsam zu warm werdenden Jacke befreite.  
 

„Alex hat mich erst letztens dafür ausgelacht und gemeint, dass ich nicht ganz dicht sei in eine leere Wohnung zu grüßen.“, rutschte es mir heraus und ich rümpfte die Nase, bevor ich mit einer ‚komm mit‘ Handbewegung in die angrenzende Küche ging, um uns etwas zu Trinken zu organisieren.  
 

„Ich finde das nicht schlimm. Wahrscheinlich würde ich das auch machen, wenn ich eine eigene Wohnung hätte. Wegen meinem kleinen Bruder habe ich das bis vor zwei Jahren auch noch gemacht, wenn ich Heim gekommen bin.“, erwiderte Takahiro leise und als ich ihn ansah, konnte ich deutlich den traurigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen sehen. Das erinnerte mich daran, dass sein Bruder mir ja gesagt hatte, dass die Eltern getrennt lebten und er bei der Mutter wohnte, während Takahiro scheinbar beim Vater geblieben war. Irgendwie war ich kurz in Versuchung deswegen genauer nachzufragen, aber einerseits kannten wir uns nicht gut genug um über sowas zu reden und andererseits…wie sollte ich ihm erklären, weswegen ich seinem Bruder über den Weg gelaufen war?? Den Anruf bei seinem Vater und auch den erfolglosen Besuch bei diesem behielt ich mal lieber für mich, bevor er mich noch für völlig komisch hielt oder sogar deswegen wütend wurde.  
 

„Beruhigend zu wissen, dass ich damit nicht alleine bin. Ach, möchtest du etwas trinken? Deswegen bin ich eigentlich erst in die Küche gegangen.“, bot ich meinem Gast dann lächelnd an und wechselte das Thema, da ich ihn auch nicht mehr als nötig an seine unglückliche Familiensituation erinnern wollte. Anschließend kochte ich auf Takahiros Wunsch hin gleich eine ganze Kanne Tee, mit der wir uns dann ins Wohnzimmer verzogen und nach kurzem herum überlegen einen Film in den DVD-Player schmissen, da uns beiden trotz der fortgeschrittenen Stunde noch nicht nach Schlafengehen war und wir uns so auch nebenher noch etwas unterhalten konnten.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Naja, nicht wirklich…“, ertönte nach einem hörbaren Durchatmen die kleinlaute Antwort und ich spähte erst mal vorsichtig um die Ecke ins Badezimmer, bevor ich mit wachsender Sorge die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. Takahiro stand vor dem Spiegel und in diesem konnte ich deutlich sehen, dass sein eines Augen ziemlich stark gerötet war und sichtbar tränte. Als er mich im Türrahmen bemerkte, senkte mein zurückhaltender Gast fast sofort den Kopf und trat einen Schritt vom Spiegel zurück, als hätte ich ihn bei etwas unerlaubtem erwischt.

Eine halbe Stunde bevor der Film zu Ende war, fiel mir dann nach mehreren Minuten des Schweigens auf, dass Takahiro neben mir eingeschlafen war und das wiederum nahm ich dann zum Anlass, dass es wohl doch Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen. Vielmehr verfrachtete ich ihn in mein Bett, nachdem ich erfolglos versucht hatte ihn wieder aufzuwecken und nach einigen Momenten hatte ich mich dann auch dazu überwunden, ihn zumindest von seiner Jeans zu befreien. Irgendwie kam ich mir dabei wirklich verdammt komisch vor, auch wenn schließlich nichts weiter dabei war und ich mir gedanklich in den Hintern trat, weil ich mich so anstellte. Schlussendlich lag Takahiro dann aber nur noch mit Boxershorts und T-Shirt bekleidet in meinem Bett, während ich es mir nach dem Zähneputzen versuchte auf der Couch bequem zu machen. Es wäre wirklich eine Zumutung, den kleinen auf diesem unbequemen Sofa schlafen zu lassen und außerdem hatte er schon mitgenommen genug ausgesehen, da hatte er eine ausgeruhte Nacht in einem ordentlichen Bett sowieso dringender nötig als ich selbst. Kurz bevor ich dann auch vom Schlaf übermannt wurde fiel mir noch ein, dass ich gar nicht wusste, ob er am nächsten Tag zu einer bestimmten Zeit raus musste, aber dann besann ich mich darauf, dass das nun wirklich nicht in meine Verantwortung fiel und dämmerte auch langsam weg.  
 

~  
 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch leises Fluchen aus der Richtung des Badezimmers geweckt und konnte erst gar nicht zuordnen, von wem das stammen könnte. Nachdem ich meinen Aufenthaltsort als _meine_ Couch in _meiner_ Wohnung identifiziert hatte, kamen auch die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend zurück und im nächsten Moment war ich hellwach, als ich erneute Geräusche aus dem anderen Raum vernahm. Die Decke beiseite schiebend griff ich nach der Jogginghose über der Sofalehne, schlüpfte rasch in diese und machte mir gar nicht erst die Mühe mir auch ein Shirt überzuziehen, sondern ging einfach direkt auf den Flur. Mir noch gähnend über die Augen reibend sah ich zu der halb offenen Badezimmertür und ging dadurch einfach mal davon aus, dass ich mich dem Bad nähern konnte, ohne in eine peinliche Situation zu latschen.  
 

„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, fragte ich aber dennoch bereits nach, als ich die Tür noch nicht erreicht hatte und dem darauffolgenden Klappern nach zu urteilen, hatte er vor Schreck erst mal die Plastikschale mit der Seife vom Waschbeckenrand gefegt. Mir war wirklich schleierhaft, wie ein Mensch nur so verdammt schreckhaft sein konnte, auch wenn das irgendwie auch etwas Niedliches für sich hatte.  
 

„Naja, nicht wirklich…“, ertönte nach einem hörbaren Durchatmen die kleinlaute Antwort und ich spähte erst mal vorsichtig um die Ecke ins Badezimmer, bevor ich mit wachsender Sorge die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. Takahiro stand vor dem Spiegel und in diesem konnte ich deutlich sehen, dass sein eines Augen ziemlich stark gerötet war und sichtbar tränte. Als er mich im Türrahmen bemerkte, senkte mein zurückhaltender Gast fast sofort den Kopf und trat einen Schritt vom Spiegel zurück, als hätte ich ihn bei etwas unerlaubtem erwischt.  
 

„Meine Güte, was hast du denn angestellt? Das sieht nicht gerade gut aus.“, kommentierte ich und nun war es offensichtlich, dass ich den Zustand des anderen besorgniserregend fand. Ich trat nun mit wenigen Schritten auf ihn zu, blieb vor der zierlichen Gestalt von Takahiro stehen und legte kurzerhand zwei Finger an sein Kinn, um dieses sanft aber bestimmt nach oben zu drücken, damit er mich ansah. Das Auge war wirklich sehr gereizt und er schien es nicht mal richtig aufmachen zu können, während unvermeidbar ein paar kleine Tränen aus diesem kullerten. Bevor ich meine Frage noch mal wiederholen konnte, kam ein kaum verständlich gemurmeltes „Kontaktlinse“ über seine Lippen und meine Augen weiteten sich, als daraufhin endlich der Groschen bei mir fiel. Bei unserer ersten Begegnung hatte er ja eine Brille getragen, folglich musste er nun also Kontaktlinsen tragen und eine war wohl unglücklicherweise nachts verrutscht. Er hatte die Linsen am Abend natürlich auch nicht rausnehmen können, weil er einfach eingeschlafen war und da ich selbst kein Brillenträger war, hatte ich gar nicht erst an sowas gedacht.  
 

„Oh Mist. Und die Linse ist noch drin?“, wollte ich mit kritisch gerunzelter Stirn wissen und erhielt die Andeutung eines Nickens. Na wunderbar, kaum aufgestanden und schon lag ein Notfall an. Irgendwie schien er das Pech aber auch magisch anzuziehen oder passierte ihm nur immer irgendein Unglück, wenn ich in der Nähe war? Das war zwar totaler Schwachsinn, aber direkt nach dem Aufstehen musste man jawohl auch noch nicht logisch denken können.  
 

„Soll ich es vielleicht mal versuchen? Ich habe das zwar noch nie gemacht, aber ich sehe die Kontaktlinse wahrscheinlich besser als du und ich verspreche dir, dass ich vorsichtig bin.“, schlug ich ihm etwas zögerlich vor und rechnete eigentlich fest damit, dass er ablehnen würde. Es war sicherlich nicht gerade jedermanns Ding sich einfach von anderen Leuten ans oder vielmehr ins Auge fassen zu lassen. In diesem Fall war es aber scheinbar eh so gut wie unvermeidlich, da sein Auge sowieso schon ziemlich schmerzhaft sein dürfte und das ohnehin nicht gerade gesund sein dürfte. Zu meinem großen Erstaunen stimmte er dann sogar zu, auch wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass er sich ängstlich noch etwas mehr anspannte und zusätzlich zu der Sorge kam nun auch noch Mitleid in mir auf. Wenn einem sowas widerfuhr, dann war das eindeutig ein sehr beschissener Start in den Tag, so viel stand fest.  
 

Natürlich wusch ich mir aber erst mal die Hände, damit wegen mir nicht wohlmöglich irgendwelcher Dreck oder Fusseln von der Decke in sein ohnehin lädiertes Auge gelangten. Wirklich sicher war ich mir meiner Sache zwar auch nicht, aber davon ließ ich mir besser nichts anmerken, als ich dennoch zaghaft sein oberes Augenlid etwas nach oben zog und gleichzeitig das untere leicht wegschob. Beim eigenen Auge war das eine Sache, wenn man etwas hineinbekommen hatte, aber bei dem Auge von jemand anderes hatte man dann doch schon mehr Angst, dass man diesen verletzen könnte. Dennoch war ich zumindest in so weit erfolgreich, dass ich die verrutschte Linse entdeckte und sie also nur noch irgendwie hinaus bekommen musste. Mit einer leise gemurmelten Vorwarnung hielt ich also weiterhin das Auge des anderen auf, während ich die andere Hand zur Hilfe nahm, um nach zwei Versuchen tatsächlich die Linse zu erwischen und trotz der weiterhin produzierten Tränen zu entfernen. Natürlich ließ ich Takahiros Auge danach sofort wieder los, auch wenn ich dann erst mal aus Reflex mit dem Daumen die Tränenspur von seiner Wange wischte.  
 

„Nur gut, dass das beim anderen Auge nicht auch ist, sonst sähe es aus als hättest du die ganze Nacht durchgezecht.“, scherzte ich mit einem milden Lächeln und griff nach einem unbenutzten Waschlappen, nachdem ich die Linse einfach ins Waschbecken getan hatte. Ich benetzte den Lappen mit kaltem Wasser und drückte diesen dann sachte gegen das gerötete Auge des kleineren, der mich mit dem anderen ein wenig verschüchtert anblickte.  
 

„Danke…“, kam es dann gewispert über die halb geöffneten Lippen meines Gastes und dieser drückte den Waschlappen dann selbst auf sein Auge, während er sich ein wenig zittrig eine dunkle Locke aus der Stirn wischte. So ein regelrechter Schock am Morgen war sicherlich auch nicht gut für den Kreislauf und wie auf Kommando fiel mir auf, dass er auch ziemlich blass um die Nase war, weswegen ich für einen Moment fast befürchtete er würde mir hier gleich zusammenklappen. Und der Kerl wäre normalerweise die ganze Nacht alleine irgendwo durch die Stadt gestromert? Das war einfach unverantwortlich und hätte nur ein böses Ende nehmen können, dabei war ich mir leider sicher.  
 

„Kein Problem. Ich hoffe das wird mit ein bisschen Kühlen wieder besser, sonst bringe ich dich später zu einem Arzt.“, erwiderte ich lächelnd und ehe ich es mir versah wuschelte ich dem anderen auch schon fürsorglich durch die erstaunlich weichen Haare. Ich war zwar ein Einzelkind, aber jetzt gerade konnte ich mich ganz gut vorstellen, wie es wohl sein könnte einen kleinen Bruder zu haben, um den man sich kümmern musste.  
 

„Das brauchst du wirklich nicht. Du hast mir schon mehr als genug geholfen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das wieder gut machen soll.“

Die Worte stolperten regelrecht aus seinem Mund und ich sah ihn erst perplex an, bevor ich unweigerlich lachen musste. Er war zwar ein kleiner Trottel, aber er hatte das Herz eindeutig am rechten Fleck und seine Ehrlichkeit machte ihn einfach nur verdammt sympathisch.  
 

„Ich sagte doch, das ist kein Problem. Du brauchst die dafür auch nicht revanchieren. Ich habe dir geholfen, weil ich es will und nicht, weil ich dafür eine Gegenleistung erwarte. Mach dir darum mal keinen Kopf, das passt schon so.“, winkte ich schmunzelnd ab, während mein Magen knurrend nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte und mich darauf hinwies, dass die letzte Mahlzeit eindeutig schon viel zu lange her war. Also wandte ich mich einfach um, ging in meine kleine Küchenzeile und fing an uns ein schlichtes Frühstück zu machen. Ich war nicht gerade talentiert was das Essenmachen anging, aber zumindest reichten meine bescheidenen Kochkünste zum Überleben und ein simples Frühstück brachte ich auch noch zustande. Als ich gerade damit beschäftigt war etwas Rührei zu machen, vernahm ich die tapsenden Schritte von nackten Füßen auf den Fliesen und als ich über meine Schulter blickte, setzte Takahiro sich gerade auf einen der drei Stühle am Küchentisch, während er sich noch immer den kühlen Lappen an das Auge hielt.  
 

„Musst du in absehbarer Zeit irgendwohin heute? Nur damit ich mich darauf einstellen kann, wie lange du hier bist.“, versuchte ich mich daran ein Gespräch zu beginnen und widmete mich wieder dem Ei in der Pfanne. Ich hörte wie der kleinere scheinbar kurz auf dem Stuhl herumrutschte und sich anders hinsetzte, bevor er schließlich zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
 

„Ich muss nur heute Abend zur Arbeit, aber sonst nichts. Ich dachte aber, dass ich am besten bald gehe, damit ich dir nicht noch mehr Umstände mache.“, ertönte es leise hinter mir und ich musste mir ein Seufzen verkneifen. Irgendwie hatte er meine Frage wohl in den falschen Hals bekommen. Was war nur los mit ihm, dass er ständig irgendwas negativ verstand und immer so überrascht war, dass ich etwas aus reiner Freundlichkeit tat?? Ich würde nicht sagen, dass mich dieses Verhalten nervte, aber am liebsten würde ich ihm an den Kopf werfen, dass er gefälligst etwas selbstbewusster sein sollte und nicht einfach kuschte, wenn jemand etwas sagte oder tat. Er hatte sich ja nicht mal groß dagegen gewehrt, als ich ihn regelrecht mit hierher geschleift hatte und da fragte ich mich ernsthaft, ob er das bei anderen auch getan hätte. Irgendwie eine besorgniserregende Vorstellung…  
 

„Wenn es nach mir geht kannst du ruhig noch länger bleiben. Ich habe das nur gefragt, weil ich in knapp drei Stunden zu einer Vorlesung an der Uni muss und im Anschluss einkaufen wollte. Wäre dann gut zu wissen, ob ich nur für mich Essen brauche oder für zwei Personen.“, klärte ich ihn geduldig auf und rührte dabei in der Pfanne herum, damit das Ei mir bloß nicht anbrannte. Allzu viele Lebensmittel hatte ich tatsächlich nicht mehr in der Bude und das würde wahrscheinlich nicht mal mehr für mich selbst reichen, nachdem wir gefrühstückt hatten. Ich ging zwar nicht gerne einkaufen, aber auch ich kam da nicht drum herum. Das war eine der wenigen guten Dinge daran zu Hause gewohnt zu haben, da hatten unsere Angestellten die Einkäufe erledigt und man selbst konnte faul daheim bleiben.  
 

„Wie gesagt, ich möchte dir aber nicht noch mehr Umstände machen…“

Nun konnte ich ein ungläubiges Aufstöhnen beim besten Willen nicht mehr unterdrücken und packte mir Fassungslos an den Kopf. Drückte ich mich denn so unverständlich aus?!  
 

„Wenn du mir Umstände machen würdest, dann würde ich dir das schon mitteilen. Habe ich irgendwas dergleichen gemacht? Nein! Also tu doch nicht die ganze Zeit so, als sei deine bloße Anwesenheit so eine Last für andere! Was muss ich dir sagen, damit du mir glaubst? Du bist hier nicht unerwünscht, sonst hätte ich dich kaum mit hierhin genommen oder dir angeboten noch länger zu bleiben.“, platzte es dann aus mir heraus, nachdem ich den Herd ausgestellt hatte und mich zu meinem Gast umdrehte, der auf seinem Stuhl ein wenig tiefer sank. Mein Ton war wohl etwas harscher gewesen als beabsichtigt, aber nur aus Rücksicht auf seine schreckhafte Art konnte ich doch nicht immer leise und vorsichtig reden.  
 

„T-tut mir leid…Ich bin eben ein Idiot. Ich tue dir wirklich Unrecht damit zu denken, dass du so bist wie alle anderen die ich bisher kennen gelernt habe. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen.“, nuschelte Takahiro und es hörte sich beinahe so an, als wenn er jeden Moment anfangen würde zu weinen, weswegen meine kurz aufgeflammte Wut im nu verpuffte und ich mir etwas ratlos durch die vom Schlaf noch chaotischen Haare fuhr. Was auch immer mir diese Aussage mitteilen sollte, es schien wohl als eine Art Kompliment zu verstehen sein.  
 

„Keine Sorge, das hast du nicht. Mir tut es leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Ich mag es nur nicht, dass du die ganze Zeit nur so schlecht von dir redest. Du kannst ruhig etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen haben. Wenn dir etwas nicht passt, dann sag das einfach frei heraus. So schnell kann man mir nicht auf den Fuß latschen, also brauchst du nicht immer so vorsichtig bei mir zu sein.“, erwiderte ich mit wesentlich sanfterer Stimme als zuvor, tat nebenher etwas von dem Rührei und etwas Brot auf einen Teller und stellte ihm das zusammen mit Besteck vor die Nase. Der kleine hatte noch immer den Kopf gesenkt, drückte sich den sicher längst nicht mehr kalten Lappen weiterhin aufs Auge und schien wirklich völlig eingeschüchtert zu sein. Bevor ich mir mein eigenes Essen holte, wuschelte ich ihm kurz mit einem gemurmelten „Ist doch alles gut, Kopf hoch“ durch seine dunklen Locken und lächelte sachte, als er daraufhin fast verstohlen zu mir hochschielte. Mal ehrlich, was hatte ich mir da nur für ein komisches Kerlchen angelacht? Da lag wohl noch einiges an Arbeit vor mir, um Takahiro aufzutauen, aber vor der Herausforderung scheute ich mich keineswegs. Ohne eingebildet zu klingen würde ich behaupten, dass er so jemanden wie mich wohl ganz gut gebrauchen konnte.  
 

„Wieso bist du eigentlich so nett zu mir? Das frage ich mich schon seit wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind…“

Ich hatte mich gerade mit einem weiteren Teller in der Hand zu ihm gesellt, als diese Frage mich verwirrt aufschauen ließ. Mit so einer Frage hatte ich nun nicht gerechnet und auch nicht damit, dass er mich eigentlich zum ersten Mal seit wir uns kennen gelernt hatten so direkt ansah – soweit man das mit seinem lädierten Auge so bezeichnen konnte jedenfalls.  
 

„Ich habe keinen Grund es nicht zu sein. Außerdem finde ich dich sympathisch, auch wenn ich noch nicht viel über dich weiß. Und auch wenn ich mir jetzt wie der letzte Depp vorkomme das einfach so zu fragen, aber: Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir Freunde werden?“

Daraufhin verschluckte er sich doch glatt erst mal an seinem Essen und klopfte sich hustend auf den Brustkorb, bevor er mir mal wieder diesen ungläubigen Blick zuwarf. Ich wette für diese Worte hätte Alex mich auch wieder ausgelacht. Ich hörte mich an wie ein 5-jähriger kleiner Junge, der ein anderes Kind beim Spielen im Sandkasten sowas fragte. Dennoch erlaubte ich es mir einzubilden, dass Takahiro das nicht lächerlich fand und sich tatsächlich darüber freute. Zumindest schaute er plötzlich wieder so schüchtern drein und eine feine Röte legte sich auf seine Wangen. Ich sollte wirklich endlich mal aufhören einen anderen Kerl niedlich zu finden, das ging noch mal ernsthaft zu weit!  
 

„Meinst du das-…Also…danke. Sehr gerne.“, brachte er leicht gestammelt hervor und blinzelte mich durch seine Locken hindurch zaghaft an. Ja, auch wenn mein Verhalten irgendwie peinlich war, so hatte ich mich scheinbar trotzdem richtig verhalten und konnte mir ein zufriedenes Grinsen darüber auch nicht verkneifen. Damit hatte ich nun auch hoffentlich vorgebeugt, dass wir uns nicht noch einmal aus den Augen verloren, das gehörte sich für Freunde schließlich nicht einfach so.  
 

„Jetzt sollten wir aber wohl erst mal aufessen, bevor es kalt wird. Ach, und wenn du wirklich nichts weiter vorhast, dann bleib doch einfach hier, bis du nachher zur Arbeit musst. Das bei der Uni wird heute nicht allzu lange dauern und so lange kannst du gerne hier warten, wenn dir das nicht zu langweilig ist.“, wechselte ich das Thema nun und hoffte, dass er zusagte und ich noch etwas mehr Zeit heute bekam, in der ich ihn ein wenig besser kennenlernen konnte.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Mal ehrlich, du bist dir wirklich ganz sicher, dass zwischen euch nichts läuft??“, raunte Alex mir ins Ohr und war mir dabei so nah, dass seine Lippen dieses fast berührten, weswegen ich ihm auch ungerührt die flache Hand ins Gesicht schlug und einen erträglichen Abstand zwischen uns brachte. Zwar sah er mich daraufhin schmollend an, aber das kümmerte mich herzlich wenig.

Taka – er hatte mich nach einigem herum stammeln gebeten, ihn so zu nennen – war tatsächlich so lange geblieben, bis er am Abend zu seinem Job in einem kleinen örtlichen Kino musste. Diesmal hatte ich aber daran gedacht mit ihm Handynummern auszutauschen, bevor ich ihn hatte ziehen lassen und nach einer Stunde gelangweiltem herumsitzen hatte ich mich noch für ein paar Stunden mit Ryota getroffen, der zum Glück ebenfalls nichts vorhatte.  
 

Im Gegensatz dazu verlief der Folgetag ganz und gar nicht ruhig ab, da ich schon um kurz nach acht für fast fünf Stunden in die Uni musste und kurz danach hatte ich auch schon bei meinem Job anzutreten. Meine Eltern hatten zwar Geld und ich bräuchte theoretisch nicht Arbeiten, aber ich zog es vor so unabhängig von meiner Familie zu sein wie möglich. Deswegen hatte ich auch parallel zum Studium im Büro einer eher unbekannten Firma angefangen, die sich hauptsächlich auf den Import und Export von diversen Haushaltsgeräten aus Europa spezialisiert hatte. Spannung kam dabei nicht gerade auf, da ich für allerhand Hilfsarbeiten verantwortlich war und fast permanent durch die Gegend gescheucht wurde. Vom Kaffeholen für überhebliche Bürohengste, über das Abheften irgendwelcher Dokumente bis hin zum aufräumen und sortieren im Archiv wurde mir so ziemlich alles zugeschoben, was sonst kein Schwein machen wollte. Dem ein oder anderen hätte ich seinen verdammten Kaffee anfangs am liebsten gleich ins Gesicht geschleudert, aber durch die Erziehung daheim hatte ich zum Glück etwas Ahnung davon, wie ich mit unwirschen Geschäftsleuten am besten umzugehen hatte. Inzwischen ließ ich mich selten aus der Ruhe bringen und wenn mir eine Aufgabe vollends quer ging, dann wies ich die Person in aller Höflichkeit darauf hin, dass ich kein persönlicher Sklave sei und sie das gefälligst selbst erledigen sollte. Man musste sich doch nicht alles gefallen lassen. Zu meinem Glück – oder Unglück – hatte mein Chef irgendwann spitz gekriegt, aus welcher Familie ich stammte und von daher würde er nicht auf die Idee kommen mich rauszuschmeißen. Natürlich wollte sich seitdem immer irgendein Schleimer schnell mit mir gut stellen in der Hoffnung ich würde das meinen Eltern gegenüber erwähnen, aber ich ließ das einfach unbeachtet und klärte auch niemanden darüber auf, dass meine Eltern rein gar nichts von diesem Job wussten.  
 

„Yamashita-kun, könntest du diesen Text für mich zu Ende abtippen? Ich habe einen dringenden Anruf bekommen und muss mich sofort mit einem Kunden treffen, aber der Bericht muss dem Chef heute noch vorliegen.“, wurde ich aus meiner derzeitigen Beschäftigung gerissen, die ohnehin nur daraus bestand einen Stapel erledigter Aufträge abzustempeln, und wandte mich zu der sicherlich schon über 40-jährigen Kollegin um. Ohne weiter auf die Zettel in ihrer Hand zu achten, stimmte ich höflich zu und nach einem überschwänglichen Dank rauschte sie auch schon aus dem Büro. Kopfschüttelnd sah ich der Frau nach, die ich schon von Anfang an für etwas schrullig und merkwürdig empfunden hatte, bevor ich mich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schreibtisch machte. Auf dem Bildschirm ihres Computers war zu meiner Erleichterung noch das richtige Dokument geöffnet, also sparte mir eine ewige Sucherei und ich ließ mich in den weniger bequemen Schreibtischstuhl sinken. Erst dann nahm ich mir die Zeit auf den Bericht zu schauen, den sie mir aufs Auge gedrückt hatte. Ihr Handschrift war gut leserlich, aber zu meinem Missfallen hatte sie von den bestimmt 15 Seiten bisher gerade mal eine halb abgeschrieben und somit lag noch einiges vor mir. Hätte ich mir aber auch denken können, dass mir wieder sowas aufgehalst wurde. Bei meinem Glück war die Deadline für den Bericht mit Sicherheit schon in 1 1/2 Stunden, wenn der Chef aus seinem momentanen Meeting kommen würde, da er dann meistens solche Arbeiten erledigte bevor er mal wieder vor allen anderen Feierabend machte. Folglich würde ich die Arschkarte zugeschoben bekommen, wenn der Mist hier nicht bis dahin fehlerfrei und vollständig im PC war. Herzlichsten Dank mal wieder.  
 

Mir gedanklich abschreibend heute pünktlich hier raus zu kommen – eigentlich hätte ich in einer Stunde Feierabend – machte ich mich also an die Arbeit, nachdem ich Alex noch rasch eine Nachricht geschrieben hatte, dass ich es nicht zur geplanten Zeit zu den heutigen Proben schaffen würde. Im nächsten Moment fragte ich mich allerdings, warum ich die SMS nicht an Ryota geschickt hatte, da Alex selbst gerne mal zu spät auf der Matte stand, selbst wenn er die Uhrzeit selbst vorgeschlagen hatte. Kopfschüttelnd verbannte ich den Gedanken und machte mich ergeben seufzend daran den Text möglichst schnell in die Tastatur zu hämmern. In solchen Momenten war ich dann doch dankbar dafür, dass meine Eltern mir im Alter von 12-Jahren so einen dummen 10-Finger-Schreibkurs aufgezwungen hatten…  
 

~  
 

„Mal ehrlich, du bist dir wirklich ganz sicher, dass zwischen euch nichts läuft??“, raunte Alex mir ins Ohr und war mir dabei so nah, dass seine Lippen dieses fast berührten, weswegen ich ihm auch ungerührt die flache Hand ins Gesicht schlug und einen erträglichen Abstand zwischen uns brachte. Zwar sah er mich daraufhin schmollend an, aber das kümmerte mich herzlich wenig.  
 

„Spreche ich eigentlich Chinesisch? Wie oft muss ich dir diese Frage noch beantworten, bis du mir glaubst?!“, knurrte ich genervt zurück und nippte an meiner Cola, während mein Blick zu unserem Aushilfsschlagzeuger, Ryota und Sayuri schweifte. Letztere hatte uns ohne Vorwarnung spontan bei den Bandproben besucht und nachdem sie eine geschlagene Stunde regelrecht an mir geklebt hatte, unterhielt sie sich nun munter mit den beiden andere, während Alex das tat, was er am besten konnte – mir auf den Keks gehen. In diesen Augenblicken zweifelte ich arg an meinem Menschenverstand, weil ich mit diesem Kerl ernsthaft befreundet war.  
 

„Nein, aber du brabbelst manchmal ein bisschen, dass kommt so ziemlich auf das gleiche hinaus. Außerdem stelle ich dir die Frage ständig, weil deine Antwort verdammt noch mal unglaubwürdig ist. So wie Sayuri-chan dich immer ansieht und ständig an dir hängt wie eine Klette, kannst du mir das aber auch nicht verübeln. Außerdem scheint dich das auch nicht im Geringsten zu stören, folglich ist meine Vermutung jawohl alles andere als abwegig!“, redete dieser neunmalkluge Amerikaner weiter auf mich ein und ich stellte das Glas etwas kraftvoller zurück auf die Tischplatte, als unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre.  
 

„Also ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht wie genau sie dazu steht, aber ich für meinen Teil habe kein Interesse. Sie ist eine gute Freundin und ich verleugne nicht, dass sie hübsch und liebenswert ist, aber trotzdem, nein. Allerdings habe ich, wie du schon sagtest, auch die Befürchtung, dass sie die Sache anders sieht.“, erwiderte ich mit einem ergebenen Seufzen und leise genug, dass die anderen mich nicht hören konnten. Ich wollte Sayuri schließlich nicht vor den Kopf stoßen und wollte ihr das schon persönlich sagen, wenn es nötig war. Alex sah mich auf meine Worte hin erst mal an wie eine Kuh wenn es Blitzt, bevor er mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sich zu meinem Leidwesen schon wieder so weit zu mir lehnte.  
 

„Ohne deinen Geschmack in Frage zu stellen, aber wie kannst du so ein süßes Mädchen nicht wollen? Hast du schon eine andere ins Auge gefasst oder wieso?? Ich meine, ernsthaft, jeder Kerl würde sich doch normalerweise freuen wie ein Schnitzel, wenn so ein Mädchen Interesse an ihm zeigt und du redest daher wie die Eiskönigin persönlich.“

Meine Augenbrauen hatten sich mit jedem seiner Worte weiter zusammengezogen und ich wusste für einen Moment nicht, ob ich ihn anschnauzen oder lieber loslachen sollte. Ich entschied mich dann aber für eine Art Mittelweg, lachte kurz trocken auf und zwickte ihm in die Hand, welche noch auf meiner Schulter lag.  
 

„Geh nicht immer davon aus, dass jeder so ist wie du. Wenn du auf sie stehst, wieso versuchst du dann nicht sie für dich zu gewinnen? Kannst in dem Fall doch wohl froh sein, dass ich nichts von ihr will. Und übrigens hinken deine idiotischen Vergleiche ganz gewaltig! Wag es noch mal mich mit irgendeiner verkorksten Filmfigur – noch dazu einer weiblichen! – auf eine Stufe zu stellen und ich sorge dafür, dass du für ein paar Tage gar keinen Ton mehr herausbekommst. Du bist echt unfassbar.“, zischte ich unwirsch und rutschte demonstrativ von ihm weg, was allerdings reichlich witzlos war, da Alex mir natürlich sofort folgte.  
 

„Aber…aber Toru-chan, ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich. Ich finde sie würde dir wirklich gut tun und dich vielleicht endlich mal auftauen. Deswegen musst doch nicht gleich brutal werden. Außerdem weiß ich, dass du mich tief in deinem Inneren ganz dolle lieb hast und mir niemals wehtun würdest. Schau in diese Kulleraugen und behaupte das Gegenteil!“, forderte er mich mit kindlicher Stimme auf und deutete auf seine eigenen Augen, mit denen er mich so misslungen treu-doof anblickte, dass ich nun tatsächlich anfing zu lachen. Dieser Vollidiot war einfach nur schrecklich und trotzdem war ich selbst bescheuert genug, um seine Gegenwart regelrecht zu genießen und mich immer wieder auf seinen albernen Spielchen einzulassen.  
 

„Sag mal, was geht eigentlich bei euch da hinten ab? Habt ihr was miteinander??“, rief Ryota nun fassungslos zu uns herüber und mir blieb das Lachen regelrecht im Hals stecken, während Alex sich prustend die Hand vor den Mund schlug. Sayuri und unser momentaner Schlagzeuger, der übrigens Yu Koyanagi hieß, sahen auch verwundert in unsere Richtung und erstere warf mir dann ein kleines Lächeln zu.  
 

„Ja, Toru-chan hat mir gerade ein total romantisches Liebesgeständnis gemacht und hat gefragt ob ich nicht mit ihm-“

Durch einen gezielten Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen genau in seine Rippen, brachte ich Alex dazu übertrieben Aufzuschreien und zum Glück ließ er den Satz unbeendet. Ich wollte auch gar nicht erst wissen, was er wieder hatte sagen wollen. Allerdings brachte das die anderen drei nun ebenfalls zum Lachen und ich fragte mich, seit wann ich zu den Leuten gehörte, die sich zur Belustigung anderer zum Affen machte. Nun gut, sonderlich dramatisch war das eigentlich nicht uns so ließ ich mich auch wieder zu einem Grinsen hinreißen, während mein Sitznachbar sich leise jammernd über mich beschwerte.

Selbst vor drei Jahren hatte ich weder mit Ryota noch mit Alex jemals so herumgealbert und war eigentlich eher ernst gewesen, aber das lag vielleicht wirklich daran, dass ich zu der Zeit noch tagtäglich von meinem Vater zu ordentlichen Manieren aufgefordert wurde und dieser mir sowas wie ‚Spaß‘ eigentlich grundsätzlich verboten hatte. Wenn ich es recht bedachte hatte sich wohl seit meinem Auszug nicht nur meine Lebenssituation ziemlich verändert, sondern meine gesamte Einstellung an sich. Besonders jetzt, wo ich in dieser Band war, wich der Leistungsdruck aus meiner Kindheit spürbar von meinen Schultern und ließ mich aufatmen. Nichts würde mich zurück zu meiner Familie ziehen, denn nun wollte ich mein Leben endlich genießen und das tun, wonach mir war und nicht das, was mir vorgeschrieben wurde.  
 

„Toru-kun? Ihr seid doch mit den Proben fertig oder habt ihr noch etwas zu besprechen? Wie wäre es, wenn wir in das Restaurant um die Ecke zum Essen gehen??“, wandte Sayuri sich dann an mich und ich spürte schon regelrecht, wie sich daraufhin der Blick von Alex seitlich in meinen Kopf bohrte. Er würde mich mit dem Thema sicherlich niemals in Ruhe lassen, egal wie oft ich ihm die definitive Wahrheit aus meiner Sicht auch erzählen mochte. Anstatt mir aber weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen, stimmte ich einfach mit einem Nicken zu und stand von der Couch auf. Nachdem ich mir meine Jacke übergeschmissen hatte, verabschiedeten wir uns von den dreien und verließen gemeinsam den Keller, in dem unser Probenraum sich befand. Das besagte Restaurant war nicht unbedingt eines der billigsten, aber da meine Eltern mir aufgrund einer zweimonatigen Geschäftsreise bereits jetzt mein ‚Geburtstagsgeld‘ aufs Auge gedrückt hatten, konnte ich das auch genauso gut dafür benutzen, mit einer guten Freundin mal ausnahmsweise etwas teurer essen zu gehen. Ich bevorzugte zwar doch eher normales Essen, aber Sayuri zuliebe vergaß ich dann eben zumindest dieses eine Mal meine Prinzipien – eigentlich rührte ich das Geld meiner Eltern nicht mehr an, seit ich selbst etwas verdiente.  
 

„Ist eigentlich irgendwas Gutes passiert? Du hast heute so gute Laune.“, meinte Sayuri, als wir uns gerade an einen Tisch am Fenster in dem Restaurant hingesetzt hatten. Sie hatte das Kinn in die Handflächen gestützt und blickte mich neugierig mit ihren Reh-Augen an. Die Stirn runzelnd legte ich die gerade zur Hand genommene Speisekarte wieder auf dem Tisch ab und sah sie etwas verwirrt an. Ich war mir nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich mich heute anders verhielt als sonst.  
 

„Nichts außergewöhnliches, nein. Eher das Gegenteil, weil ich eine Aufgabe bei der Arbeit beinahe nicht rechtzeitig fertig gekriegt habe.“, entgegnete ich schulterzuckend und schob die Karte dann in ihre Richtung. Soviel zu der Sache mit den Manieren, hatte ich doch beinahe verpennt, dass man die Frau natürlich zuerst wählen ließ. Normalweise würde ich da nicht so sehr drauf achten, aber immerhin waren wir hier in einem etwas feineren Laden und außerdem wusste Sayuri schließlich auch über den Kram Bescheid. Apropos feiner Laden, ich passte natürlich absolut nicht hierhin mit meiner Jeans und dem etwas ausgewaschenen ACDC-Shirt, weswegen ich mir von anderen Gästen bereits argwöhnische Blicke einhandelte. Ich wusste schon, weswegen ich es möglichst vermied mich in diesen Kreisen aufzuhalten. Schrecklich.  
 

~  
 

Wie es der Zufall so wollte tauchten gerade als wir mit Essen fertig waren zwei Freundinnen von Sayuri auf und als das Getratsche losging, verzog ich mich lieber nach draußen. Als Raucher brauchte man sich dafür glücklicherweise keine Ausrede mehr einfallen zu lassen. Bezahlen tat ich für uns beide auch schon, bevor ich mich in die kühle Herbstnacht verkrümelte und mich etwas abseits von dem Restaurant an eine Hauswand lehnte. Mir eine Zigarette ansteckend schaute ich die Straße entlang und konnte mir ein Aufseufzen nicht verkneifen. Was tat ich hier überhaupt? Ich war mir zwar nach dem Gerede von Alex erst recht sicher, dass Sayuri wohlmöglich in mich verliebt war und trotzdem hatte ich mich hierher schleifen lassen, was sicherlich nur irgendwelche falschen Hoffnungen schürte. Das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht, aber leider fiel mir sowas immer erst im Nachhinein auf und das konnte irgendwann nur zu Problemen führen. Vielleicht sollte ich in Erwägung ziehen, mich die nächste Zeit nicht allzu oft mit Sayuri zu treffen und wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot, müsste ich sie dann unbedingt mal auf das alles ansprechen. Lieber in den sauren Apfel beißen und eine Abfuhr erteilen müssen, als sie durch unbeabsichtigtes Verhalten unnötig zu verletzen. Bevor ich den Gedanken weiterführen konnte, ging nun aber die Tür des Restaurant auf und Sayuri rief meinen Namen, woraufhin ich zu ihr herüber schlenderte.  
 

„Toru-kun, tut mir leid aber wäre es sehr schlimm für dich, schon mal alleine zu gehen? Ich habe mit den beiden schon länger nicht mehr gesprochen und das kann noch eine Weile dauern. Für dich ist das sicherlich langweilig zuzuhören und du musst nicht extra wegen mir warten. Ich kann mit einer meiner Freundinnen nach Hause fahren.“, sprach sie, ehrlich gesagt zu meiner Erleichterung, aus und lächelte entschuldigend, während die besagten beiden Freundinnen uns von drinnen durch die Scheibe beobachteten. Meine Güte, da kam man sich ja vor wie im Zoo – musste die so auffällig gaffen?!  
 

„Keine Sorge, das geht schon klar. Dann wünsche ich dir und deinen Freundinnen noch einen schönen Abend. Wir sehen uns ja sicher bald mal wieder.“, gab ich angedeutet lächelnd zurück und ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen, hatte sie wohl mit wenigstens etwas Enttäuschung meinerseits gerechnet. Den Gefallen konnte und würde ich ihr aber nicht tun, ebenso wie ich ihre überschwängliche Umarmung nur sachte erwiderte und mich dann von ihr verabschiedete. Ich war schon ein paar Meter die Straße hinunter, als die Tür des Restaurants endlich hörbar zuklappte und ich atmete erst einmal tief durch. Ich mochte Sayuri, ja, aber je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, wie sie wohlmöglich für mich empfand, desto unwohler fühlte ich mich in meiner Haut. Ich war noch nie talentiert in Gefühlsangelegenheiten gewesen und wie verhielt man sich in so einer dummen Situation bitte richtig? Das würde mir sicherlich noch einige Kopfschmerzen bereiten.

Was mich aber gleich darauf wieder von diesen Gedanken abbrachte, war die Erkenntnis, dass ich mich sozusagen um die Ecke von dem Kino befand, in dem Taka arbeiten musste. Ich war mir zwar nicht ganz sicher, dass es auch wirklich dieses Kino war, aber ich wusste nicht einmal, ob er heute auch wieder die letzte Schicht hatte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir zwar, dass es bereits kurz nach halb eins war, aber zumindest Nachschauen kostete mich nichts und es lag ohnehin so gut wie auf dem Weg. Es wäre jetzt sicherlich angenehm ein wenig mit Taka zu plaudern und außerdem war mir sowieso noch nicht danach Heim zu gehen, obwohl ich am nächsten Tag um neun Uhr aus den Federn musste und es bereits ziemlich spät war.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät noch anrufe. Ich wollte nur…Ich dachte…es ist ja jetzt Wochenende und…Was machst du gerade? Ich meine…hast du noch irgendwas vor heute? Oder morgen??“
> 
> Ich zog verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen und versuchte seinem etwas chaotischen Gerede folgen zu können. Als mir klar wurde, worauf er anscheinend hinauswollte, musste ich kurz auflachen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er konnte wirklich aus den einfachsten Dingen eine Komplikation machen.

Natürlich hatte ich am Abend kein Glück gehabt und Taka nicht mehr im Kino angetroffen. Dieses wurde nämlich gerade als ich dort ankam von einem Mitarbeiter abgeschlossen und somit blieb mir im Endeffekt doch nichts anderes übrig, als nach Hause zu gehen.

Die nächsten zwei Tage hatte ich dann auf einmal so viel mit Uni und Job zu tun, dass ich die Bandproben ausfallen ließ – da ich der Leader war, konnte sich auch niemand darüber beschweren, selbst Schuld – und dann wäre zum Glück auch schon wieder Wochenende, nachdem ich die mir kurz vor Schluss aufs Auge gedrückten Arbeiten erledigt hatte. Die meisten wollten natürlich zum Wochenende pünktlich aus dem Büro und was war naheliegender, als dem ‚Aushilfsassistenten‘ die restlichen einfachen, aber langwierigen Aufgaben zuzuschieben? Ich sollte mich nach einer anderen Arbeit umsehen, dringend, die wurden langsam mehr als dreist. Selbst der Chef hatte großzügig darüber hinweggesehen und mir sogar noch den Schlüssel für das Büro in die Hand gedrückt, damit ich später abschließen konnte. Gerade als ich die vorletzte Aufgabe fertig hatte verließ mich nun aber gänzlich jeglicher Ansatz irgendeiner Motivation und ich lehnte mich seufzend in dem Bürostuhl zurück, streckte lustlos gähnend die Arme nach oben. Womit hatte ich mir das hier eigentlich alles eingehandelt? Draußen war es schon fast komplett dunkel und die meisten Leute genossen ihren Feierabend, während ich Idiot hier festsaß und natürlich pflichtbewusst alles ordentlich erledigte. Zum kotzen dieser anerzogene Ehrgeiz, nichts unfertig liegen lassen zu können. Ich wollte mich schon dazu hinreißen lassen eine Pause einzulegen, aber in dem Moment vibrierte mein Handy in der Hosentasche los und ich zuckte unweigerlich ertappt zusammen, um gleich darauf über mein eigenes Verhalten den Kopf zu schütteln. Ich fischte das leise summende Mobiltelefon heraus und nahm den Anruf an, ohne vorher aufs Display zu schauen.  
 

„Ja, was gibt’s?“, brummte ich eher unbegeistert und ohne Begrüßung, während ich ein Stückchen tiefer im Stuhl rutschte. Wenn das Alex war, der mir erzählen wollte, dass er gerade weiß-der-Teufel-was cooles machte, dann würde ich ihn bei unserer nächsten Begegnung eigenhändig in den nächsten Fluss tunken, soviel stand fest!  
 

„Oh…ehm…Falls das gerade ungelegen ist, kann ich auch wann anders noch mal anrufen.“, ertönte eine mir bereits ziemlich vertraute, zaghafte Stimme vom anderen Ende und sofort hellte meine Laune sich wieder auf. Ich setzte mich wieder gerade hin und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen, bevor ich zum Sprechen ansetzte.  
 

„Nein, nein, ist schon okay. Weswegen rufst du denn an, Taka, oder einfach nur so?“, wollte ich schmunzelnd wissen und ich konnte fast schon hören, wie er erleichtert aufatmete. Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon gedacht, dass ich ihn für einen ungünstigen Anruf anpflaumen würde oder dass ich ihn sofort abwimmelte. Das würde mir aber ganz sicher nicht einfallen, da ich über jede angenehme Ablenkung von dieser nervigen Arbeit mehr als erfreut war.  
 

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät noch anrufe. Ich wollte nur…Ich dachte…es ist ja jetzt Wochenende und…Was machst du gerade? Ich meine…hast du noch irgendwas vor heute? Oder morgen??“

Ich zog verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen und versuchte seinem etwas chaotischen Gerede folgen zu können. Als mir klar wurde, worauf er anscheinend hinauswollte, musste ich kurz auflachen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er konnte wirklich aus den einfachsten Dingen eine Komplikation machen.  
 

„Jetzt gerade hocke ich noch bei der Arbeit, aber in spätestens einer halben Stunde sollte ich hier fertig sein. Danach können wir uns gerne treffen – wenn es das ist, was du fragen wolltest – oder du kannst auch hier vorbeikommen und mir Gesellschaft leisten, wenn du magst.“, meinte ich noch immer grinsend und blickte nebenbei auf die drei Zettel mit Daten, die ich noch in den PC eingeben musste. Vielleicht sollten sie hier in Erwägung ziehen einen besseren Scanner mit Handschrifterkennung zu kaufen, dann müsste man nicht jeden scheiß extra wieder abtippen. Am anderen Ende herrschte einen Moment Stille und ich rechnete fast schon damit, dass Taka aufgelegt hatte.  
 

„Uhm…ja, sehr gerne…“, erreichte es dann plötzlich leise mein Ohr und vor meinem inneren Auge konnte ich regelrecht sehen, dass er sicherlich mal wieder rot angelaufen war. Er brachte sich mit seinem schusseligen Verhalten aber auch immer wieder in Situationen, die ihn dann in Verlegenheit brachten. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis er mir gegenüber etwas selbstbewusster und ‚zutraulicher‘ wurde?? Ich würde es wohl herausfinden müssen. Aber jetzt gab ich ihm erst mal die Adresse von meinem Arbeitsplatz und nannte ihm auch das Stockwerk, in dem ich mich befand, bevor wir uns voneinander verabschiedeten und ich mich immer noch nicht motiviert zurück an die letzte Aufgabe machte.

Nach einem kurzen Moment schaffte ich es dann auch endlich mich wieder zusammen zu reißen und kam sogar relativ rasch voran, bis ich irgendwann durch das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür vom anderen Ende der Büroräume vernahm. Da es sich um niemand anderes als Taka handeln konnte, erhob ich mich also von dem Schreibtisch, welcher als einziger noch beleuchtet war und schlurfte in den Flur, wo ich erst mal den Lichtschalter betätigte. Ich hatte erst vorgehabt ihn einfach nur zu mir zu rufen, aber es war in ungewohnter Umgebung sicherlich nicht angenehm für den kleineren, fast im Stockdunkeln herumzulaufen und außerdem war der Flur nicht vollends leer, sodass er wohlmöglich noch irgendwo gegen lief. Taka blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis seine Augen sich etwas an das recht grelle Licht gewöhnt hatte und sah dann in meine Richtung, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte.  
 

„Hast du den Weg gut gefunden?“, fragte ich mit leicht geneigtem Kopf noch bevor der andere bei mir angelangt war und bekam ein kurzes Nicken zur Antwort. Sein Blick schweifte immer wieder über die umliegenden Türen und Glasfronten, bis er schließlich bei mir ankam. Das Licht wieder ausschaltend griff ich ohne darüber nachzudenken einfach nach seiner Hand, um ihn mit mir Richtung Schreibtisch zu ziehen. Klar war dieses kaum beleuchtete Büro nicht gerade einladend, aber das würde Takas herumschleichen auch nicht ändern. An meinem derzeitigen Arbeitsplatz angekommen zog ich einfach vom benachbarten Tisch noch einen Stuhl heran und bedeutete dem kleinen sich dort hinzusetzen.  
 

„Ich hätte irgendwie nicht gedacht, dass du einen Bürojob hast.“, kamen dann endlich mal die ersten Worte aus Takas Mund, kaum dass ich mich hingesetzt hatte und ich schaut ihn ein wenig überrascht an, was er mit einem verlegenen Schulterzucken bedachte. Na gut, wahrscheinlich machte ich auch nicht unbedingt den Eindruck für so eine Arbeit und ehrlich gesagt würde ich niemals auf die Idee kommen, sowas ernsthaft zu machen.  
 

„Naja, aber das ist schließlich nur ein Job neben der Uni. So gerne meine Familie das auch hätte, aber für einen richtigen Beruf will ich nicht ununterbrochen an einem Schreibtisch sitzen. Da würde ich vor Langeweile eingehen.“, gab ich grinsend zurück und legte mir den letzten abzutippenden Zettel neben die Tastatur. Ich wollte das schnell fertig haben, damit wir von hier verschwinden konnten. Taka schien sich in diesem Büro auch nicht unbedingt wohl zu fühlen und wurde dadurch scheinbar wieder vollends wortkarg, dabei hatten wir uns vor zwei Tagen nach einer Weile ziemlich gut unterhalten. Wenn man ihm nur etwas Zeit gab, dann machte er gar nicht mehr so einen schüchternen, sondern eigentlich einen ziemlich aufgeweckten und fröhlichen Eindruck. Man musste eben nur warten, bis er anfing sich sicherer zu fühlen.  
 

„Ach so. Na dann…Was willst du denn später machen, wenn ich fragen darf?“

Ich hätte eher erwartet, dass er wieder in Schweigen verfiel und darauf wartete, dass ich das Gespräch wieder aufnahm. Immer wenn ich dachte, dass ich langsam den Dreh rauskriegte ihn einschätzen zu können, machte er doch wieder etwas völlig anderes als erwartet. Aber sicherlich war ich da auch nicht unbedingt besser. Ich konnte mich entweder schweigend und mit finsterem Blick in eine Ecke setzen oder auch fröhlich plaudernd Blödsinn erzählen. Letzteres sorgte allerdings eher für Irritation bei anderen, die mich wahrscheinlich eher als ungesellig und mürrisch einschätzten. Irgendeinen Schaden trug man eben davon, wenn man als Kind von reichen Geschäftsleuten aufwuchs, die einem von klein auf einbläuten, dass man in der Öffentlichkeit immer ein „Pokerface“ aufzusetzen hatte und für nötigen Respekt sorgen musste, indem man einen ernsten Eindruck machte.  
 

„Hm…das weiß ich gar nicht mal so genau. Sicher ist nur, dass ich nicht wie von allen erwartet in die Fußstapfen meiner Eltern treten werde! Ich lasse das lieber alles einfach auf mich zukommen, als dem vielleicht einfacheren Weg zu folgen, der mich nicht die Bohne interessiert.“

Mit den Schultern zuckend blickte ich auf den hellen Bildschirm und machte mich endlich daran, noch rasch die letzten Daten einzugeben, während ich aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, dass Taka mich dabei die ganze Zeit aufmerksam beobachtete. Auf meine Worte hin erwiderte er nichts mehr, aber ihm war anzusehen, dass er dennoch über das von mir gesagte nachdachte. Auch wenn er vielleicht nicht allzu viel fragte, so ließ ihn das nicht desinteressiert wirken und irgendwie fand ich diese Art auch ziemlich angenehm. Ich konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn Leute mich mit dummen Fragen löcherten oder ein Thema zu Tode quasselten. Alex schaffte das oft genug und einer dieser Sorte in meinem näheren Umfeld war durchaus genug.  
 

Genau in dem Moment, als ich mit dem Abschreiben endlich zum Ende kam, ertönte auf einmal von irgendwo gedämpft ein mir bekanntes Lied – wenn mich nicht alles täuschte war es „The Pretender“ von den Foo Figthers – und da es sich eindeutig nicht um mein Handy handelte, schaute ich fragend in Takas Richtung. Er schien nicht gerade mit einem Anruf gerechnet zu haben und blickte erst verwundert zurück, bevor er das Mobiltelefon aus seiner Hosentasche fischte und den Anruf entgegen nahm. Ein langes Gespräch fand aber nicht statt und sein Gesprächspartner schien Taka auch nicht ausreden zu lassen, da der kleine immer wieder nach ein paar Worten verstummte. Kurz darauf ließ er das Handy auch schon wieder sinken, mit einem eher unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck und ich speicherte nur rasch die Datei, fuhr den PC herunter, bevor ich mich vollends zu ihm umwandte.  
 

„Was war das denn nun?“, konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen zu fragen und runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Taka öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann doch wieder und ließ den Blick zur Seite wandern. Fast schon war ich sicher, dass da gar nichts mehr kommen würde und ich nachbohren müsste, aber dann hob er den Blick doch wieder. Den Kopf behielt er aber etwas gesenkt, sodass er mich durch seine dunklen Locken hindurch unsicher anblinzelte.  
 

„Das war der Kollege, bei dem ich zurzeit wohne. Seine Freundin ist übers Wochenende da und…er hat mich gerade bis Montagmorgen vor die Tür gesetzt…“, erzählte Taka schließlich etwas zögernd und auch wenn er es mit keiner Silbe erwähnte, so sprachen seine etwas versteckten Augen dennoch eine stumme Frage oder vielmehr Bitte aus. Wahrscheinlich empfand er es als dreist oder traute sich nicht, seine Gedanken einfach auszusprechen, aber zu seinem Glück gab ich fast sofort nach und nahm ihm das Ganze ab.  
 

„Ich halte den Typen immer noch für einen absoluten Idioten. Auch wenn es seine Wohnung ist kann er nicht einfach so mit dir umspringen und du solltest dir das wirklich nicht gefallen lassen. Außerdem habe ich dir erst letztens gesagt, dass du ruhig frei heraus sagen sollst, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt. Ja, du kannst wieder mit zu mir und von mir aus auch das ganze Wochenende über bleiben, also schau mich nicht an wie ein ausgesetztes Haustier.“, murrte ich fast schon, grinste aber entgegen meiner Worte entwarnend in seine Richtung und tätschelte ihm aus einem komischen Impuls heraus den Kopf – so viel zu dem Vergleich mit einem Haustier.  
 

„Da-danke…aber ich hoffe ich störe dich nicht? … Ah, tut mir leid. Ich sollte das nicht mehr fragen, richtig? Vergiss das wieder…“

Ich sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und musste dann loslachen. Was war das denn jetzt? Er hatte ja recht, solche Fragen wollte ich wirklich nicht hören, aber bei seiner Art und Weise konnte ich ihm da ohnehin nicht böse für sein. Kopfschüttelnd stand ich auf, da der PC endlich aus war und schaltete die Lampe am Schreibtisch aus, sodass wir gleich darauf im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes im Dunkeln standen. Da ich wenig Lust hatte das andere Licht anzumachen und ich den Weg mittlerweile auch so fand, nahm ich einfach wieder Takas Hand mit einem knappen „lass uns hier verschwinden“ und lotste ihn dann sicher aus dem stockfinsteren Büroräumen. Die Tür hinter uns abschließend fiel mir dann auch zu meiner Verwunderung auf, dass ich ihn in der kurzen Zeit wo wir uns kannten, inzwischen schon recht oft wie selbstverständlich einfach an der Hand mit mir gezogen hatte. Vielmehr wunderte mich aber, dass Taka sich daran so gar nicht zu stören schien, obwohl das doch schon eher merkwürdig für zwei Kerle war.  
 

„Am besten gehen wir gerade noch bei einem 24-Stunden-Convini vorbei, hm? Oder hast du zufällig eine Zahnbürste dabei?“, wollte ich wissen, als wir das Gebäude hinter uns ließen und die Straße entlang schlenderten. Diesmal hatte Taka nicht mal den Rucksack dabei, den er das letzte Mal mit sich trug, also wäre es wohl sinnvoll zumindest eine Zahnbürste zu organisieren, wenn er das Wochenende über bei mir war.  
 

„Ja klar, ich trage immer eine in der Hosentasche mit mir herum. Du etwa nicht?“, gab Taka zu meiner Überraschung zurück und grinste mich dann fast schon neckend an. Okay, doofe Frage, doofe Antwort. Erst rumstammeln und nun auf einmal solche Antworten geben, irgendwie benahm Taka sich manchmal wirklich paradox.  
 

„Ich bin wohl nicht über die neustens Trends im Bilde, wie mir scheint.“, meinte ich belustigt und von dem kleinere ertönte ein leises Lachen. Wenn ich mich recht entsann, war es das erste Mal, dass ich ihn überhaupt lachen hörte und das stimmte mich wirklich zuversichtlich, dass er mir gegenüber bereits ein wenig auftaute. Anschließend gingen wir also gerade noch in einen Convini, auch ein paar anderen Kleinigkeiten kaufen, und gingen dann direkt zu mir nach Hause. Nach ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit hatte Taka mich dann auch dazu überreden können, dass er noch ein bisschen Essen für uns kochte, da ich nur vorhatte irgendwas in den Ofen zu schmeißen. Zwar war ich erst skeptisch, ob er das auch wirklich hinbekam, aber im Nachhinein war ich doch froh über das Angebot und musste feststellen, dass er tatsächlich kochen konnte. Man sollte eben nicht von sich auf andere schließen.  
 

~  
 

Es war Samstagvormittag und wir waren gerade mit frühstücken fertig, als mein Telefon sich penetrant klingelnd zu Wort meldete. Während Taka sich unaufgefordert daran machte das bisschen Geschirr abzuwaschen, trottelte ich also ins Wohnzimmer und nahm den Anruf entgegen.  
 

„ _Toru-chan. Ich mache dir jetzt ein Angebot, dass du nicht ablehnen solltest. Du und ich. Zusammen mit Ryota und Yu. Im Probenraum._ “, ertönte unverkennbar die Stimme von Alex vom anderen Ende und ich hielt kurz die Luft an, während ich dem Drang widerstand den Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Da hatte ich wohl etwas vergessen.  
 

„Oh…Wir haben die wegen mir ausgefallenen Proben aufs Wochenende verschoben, richtig? Ehm…wie viel Uhr?“, erwiderte ich, kratzte mich etwas verlegen am Hinterkopf. Das war mir auch noch nie passiert, dass ich einfach eine Verabredung vergessen hatte. Dabei war ich es sogar selbst gewesen, der vorgeschlagen hatte die Treffen einfach zu verschieben.  
 

„ _Vor einer halben Stunde. Also beweg deinen Hintern möglichst schnell hierher. Also als Leader bist du wirklich ein sehr schlechtes Vorbild. Selbst ich war heute pünktlich!_ “

Schlimmer als das vergessen und verspäten war wohl die Tatsache, ausgerechnet von Alex sowas wie eine Predigt gehalten zu bekommen. Ich konnte ihm nicht einmal widersprechen und stimmte einfach nur murrend zu. Es würde knapp 20 Minuten dauern zu Fuß zu unserem Probenraum gehen, aber vielleicht schaffte ich es auch etwas schneller, bevor ich mir nachher noch mehr anhören durfte. Ich war ziemlich sicher, dass Alex mich damit die nächsten Wochen immer aufziehen würde. Naja, ich war schließlich selbst schuld, also musste ich wohl oder übel damit leben.  
 

„Taka? Tut mir leid, aber ich habe ganz vergessen, dass ich heute weg muss. Mein werter Kollege hat mich gerade netterweise an eine versäumte Abmachung erinnert.“, rief ich in Richtung Küche und schlüpfte im Flur bereits in meine Schuhe. Irgendwie schon blöde, dass ich den kleinen nun sicherlich den ganzen Tag alleine lassen musste. Ich hatte kein Problem damit, dass er alleine in meiner Wohnung war, aber er war schließlich mein Gast und somit kam es mir ziemlich scheiße vor ihn einfach sitzen zu lassen. Allerdings konnte ich die Proben nicht noch mal sausen lassen, da wir vorhatten unsere ersten drei vollständigen Songs durchzugehen und vielleicht auch schon ein möchte-gern Demotape aufzunehmen.  
 

„Huh? Musst du heute auch arbeiten oder was?“, wollte Taka wissen und gleich darauf erschien er im Türrahmen, trocknete sich gerade die Hände ab und schaute mich fragend an. Ich zog mir gerade meine Jacke an und blickte kopfschüttelnd zu ihm herüber.  
 

„Nein. Also zumindest nicht da, wo ich gestern war. Ich habe nur verpennt, dass wegen mir die Bandproben auf heute und morgen verschoben wurden. Sollte einem als Leader eigentlich nicht passieren. Deswegen muss ich mich auch beeilen, sonst wird mir das Jahrzehnte lang vorgehalten.“, gab ich schief grinsend zurück, zog nebenbei den Reißverschluss meiner Jacke nach oben und hoffte nur, dass es inzwischen nicht mehr regnete. Als wir aufgestanden waren hatte es nämlich geschüttet wie aus Eimern und ich hatte wenig Lust, patschnass bei den Proben aufzukreuzen.  
 

„Bandproben? Du bist auch in einer Band??“

Ich hatte eigentlich gerade zur Türklinke gegriffen, als diese Frage mich erreichte und ich wandte mich wieder um. Stimmt, ich hatte das Taka gegenüber bisher noch mit keiner Silbe erwähnt und dementsprechend kratzte ich mich nun erst mal schulterzuckend am Hinterkopf – wieso kam ich mir deswegen nun blöd vor?  
 

„Ja, aber noch nicht allzu lange…also erst kurz nachdem ich auch zurück nach Tokyo gekommen bin. Ich wurde sozusagen dazu gezwungen und irgendwie bin ich nun hängen geblieben.“, gab ich zurück und wusste nicht so recht, wie ich seine Gesichtsausdruck gerade deuten sollte. Dann senkte der kleinere den Kopf ein wenig, aber dabei wandte er den Blick diesmal nicht von mir ab und schien einen Moment zu überlegen, bevor er mit leiser Stimme wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte.  
 

„Dürfte ich…vielleicht mal mitkommen? Ich verspreche auch, dass ich nicht stören werde. Ihr würdet mich gar nicht bemerkten, versprochen.“

Hatte ich mich da gerade verhört? Er hatte den Blick nun doch wieder abgewendet, ader er schien seine Worte tatsächlich ernst zu meinen und aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund freute ich mich da innerlich mehr drüber, als ich es vielleicht sollte. Bevor ich antwortete, griff ich erst mal nach der Jacke des anderen neben mir an der Garderobe und warf sie dem perplexen Taka direkt in die Arme.  
 

„Wie gesagt, ich muss schnell da sein. Also ein bisschen Beeilung, bitte.“


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mit den Augen rollend rieb ich mir demonstrativ über das Ohr, in welches ich gerade den möchte-gern Anschiss von Alex bekam und aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Ryota sich darüber lediglich einen grinste. Klar, ich durfte zu allgemeinen Belustigung herhalten oder wie? Meinen amerikanischen Freund links liegen lassend drehte ich mich um und sah Taka, der nun wieder ziemlich verschüchtert noch immer im Türrahmen des Probenraumes stand und scheinbar nicht recht wusste, was er nun von der Sache zu halten hatte. Gut, Alex hatte ihn immerhin schon einmal nach einem seiner Auftritte ‚belauert‘, das hatte ich nicht bedacht, sonst hätte ich ihn zumindest mental darauf vorbereitet.

„Du…Du kennst ihn? DESWEGEN hast du letztens also so komisch reagiert!! Wieso sagst du denn nichts, du Depp?!“

Mit den Augen rollend rieb ich mir demonstrativ über das Ohr, in welches ich gerade den möchte-gern Anschiss von Alex bekam und aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Ryota sich darüber lediglich einen grinste. Klar, ich durfte zu allgemeinen Belustigung herhalten oder wie? Meinen amerikanischen Freund links liegen lassend drehte ich mich um und sah Taka, der nun wieder ziemlich verschüchtert noch immer im Türrahmen des Probenraumes stand und scheinbar nicht recht wusste, was er nun von der Sache zu halten hatte. Gut, Alex hatte ihn immerhin schon einmal nach einem seiner Auftritte ‚belauert‘, das hatte ich nicht bedacht, sonst hätte ich ihn zumindest mental darauf vorbereitet.  
 

„Ich habe ihn erst kurz danach wiedergetroffen und was heißt hier komisch reagiert? Deine Beschreibung hörte sich zwar nach ihm an, aber ich wusste es nicht sicher, also habe ich da auch nichts zu gesagt. Was fällt dir überhaupt ein hier so herum zu mosern?! Ich weiß ja nicht was du dir erwartest, aber ich habe Taka nicht hierher gebracht, nur weil du meinst ihn als Sänger für uns haben zu müssen. Er hat mich von selbst gefragt, ob er mit herkommen darf und da spricht schließlich nichts gegen. Komm aber nicht auf die Idee, ihn mit der Sänger-Sache zu belästigen!“, gab ich nun ziemlich ungehalten an Alex zurück und dieser sah mich fast schon erschrocken an, bevor er wieder anfing zu grinsen. Was auch immer in seinem Kopf vorging konnte nicht wirklich etwas Gutes verheißen.  
 

„Na gut, Toru-chan. Du bist der Leader und es ist deine Entscheidung. Aus deinen Worten schließe ich aber mal, dass du ihm allgemein noch nichts davon gesagt hast und darum will ich es wenigstens einmal erwähnen dürfen, damit er weiß was Sache ist. Also, Taka – richtig? – wir habe diese Band erst vor etwas mehr als vier Monaten gegründet und seitdem haben wir noch keinen brauchbaren Sänger gefunden. Als ich dich bei dem Auftritt letztens gehört habe, war ich wirklich beeindruckt und du könntest ja wenigstens mal darüber nachdenken, ob du nicht unser Sänger werden möchtest.“

Es war so klar, dass Alex nicht allzu viel auf meine Worte geben würde. Ich seufzte leise auf und schaute wieder zu Taka, der unseren Amerikaner vorsichtig ansah und seiner Erklärung gelauscht hatte. Das Kompliment ließ eine feine Röte auf seinen Wangen erscheinen und auch wenn ihm dieses ‚Angebot‘ offensichtlich nicht recht geheuer war, so schien er sich trotzdem darüber zu freuen. Bevor Alex noch weiter davon reden konnte, griff ich allerdings rasch ein und scheuchte ihn zu seinem Instrument, während ich meine Jacke an einen Haken hinter der Tür hängte. Mit einem Lächeln deutete ich Taka an, dass er seine Jacke auch dort aufhängen sollte und anschließend bot ich ihm etwas zu Trinken an, während der kleinere sich auf die alte, gemütliche Couch setzte. Ryota hatte sich schon seinen Bass umgeschnallt und bereits die Tür geschlossen, als ich mich zu den anderen gesellte und mich meiner Gitarre annahm.  
 

„Ah, Toru-chan. Ich habe ein Aufnahmegerät dabei und sogar ein ziemlich gutes. Habe ich von einem Freund ausgeliehen. Also können wir heute die geplante Testaufnahme machen.“, wies Alex mich hin und während sein Grinsen immer breiter wurde, realisierte ich erst die Bedeutung dieser Worte. Das hieß dann, dass ich nicht um den mir aufgezwungenen Gesang drum herum kam und das ausgerechnet heute, wo auch noch Taka anwesend war. Es war mir vor den anderen dreien noch immer peinlich genug, aber Taka konnte immerhin wirklich singen, das machte es irgendwie noch schlimmer. Ich konnte mich jetzt aber auch nicht wieder anstellen und mich dagegen stellen. Also Augen zu und durch, auch wenn es mir absolut nicht in den Kram passte und ich mich zum Affen machen würde.  
 

„Jaja…ist mir klar. Wie oft soll ich dir übrigens noch sagen, dass du dir diesen dummen Spitznamen sparen sollst?!“, zischte ich zähneknirschend zurück und mir war klar, dass meine Bandkollegen wussten, dass ich das nur tat, um meine Verlegenheit zu kaschieren. Dafür kannten sie mich inzwischen wohl schon gut genug, verdammt. Taka hingegen schaute nur etwas verwundert zu mir herüber und wartete ruhig darauf, dass wir endlich anfingen. Yu spielte die ersten Töne an und dann legten wir auch los, obwohl mir weiterhin etwas mulmig zumute war. Noch mehr Leute mussten sich meinen schrecklichen Gesang doch wirklich nicht anhören, aber trotzdem zogen wir das Lied komplett und sogar fehlerfrei durch – wenigstens etwas.

Ich hatte meinen Blick die ganze Zeit entweder auf meine Finger an der Gitarre oder woanders hin gerichtet. Wir hatten bisher noch nie vor jemand anderes gespielt und auch wenn ich zuvor noch zuversichtlich mit unserer Musik war, so war ich mir dessen plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher. Wie zur Hölle sollte das dann erst werden, wenn wir Demotapes zu Plattenfirmen schicken und mit etwas Glück sogar irgendwann mal eingeladen wurden? Dann müssten wir schließlich auch vorspielen und so wenig ich auch daran glaubte irgendwann mal auf einer Bühne zu stehen, das würde ja noch schlimmer. Da keimte in mir die Frage auf, wie Taka es überhaupt schaffte sich immer wieder auf die Bühne zu stellen, wo er doch so wenig Selbstvertrauen hatte.  
 

„Wow, das klingt echt gut. Uhm…nur…Toru-kun?“

Mein Blick wanderte wie von selbst zu unserem Gast, der mich nun vorsichtig ansah und scheinbar nicht sicher war, ob er weitersprechen sollte. Nun bekam ich wohl zu hören, dass mein Gesang absolut grauenhaft war und ich würde es ihm nicht mal verübeln können. Ich würde auch niemals auf die Idee kommen Sänger werden zu wollen, definitiv nicht. Ich ließ die Gitarre einfach umgeschnallt und ging etwas auf Taka zu, bedeutete ihm mit einem Nicken, dass er ruhig sagen sollte was er dachte.  
 

„Ich…will mich nicht einmischen, das ist schließlich eure Sache wie ihr das macht. Nur, beim Gesang…die eine Stelle hat irgendwie etwas merkwürdig geklungen.“, brachte er nach kurzem Stammeln heraus und kratzte sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an der Wange. Das war die netteste Art von Kritik die ich je in meinem Leben zu hören bekommen hatte.  
 

„Naja, ich mach das zum Glück eh nur so lange, bis wir einen richtigen Sänger gefunden haben. Aber trotzdem, was war denn komisch daran? Oder anders gefragt, was würdest du anders machen??“, wollte ich ehrlich interessiert wissen und neigte abwartend den Kopf etwas zur Seite, während der kleine einen Moment zu überlegen schien. Dann stand er plötzlich auf und ging fast schon zielstrebig zu meinem Mikrofon, um dieses aus dem Ständer und in die Hand zu nehmen. Sein Blick in meine Richtung fragte ein deutliches „ich darf doch?“ und ich nickte lediglich knapp. Es war schon wirklich bizarr, dass er vor Schüchternheit manchmal kaum ein Wort herausbrachte und sich dann auf einmal so selbstsicher bewegte. Ich hätte auch gedacht, dass er gerade in Anwesenheit der anderen wieder sehr zurückhaltend wäre, aber das schien auf einmal gar nicht mehr der Fall zu sein.  
 

„Toru-kun, könntest du die zweite Strophe noch mal spielen? Ich brauche nur die Melodie.“, forderte er mich dann mit einem feinen Lächeln auf den Lippen auf und ich hatte wohl reichlich blöd aus der Wäsche geschaut, da von Alex ein unterdrücktes Lachen ertönte. Einen warnenden Blick in seine Richtung werfend rückte ich meine Gitarre zurecht und spielte erst noch mal ein Stück vom Refrain, damit der Einstieg leichter war und kaum fing ich an die Strophe selbst zu spielen, hob Taka das Mikro zu seinen Lippen und fing an zu singen. Klar hatte ich ihn in der Bar schon singen gehört, aber da war die Musik schief gewesen und das Mikro anscheinend auch ziemlich leise eingestellt, denn seine Stimme hörte sich jetzt viel kraftvoller an. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zeigte, dass Ryota und Yu scheinbar nicht weniger beeindruckt waren als ich selbst, während Alex einfach nur selig vor sich hin grinste. Als die Strophe durch war und wir aufhörten, fingen die anderen gleich an zu klatschen und wie auf Kommando lief Taka rot an.  
 

„Auch wenn Toru-chan mir dafür an die Gurgel geht, aber du wärst wirklich genau der Sänger, den wir brauchen. Balladen schön und gut, aber du hast doch vielmehr die passende Power in der Stimme für Rockmusik.“, plapperte Alex dann fast schon wie erwartet los und ich rollte aufseufzend mit den Augen. Ich konnte nicht sagen, dass die Worte falsch waren, aber es kam mir nicht richtig vor, Taka zu irgendwas überreden zu wollen. Außerdem hatte ich die Befürchtung, dass er nachher noch auf die Idee kam ich hätte ihn nur deswegen wieder angesprochen, obwohl es wirklich aus dem Grund war mit ihm befreundet sein zu wollen. Ich würde ihm sicherlich nicht zutrauen, dass er so schlecht von mir dachte, aber irgendwie wollte ich auch kein Risiko eingehen, weswegen ich mich aus der Sache lieber raushielt. Zumindest jetzt erst. Irgendwann würde ich ihn vielleicht doch selbst mal fragen, ob er nicht wirklich zu uns wechseln wollte, aber dafür war es nun eindeutig noch zu früh. Erst mal müsste er ohnehin die anderen noch etwas kennen lernen und das war schließlich keine Entscheidung, die sich von heute auf morgen treffen ließ.  
 

„Du hast deinen Standpunkt klar gemacht, Alex, ist gut jetzt. Darum ging es jetzt aber auch gar nicht. Ich glaube ich habe verstanden, was du bei meinem Gesang als merkwürdig empfunden hast, Taka.“, wandte ich mich von unserem amerikanischen Freund wieder an den kleinen und lächelte dabei dankend. Bei ihm hatte die Strophe eindeutig besser geklungen, schon alleine vom Gefühl her. Ich hatte vorher nicht wirklich gewusst, wie ich es hätte anders oder besser singen können. Taka lächelte auf meine Aussage hin erleichtert und steckte das Mikro dann wieder an seinen Platz, da er dieses noch immer in der Hand gehalten hatte.  
 

~  
 

Es war schon nach ein Uhr nachts, als Taka und ich endlich wieder in meiner Wohnung ankamen und ich war mehr als müde. Trotzdem war ich aber auch sehr zufrieden mit dem heutigen Tag, da wir gut vorangekommen waren und auch noch öfters Dank Takas Hilfe einige Fehler ausbessern konnten. Als Außenstehender der selbst Erfahrung mit Musik hatte, waren einige Hinweise von dem kleineren wirklich sehr nützlich gewesen und natürlich hatte ich Alex nicht davon abhalten können, Taka immer wieder vorzuschlagen bei uns mitzumachen. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm einfach mal den Mund zukleben??  
 

„Du, Toru? Nachdem Alex die ganze Zeit meinte, dass ich bei euch mitmachen soll…Was hältst du davon? Immerhin hast du irgendwie immer dagegen geredet…“

Diese Frage kam nun mehr als unerwartet und ich sah den kleineren einen Moment lang perplex an. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen wollte er das aber wirklich wissen und ich war für einen Augenblick unschlüssig, was ich darauf am besten sagen sollte.  
 

„Dass ich ihm gesagt habe das zu lassen heißt nicht, dass ich diese Meinung nicht teile. Im Gegenteil, es würde mich wirklich freuen wenn du dich tatsächlich dazu entscheiden würdest ein Bandmitglied zu werden. Aber ich finde es ziemlich unverschämt mit sowas sofort anzukommen und ich wollte auch nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass es mir nur darum geht. Das tut es nämlich nicht. Es ist ganz allein deine Entscheidung, ob du zu uns kommen willst oder nicht. In jedem Fall bist du immer willkommen.“, sagte ich schließlich und zuckte etwas ratlos mit den Schultern. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es besser ausdrücken sollte. Zumindest legte sich ein feines Lächeln auf seine Lippen und ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck machte sich in Takas tiefbraunen Augen breit, während er ins Wohnzimmer ging und sich auf die noch immer ausgeklappte Schlafcouch setzte. Ich hatte ihm am Vorabend zwar gesagt, er solle mein Bett nehmen und ich würde die Couch beziehen, aber ich hatte zu meinem absoluten Erstaunen den kürzeren in dieser Diskussion gezogen.  
 

„Danke. Es tut wirklich gut sowas mal zu hören und…ich werde darüber nachdenken, versprochen. Ich brauche nur noch etwas Zeit mich überhaupt erst mal an alles zu gewöhnen. Eigentlich hatte ich die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, jemals jemanden zu treffen, mit dem ich befreundet sein könnte und dann habe ich auf einmal dich getroffen. Egal wie dumm das nun klingen mag, aber du hast mich damit sozusagen gerettet, ehrlich. Dafür bin ich dir verdammt dankbar, auch wenn ich es vielleicht nicht so gut zeigen kann…“, meinte Taka plötzlich mit ernster Miene und ließ sich dann mit dem Rücken auf die Schlaffläche sinken, starrte mit halb geschlossenen Augen an die Decke und ich stand einfach in den Türrahmen gelehnt da, hörte ihm erstaunt und irgendwie auch ein wenig gerührt zu. Er hatte sich in dieser kurzen Zeit wirklich schon verändert und das machte mich fast schon ein wenig stolz, so ein Lob von ihm zu hören.  
 

„Mach das und sag mir dann bescheid, wenn du eine Entscheidung getroffen hast. Lass dir von niemandem etwas aufschwatzen, sondern wähle den Weg, der dir selbst am meistens zusagt. Und…ich kann zwar nicht nachvollziehen, inwiefern dich das gerettet hat, aber vielleicht erzählst du mir irgendwann mal davon, hm? Ich werde jedenfalls da sein und dir zuhören, wenn du reden willst. Aber jetzt sollten wir wohl erst mal schlafen gehen, es ist verdammt spät.“, lenkte ich schließlich ein, während ich schmunzelnd bemerkte, dass Takas Augenlider schon verdächtig tief gesunken waren. Nun rollte er sich auf die Seite und stützte den Kopf in die Handfläche, sah mich einen Moment lang mit undefinierbarem Blick an, bevor er lächelnd nickte. Was genau er damit bejahte war mir zwar nicht ganz klar, aber ich hinterfragte es auch nicht weiter, sondern wünschte ihm schon mal eine gute Nacht und verzog mich in mein Schlafzimmer, nachdem ich noch einen kurzen Abstecher ins Bad gemacht hatte. Das war wirklich ein interessanter Tag gewesen und irgendwie hoffte ich innerlich, dass Taka auch bei den Proben am nächsten Tag mitkam. Es war angenehm ihn um sich zu haben und außerdem schien er sich in unserem Probenraum auch ziemlich schnell einigermaßen wohl gefühlt zu haben. Vielleicht, mit etwas Glück, würde er sich am Ende seiner Überlegungen ja wirklich dazu entscheiden uns als Sänger beizutreten?  
 

~  
 

Am Folgetag war Taka tatsächlich wieder bei den Proben dabei und auch wenn er Alex scheinbar etwas aus dem Weg ging, so hatte er zwischendurch zumindest ein längeres Gespräch mit Ryota gehabt und ich war sicher, dass er nach und nach anfing sich wohler zu fühlen im Umgang mit anderen.

Die darauffolgende Woche war ich dann fast komplett mit Arbeiten für die Uni und auch mit meinem Job beschäftigt, sodass ich nie lange zu den Proben erscheinen konnte, geschweige denn Zeit für irgendwas oder irgendwen anderes hatte.

Noch eine Woche danach wiederum war es dann eher das Gegenteil und Sayuri drückte mir am Mittwoch auf einmal ihren geliebten Hund aufs Auge. Sie wollte mit Freundinnen bis Sonntag für einen kurzen Trip wegfahren und wollte ihren Liebling nicht bei ihren desinteressierten Eltern lassen. Wieso ich dann der auserwählte Hundesitter wurde, war mir trotzdem nicht ganz klar. Ich war diesem Tier einmal begegnet und verstand mich nicht gerade gut mit diesem zickigen Vieh, trotzdem musste ich es nun vier ganze Tage ertragen.  
 

„Jetzt komm verdammt noch mal hier hin! Ich hab genauso wenig Bock mit dir vor die Tür zu gehen, aber was muss, das muss!!“, knurrte ich langsam verdammt genervt und starrte imaginäre Löcher in die Couch, unter welcher sich mein Gasthaustier seit einer geschlagenen Stunde verkrochen hatte. Es war Donnerstagnachmittag, draußen goss es wie aus Kübeln und wie Sayuri mir eingebläut hatte, war es Zeit für einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang. Blöd nur, dass ihr Schätzchen sich strikt dagegen weigerte. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren. Also musste ich das Fellknäul wohl oder übel am Halsband packen und unter der Couch hervorziehen, wobei die zum Glück nicht allzu spitzen Zähnchen sich fast sofort in meinen Unterarm bohrten. Leise fluchend legte ich rasch die Leine an und ließ das Halsband los, woraufhin der Hund auch von mir abließ. Ich blickte kurz von den deutlich sichtbaren und stellenweise blutenden Bissspuren an meinem Arm, auf die plötzlich unschuldig dreinschauende Fußhupe herab. Mal abgesehen von dem ekeligen Charakter dieses Tieres, konnte ich mich auch nicht gerade mit seinem Aussehen anfreunden – wieso um Himmelswillen musste es auch so ein plattschnäuziger Pekinese sein?! Zu allem Überfluss waren sowohl das Halsband, als auch die Leine rosa mit irgendwelchen Glitzersteinchen und dazu dann auch noch der Name Princess. Das war sowas von Klischee, dass ich schon Kopfschmerzen davon bekam. Sayuri mochte eine noch so eine liebenswerte und süße junge Frau sein, aber das stieß mir dann doch bitter auf.  
 

„Wenn sich auch nur einer da draußen darüber lustig macht, dass ich mit dir rumlaufe, dann binde ich dich an die nächste Laterne!“, murmelte ich missmutig und zog das noch immer bockige Tier ungerührt mit mir aus der Wohnung. Natürlich würde Sayuri mich köpfen, wenn ihrem Liebling irgendwas passierte, aber das war doch wirklich eine Zumutung. Zumindest weigerte ich mich strikt dagegen dem Vieh auch noch so ein albernes Jäckchen anzuziehen. Das Schlug mit Fass ernsthaft den Boden aus. Bei aller Liebe zu seinem Haustier, aber man musste es doch ehrlich nicht vermenschlichen und ich bezweifelte auch, dass selbst dieses verwöhnte Etwas am Ende der Leine sich mit irgendwelche Klamotten wohler fühlte. Es ging auf Winter zu, keine Frage, aber dafür hatten Tiere ein Fell und solange nicht die nächste Eiszeit ausbrach, würde ich das Vieh auch nur mit seiner Naturkleidung vor die Tür zerren, basta!

Wir hatten gerade erst wenige Meter auf dem Gehweg hinter uns gebracht, als es sogar noch stärker anfing zu regnen. Nur gut, dass ich sowieso schon meinen kleinen Schirm mitgenommen hatte, auch wenn der den Hund nicht davor bewahren konnte, innerhalb weniger Minuten patschnass zu sein. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich den Blick von Princess beinahe als vorwurfsvoll bezeichnen, da sie wie gehabt keinerlei Schutz vor dem Regen hatte und ich mich auch herzlich wenig daran störte. Bei einem anderen Hund dieser Größenordnung hätte ich mich vielleicht dazu entschlossen diesen einfach auf den Arm zu nehmen, aber bevor ich mich noch mal von diesem biestigen Pekinesen anknabbern ließ, nahm ich doch lieber in Kauf später einen stinkenden nassen Köter in der Wohnung zu haben. Man musste eben Prioritäten setzen.  
 

„Toru?? Ich dachte schon ich hätte mich verguckt, aber du bist es ja wirklich.“, riss mich die mir wohlbekannte Stimme von Taka unerwartet aus meinen Gedanken und ich schaute verwundert zu dem kleineren, der gerade vor mir zum Stehen kam. Er hielt sich seine Umhängetasche über den Kopf, um wenigstens etwas Schutz vor dem Regenguss zu haben und sah fragend von mir zu dem triefenden Fellknäul am anderen Ende der Leine.  
 

„Ah, ja. Ich bin für ein paar Tage Hundesitter für diese vierbeinige Diva. Und was treibt dich bei diesem Wetter vor die Tür?“, fragte ich und trat noch einen Schritt auf den anderen zu, sodass wir beide mehr oder weniger unter dem kleinen Schirm standen und er seine Tasche senken konnte. Taka warf mir ein feines dankbares Lächeln zu und zupfte an einer nassen Locke in seiner Stirn, bevor er mich wieder ansah.  
 

„Wir haben heute Proben und da ich den Bus verpasst habe muss ich nun zu Fuß dahin. Mein Kollege hätte mich ja auch mit dem Auto mitnehmen können, aber nein, der werte Herr musste ja schon vor Stunden los, um noch irgendwas zu erledigen.“

Eine meiner Augenbrauen wanderte in die Höhe als ich die deutlich missgestimmte Tonlage des anderen vernahm. Taka schien sich wohl in letzter Zeit nicht gerade gut mit seinen beiden Bandmitgliedern zu verstehen. Ich hatte mich zwar fast zwei Wochen nicht mit ihm treffen können, aber wir hatten zweimal telefoniert und da hatte er bezüglich seiner Band bereits recht unzufrieden geklungen.  
 

„Es ist aber noch ein ganzes Stück bis zu eurem Probenraum, oder? Weißt du was, nimm einfach meinen Schirm. Ich gehe gleich eh wieder nach Hause und kann mich da umziehen, aber du musst ja nicht patschnass bei den Proben sitzen.“, beschloss ich aus einem Impuls heraus und drückte dem kleinen auch schon besagten Gegenstand in die Hand. Ich konnte regelrecht in seinen Augen erkennen, dass er jeden Moment protestieren würde, aber mit einem Kopfschütteln gebot ich dem Einhalt und versicherte ihm, dass das in Ordnung ginge. Ich hasste es eigentlich von Regen durchnässt zu werden, aber das musste ich ihm schließlich nicht unter die Nase reiben und er konnte den Schirm gerade mehr gebrauchen als ich. Bevor er es sich doch noch anders überlegen konnte, scheuchte ich ihn auch einfach regelrecht davon und machte mich selbst daran zumindest den Häuserblock einmal zu umrunden, bevor ich komplett durchnässt den Heimweg antrat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Natürlich habe ich einen Grund, aber gut ist der nicht unbedingt…Ich habe mich heute mit meinen Bandkollegen gestritten und wurde aus der Wohnung geschmissen.“, gestand der andere mir kleinlaut und ich öffnete die Augen rasch wieder, während ich mich aufsetzte. Was veranstaltete der Kerl eigentlich immer, dass ihm ständig so ein Mist passierte?! Zumindest wusste ich nun, weswegen er anrief und meine anfängliche Wut über den mitternächtlichen Anruf verflog augenblicklich.

Nachdem ich von dem Spaziergang mit Princess zurück daheim war, hatte ich mir erst einmal eine lange Dusche zum Aufwärmen gegönnt und mich danach mit lockeren Klamotten bekleidet auf die Couch geworfen. Während der Hund in seinem Körbchen in der Ecke vor sich hin döste, übte ich noch ein paar Songs auf der Gitarre und ging irgendwann zu einem eher mäßig interessanten Spielfilm im Fernsehen über. Besagter Film hatte allerdings Überlänge und noch dazu eine sehr einschläfernde Wirkung, sodass mir irgendwann noch vor zehn Uhr abends die Augen zufielen.

Allzu lange dauerte mein Schläfchen allerdings nicht, da auf einmal mein Handy vibrierend und „Ghost“ von RIZE spielend über den Wohnzimmertisch rappelte. Mit einem genervten Aufstöhnen öffnete ich langsam die Augen und blinzelte aufgrund des doch recht grellen Lichtes vom Fernseher. Zwar verstummte mein Handy gerade als ich mich aufgesetzt hatte, aber auch nur um gleich darauf wieder los zu klingeln. Da wollte jemand wohl unbedingt meine Aufmerksamkeit und das um…fast ein Uhr nachts. Herzlichen Dank auch, welcher Idiot auch immer das war. Ohne auf das Display zu schauen nahm ich den Anruf entgegen und schnaubte ein deutlich missgelauntes „Was gibt’s?!“, ohne auch nur den Ansatz einer Begrüßung zu äußern.  
 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich um so eine Uhrzeit anrufe. Du hast sicher schon geschlafen, oder? Bitte sei nicht böse auf mich…“, ertönte vom anderen Ende nach einer kurzen Stille eine mir bekannte Stimme. Ich hatte es doch fast im Gefühl gehabt, dass es Taka sein würde. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe ein Aufseufzen zu unterdrücken und ließ mich mit dem Rücken zurück auf die Couch sinken, während ich mir mit der freien Hand über die noch schweren Augenlider rieb.  
 

„Das sollte dir auch leidtun! Ich hoffe für dich, dass es dafür wenigstens einen guten Grund gibt?!“, murrte ich und gähnte kurz, bevor ich die Augen einfach wieder schloss. Irgendwie würde ich gerade gerne einfach wieder auflegen und bei jedem anderen hätte ich das wahrscheinlich auf getan, aber Taka würde mich wohl kaum grundlos um so eine Uhrzeit anrufen, deswegen übte ich mich in Geduld.  
 

„Natürlich habe ich einen Grund, aber gut ist der nicht unbedingt…Ich habe mich heute mit meinen Bandkollegen gestritten und wurde aus der Wohnung geschmissen.“, gestand der andere mir kleinlaut und ich öffnete die Augen rasch wieder, während ich mich aufsetzte. Was veranstaltete der Kerl eigentlich immer, dass ihm ständig so ein Mist passierte?! Zumindest wusste ich nun, weswegen er anrief und meine anfängliche Wut über den mitternächtlichen Anruf verflog augenblicklich.  
 

„Wo bist du gerade?“, fragte ich, ohne erst mal näher auf seine Worte einzugehen. Nach dem Auslöser für den Streit konnte ich ihn schließlich immer noch fragen – am besten am nächsten Tag. Vom anderen Ende der Leitung ertönte für einen Moment nur das Atemgeräusch des kleineren und erst jetzt fiel mir das Rauschen des noch immer anhaltenden Regens auf.  
 

„Naja, ich stehe vor dieser kleinen Bar, wo wir uns wiedergetroffen hatten. Ich dachte, ich könnte hier vielleicht unterkommen, aber ausgerechnet heute haben sie schon früher zu gemacht.“, gab Taka schließlich leise zu und ich ließ nur einen missbilligendes Geräusch verlauten. War doch klar, dass dieser kleine Trottel sich keinen gescheiten Schutz vor dem Regen gesucht hatte und irgendwo da draußen in der Kälte stand. Ich fragte mich wirklich, was manchmal in seinem Kopf vorging, dass er nicht einfach früher die Klappe aufmachte. Ich war mir nämlich verdammt sicher, dass der Streit und der Rauswurf nicht gerade erst passiert waren und er wahrscheinlich nur Angst gehabt hatte, sich sofort zu melden. Als ob es nun besser war, mich mitten in der Nacht raus zu klingeln, anstatt Stunden zuvor anzurufen.  
 

„Okay. Na gut. Warte da, ich ziehe mir gerade was über und bin in ein paar Minuten da.“, murmelte ich und rieb mir über das Gesicht, während ich mich von der Couch aufraffte und ins Schlafzimmer schlurfte. Bevor ich bei meinem Kleiderschrank ankam, machte ich aber wieder kehrt und zog mir nur ein paar Socken über, die aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen sowieso noch in der Zimmerecke lagen. Ich hatte zwar nur eine Jogginghose und ein lockeres Shirt an, aber was sollte ich mich mitten in der Nacht extra umziehen?  
 

„Nein! Das brauchst du wirklich nicht. Ich bin sowieso schon klatschnass. Aber…kann ich…könnte ich überhaupt…zu dir?“, riss Takas Stimme mich mit ungewohnt hoher Tonlage aus meinen Gedanken. Ich runzelte die Stirn und musste beinahe darüber grinsen, während ich irrsinniger weise den Kopf schüttelte.  
 

„Nichts da, du bleibst wo du bist! Gerade wenn du schon nass bist, musst du es ja nicht übertreiben. Ich hole dich ab und dann bleibst du natürlich erst mal bei mir. Du hast mich doch deswegen angerufen – weil du meine Hilfe brauchst? Also helfe ich dir auch. Ich bin gleich da, also wag es nicht dich vom Fleck zu rühren!!“, zischte ich schon fast drohend und legte dann einfach auf. Zwar dachte ich für einen Moment, dass ich das vielleicht auch etwas netter hatte sagen können, aber ich war halt müde und wollte wieder in mein Bett, da durfte man von mir wirklich keine Höflichkeit erwarten. Taka würde es schon überleben, wenn ich ihn nicht immer mit Samthandschuhen anfasste.

In meine Schuhe schlüpfend fiel mir dann ein, dass ich diesem Schussel zuvor an diesem Tag meinen Schirm geliehen hatte und da ich natürlich keinen zweiten besaß, musste also eine Regenjacke her. Zum Glück hatte ich sogar noch zwei hier herumfliegen, da ich meine alte noch immer nicht weggeworfen hatte, und während ich mir die eine überzog, stopfte ich die andere einfach in die nächstbeste Plastiktüte.  
 

„Dann mal auf…“, sprach ich mir selbst gut zu und verließ dann unter dem verwirrten Blick von Princess meine Wohnung. Trotz Kapuze wurde mir draußen sofort der unangenehm kalte Regen vom Wind mitten ins Gesicht gepeitscht und ich fragte mich allen Ernstes, wieso ich das hier überhaupt tat. Wieso hatte ich darauf bestanden, ihn abzuholen? Den Weg zu meiner Wohnung fand Taka auch alleine. Manchmal dachte ich wirklich nicht nach, bevor ich die Klappe aufmachte! Einen Rückzieher würde ich nun trotzdem nicht machen und so lief ich mit schnellen Schritten die Straße entlang, den Kopf gesenkt und nur darauf bedacht, möglichst schnell zu der Bar zu gelangen.

Eine gefühlte und verdammt kalte Ewigkeit später bog ich dann auch endlich in die richtige Straße ein und sah schon von weitem die Gestalt, welche neben der Eingangstür der Bar an der Hauswand lehnte. Wenigstens hatte das Haus ein kleines Vordach, sodass Taka immerhin ein bisschen vor dem Regen geschützt war, auch wenn er offensichtlich eh bereits völlig durchnässt war. Als ich näher kam, hob er den Blick und sah mit betretenem Blick in meine Richtung. Da hatte wohl jemand ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
 

„Du bist ja wirklich hergekommen…“, vernahm ich durch das Rauschen des Regens, als ich vor dem kleineren zum Stehen kam und diesen mit skeptisch hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte. Die dunklen Locken klebten ihm triefnass in der Stirn, sein Gesicht war von der Kälte gerötet und er zitterte ziemlich offensichtlich. Es wäre sicherlich besser gewesen, wenn ich ihn einfach sofort zu mir ‚beordert‘ hätte, aber wegen meinem undurchdachten Handeln hatte er nun doppelt so lange frieren müssen.  
 

„Klar, habe ich doch gesagt. Hier, zieh die über, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht allzu viel bringt.“, wies ich den kleinen an und drückte ihm die Plastiktüte mit der Regenjacke in die Hand. Er blickte mich verwundert an, warf dann einen Blick in die Tüte und sah mich anschließend überrascht, aber trotzdem dankbar an.  
 

„Warum läufst du überhaupt so hier durch die Gegend? Ich hatte dir doch heute…vielmehr gestern, erst meinen Schirm geliehen??“, wollte ich mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen, während ich dabei zusah wie Taka sich die viel zu große Regenjacke über seine triefnassen Klamotten streifte. Augenblicklich hielt er in seinen Bewegungen inne und schien plötzlich Gefallen an den Pflastersteinen vor seinen Füßen zu finden.  
 

„Also den…den gebe ich dir noch zurück, versprochen. Ich habe den nur in unserem Probenraum vergessen, nachdem ich mich mit den anderen gestritten habe…“, gestand er mir kleinlaut und ich musste beinahe schon wieder lächeln. Das sah ihm irgendwie ähnlich. Statt etwas darauf zu erwidern, schüttelte ich nur kurz tadelnd den Kopf und bedeutete ihm anschließend, dass wir uns endlich auf den Rückweg machen sollten. Während wir zurück zu meiner Wohnung gingen, verlor keiner von uns auch nur ein Wort und erst als wir meinen Flur betraten, wo Princess ungeduldig zu warten schien, wurde Taka wieder etwas lebendiger.  
 

„Dieser Hund ist irgendwie…komisch. Du hast gesagt du musst auf den aufpassen, ne? Wem gehört der denn?“, fragte er ein wenig neugierig nach und schien in dem Moment ganz zu vergessen, dass er noch klatschnasse Klamotten am Leib trug. Bevor ich zu einer Antwort ansetzte, brachte ich erst mal die Regenjacken und unsere Schuhe ins Badezimmer, wo ich alles zum trocknen verstaute.  
 

„Einer Freundin. Sie ist mit ein paar anderen weggefahren und hat mir ihr Schoßhündchen bis Sonntag aufs Auge gedrückt.“, antwortete ich schulterzuckend und lehnte mich in den Türrahmen vom Badezimmer. Taka hatte sich derweil vor Princess in die Hocke begeben und streckte dieser seine Hand entgegen, die der Hund auch sogleich neugierig beschnupperte. Im nächsten Moment ließ das Tier sich dann sogar tatsächlich widerstandslos den Kopf tätscheln, wo er bei mir sicherlich sofort zugeschnappt hätte. Also beruhte die Antipathie eindeutig auf Gegenseitigkeit.  
 

„Wie heißt er denn?“

Das Interesse am Hund schien tatsächlich das Kältegefühl aus seiner Wahrnehmung zu verbannen, obwohl auf seinen Armen eine ziemlich deutliche Gänsehaut zu erkennen war. Ich brachte den Namen aber nur in gemurmelter Form über die Lippen und verfluchte Sayuri innerlich einmal mehr für diese dumme Idee.  
 

„Oh, okay. Bei dem Namen eindeutig das Haustier von einem Mädchen. Eine Freundin, hast du gesagt?“, lenkte Taka das Thema ein wenig um und ich sah ihn ein wenig unschlüssig an. Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen erwartete er wohl irgendeine bestimmte Reaktion, aber ich konnte mir nicht ganz erklären, was er von mir wollte. Also zuckte ich nur mit den Schultern und nickte knapp, bevor ich in Richtung Wohnzimmer schlurfte.  
 

„Es ist zwar spät, aber geh trotzdem wenigstens kurz unter die Dusche, damit du wieder warm wirst. Du weißt ja, wo du meine Klamotten findest.“, merkte ich noch an, bevor ich mich zurück auf meine gemütliche Couch verkrümelte. Zwar war ich bis gerade noch einigermaßen wach gewesen, aber nun übermannte mich doch wieder die Müdigkeit und ich ließ mich einfach mit geschlossenen Augen auf das Sofa fallen. Die Decke, welche ich über der Lehne gehängt hatte, legte sich dabei wie von selbst über mich – zumindest teilweise. Ich lauschte, wie Taka erst in mein Schlafzimmer ging, um sich trockene Anziehsachen zu holen, und anschließend verschwand er im Badezimmer. Das kurze Zeit später ertönende, monotone Rauschen des Duschwassers, trug nur zu meiner Müdigkeit bei und ehe ich es mir versah, döste ich auch schon ein.  
 

„Toru??“

Murrend schlug ich die Augen wieder auf und sah direkt in Takas Gesicht, der neben der Couch stand und sich etwas über mich gebeugt hatte. Im ersten Moment war ich etwas irritiert ihn zu sehen, dann fiel mir aber wieder ein, weswegen er hier war und setzte mich nun träge auf, nachdem der kleinere wieder mehr Abstand zwischen uns gebracht hatte.  
 

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich schon wieder aufwecke, aber du solltest vielleicht besser in dein Bett gehen und da schlafen.“, merkte der Sänger mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an und griff nach dem Handtuch um seinen Hals, welches gerade einen Abgang machen wollte. Da seine Haare noch vom Duschen nass waren, nahm ich an, dass ich vielleicht zehn oder fünfzehn Minuten geschlafen hatte und genauso fühlte ich mich auch.  
 

„Du hättest mich auch schlafen lassen können und selbst in meinem Bett schlafen können. Habe ich kein Problem mit.“, gab ich mit vor Müdigkeit leicht rauer Stimme zurück und fuhr mir mit der flachen Hand über das Gesicht. Ich stellte die Füße auf den Boden und erschauderte kurz, als ich das kühle Laminat spürte. Die Uhr am DVD-Player zeigte mir, dass es bereits auf 3 Uhr zuging und bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich am kommenden Morgen zur Uni musste, besserte meine Laune sich nicht gerade. Zumal ich wegen dem Hund so oder so schon um sieben aufstehen und mit diesem rausgehen musste. Ausschlafen war da definitiv nicht drin.  
 

„Das ginge doch wirklich zu weit. Ich komme mir so schon dreist genug vor. Wenn ich jemand anders kennen würde, den ich um Hilfe bitten könnte, dann hätte ich dich auch nicht gestört. Aber es gibt niemanden sonst, zu dem ich gehen könnte…“, nuschelte Taka mit betroffener Miene und ließ die Schultern hängen. Machte ich irgendwie den Eindruck, dass ich wütend deswegen war, oder weswegen entschuldigte er sich beinahe bei jedem dritten Satz? Ich klopfte auffordernd auf das Polster neben mir und sah den kleinen von der Seite an, nachdem dieser sich fast zögerlich gesetzt hatte.  
 

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Es ist wirklich okay und ich bin dir auch nicht böse deswegen. Du musst dich auch nicht ständig entschuldigen. Ich werde jetzt aber erst mal ordentlich schlafen gehen, sonst bin ich wirklich unausstehlich und dann reden wir morgen in Ruhe, okay?“, lenkte ich ein und lächelte meinen Besucher sachte an. Das schien Taka auch endlich zu beruhigen, denn er nickte mit einem nun zuversichtlichen Gesichtsausdruck und wünschte mir anschließend eine gute Nacht. Ich erwiderte die Worte und erhob mich von der Couch, dann verzog ich mich in mein Schlafzimmer. Eine Decke und Kissen hatte Taka immerhin, also konnte er sich ebenfalls hinlegen. Kaum ließ ich mich kurze Zeit später in meine weichen Kissen sinken, fiel ich auch schon wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf und diesmal wurde ich erst am nächsten Morgen von meinen Wecker wieder wach.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Vielleicht war es wirklich nicht so schlecht, dass die anderen beiden mich rausgeworfen haben…“, mutmaßte Taka leise, während er sich neben mich auf das Sofa bei mir zu Hause setzte. Es ging bereits wieder auf Mitternacht zu und wir waren vor nicht mal einer halben Stunde erst von den Proben zurückgekehrt. Ich sah den anderen mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn von der Seite an, konnte mir ein leichtes Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen und nickte schließlich zustimmend.

Mein Wecker klingelte am nächsten Morgen gegen sieben, damit ich in Ruhe mit Princess rausgehen konnte, bevor ich um neun in der Uni eintrudeln musste. Genug Zeit um wach zu werden und noch eine Kleinigkeit zu frühstücken. Als ich von dem doch eher kurz ausfallenden Spaziergang zurück in die Wohnung kam, stellte ich etwas überrascht fest, dass Taka auch schon auf den Beinen war und mit klapperndem Geschirr in der Küche zugange war. Nachdem ich meine Schuhe und die Jacke im Flur an ihrem Platz gelassen und Princess ab geleint hatte, stellte ich mich neugierig in den Türrahmen der Küche. Der kleinere füllte gerade eine Kanne mit Tee und den Tisch hatte er auch schon gedeckt. Erst als er die Teekanne auf dem Tisch platzierte, bemerkte er mich schreckhaft wie immer und fing dann an gut gelaunt zu lächeln.  
 

„Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe du hast letzte Nacht wegen mir nicht allzu viel Schlaf versäumt?“, begrüßte er mich, kratzte sich dabei verlegen an der Wange und warf mir einen dieser schuldbewussten Blicke zu, bei dem man ihm eh nicht hätte böse sein können. Ich machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung und betrat anschließend die Küche.  
 

„Ist schon okay. Tut mir leid, dass ich ein wenig schroff war, aber direkt nach dem Aufwachen kann ich manchmal ziemlich unausstehlich sein.“, erwiderte ich schmunzelnd und ließ mich auf einen der Stühle sinken. Hundertprozentig wach war ich immer noch nicht, aber ich fühlte mich trotz allem relativ ausgeruht und dachte schon gar nicht mehr über die leichten Unannehmlichkeiten der vergangenen Nacht nach.  
 

„Es ist wohl nur verständlich, dass du so reagiert hast. Ich war gestern nach dem Streit und dem Rauswurf irgendwie so daneben, dass ich erst ein paar Stunden später auf die Idee gekommen bin, dich um Hilfe zu fragen. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich mich dafür ordentlich bei dir bedanken kann. Irgendwie hilfst du mir ja wirklich ständig aus der Patsche.“

Ich lauschte seiner leisen Stimme und stützte das Kinn auf die Handfläche, während ich ihn abwartend von unten anblickte. Dieser Kerl war eindeutig kein Glückskind und wenn ich daran dachte, was ihm in so kurzer Zeit schon alles für Mist widerfahren war, fühlte ich mich aus unerfindlichen Gründen wirklich mies. Er mochte zwar zurückhaltend und unsicher sein, aber trotzdem war Taka doch ein sehr umgänglicher, geradezu liebenswerter Mensch und er hatte es bei weitem nicht verdient, dass er so vom Pech verfolgt wurde.  
 

„Das brauchst du wirklich nicht. Wir sind doch schließlich Freunde, da hilft man einander auch ohne Gegenleistung. Ein einfaches ‚Danke‘ reicht vollkommen aus. Mich würde nur interessieren, was überhaupt zu diesem Streit geführt hat? Es sei denn du willst lieber nicht darüber sprechen…“, fragte ich vorsichtig nach, während ich beobachtete, wie Taka ein kleines Frühstück für uns machte und dieses dann ebenfalls auf den Tisch stellte, bevor er sich zu mir setzte.  
 

„Das sagst du so leicht, aber ich komme mir echt so vor als würde ich deine Freundlichkeit nur ausnutzen, dabei mache ich das alles ja nicht mal absichtlich. Zu dem Streit…naja…unser Gitarrist hat mich wohl vor zwei Wochen mit dir gesehen, als wir zu eurem Probenraum gegangen sind. Er hat mich nur gefragt mit wem ich da unterwegs war und ich habe ohne nachzudenken erwähnt, dass du auch in einer Band spielst. Daraufhin haben sie gemeint, ob ich mich hinter ihrem Rücken nach einer neuen Band umsehen würde und so einen Kram. Wir hatten über sowas schon öfter mal Auseinandersetzungen gehabt in letzter Zeit und diesmal habe ich meine Klappe dann auch nicht halten können. Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich selbst gut bin, aber die beiden spielen wirklich grauenhaft und das habe ich ihnen diesmal klipp und klar gesagt…Das habe ich nun davon.“, erzählte Taka mir geknickt und nahm ein paar Bissen von seinem Essen, auf welches er aber nicht mehr so recht Lust zu haben schien. Ich aß beim Zuhören auch ein wenig – es schmeckte wirklich gut, dafür dass ich nur so wenig Essen im Haus hatte – und beobachtete den kleineren fast unentwegt von der Seite.  
 

„Es hat ja auch keinen Zweck, sich und anderen sowas schön zu reden. Aber was heißt das nun? Sag nicht, dass sie dich auch gleich aus der Band geschmissen haben??“, hakte ich mit gerunzelter Stirn nach und auch wenn ich die Antwort schon erahnen konnte, seufzte ich bei dem bestätigenden Nicken dennoch leise auf. Soviel Unglück konnte einem einzelnen Menschen doch nicht tatsächlich widerfahren.  
 

„Eigentlich ist das ja auch nicht so das Drama…immerhin sind wir eh nicht voran gekommen und ich habe mich da nicht so wohl gefühlt. Trotzdem komme ich mir aber schlecht vor. Außerdem singe ich doch trotz allem gerne und darauf will ich nicht verzichten müssen…“, murmelte Taka nun vollends niedergeschlagen und spielte mit seinen Stäbchen herum, anstatt sich seinem Frühstück zu widmen. Ich konnte nur versuchen mich in seine Lage hineinzuversetzen, aber es musste wirklich ein mieses Gefühl sein. Ich war zwar nun auch noch nicht so lange in einer Band wie er, aber wenn ich mir jetzt so vorstellte, wie es war diese verlassen zu müssen, dann war das eindeutig auch keine angenehme Vorstellung.  
 

„Ohne aufdringlich sein zu wollen…aber unser Angebot besteht weiterhin. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du gerne bei uns Sänger werden.“, warf ich nach kurzem Überlegen schließlich doch ein und setzte ein leichtes Lächeln auf. Ich wollte ihn zu nichts überreden und eigentlich hatte ich auch nicht vorgehabt ihm diesen Vorschlag nun selbst zu unterbreiten, aber irgendwie schien die Gelegenheit zu passen und ganz vielleicht würde er es sich doch noch überlegen. Nicht nur, dass er eine sehr schöne Stimme hatte und sicherlich den richtigen Ehrgeiz besaß, dazu kam auch noch, dass wir ihn schließlich schon kannten und er sich eigentlich mit jedem aus der Band einigermaßen gut verstand. Mit Alex musste er zwar noch warm werden, aber das würde sicherlich das geringste Problem sein. Man musste dieses aufgedrehte, amerikanische Etwas nur besser kennen lernen, dann schreckte einen dessen fragwürdige Art auch nicht mehr ab.  
 

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich dafür der richtige bin. Aber wenn deine Freunde da nichts gegen haben, dann…würde ich es zumindest gerne mal versuchen?“

Er sprach so leise, dass ich im ersten Moment befürchtete ihn falsch verstanden zu haben, aber seinem fast hoffnungsvollen Blick nach zu urteilen hatte er gerade tatsächlich seine Zustimmung geäußert. Wenn das funktionierte, dann würden wir also endlich eine komplette Band sein. Zumindest vorerst, da Yu uns in absehbarer Zeit wieder verlassen wollte, um eine Schauspielschule zu besuchen.  
 

„Glaub mir, die werden dir eher dankend um den Hals fallen als dich wegzuschicken. Komm doch einfach wieder bei den nächsten Proben vorbei wenn du Zeit hast und dann sehen wir ja, ob es dir gefällt und ob du dir das ganze wirklich vorstellen kannst.“, bot ich ihm mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln an und trotz offensichtlicher Skepsis aufgrund meiner Aussage, stimmte Taka mit einem Nicken zu. Dann widmeten wir uns auch endlich wieder dem Frühstück, welches wir vor lauter Reden fast vergessen hatten und nicht viel später musste ich immerhin auch los zur Uni, auch wenn ich darauf heute so gar keine Lust hatte.  
 

~  
 

„Hallo, ich bin Takahiro Morita und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mich zumindest auf Probe als Sänger in eurer Band aufnehmen würdet.“

Ich zog unweigerlich belustigt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als ich diese leise und zurückhaltend gesprochenen Worte vernahm. Die anderen drei sahen vielmehr perplex aus über diese höfliche Anfrage und Alex war der erste, dessen Gesicht von einem überdimensionalen Grinsen erhellt wurde. Zwei Tage nachdem Taka zugesagt hatte einen Versuch in unserer Band zu riskieren, hatte ich ihn auch gleich mit zu den Proben genommen. Zwar hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass er nun sowas brachte und ich fürchtete beinahe schon, dass er sogar auf den Trichter gekommen war eine schriftliche Bewerbung zu verfassen, aber dem war scheinbar zum Glück doch nicht so. Wieso nur fragte er nicht einfach normal und macht stattdessen so eine förmliche Sache daraus? Und ganz abgesehen davon…wieso Morita und nicht Moriuchi??  
 

„Awww, du bist ja goldig. Da brauchst du gar nicht erst zu bitten und erst recht nicht so überfreundlich. Wir sind doch unter uns, da musst du nun wirklich nicht versuchen dich so manierlich wie möglich zu benehmen. Schließ dich uns an, sei einfach du selbst und hab Spaß an der Sache, dann klappt das von ganz alleine.“, erhob Alex mit einem begeisterten Klatschen das Wort und strahlte dabei von einem Ohr zum anderen. Ryota und Yu freuten sich ebenso darüber, hielten sich aber doch mehr zurück das auch zu zeigen und ich beobachtete das Ganze nur stillschweigend von der Couch aus, während Taka nahezu wie bei einem Vorsprechen vor uns stand. Er wirkte zwar immer noch unsicher und etwas verloren, aber trotzdem brachten die Worte unseres Leadgitarristen ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern würde, bis das Eis gebrochen war. Bevor der kleinere noch länger vor uns herumstand, klopfte ich auffordernd neben mich auf die Couch – nachdem ich Alex gezielt von dieser verbannt hatte – und Taka kam dem auch mit einem dankbaren Lächelnd nach.  
 

„Also würde ich mal sagen wir starten die heutigen Proben sofort mal, sobald wir uns darauf geeinigt haben mit welchem Song wir starten wollen.“, wechselte ich dann das Thema und breitete ein paar Zettel mit Lyrics auf dem niedrigen Tischchen vor uns aus. Ich durfte nicht vergessen, von den Texten später noch Kopien für Taka zu machen, damit er sie auch nach und nach lernen konnte. Zwar hatte ich zuhause auch noch jeden Songtext, aber nur die handschriftlichen Versionen und die wollte ich ihm lieber nicht zumuten, auch wenn er zurzeit immer noch bei mir daheim einquartiert war und ich ihm beim entziffern helfen könnte.  
 

„Ich bin für den hier.“, mischte Ryota sich nach kurzem Überlegen ein und fischte ein Blatt Papier aus dem Zettelchaos, um es mir vor die Nase zu halten. Ich überflog den Text kurz, nickte dann zustimmend und nachdem die anderen auch ihr okay gegeben hatten, suchten wir noch die zweite Hälfte der Lyrics heraus und begaben uns dann an die Instrumente, während Taka die beiden Zettel in die Hand bekam. Bevor wir aber mit den ersten Proben als vollständige Band anfingen, ließen wir unserem neuen Sänger noch Zeit den Songtext in Ruhe zu lesen und sich die Musik dazu anzuhören. Schließlich musste er sich nun erst mal in das Ganze hineinfinden und sich umgewöhnen, dass er nun Rock singen musste anstelle von ruhigen Balladen.  
 

~  
 

Es war untertrieben zu sagen, dass die Proben ziemlich erfolgreich verliefen und am Ende des Tages war meine Laune so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Taka hatte uns und auch sich selbst ziemlich überrascht, als er es nach einigen zurückhaltenden Versuchen beim Singen endlich geschafft hatte seine Vorsicht etwas über Bord zu werfen und sich einfach nur auf die Musik einzulassen. Auch wenn es idiotisch sein mochte, so war ich doch verdammt stolz auf unsere heutige Leistung und auch wenn wir noch einen weiten, ungewissen Weg vor uns hatten, so stimmte mich dieser Gedanke heute ausnahmsweise mal nicht skeptisch.  
 

„Vielleicht war es wirklich nicht so schlecht, dass die anderen beiden mich rausgeworfen haben…“, mutmaßte Taka leise, während er sich neben mich auf das Sofa bei mir zu Hause setzte. Es ging bereits wieder auf Mitternacht zu und wir waren vor nicht mal einer halben Stunde erst von den Proben zurückgekehrt. Ich sah den anderen mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn von der Seite an, konnte mir ein leichtes Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen und nickte schließlich zustimmend.  
 

„Ich glaube da muss ich dir rechtgeben. Bei uns ist dein Talent hoffentlich besser aufgehoben – und du selbst sowieso.“, erwiderte ich lächelnd und ließ den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Lehne sinken. Es mochte vielleicht blöde klingen, aber ich war mich wirklich sicher, dass er in unserer Band in jeglicher Hinsicht besser dran war und bei uns würde auch keiner auf die Idee kommen ihn so mies zu behandeln, wie die Typen aus seiner vorherigen Band. Wir waren an erster Stelle Freunde und erst an zweiter Stelle Kollegen, das machte auch das angenehme ‚Arbeitsklima‘ aus und so albern ein jeder von uns auch sein konnte, im Ernstfall war auf alle Verlass.  
 

„Das wäre jedenfalls schön…“, ertönte es nach einem kurzen Moment neben mir und ich blickte überrascht zu meinem Gast, dessen zuversichtliche Miene sich plötzlich ins ziemliche Gegenteil gewandelt zu haben schien. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte nun bedrückt und seine gute Laune von den Proben hatte sich auf einmal verflüchtigt. Das veranlasste mich auch dazu, mich etwas zu ihm umzuwenden und ihn besorgt zu mustern.  
 

„Hört sich ja nicht gerade so an, als ob du daran glaubst.“

Ich neigte den Kopf etwas und versuchte einen weiteren Blick auf sein Gesicht zu erhaschen, aber Taka verstecke seine Augen nun hinter den dunklen Locken und kaute sich auf der Unterlippe herum. Nach einem tiefen Durchatmen öffnete er den Mund dann endlich und setzte zu einer Antwort an.  
 

„Ich würde gerne daran glauben, du ahnst nicht mal wie sehr. Es fällt mir nur schwer...Besonders in letzter Zeit scheint mein Leben eigentlich andauern…unschöne Wendungen zu nehmen…“, gestand der kleine dann kaum hörbar und sein Kopf sank noch ein Stückchen tiefer. Alleine bei dem Anblick wurde mir bereits schwerer ums Herz und das besserte sich nicht gerade, wenn ich den Grund für all das bedachte.  
 

„Wegen deinem Vater?““

Die Frage hatte meinen Mund verlassen, bevor ich mir bewusst wurde, dass ich davon ja eigentlich noch gar nichts wissen dürfte. Dementsprechend fiel nun auch Takas Blick aus, der sich ruckartig auf mich gerichtet hatte und mich mit deutlicher Verwirrung ansah. Bevor er aber nachfragen konnte, hob ich ergebend die Hände und zog die Beine im Schneidersitz an. Es war sicherlich eh nicht schlecht, wenn ich endlich mal mit der Wahrheit herausrückte und besser er fand es so heraus, als durch ein völliges Missverständnis.  
 

„Ich hoffe das klingt jetzt nicht allzu merkwürdig und ich komme mir selbst etwas blöde vor, aber…Ich war in der Bar, als du und deine beiden Kollegen dort mal aufgetreten seid und war mir aber nicht sicher, ob du es warst und nahm an es war einen Irrtum, aber irgendwie hat es mir trotzdem keine Ruhe gelassen. Schließlich habe ich entschieden einfach mal auf gut Glück nach dir zu suchen.“, fing ich also an zu erzählen und erwähnte auch noch, dass ich seinen Nachnamen von dem Anruf seines Vaters ‚damals‘ am Bahnhof noch in Erinnerung hatte. Sein Blick wurde immer ungläubiger während ich sprach und davon erzählte, dass ich schlussendlich tatsächlich bei seinem alten Herrn vor der Haustür stand – dass er am Telefon aufgelegt hatte, brachte kurz den Schatten eines Grinsens auf die Lippen des Sängers. Als ich nun an der Stelle war, an der Takas kleiner Bruder auftauchte, wurde er noch etwas aufmerksamer und ich war mir sicher, dass so etwas wie Schuldgefühle sich in seinen Augen wiederspiegelten.  
 

„Dein Bruder hat mir dann jedenfalls gesagt, dass du nicht mehr bei eurem Vater wohnst und er auch nicht wusste, wo du bist. Dass ich dich schließlich doch noch getroffen habe, ist also ein ziemlicher Zufall gewesen.“, endete ich die kleine Geschichte dann rasch und zog ratlos die Schultern hoch. Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt ihm das Ganze zu verschweigen, aber nun fühlte ich mich doch merkwürdig, ihm das alles erzählt zu haben. Immerhin war es schon merkwürdig, dass ich ihm so regelrecht nachspioniert hatte – wenn man das schon so nennen konnte.  
 

„Und…du hast das alles nur gemacht, weil du mich wiedersehen wolltest??“, fragte Taka nach einigem Überlegen fast kaum verständlich und senkte den Blick wieder, was mich zum Stirnrunzeln veranlasste. Hatte ich ihm das nicht gerade lang und breit erklärt? Okay, ich hatte es nicht so ganz direkt geäußert, aber im Grunde brachte er es damit auf den Punkt. Einen peinlichen Punkt, um das mal erwähnt zu haben.  
 

„Tja, so ist das wohl…“

Mich nun verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzend wandte ich meine Augen auch woanders hin ab und ich war schon kurz davor noch irgendwas wiedersprechendes hinterher zu schieben, als ich unerwartet eine zaghafte Berührung an meiner Hand spürte, die ich auf meinem Knie ruhen hatte. Überrascht schaute ich den kleinen wieder an und für einen Moment blieb mir fast die Luft weg, als ich in seine ausdrucksstarken dunkelbraunen Augen sah, die auf einmal verdächtig zu glitzern angefangen hatten.  
 

„Ich verstehe zwar nicht wieso, aber danke.“, nuschelte Taka mit etwas verloren klingender Stimme und versuchte erfolglos ein Schniefen zu unterdrücken. Hatte ich es nun ernsthaft mal wieder geschafft ihn zum Weinen zu bringen? Das hatte ich mit meiner versehentlich ruppigen Art doch schon kurz nach unserer ersten Begegnung geschafft und ich hatte gehofft, das nicht noch einmal zu verursachen.  
 

„Wieso wohl… Habe ich dir nicht schon mehrfach gesagt, dass ich dich mag? Und jetzt da wir Freunde sind, hast du mich erst recht an der Backe, also gewöhn dich ruhig daran.“

Ein feines Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen, als sich eine verlegen Röte über seine Wangen zog und noch immer spürte ich seine warme Hand auf meiner, was mir einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sonst hatte ich immer das Gefühl er hielt lieber einen gewissen Abstand zu anderen und dass er mir nun von selbst so nah kam, machte mich fast ein wenig stolz.  
 

„Bisher gab es eigentlich nie jemand anderes als meinen Bruder, der mich wirklich bei sich haben wollte. Selbst mein eigener Vater hat mich nutzlosen Sohn einfach vor die Tür gesetzt. Ich glaube du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel mir das bedeutet…“, murmelte der Sänger mit etwas brüchiger Stimme und dann sah ich auch schon die ersten Tränen über seine Wangen kullern. Seine Worte ließen mir unweigerlich schwer ums Herz werden und ehe ich es mich versah, hatte ich ohne darüber nachzudenken sachte an seiner Hand gezogen und die Arme in einer einladenden Geste etwas ausgebreitet. Ich war verdammt noch mal gar nicht gut mit Worten, aber als Taka nach der ersten Überraschung tatsächlich auf die stumme Aufforderung einging und sich regelrecht in meine Arme fallen ließ, wurde mir auch klar, dass das gar nicht nötig war. Kaum hatte der kleine mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzen das Gesicht gegen meine Schulter gedrückt, schloss ich die Arme um seinen zierlichen Körper und zog ihn sanft noch näher zu mir.  
 

„Keine Angst, du bist nicht nutzlos und wenn dein Vater das nicht weiß, dann ist er ein sehr dummer Mann. Du bist vielleicht schüchtern und zurückhaltend, aber ich weiß jetzt schon, dass sich dahinter ein sehr liebenswerter Mensch versteckt. Du darfst ruhig mehr Selbstvertrauen haben - egal was irgendwer dir vorher auch gesagt haben mag. Ab jetzt passe ich auf dich auf und solltest du dich entscheiden in der Band zu bleiben, dann werden wir allen zeigen, was für ein Talent in dir steckt.“

Eine Hand ließ ich beruhigend über seinen bebenden Rücken streichen, während die andere wie von selbst den Weg in seine dunklen Locken fand und ich lehnte das Kinn vorsichtig auf Takas Kopf. Das alles nahm ihn wirklich sehr mit und dadurch nahm ich mir erst recht vor ihm zu helfen und ihm zur Seite zu stehen, solange er es duldete.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Aber was soll ich denn machen?? Zu meinem Vater kann ich nicht mehr, zu meiner Mutter auch nicht – die hätte eh keinen Platz – und eine eigene finanzierbare Wohnung findet man auch nicht von heute auf morgen.“, ertönte es erstickt gegen meinen Brustkorb genuschelt und da ich kein Shirt trug konnte ich deutlich die warmen Tropfen spüren, die immer wieder meine Haut berührten. Ich atmete einmal kurz durch und schob dann entschlossen eine Hand unter Takas Kinn, um ihn sanft aber bestimmt dazu zu bringen mich anzusehen.

Ein leises Winseln riss mich irgendwann aus meinem ohnehin nicht allzu festen Schlaf und ich brauchte einen Moment, um mich orientieren zu können. Mein Aufenthaltsort war mein Wohnzimmer und die Wärmequelle halb auf mir stellte sich als Taka heraus, der scheinbar um einiges tiefer schlief als ich es getan hatte. Das Winseln ertönte erneut und dann erst registrierte ich Princess, die vor der Couch saß und mich mit ihren großen Augen leidend ansah. Die Anzeige vom DVD-Player sagte mir, dass es kurz nach zwei war, also mitten in der Nacht, und ich wusste im ersten Augenblick gar nicht, was der Hund wohl von mir wollte. Allerdings fiel mir dann rasch ein, dass ich ihr noch gar kein Fressen gegeben hatte und so ungerne ich nun auch aufstehen wollte, ich hatte schließlich keine andere Wahl. Also platzierte ich Taka so vorsichtig wie möglich auf der Couch, schob ein Kissen unter seinen Kopf und schlurfte träge in die Küche, um den Napf mit Nahrung zu füllen. Wunderte mich sowieso schon, dass Princess sich nicht schon früher gemeldet hatte, immerhin hatte sie laut Sayuri schließlich ihre festen Zeiten was Futter anbelangte.  
 

„Toru??“

Kaum hatte ich meine Aufgabe – verspätet, aber erfolgreich – erledigt, ertönte die sehr schläfrige Stimme des Sängers von der Tür her und im nächsten Moment linste Taka um die Ecke. Er gähnte, rieb sich die vom Schlaf kleinen Augen und ich stellte schmunzelnd fest, dass eine seiner Locken zur Seite ab stand.  
 

„Tut mir leid, bist du wegen mir wach geworden?“, fragte ich leise und konnte mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, während ich mich vor ihn stellte und erst mal diese widerspenstige Haarsträhne in ihren Platz zurückbrachte. Taka blinzelte mich durch seine Locken hindurch müde an und streckte dann unerwartet die Arme aus, legte sie um meine Körpermitte und lehnte sich anschließend einfach gegen mich. Zwar war ich von dieser Aktion nun doch etwas überrascht, aber stören tat es mich ganz sicher nicht.  
 

„Ja, weil du weggegangen bist. Du bist so schön warm…“, nuschelte der kleinere etwas zusammenhanglos gegen meinen Oberkörper und drückte das Gesicht gegen meine Schulter. Darüber musste ich nun wirklich lächelnd und ließ die Finger sanft durch seine erstaunlich weichen Haare fahren, bevor ich die Arme locker um ihn legte. Irgendwie konnte er ja wirklich putzig sein, von dieser Erkenntnis würde ich wohl niemals wegkommen. Ohne etwas zu erwidern setzte ich mich einfach mit ihm zusammen in Bewegung und bugsierte ihn sanft ins Schlafzimmer, woraufhin eine seiner Hände sich in mein Shirt krallte.  
 

„Egal was du sagst, ich werde dich nicht auf der Couch schlafen lassen.“, stellte ich sofort klar und wurde mit einem perplexen Blick angesehen. Scheinbar wollte Taka etwas Derartiges sagen und nun schwieg er für einen Moment, bevor er leicht rot um die Nasenspitze wurde und den Kopf schüttelte.  
 

„Das…wollte ich gar nicht…aber…bleibst du hier?“

Ich sah den anderen stirnrunzelnd an und wusste nicht so wirklich, wie ich die Frage nun zu deuten hatte. Ich wohnte immerhin hier, also wieso sollte ich mitten in der Nacht weggehen?? Etwa zehn Sekunden später ging bei mir dann aber auch das Licht an und ich konnte mir nicht verkneifen, den Sänger kurz sanft an mich zu drücken.  
 

„Kein Problem. Sehr gerne sogar.“, antwortete ich dann lächelnd und schob die Tür hinter uns einfach mit dem Fuß zu. Er wollte schlicht und ergreifend nicht alleine sein, also würde ich ihm so einen Wunsch garantiert nicht abschlagen und was war schon dabei? Ob wir nun zusammen auf der Couch lagen oder im Bett, machte nun wirklich keinen Unterschied mehr. Also zog ich mich wie gewohnt bis auf die Shorts aus während Taka sich ein Shirt zum Schlafen von mir lieh und anschließend unter die Bettdecke schlüpfte. Kaum hatte ich mich zu ihm gesellt, rückte der kleinere auch schon wieder näher zu mir und kuschelte sich an mich, was ich lächelnd zur Kenntnis nahm. Dafür, dass er sonst immer so vorsichtig war, benahm er sich heute aber verdammt anhänglich, aber darüber würde ich mich ganz sicher nicht beschweren.  
 

„Meine Eltern sind beide Enka-Sänger und deswegen haben sie immer von mir erwartet, dass ich sozusagen in ihre Fußstapfen trete. Zumindest wollten sie seit jeher, dass ich auch Sänger werde.“, fing Taka auf einmal an zu erzählen und auch wenn es dunkel war, schaute ich auf seinen Lockenkopf, der sich einen Platz auf meinem Oberkörper gesucht hatte. Ich ließ die Fingerspitzen unbewusst irgendwelche imaginären Muster auf seinem Rücken zeichnen, während ich geduldig darauf wartete, dass er weitersprach. Neugierig war ich bereits die ganze Zeit gewesen, aber ich hatte mich nie recht getraut nachzufragen und da war ich nur froh, dass Taka nun von selbst davon erzählte.  
 

„Ich wollte eigentlich auch immer singen, aber wenn man es muss und dann nicht mal die geforderten Erwartungen erfüllen kann, nimmt einem das irgendwann den Spaß an der Sache…Ich war eine Weile in einer Gruppe die Popmusik gemacht haben, aber das war auch nicht das Richtige für mich und schlussendlich bin ich unter dem nächstbesten Vorwand eh rausgeworfen worden.“

Ich konnte spüre, wie der andere sich etwas mehr anspannte und strich weiterhin beruhigend über seinen Rücken. Also hatte er vor dieser letzten Band auch nicht gerade viel mehr Glück im Musikgeschäft gehabt und es war verständlich, dass er Zweifel hatte.  
 

„Dann…habe ich auch noch die Schule geschmissen – ich hätte es eh nicht geschafft, dafür bin ich wirklich nicht schlau genug – und damit war ich endgültig bei meinen Eltern, besonders bei meinem Vater, unten durch. Er hat mir eine Frist gesetzt, in der ich mir etwas seiner Meinung nach vernünftiges suchen sollte und die ist dieses Jahr abgelaufen, also hat er mich vor die Tür gesetzt.“, endete er immer leiser werdend und vergrub das Gesicht etwas mehr an meinem Oberkörper. Erst wusste ich nicht, wie ich darauf nun reagieren sollte und dann setzte ich mich einfach etwas auf, zog den kleineren dabei mit mir.  
 

„Hat deine Mutter denn gar nichts dagegen gesagt oder getan? Das kann ihr doch nicht egal sein.“, versuchte ich vorsichtig herauszufinden und der andere hob langsam den Kopf, sah mich an und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass da wieder ein paar Tränen in seinen Augen schimmerten. Ihn nahm das ganze verständlicherweise sehr mit und ich konnte mir sicherlich nicht annähernd vorstellen, wie er sich all die Zeit über gefühlt haben musste.  
 

„Anfangs, ja, aber spätestens nachdem sie mit meinem Bruder weggezogen ist, hat sie zu dem Thema nichts mehr gesagt. Meine Eltern hatten sich ständig nur gestritten und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich daran nicht auch einige Schuld trage…“, murmelte Taka und ließ den Kopf mit einem erfolglos unterdrückten Schniefen wieder sinken. Wenn ich bedachte, was für einen Eindruck sein Vater bei dem kurzen Moment am Telefon bereits gemacht hatte, dann wunderte es mich gar nicht mehr solche Aussagen von Taka zu hören. Wer wusste schon, was dieser Kerl seinem Sohn alles erzählt hatte über die Jahre. Auch wenn ich diesen Typen gar nicht kannte, so entwickelte ich jetzt bereits eine sehr deutliche Abneigung für ihn.  
 

„Wenn deine Eltern ein Problem miteinander hatten oder haben, dann ist das doch nicht deine Schuld, rede dir sowas nicht ein. Auch wenn es sicherlich schwer fällt, aber mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken um das was passiert ist, sondern versuch nach vorne zu blicken. Die Vergangenheit kannst du nicht ändern und Leute die es schaffen, dass du dich so schlecht fühlst, sind es nicht wert ihnen auch nur eine Träne nachzuweinen.“

Ich war wirklich schlecht mit Worten und ich konnte mich in seine Situation nicht gerade hineinversetzen, aber ich konnte es auch nicht ertragen ihn so niedergeschlagen zu sehen und wollte wenigstens versuchen ihn aufzumuntern. Das leise Schluchzen zeugte aber nicht gerade vom Erfolg meines Vorhabens und ich zog den schmalen Körper etwas höher, sodass der Sänger fast komplett auf mir lag.  
 

„Aber was soll ich denn machen?? Zu meinem Vater kann ich nicht mehr, zu meiner Mutter auch nicht – die hätte eh keinen Platz – und eine eigene finanzierbare Wohnung findet man auch nicht von heute auf morgen.“, ertönte es erstickt gegen meinen Brustkorb genuschelt und da ich kein Shirt trug konnte ich deutlich die warmen Tropfen spüren, die immer wieder meine Haut berührten. Ich atmete einmal kurz durch und schob dann entschlossen eine Hand unter Takas Kinn, um ihn sanft aber bestimmt dazu zu bringen mich anzusehen.  
 

„Du musst ja auch nicht von heute auf morgen eine Wohnung finden. Ich werde dich garantiert nicht wie dein vorheriger ‚Kollege‘ einfach vor die Tür setzen, also mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Ein nein wird übrigens nicht akzeptiert, es sei denn du kannst mir einen anderen vernünftigen Ort nennen, an dem du bleiben kannst?“, wollte ich mit skeptisch hochgezogener Augenbraue wissen und mir war jetzt schon klar, dass er da nichts zur Verfügung hatte – immerhin hatte er das selbst erst wenige Minuten zuvor gesagt. Die tränenverschleierten Augen blickten mich von unten hilflos an und dann erfolgte ein Kopfschütteln, bevor Taka zum Sprechen ansetzte.  
 

„Kann ich nicht…aber trotzdem hast du mir schon so oft geholfen in letzter Zeit. Ich kann doch nicht ständig hier bleiben und so groß ist deine Wohnung doch auch nicht, da bin ich dir nur im Weg.“, versuchte er etwas verzweifelt einzulenken und ich fragte mich wirklich, wieso er nicht einfach sofort nachgab. Ich konnte trotz des geringen Lichtes erkennen, dass er eigentlich gar nicht ablehnen wollte und trotzdem handelte er komplett gegensätzlich. Ich setzte mich nun richtig auf und zog den kleinen ebenso in eine sitzende Position, lehnte dann meine Stirn an die seine.  
 

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Ich helfe dir, weil ich dir helfen _will_ und ich würde dir sowas nicht anbieten, wenn ich es in Wirklichkeit nicht meine. Bleib hier, bis du etwas Eigenes gefunden hast und mach dich nicht immer so verrückt. Übrigens kann ich so gut wie gar nicht kochen, also ist es nicht ganz uneigennützig und du darfst mir dabei sicherlich ständig helfen.“, meinte ich nun mit einem leichten Grinsen und wischte mit dem Daumen eine glänzende Tränenspur von der Wange des anderen. Taka lehnte sich fast sofort in die Berührung und sah mich trotzdem weiterhin mit Unwohlsein an.  
 

„Aber, du willst doch sicherlich auch mal deine Ruhe haben…“

Daraufhin konnte ich mir ein Augenrollen nun doch nicht verkneifen und zwickte ihm kurz sanft in die Wange, bevor ich ihm fest in die Augen sah.  
 

„Du nimmst nicht viel Platz weg und ich bezweifle, dass du mir auf die Nerven gehen könntest. Selbst wenn dieser unwahrscheinliche Fall eintreten sollte, werde ich dich nicht rauswerfen. Falls ich Erholung von dir brauche, dann quartiere ich dich eben mal eine Nacht bei Ryota ein – bei dem wärst du auch gut aufgehoben und der würde da auch nichts gegen haben.“, scherzte ich nun und endlich schien sich Takas Blick wenigstens ein klein wenig aufzuhellen. Vielleicht kam nun doch endlich bei ihm an, dass mir sein Wohl tatsächlich am Herzen lag und er etwas mehr auf mich vertrauen konnte.  
 

„Okay, ich habe es verstanden…du meinst das wirklich ernst.“

Für einen kurzen Moment war ich in Versuchung meinen Kopf wenigstens leicht gegen seinen zu hauen oder zumindest ungläubig aufzustöhnen, aber ich unterdrückte beide Reflexe und schloss einfach für einen Moment die Augen. Dieser Kerl hatte in solchen Dingen scheinbar eine verdammt lange Leitung, wirklich unfassbar.  
 

„Meines Wissens nach rede ich kein Chinesisch, also wieso muss ich dir immer alles dreimal sagen? Und wehe du entschuldigst dich jetzt, dann schmeiße ich dich aus dem Bett!“, murrte ich fassungslos und zog ihn entgegen meiner Worte wieder nähe an mich. Erst als ich Takas warmen Körper wieder so dicht an meinem spürte wurde mir auch bewusst, wie merkwürdig diese Situation eigentlich war…oder sein sollte. Nicht, dass ich ein Problem damit hatte, aber normalerweise war es für zwei Jungs bzw. Männer doch eher unüblich regelrecht miteinander zu kuscheln. Bei jedem anderen Typen wäre ich auch nicht annähernd auf die Idee gekommen ihn überhaupt in den Arm zu nehmen – ich war da eher ein distanzierter Mensch was Körperkontakt anging – aber bei dem kleinen Sänger hatte ich nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht. Er schien sich allerdings auch nicht im Geringsten daran zu stören und so gab es für mich keinen Anlass, mich anders zu verhalten.  
 

„Aber Osaka-Dialekt, das kommt dem manchmal schon recht nahe…“

Bevor ich zu empörtem Protest ansetzen konnte, ertönte von Taka allerdings ein leises Auflachen und irgendwie konnte ich ihm da auch nicht mehr gespielt böse sein. Wenigstens besserte sich seine Laune nun wieder und das war mir gerade wichtiger als mein überschaubarer Stolz. Deswegen ließ ich diesen Kommentar einfach auf sich beruhen und rollte mich auf die Seite, sodass Taka neben mir auf die Matratze rutschte, aber trotzdem behielt ich ihn dicht an mir und hatte einen Arm um seinen unteren Rücken gelegt.  
 

„Ich hoffe ich kann dir irgendwann wenigstens eine halb so gute Hilfe sein wie du für mich. Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde…Vielen Dank, dass du dich um mich kümmerst.“, flüsterte der Sänger nach einem Moment in die Still und ich spürte zaghafte Fingerspitzen, die sich den Weg über meinen Hals zur Wange suchten, nur um dort überraschenderweise durch ein paar weiche Lippen abgelöst zu werden. Im ersten Moment blieb mir der Atem regelrecht in der Luftröhre stecken, während mein Herz unweigerlich einen Schlag aussetzte und meine Augen sich ungläubig weiteten. Der kleine überraschte mich immer wieder und ich empfand es fast schon als schade, als die schüchterne Berührung so schnell wieder verschwand.  
 

„Übertreib mal nicht, so viel habe ich doch gar nicht getan.“, winkte ich fast murmelnd ab und lehnte den Kopf wieder an seinen. Nun wurde ich langsam wirklich müde und ich wollte gar nicht erst wissen wie spät es wohl schon war. Taka schien es aber genauso zu gehen, da er nichts mehr erwiderte und sich einfach nur stillschweigend näher kuschelte, bevor seine Atmung ruhiger wurde und er offenbar auch schon eingeschlafen war. Ein feines Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen und für einen Moment genoss ich einfach nur die Nähe des Sängers, bevor ich mich auch von der Müdigkeit übermannen ließ und in einen ruhigen Schlaf fiel.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich überflog die Worte nochmals und unweigerlich schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Taka hatte wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen und das wiederum besserte meine Laune nun doch wieder. Nicht, weil er sich wegen seinem Verhalten mies fühlte, sondern ganz einfach weil er sich scheinbar auch Gedanken deswegen gemacht hatte. Während ich weiter Richtung meiner Wohnung ging, tippte ich ihm rasch eine Antwort in der ich schrieb, dass ich nun theoretisch doch noch heute Zeit hatte. Vielleicht könnte ich den Abend doch noch in angenehmer Gesellschaft verbringen und eventuell fand ich ja auch heraus, was genau mit dem älteren in letzter Zeit los war.

Die kommenden Wochen und auch Monate vergingen rückblickend nahezu wie im Flug und bestanden eigentlich nur aus Proben, Proben und nochmals Proben. Taka wurde wirklich ein festes Mitglied in der Band und nachdem Yu schließlich ausstieg und wir eine Weile gesucht hatten, fanden wir zumindest erst mal einen aushilfs-Schlagzeuger. Besagter Schlagzeuger hieß Tomoya und er verstand sich von der ersten Minute an besonders ausgezeichnet mit Ryota und Alex – dieses Dreiergespann hatte allerdings nichts als Unsinn im Kopf, zu meinem Leidwesen. Allerdings sorgten sie auch immer wieder für allgemeine Belustigung und so überstanden wir selbst die zahlreichen Absagen zu unseren gelegentlich verschickten Demotapes relativ unbekümmert. Es verging aber nicht mal ein ganzes Jahr, bis uns plötzlich die Einladung einer Plattenfirma in den Briefkasten segelte und jetzt, insgesamt knapp 1 ½ Jahre nachdem Taka aus seiner Band rausgeworfen worden war, hatten wir tatsächlich einen unterzeichneten Vertrag in der Tasche. Dazu kam noch, dass wir bereits eine Single draußen hatten und die zweite war auch schon auf dem Weg. Dementsprechend bestand unser aller Leben zwar aus ziemlich viel Stress und Überstunden im gemieteten Probenraum, aber darüber wollten wir uns weiß-Gott nicht beschweren.  
 

„Toru, hör auf Löcher in die Luft zu starren und pack dich zusammen! Da sind wir mal endlich schnell voran gekommen, können früher Schluss machen und nun fängst du das trödeln an.“, jammerte ein gewisser Sänger mitten in meine Gedanken und zerrte dabei ziemlich aufdringlich am Ärmel von meinem Shirt. Wie war das anfangs noch gleich? Der schüchterne, leise Taka, der beim Reden und Singen oftmals den Fußboden inspizierte? Irgendwie hatte sich diese Art zumindest hinter den Kulissen ziemlich gewandelt und wir hatten alle feststellen dürfen, dass er ein ziemliches Energiebündel war und eigentlich so gar nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Der kleine konnte sogar verdammt frech werden, wenn man ihn in der richtigen Laune erwische und so sehr ich diesen Charakterwandel inzwischen schätzte, so verstörend war es zu Anfang gewesen.  
 

„Ist ja gut, bin doch schon unterwegs.“, murmelte ich schließlich und setzte mich dann auch endlich in Bewegung. Meine Gitarre hatte ich schon eingepackt, also musste ich mir nur noch meine Jacke überziehen und wir konnten gehen. Den Probenraum schloss ich hinter uns ab, da die anderen bereits gegangen waren und anschließend verließ ich zusammen mit Taka das Gebäude.  
 

„Kann es eigentlich sein, dass du in den letzten Tagen schon nervös wirst? Es geht doch erst übermorgen los und es gibt sowieso keinen Grund sich verrückt zu machen.“, fing ich schließlich ein Gespräch an, als wir auf den Gehweg traten und uns die noch kühle Frühjahrsluft entgegenschlug. Es war Ende März und in zwei Tagen würden wir unsere erste mini-Tour starten. Wir würden für zwei Wochen in zehn kleinere Clubs in Tokyo und Umgebung spielen, bevor unsere zweite Single herauskam. Die erste CD hatte sich gar nicht so schlecht verkauft, aber trotzdem waren nicht viele Exemplare über die Ladentheke gegangen, dafür mussten wir erst einmal bekannt(er) werden. Es gab zwar jetzt schon eine Hand voll Gesichter, die man auf mehreren unserer Auftritte sah und das war immerhin schon ein guter Anfang.  
 

„Das sagst du jetzt und kurz vor dem ersten Auftritt bist du es dann, der sich am meisten irre macht.“, bekam ich fast sofort die Retourkutsche und ließ ein beleidigtes Murren verlauten. In manchen Momenten hatte ich wirklich das Gefühl er kannte mich schon zu gut für meinen Geschmack. Taka hatte sich aber auch als ziemlich guter Beobachter entpuppt im vergangenen Jahr, da er sehr schnell herausgefunden hatte, dass ich vor Auftritten nicht weniger nervös war als er selbst – auch wenn ich es mir nach Möglichkeit nicht anmerken ließ. Da wir aber anfangs auch fast drei Monate zusammen in meiner Wohnung lebten, war es wohl auch nicht allzu verwunderlich, dass er mich inzwischen recht gut kannte und durchschauen konnte. Nach besagten drei Monaten hatte Taka dann doch eine eigene kleine Wohnung gefunden, die er mit einem weiteren Nebenjob irgendwie finanzieren konnte. In einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion hatten wir dann zusammen mit Alex und Ryota noch die Sachen des Sängers aus der Wohnung seines Vaters geholt und so war der Umzug dann auch relativ problemlos abgelaufen.  
 

„Jeder von uns macht sich so seine Gedanken vor einem Auftritt, ist doch völlig normal.“, entgegnete ich und klang dabei fast etwas eingeschnappt, allerdings grinste der kleinere mich darüber nur belustigt an. Ja, Taka hatte es sich auch ganz gut abgewöhnt gleich alles persönlich zu nehmen – er hatte diese Gewohnheit zwar trotzdem noch, aber nicht mehr bei jeder Kleinigkeit und das war auch schon ein sehr guter Fortschritt.  
 

„Damit hast du wohl recht. Sag, hast du Lust jetzt noch mit zu mir zu kommen? Ich könnte etwas kochen und dann schauen wir uns noch einen Film an oder so.“, schlug Taka vor und sah mich fragend von der Seite an. Da seine Wohnung vom Probenraum auf dem Weg zu meinem Zuhause lag, gingen wir eigentlich grundsätzlich zusammen zurück und ich holte ihn vor den Proben auch des Öfteren ab. So kam es auch nicht selten vor, dass wir uns auch nach den Proben nicht sofort verabschiedeten und ich noch einen Zwischenstopp bei unserem Sänger daheim einlegte.  
 

„Würde ich eigentlich sehr gerne, aber ich bin gleich wieder mit Sayuri verabredet bzw. hat sie das einfach so entschieden.“, gab ich nicht allzu begeistert zurück und ich konnte Taka ansehen, dass er ein Seufzen unterdrücken musste. Abgesehen davon, dass ich schon zum dritten Mal diese Woche seine Einladung aus demselben Grund absagen musste, der kleine schien ohnehin nicht allzu gut auf Sayuri zu sprechen zu sein. Dabei hatte er sie in dem ganzen Jahr vielleicht zweimal persönlich getroffen. Sonst war es auch nicht seine Art jemanden so schnell auf seine Liste unsympathischer Leute zu packen, aber in diesem Fall schien er sich auf Anhieb entschieden zu haben. Zwar hatte ich ihn bereits darauf angesprochen, aber entweder wich er gezielten Fragen sehr gekonnt aus oder er antwortete so, dass ich danach auch nicht schlauer war als vorher.  
 

„Okay, na dann…wünsche ich euch einen schönen Abend. Ich muss noch einkaufen, also gehe ich die Straße schon rein. Wir sehen uns dann ja sicherlich morgen bei den Proben.“, verabschiedete Taka sich auf einmal ziemlich unerwartet und ich hatte gar keine andere Wahl, als ihm perplex hinterher zu schauen, so schnell hatte er sich umgedreht und ging. Was war denn das nun? Hatte ich irgendwas Dummes gesagt oder war er einfach nicht so gut drauf heute? Dabei schien er doch eben noch ganz gute Laune zu haben. Allerdings passierte sowas in den vergangenen zwei Monaten irgendwie auffällig oft und trotzdem kam ich einfach nicht dahinter, was genau der Auslöser für seine Launen-Umschwünge war. Also zuckte ich nur ratlos die Schultern, vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und setzte meinen Weg nach Hause fort. Ich hatte wirklich keine große Lust heute schon wieder etwas mit Sayuri zu unternehmen und würde ehrlich gesagt viel lieber einen gemütlichen Abend bei Taka verbringen, aber zurzeit machte dieses Mädchen mir scheinbar ständig einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
 

„Ich sollte mal lernen mich besser durchzusetzen…“, wies ich mich selbst leise murmelnd zurecht und atmete geräuschvoll aus. Natürlich hatte ich Sayuri noch immer nicht klar machen können, dass ich keinerlei romantisches Interesse an ihr hatte und sie war im vergangenen halben Jahr langsam doch etwas aufdringlich geworden. Andauern wollte sie etwas mit mir unternehmen und dann akzeptierte sie grundsätzlich kein nein, es sei denn ich musste zu den Proben oder irgendeinem wichtigen Termin. Anfangs hatte ich noch versucht ein Treffen mit einem anderen aus der Band als Ausrede zu benutzen, aber ihrer Meinung nach sah ich die Jungs ja durch die Proben oft genug und müsse nicht auch noch meine gesamte kostbare Freizeit für diese opfern. Manchmal machte sie es mir inzwischen wirklich schwer sie noch so zu mögen wie nach unserem Kennenlernen und wenn das so weiter ging, dann würde ich bald sicherlich die Nerven damit verlieren. Sie konnte noch so lieb sein, aber irgendwann war für mich auch der Punkt erreicht, an dem mir eine Person anfing auf die Nerven zu gehen.  
 

~  
 

„Toru-kun? Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken??“, riss Sayuris Stimme mich zurück in die Realität und ich ließ meinen Blick von der akkurat gefaltetem Serviette vor mir auf dem Tisch zu ihren fragenden Augen schweifen. Nun waren wir tatsächlich mal wieder in einem dieser viel zu edlen Restaurants gelandet, dabei war das für mich anfangs nur eine Ausnahme und ich fühlte mich von Mal zu Mal unwohler in solchen Räumlichkeiten. Wieso konnten wir nicht einfach zuhause etwas essen oder irgendwohin gehen, wo es weniger hochnäsig zuging? Oder schickte sich das für uns nicht, weil wir durch unsere Eltern genug Geld hatten und hier zu essen? Ich zog eine billige Pizza vom Imbiss jedem Gericht auf der Menükarte hier vor.  
 

„Nicht hier jedenfalls.“, stellte sie schließlich fest, da ich noch immer nicht geantwortet hatte und wieder auf die champagnerfarbene Serviette starrte. Irgendwie war ich heute noch weniger motiviert für dieses Treffen als es sonst der Fall war. Solange wir nicht essen gingen, machte es ja auch noch Spaß mit Sayuri etwas zu unternehmen, aber in letzter Zeit schien sie ständig nur in Restaurants zu wollen und das sagte mir so gar nicht zu.  
 

„Irgendwie bist du in letzter Zeit ziemlich abweisend geworden. Was ist los? Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme über die du reden möchtest?“, bohrte sie weiter nach und irgendwie fand ich es schade, dass ich kein kleines Kind mehr war, dann hätte ich ihr einfach trotzig die Serviette ins Gesicht werfen können oder dergleichen. Aber natürlich tat ich das nicht, sondern dachte einen Moment nach und fing dann vorsichtig an zu sprechen.  
 

„Tut mir leid. Es ist nur…ich habe nichts dagegen mich ab und zu mit dir zu treffen, aber…ohne das böse zu meinen…momentan ist es mir doch ein kleines bisschen zu häufig. Ich kriege ja sonst niemanden mehr zu Gesicht in meiner Freizeit.“, sprach ich schließlich stockend meine Gedanken aus und biss mir anschließend auf die Zunge, da das eindeutig die falsche Wortwahl war. In entscheidenden Momenten konnte ich mich partout nicht richtig ausdrücken und eigentlich würde ich jetzt nur gerne hier weg, mich in meiner Wohnung verkriechen und in Ruhe nachdenken. Worüber nachdenken? Über einen gewissen Sänger, der sich andauern merkwürdig benahm und dessen Verhalten vor wenigen Stunden mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte. Ich machte mir Sorgen um den kleinen und das bedeutet mir gerade ehrlich mehr als die Tatsache, dass ich Sayuri offensichtlich vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte.  
 

„Du musst dich ja nicht mir treffen wenn du nicht willst. Manchmal habe ich wirklich das Gefühl, dass du dich gar nicht für mich interessierst. Gibt es etwa schon eine andere, von der ich nichts weiß??“, sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus und im nächsten Moment lief Sayuri deutlich rot an, senkte verlegen den Blick. Na gut, jetzt war meine Vermutung ganz offensichtlich bestätigt worden und irgendwie war ich fast erleichtert darüber, dass sie das Thema nun das erste Mal so deutlich und unmissverständlich anschnitt. Das war endlich mal die Gelegenheit alles klarzustellen.  
 

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Aber du hast wohl recht, ich interessiere mich nicht in dem Sinne für dich. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr gerne, aber eben nur als gute Freundin und nicht mehr. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sich das noch mal ändern wird.“, antwortete ich ihr also so offen wie möglich und mir war klar, dass ich sie damit verletzt hatte, aber trotzdem war ich irgendwo froh die Sache schließlich aufklären zu können. Zwar hatte ich nicht erwartet, dass sie mir wenige Sekunden später eine schallende Ohrfeige verpassen würde und dann unter Tränen aus dem Restaurant stürmte, aber wahrscheinlich hatte ich das auch nicht anders verdient. Zu einem Missverständnis gehörten zwar immer zwei, aber ich hätte bereits viel früher etwas dazu sagen sollen. Ich ignorierte also so gut es ging die entsetzten Blicke der anderen Gäste, bevor ich mich betont ruhig von meinem Platz erhob und dann ging ich ebenfalls, da ich ganz sicher keine Sekunde länger alleine hier sitzen bleiben würde. Erst die kühle Nachtluft draußen machte mir den brennenden Schmerz in meiner linken Wange so richtig bewusst und als ich diese mit den Fingerspitzen berührte, wurde es nur noch schlimmer und ich presste etwas frustriert die Lippen aufeinander. Verdient oder nicht, das tat verdammt noch mal weh. Seufzend kramte ich mein Handy aus der Hosentasche, um den Ton wieder einzuschalten, da entdeckte ich eine SMS, die wohl vor etwa einer halben Stunde angekommen war und eindeutig von Taka stammte. Erst war ich in Versuchung die Nachricht zu ignorieren, aber der kleine konnte schließlich auch nichts für mein idiotisches Fehlverhalten und somit öffnete ich die SMS doch.  
 

‚ _Tut mir leid wie ich mich heute verhalten habe. Hoffentlich bist du mir nicht böse? Vielleicht können wir uns in den nächsten Tagen mal wieder treffen, wenn du Zeit hast? Gruß, Taka._ ‘

Ich überflog die Worte nochmals und unweigerlich schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Taka hatte wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen und das wiederum besserte meine Laune nun doch wieder. Nicht, weil er sich wegen seinem Verhalten mies fühlte, sondern ganz einfach weil er sich scheinbar auch Gedanken deswegen gemacht hatte. Während ich weiter Richtung meiner Wohnung ging, tippte ich ihm rasch eine Antwort in der ich schrieb, dass ich nun theoretisch doch noch heute Zeit hatte. Vielleicht könnte ich den Abend doch noch in angenehmer Gesellschaft verbringen und eventuell fand ich ja auch heraus, was genau mit dem älteren in letzter Zeit los war.

Gerade als ich bei meinem zuhause ankam und den Schlüssel in das Schloss gesteckt hatte, klingelte mein Handy und kündigte eine neue Nachricht an. Ich schob die Wohnungstür auf, streifte mir die Schuhe ab und schaute nach, was Taka nun geschrieben hatte.  
 

‚ _Huch, wie kommts? Also…könnte ich nun vorbeikommen??_ ‘

Auf die erste Frage antwortete ich nur, dass ich ihm das nachher sagen würde und die zweite bejahte ich ohne zu zögern, während ich mich unelegant mit einer Hand aus der Jacke schälte und anschließend in die Küche schlurfte. Das Mobiltelefon auf den Tisch werfend suchte ich ein kleines Geschirrtuch heraus, dann ein Kühlkissen aus dem Gefrierfach und wickelte dieses in das Handtuch ein, um es mir dann an die noch immer schmerzende Wange zu halten. Ich hatte wenig Lust am nächsten Tag mit einer geschwollenen Wange herumzulaufen, vor allem da Alex sich garantiert darüber lustig machen würde, wie ich ihn kannte. Darauf konnte ich gerade wirklich ausgezeichnet verzichten. Also setzte ich mich nun einfach im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch und legte mit einem Seufzen den Kopf in den Nacken, hielt das Kühlkissen dabei die ganze Zeit an meine lädierte Wange und schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mich heute wirklich selten dämlich angestellt und Sayuri würde nie wieder ein Wort mit mir sprechen, aber dieses Missverständnis war auch schon viel zu lange so gegangen. Ich hatte mir doch schon recht früh gedacht, dass ich einlenken sollte, aber wieso ich es dann nicht getan hatte, war mir ehrlich gesagt selbst ein Rätsel. Wahrscheinlich wollte ich mir unterbewusst einfach nicht damit auseinandersetzen solange es noch eine Möglichkeit gab drum herum zu kommen.  
 

Eine halbe Stunde später klingelte es dann schließlich an der Tür und das schrille Geräusch ließ mich hochschrecken. Ich war doch tatsächlich kurz eingedöst und streckte mich nun mit einem leisen Knacken der Wirbelsäule, bevor ich mit meinem neusten Begleiter, dem Kühlkissen, zur Tür schlurfte und diese öffnete. Ich konnte Takas Reaktion nur allzu deutlich mit verfolgen – erst wollte er mich begrüßen, dann wanderte sein Blick zu meiner Hand mit dem Kühlkissen, er klappte den Mund wieder zu und setzte dann zu einer anderen Frage an, die er aber nicht wirklich herausbrachte und mich demnach nur reichlich verwirrt anstarrte.  
 

„Wie wäre es, wenn du erst mal reinkommst?“, versuchte ich ihn erst mal leicht grinsend wieder in die Realität zu holen und schob die Tür hinter ihm zu, nachdem Taka sich endlich bewegt hatte. Ich ging einfach zurück ins Wohnzimmer, während der kleinere sich noch Jacke und Schuhe auszog, bevor er mir betont langsam folgte. Sein Blick verriet deutlich, welche Frage er mir gleich stellen würde.  
 

„Was ist passiert?“

Er ging langsam, aber ohne zu stoppen auf mich zu und musterte mich dabei mit besorgter Miene. Bei mir angekommen hob er die Hand und griff sachte nach meiner, um diese von meiner Wange zu ziehen und Sayuris ‚Werk‘ zu begutachten. Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen sah es wohl nicht unbedingt allzu gut aus – ich selbst hatte natürlich nicht daran gedacht mal in den Spiegel zu sehen.  
 

„Ich glaube ich habe mich etwas unbeliebt gemacht.“, antwortete ich etwas scherzhaft, um die Situation etwas aufzulockern, aber der Sänger warf mir daraufhin einen fast tadelnden Blick zu und schob meine Hand mit dem Kühlkissen wieder zu meiner Wange zurück. Anschließend ließ er sich neben mich auf die Couch sinken und nahm dabei den Blick keine Sekunde von mir.  
 

„Was genau hast du bitte veranstaltet, wenn sie dir gleich eine Ohrfeige verpasst hat? Ich gehe doch recht in der Annahme, dass das der Verdienst von Sayuri ist?“, nahm Taka das Thema einfach wieder auf und überging meine Worte nahezu komplett. Es war schon komisch, dass der kleine diese Sache scheinbar um einiges ernster nahm als ich und das brachte mich auch zu dem Entschluss, dass ich nun besser vernünftig antworten sollte.  
 

„Naja, wie kann ich das nun kurz auf den Punkt bringen? Ich habe ihr wohl mit den falschen Worten gesagt, dass sie nur eine gute Freundin für mich ist aber wohl niemals mehr sein könnte.“, erklärte ich schließlich knapp und zog ratlos die Schultern hoch, während ich mich mit einem Seufzen zurücklehnte. Irgendwie hatte ich ja schon ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen und es war sicherlich nicht verkehrt, mich in den nächsten Tagen bei ihr zu melden und zu entschuldigen. In der Hoffnung, dass sie sich innerhalb besagter Zeit wieder beruhigt hatte. Am besten rief ich Sayuri einfach an, dann konnte ich mir wenigsten nicht noch eine Ohrfeige einfangen.  
 

„Huh, wie kam es denn nun dazu? Zumal…irgendwie…dachte ich, dass da schon die ganze Zeit was zwischen euch läuft.“, kam es nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille von meinem Gast und gegen Ende wurde er immer leiser. Nun war es an mir verwirrt aus der Wäsche zu schauen und ich wandte den Blick zu Taka, der die Augen mal wieder hinter seinen Locken versteckte und einen verlegenen Rotschimmer auf den Wangen hatte. Okay, scheinbar hatte ich nicht nur bei Sayuri für Missverständnisse gesorgt.  
 

„Kann es sein, dass irgendwie jeder davon ausgegangen ist? Alex hat mich auch schon immer mit irgendwelchen Andeutungen genervt. Ich habe ihm zwar auch mehrfach gesagt, dass da nichts ist, aber da scheint mir sowieso niemand zu glauben…“, erwiderte ich und klang dabei auch ein wenig genervt, woraufhin Taka den Kopf noch etwas mehr sinken ließ. Klar, ich hatte nie auch nur mit einer Silbe erwähnt, ob das was mit Sayuri war, aber dass es deswegen gleich jeder annahm, fand ich dann doch ziemlich dämlich. Zumindest von Alex fand ich es mehr als idiotisch, da ich ihn schließlich darüber aufgeklärt hatte – dass Taka falsche Schlüsse gezogen hatte war da schon eher meine Schuld.  
 

„Tut mir leid…Ich wollte eigentlich immer nachfragen, aber irgendwie habe ich immer den richtigen Moment verpasst und…keine Ahnung. Ich dachte das käme auch etwas komisch.“, gab der Sänger kleinlaut zu und zupfte am Stoff seiner Hose herum, während er den Blickkontakt mit mir weiterhin gekonnt mied.  
 

„Ist schon okay. Das nächste Mal wenn du etwas wissen willst, frag einfach direkt nach, bevor du irgendwas für dich entscheidest, okay?“

Daraufhin nickte Taka fast hastig und ihm schien das ganze gerade wirklich peinlich zu sein. Selbst wenn da etwas zwischen Sayuri und mir gewesen sein sollte, gäbe es doch keinen Grund weswegen man mich danach hätte fragen können. Zumal mir nicht wirklich klar war, weswegen das Thema anscheinend allgemein bei allen in der Band so auf Interesse stieß.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Sag mal, Toru, was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Normalerweise kann man aus deinem Gesichtsausdruck nie so deutlich herauslesen, wenn du mies drauf bist, aber heute ist die dunkle Wolke kaum mehr zu übersehen.“, sprach Ryota mich auf einmal leise an, nachdem er den Platz vor mir bezogen hatte und den Unterarm auf die Lehne stützte, um sich zu mir zu drehen. Er sah ehrlich besorgt aus und das lockte dann doch ein Schmunzeln auf meine Lippen, bevor ich etwas ratlos die Schultern hochzog.

„Was mich nun aber mal interessieren würde…Was ist in letzter Zeit eigentlich los mit dir? Ich bilde es mir doch nicht nur ein, dass du auf einmal in manchen Situationen ziemlich komisch reagierst. Zum Beispiel wie heute nach den Proben.“

Wir hatten uns einige Minuten lang einfach nur angeschwiegen und einerseits wollte ich damit endlich die Stille brechen, andererseits auch eine Antwort kriegen, auf die ich selbst wohl niemals kommen würde. Ich hatte mir wirklich schon den Kopf über das derzeitige Verhalten des Sängers zerbrochen, aber mir wollte einfach kein Licht aufgehen, was der Auslöser für all das war. Vielleicht war es auch so offensichtlich, dass ich es gar nicht in Betracht zog und immer an der Antwort vorbeischaute. Taka zuckte bei meinen Worten jedenfalls regelrecht ertappt zusammen und sah mich einen Moment an wie ein verschrecktes Reh, bevor er wieder rot um die Nase wurde und sich noch ein Stück weit merkwürdiger verhielt. So war das nicht gedacht.  
 

„Ich glaube heute war einfach nicht mein Tag. Sonst ist eigentlich nichts weiter, nichts von Bedeutung. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich irgendwie irritiert haben sollte, aber es ist alles in Ordnung.“, bekam ich dann zu hören und schon der unsichere Ausdruck in seinen tiefbraunen Augen strafte diese Worte Lüge. Allerdings konnte ich den kleinen wohl kaum dazu zwingen mit mir zu reden und wenn er von Anfang an so vehement abblockte, wollte ich auch ungerne weiterbohren.  
 

„Hmm…das erscheint mir jetzt aber nicht sehr glaubwürdig. Wenn du darüber reden willst, kann du immer zu mir kommen, das weißt du hoffentlich?“, unternahm ich noch einen indirekten Versuch, erhielt aber nur ein knappes Nicken und trotzdem keine annähernde Antwort. Also entweder reichte Takas Vertrauen in mich für diese Sache nicht aus oder es war für ihn ein so sensibles Thema, dass er prinzipiell nicht darüber reden wollte. Es war aber auch nicht in meinem Sinne durch so etwas nun eine unangenehme Atmosphäre herbeizuführen und deswegen gab ich vorerst auf, vermerkte die Sache aber in meinem Hinterkopf für einen anderen Zeitpunkt. Um die Stimmung wieder aufzulockern schlug ich einfach mal spontan vor, dass wir gemeinsam etwas kochen konnten und Taka stimmte sofort erleichtert zu.  
 

~  
 

Zwei Tage später stand ich dann zusammen mit dem Rest der Band fast eine ganze Stunde zu früh hinten auf dem Parkplatz unserer Plattenfirma, von wo aus wir zu unserer ersten kleinen Tour aufbrechen würden. Unser Gepäck hatten wir einfach an die Hauswand gestellt und standen nun ein wenig verlassen herum. Alex und Ryota hatten für alle je einen Becher Kaffee aus einem Automaten um die Ecke geholt, an denen wir alle unsere Finger wärmten und unseren Gedanken nachhingen. Es war erst kurz nach sechs und alle waren scheinbar so nervös gewesen, dass sie sich schon so früh hier eingefunden hatten. Bisher hatten wir nur ohne große Vorankündigungen in kleineren Clubs in der Umgebung gespielt, aber das jetzt war einen ganzen Schritt weiter. Vorher waren auch immer noch andere Bands vor und nach uns aufgetreten, aber nun war das alles alleine für uns. Natürlich freute ich mich über diese Entwicklung, aber gerade vor diesem ersten Konzert heute Abend hatte ich doch reichlich Bammel. Immerhin wussten wir ja noch gar nicht, ob überhaupt so viele Leute kommen würden und ob diese uns live dann auch gut genug fanden. Es ging also gewissermaßen um unsere Feuerprobe und ich betete darum, dass der Abend kein Desaster wurde.

Wir hatten so viel geprobt und ich wusste, dass wir unsere Songs alle draufhatten, aber Nervosität war ein großer Faktor, den man einfach nicht kalkulieren konnte und heute Abend würde sich zeigen, wie schwerwiegend sich das bemerkbar machen würde.  
 

„Toru, mach nicht so ein zerknautschtes Gesicht, das sieht ja unheimlich aus bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen.“, riss Tomoyas leicht belustigte Stimme mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich sah ihn einen Moment perplex an, während die anderen über meinen dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck lachen mussten.  
 

„Wir werden das heute Abend ohne Probleme schaffen und sie alle von den Socken hauen.“, meinte unser Schlagzeuger zuversichtlich und ich hatte fast den Eindruck, er hätte einen Blick in meinen Kopf geworfen. Vielleicht war ich auch nur zu offensichtlich, dass er so genau wusste was in mir vorging.  
 

„Ich hoffe es. Solange die Halle wenigstens halb voll ist bin ich schon froh.“, gestand ich leise und nippte dann an meinem Kaffee, an dem ich mir zuvor schon zu meinem Missfallen die Zungenspitze verbrannt hatte. Für die Aussage wurde mir dann erst mal von Alex leicht gegen die Schulter geboxt und in Folge dessen verschluckte ich mich fast an dem warmen Getränk, trat dem größeren keine Sekunde später strafend in die Kniekehle. Einen Sturz konnte Alex aber noch gekonnt verhindern, indem er sich einfach an Ryota klammerte und sich von diesem dann erst mal Protest anhören konnte. Trotz der frühen Stunde schienen ja schon alle ziemlich wach zu sein – zumindest alle, bis auf unser verschlafen dreinschauender Frontmann.  
 

„Und, was ist mit dir? Vor Nervosität kaum geschlafen?“, fragte ich Taka, nachdem ich mich näher zu ihm gestellt hatte und riss ihn scheinbar damit zurück in die Realität. Erst sah er mich nicht-verstehend an, bis die Bedeutung meiner Worte bei ihm anzukommen schien und er angedeutet mit den Schultern zuckte.  
 

„So in etwa…“, kam die gemurmelte Antwort und er schien den Kaffeebecher zwischen seinen Fingern gerade weitaus interessanter zu finden, da er diesen nun unverwandt anstarrte. So langsam wurde sein Verhalten aber wirklich merkwürdig oder lag das nur an dem frühen aufstehen heute? Wobei er sonst am Morgen auch munterer war als jetzt, aber wahrscheinlich machte er sich innerlich auch nur vollkommen verrückt.  
 

„Was soll das denn heißen? Worum machst du dir denn noch Gedanken?“, wollte ich also frei heraus wissen und entweder bildete ich mir das nur ein oder er zog kaum merklich den Kopf etwas ein. In solchen Momenten wünschte ich mir wirklich, dass ich ihm in den Kopf gucken könnte und nicht immer bloß vor seine nichts-erklärende Stirn. Bevor ich allerdings weiterbohren konnte, rief eine fast kindliche Stimme ein ziemlich aufgewecktes ‚Ta~chan‘ über den Parkplatz, was uns alle dazu veranlasste verwundert den Kopf zu drehen. Neben unserem Sänger war ich wohl der einzige, der den auf uns zukommenden Jungen als Takas Bruder identifizieren konnte und runzelte über diese Tatsache irritiert die Stirn.  
 

„Hiroki, was machst du denn hier??“

Taka hatte ganz offensichtlich nicht mit diesem Besuch gerechnet und ging seinem Bruder entgegen, den er mit einer kurzen sanften Umarmung begrüßte. Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte war Hiroki seit unserer ersten und bisher letzten Begegnung noch ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen, aber seine Gesichtszüge erinnerten nun noch etwas stärker an seinen älteren Bruder.  
 

„Na, ich muss dir doch noch deinen MP3-Player wiedergeben. Ich habe mir gestern endlich einen neuen gekauft und ich dachte mir wenn ihr unterwegs seid, hättest du deinen gerne dabei.“, erklärte der jüngere mit einem Grinsen und hielt in seiner ausgestreckten Hand besagten MP3-Player, den Taka nun auch entgegen nahm. Anschließend wandte sein Bruder sich zu uns anderen um und ließ den Blick einmal musternd in die Runde wandern, bevor er an mir hängen blieb und schnurstracks auf mich zuging.  
 

„Ah, du bist doch der Typ den ich vorletztes Jahr vor der Wohnung unseres Vaters getroffen habe, richtig?“

Im Gegensatz zu Taka schien der Junge keinesfalls schüchtern zu sein und hatte auch an sich ein sehr selbstsicheres Auftreten. Da keimte in mir die Frage auf, ob unser Sänger früher vielleicht auch so war oder ob er schon immer zurückhaltender war.  
 

„Ja, genau. Ich habe aber auch einen Namen, To-“

„Toru-kun, ich weiß.“, wurde ich ungeniert unterbrochen und der kleine grinste mich frech an. Taka gesellte sich nun wieder zu uns und bedachte seinen Bruder mit einem Blick, den ich so gar nicht zu deuten wusste, aber Hiroki nickte verstehend und schob dann die Hände in die Hosentaschen, während er sich zum Rest der Band umdrehte.  
 

„Ich sollte mich dann mal wieder auf den Weg machen, habe heute noch Schule. Und nur damit ihr drei auch Bescheid wisst: ich bin Takas jüngerer Bruder, Hiroki.“, stellte er sich mit einer minimal angedeuteten Verbeugung vor, nahm dabei aber nicht die Hände aus den Hosentaschen und wandte sich dann wieder zu seinem Bruder. Er wechselte noch kurz ein paar leise Worte mit unserem Sänger und verabschiedete sich dann mit einem kurzen Heben der Hand von uns allen, bevor er sich schlurfend wieder vom Acker machte.

Also irgendwie war ich nun wirklich nicht schlüssig ob die beiden sich nun ähnlich waren oder nicht. In einem Moment war die Verwandtschaft nicht von der Hand zu weisen und im nächsten hatte man dann doch wieder seine Zweifel daran. Zumindest war es mir gerade so ergangen.  
 

„Stimmt, du hattest mal erwähnt, dass du einen kleinen Bruder hast. Dafür, dass er dir doch recht ähnlich sieht ist er vom Verhalten aber ziemlich unterschiedlich.“, sprach Alex meine Gedanken ziemlich treffend aus und erhielt von Taka als Reaktion ein Augenrollen. Unser Sänger schien heute nicht unbedingt seinen besten Tag zu haben, deswegen stieß ich unserem Amerikaner auch mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite und machte ihm mit einem Kopfschütteln klar, dass er seine Kommentare erst mal für sich behalten sollte. Zwar sah Alex mich daraufhin etwas beleidigt an, aber er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Tomoya und Ryota, die gerade in irgendeine Diskussion vertieft waren. Ich unterdrückte nur ein Seufzen und setzte mich dann etwas abseits auf ein niedriges Metallgeländer, während ich den Rest meines nur noch lauwarmen Kaffees schlürfte. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass die Stimmung sich unterwegs besserte und nicht mehr so verkorkst war – wobei, eigentlich war nur Takas Stimmung verkorkst, um es genau zu nehmen.  
 

„Tut mir leid…Ich muss erst mal richtig wach werden, dann bessert meine Laune sich auch wieder. Habe letzte Nacht etwas wenig geschlafen…“

Ich schaute überrascht auf, als Takas vorsichtige Stimme meine Ohren erreichte und sah zu dem kleineren, der sich gerade neben mich setzte und meinen Blick entschuldigend lächelnd erwiderte.  
 

„Das höre ich in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich oft…“, gab ich murmelnd zurück und richtete den Blick dann wieder nach vorne auf den grauen Asphalt des Parkplatzes, während von dem Sänger nur ein betretenes „ich weiß“ geflüstert wurde. Ich wusste, dass er mit mir nicht über das reden würde, was ihn seit einiger Zeit beschäftigte und manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl diese Erkenntnis wurmte mich mehr als es eigentlich sollte. Ich würde gerne wieder einen Tag erleben, an dem er wirklich gut drauf war und nicht plötzlich patzig auf Nichtigkeiten reagierte oder sich schweigend in seine eigene Welt zurückzog.  
 

„Sag…hast du schon was von Sayuri gehört?“, wollte der kleine plötzlich unerwartet wissen und ich zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wie kam er denn nun darauf? Abgesehen davon, dass er sich die Antwort jawohl denken konnte nach ihrer Reaktion – das war immerhin erst zwei Tage her.  
 

„Nein, und ich denke das wird auch erst mal so bleiben. Es wird wahrscheinlich an mir sein den Kontakt wieder herzustellen. Wenn überhaupt.“, gab ich nach einem Moment schulterzuckend zurück und drehte den nun leeren Becher zwischen meinen Fingern. Wieso um alles in der Welt interessierte ihn das nun, wo er vorher doch scheinbar gar nichts mit Sayuri zu tun haben wollte? Oder war ich darüber nun zu Unrecht verwirrt??  
 

„Ach so…“

Das war nun wirklich nicht die geistreichste Reaktion die er liefern konnte, aber scheinbar war es die einzige die ich bekam. Bevor ich dieses irgendwie komische Gespräch jedoch weiterführen konnte, bog auf einmal der für uns bestimmte Van auf den Parkplatz, gefolgt von dem Auto unseres Managers. Also erhob ich mich wieder von meinem eh ungemütlichen Sitzplatz und ging zu den anderen zurück, um meine Reisetasche zu holen. Während wir unser bisschen Gepäck in den Van luden und anschließend einstiegen, sprach kaum einer ein Wort und innerlich hoffte ich einfach nur, dass sich das im Laufe des Tages noch legen würde. So wie es jetzt gerade war würde das Konzert am Abend nämlich sicherlich weniger spaßig werden und alleine dieser Gedanke fing bereits an mich zu demotivieren. Ich verkrümelte mich dann auch auf einen der hintersten Sitzplätze, wo bisher nur jemand vom Staff saß und mich freundlich grüßte. Ich erwiderte die Geste und ließ mich in den Sitz sinken, lehnte den Kopf tonlos seufzend an die Lehne und schloss die Augen halb. Ich machte mir zurzeit wirklich zu viele Gedanken, das ging mir nun doch merklich an die Substanz. Als wenn die Sorge um die kommenden Konzerte nicht schon genug wäre, spukte mir auch Taka ständig im Kopf herum und ich wusste nicht mal genau wieso. Klar, er war ein sehr guter Freund von mir, aber das waren die anderen drei auch und ich war mir sicher, dass ich mir bei denen nicht so sehr den Kopf zerbrechen würde – wahrscheinlich auch, weil es bei ihnen auch noch nie annähernd einen Grund zur Sorge gegeben hatte.  
 

„Sag mal, Toru, was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Normalerweise kann man aus deinem Gesichtsausdruck nie so deutlich herauslesen, wenn du mies drauf bist, aber heute ist die dunkle Wolke kaum mehr zu übersehen.“, sprach Ryota mich auf einmal leise an, nachdem er den Platz vor mir bezogen hatte und den Unterarm auf die Lehne stützte, um sich zu mir zu drehen. Er sah ehrlich besorgt aus und das lockte dann doch ein Schmunzeln auf meine Lippen, bevor ich etwas ratlos die Schultern hochzog.  
 

„Ich weiß auch nicht so recht…“, murmelte ich dann ausweichend und sein skeptischer Blick verriet sofort, dass er dem keinen Glauben schenkte. Ich sah mich kurz unauffällig um – Tomoya saß auf der anderen Seite von Ryota, Alex und Taka davor in der Reihe und unser Manager stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Mich etwas vorlehnend überdachte ich das Ganze noch mal, aber eigentlich sprach nichts dagegen mit unserem jüngsten darüber zu reden. Bei Ryota lief man wenigstens keine Gefahr auf die Schüppe genommen zu werden, wie es bei Alex nicht selten der Fall war. Auch wenn unser Amerikaner manchmal doch sehr gute und brauchbare Ratschläge auf Lager hatte.  
 

„Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen wegen dieser Tour, ob alles glatt läuft und wir wirklich gut genug sind. Außerdem…sag mir ob ich mir das einbilde, aber benimmt Taka sich nicht reichlich merkwürdig in letzter Zeit??“, sprach ich also so leise flüsternd wie möglich meine Gedanken in Kurzform aus und ließ nochmals den Blick schweifen, aber scheinbar hatte mich niemand gehört, auch wenn Tomoya kurz zu uns herüber schielte mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. Ryota sah mich einen Moment perplex an, dann dachte er über meine Worte nach und stützte das Kinn auf den Handrücken.  
 

„Zu der Tour: das werden wir dann ja herausfinden, da haben wir keinen so großen Einfluss drauf. Wir können nur unser Bestes geben und das muss entweder reichen oder eben nicht. Wenn wir feststellen, dass wir noch nicht so weit sind, dann üben wir halt noch mehr, bis wir die Leute für uns gewinnen können. Wir machen Musik, weil es uns Spaß macht und nicht, weil wir andere damit beeindrucken wollen. Wir tun einfach das was wir können und dann werden wir auch nichts dabei verlieren~“

Dieser kleine Vortrag überraschte mich nun wirklich und dennoch war es scheinbar genau das, was ich nun hatte hören müssen, da mir auf einmal wirklich wieder leichter ums Herz wurde. Ryota hatte Recht, solange wir Spaß an der Sache hatten war es doch eigentlich unwichtig, was andere davon hielten. Wir würden unser Ding machen und wer mitziehen wollte, war herzlich willkommen. Ich hatte doch wirklich für einen Moment das Wesentliche aus den Augen verloren.  
 

„Was die andere Sache betrifft. Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, aber ich dachte mir wenn er jemanden zum reden braucht, dann wird er schon ganz sicher zu dir gehen. Du bist einfach derjenige, auf den er sich am meisten verlässt. Trotzdem solltest du vielleicht mal versuchen ihn da ein bisschen an zu schubsen, da ich glaube, er würde erst den Mund aufmachen wenn er das Gefühl hat etwas wirklich nicht alleine bewältigen zu können.“, fügte unser Bassist noch etwas leiser werdend hinzu und sah mich dabei fast schon auffordernd an. Damit hatte er auch recht, kein Zweifel, aber meine bisherigen Versuchen waren alle ziemlich rasch gescheitert und ich wollte auch nicht aufdringlicher werden, da der kleine sonst wirklich ganz dicht machen könnte. Da ich keinerlei Anhaltspunkte hatte worum es eigentlich ging, konnte ich mich schließlich auch nicht darauf einstellen oder gezielt etwas hinterfragen. Blind herumstochern kam mir auch nicht empfehlenswert vor.

Ich nickte also zustimmend und bedankte mich bei Ryota, während der Wagen sich endlich in Bewegung setzte und unser kleines Abenteuer eine Stufe weiterbringen würde. Ryota wandte sich dann mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln nach vorne oder vielmehr zu unserem Schlagzeuger und ich lehnte mich einfach träge die Augen schließend zurück. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde ich nochmals versuchen mit Taka zu reden, hoffentlich erfolgreicher als zuvor.  
 

~  
 

Die Fahrt zog sich hin wie Kaugummi und im Gegenzug verging die Zeit nach dem Soundcheck nahezu fluchtartig, sodass wir innerhalb weniger Augenblicke plötzlich im Halbdunkeln hinter der Bühne standen und darauf warteten, diese zu betreten. Alex und Tomoya hatten trotz offensichtlicher Nervosität versucht die Stimmung aufzulockern, was ihnen mehr schlecht als recht gelungen war und wenn ich Taka so ansah, bekam ich fast schon ein schlechtes Gewissen. Der kleine hatte sich beim Soundcheck zwar zurückhaltend gegeben, war aber trotzdem offensichtlich motiviert gewesen, davon war kurz vor dem Auftritt aber nicht mehr viel zu merken. Er war auffallend blass um die Nase, tigerte fast permanent hin und her, während er sich auf der Unterlippe herum kaute und es hätte mich nicht mal gewundert, wenn er einen Rückzieher gemacht hätte. Zu unserer aller Überraschung war die kleine Halle aber auch fast komplett gefüllt und auch wenn uns das natürlich freute, so puschte das die Unruhe nur noch weiter an.  
 

Tomoya ging dann als erster auf die Bühne und schien von einer Sekunde auf die andere wieder so typisch vergnügt und sorglos, dass ich mich fast schon verarscht fühlte. Ryota war da schon deutlich unruhiger und stolperte beinahe über ein Kabel, wodurch er aber sogleich gutmütiges Lachen vom Publikum erntete und Alex…naja, der stolzierte auf die Bühne als wäre es ein Laufsteg – sein Nebenjob als Model trug wohl seinen Teil dazu bei – und fuchtelte vergnügt winkend mit den Armen, bevor er sich seine Gitarre umschnallte. Beinahe verpennte ich, dass nun mein Auftritt war und nachdem ich Taka mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln durch die Haare gewuschelt hatte, betrat auch ich die Bühne. Wir hatten zwar schon Konzerte gegeben, aber da dieses das erste war wo nur wir auftraten, war es trotzdem ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Zum Glück schaffte ich es aber den Leuten lächelnd zuzuwinken, mich an meinen Platz zu begeben und meine Gitarre umzuschnallen, ohne dass mir irgendein Missgeschick passierte und ich nahm das einfach mal als gutes Zeichen. Dann war auch unser letztes Mitglied an der Reihe und nachdem Taka noch etwas unsicher nach vorne gegangen war, rief er trotzdem mit fester Stimme eine Begrüßung ans Publikum ins Mikro, bevor wir auch schon unseren ersten Song für diesen Abend starteten.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Denk doch was du willst, aber tu das in deinem Zimmer und lass mich in Frieden.“, winkte ich unmotiviert ab und deutet auffordernd den Flur entlang, in Richtung seines Zimmers. Ich war müde und wollte einfach nur schlafen, war denn das zu viel verlangt? Wenn man mit jemandem wie Alex befreundet war anscheinend schon. Aber wenigstens schien er den Wink endlich zu begreifen, wünschte mir eine gute Nacht und trollte sich endlich in sein eigenes Zimmer. Kopfschüttelnd schloss ich die Tür wieder und schlurfte ohne Umwege zurück zu meinem Bett, auf das ich mich gähnend fallen ließ und träge die Decke über mich zog.

„Toru, was genau treibst du hier eigentlich??“

Ich zuckte unweigerlich ertappt zusammen und fuhr irritiert herum, als die Stimme von Alex so plötzlich hinter mir ertönte. Der Amerikaner fing nun an breit zu grinsen und neigte neugierig den Kopf zu Seite, während er die Arme vor dem Brustkorb verschränkte. Ja, was tat ich hier um kurz nach Mitternacht auf dem Flur unseres Hotels? Mich ganz eindeutig nicht entscheiden können, ob ich um so eine Uhrzeit noch bei Taka anklopfen sollte, um mit ihm zu reden. Das konnte ich ihm aber schlecht sagen – wirkte vielleicht doch merkwürdiger als beabsichtigt.  
 

„Eh…ich hatte nur noch einen kleinen Spaziergang durch das Hotel gemacht und bin nun auf dem Rückweg in mein Zimmer.“, antwortete ich und zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern. Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen glaubte der ältere mir natürlich kein Wort und ehe mir der offensichtliche Fehler meiner Aussage auffallen konnte, wies er mich auch schon freundlicherweise darauf hin.  
 

„Dir ist bewusst, dass dein Zimmer in der anderen Richtung liegt? Außerdem stand ich schon ein paar Minuten länger in der Tür meines eigenen Zimmers und es sah nicht wirklich nach dem aus, was du mir hier weis machen willst, mein Lieber.“

Er versuchte zwar tadelnd zu klingen, aber sein noch immer vorhandenes Grinsen machte das zunichte und trotzdem kam ich mir ziemlich idiotisch vor. Nachdem unser erstes Konzert der Tour vor wenigen Stunden erfolgreich zu Ende gegangen war und wir noch kurz darauf angestoßen hatten, war ich so optimistisch gewesen zu denken, dass nun vielleicht eine gute Gelegenheit war Ryotas Rat zu befolgen. Ich wollte unseren Sänger etwas nachdrücklicher fragen, was mit ihm los war, aber sobald ich vor seiner Zimmertür gestanden hatte, hatte mich doch wieder der Mut verlassen. Wenn er nicht darüber reden wollte, dann musste ich das akzeptieren und ich wollte auch nicht, dass er am Ende noch sauer auf mich wurde, weil ich ihn ständig damit nervte. Also lief ich schlussendlich nur planlos auf dem Flur hin und her, bis ich nun von Alex entdeckt worden war. Langsam sollte ich mir wohl Gedanken machen, ob ich nicht selbst irgendein Problem hatte, wenn ich aus der Sache so ein Theater machte und mich so anstellte.  
 

„Ja…das…Eh…“, stammelte ich etwas planlos und kratzte mich ein wenig verlegen an der Wange, bevor ich resignierend seufzend die Schultern hochzog. Was sollte ich ihm auch sagen? Die Wahrheit erschien mir eindeutig zu peinlich und eine gute Ausrede wollte mir auch nicht einfallen. Ich hätte einfach ins Bett gehen sollen und das Gespräch auf ein andermal verschieben können. Ein Tag mehr oder weniger würde nun auch nichts mehr ausmachen.  
 

„Na komm, mit mir kannst du doch reden. Hattest du einen Streit mit Sayuri-chan und kannst nun nicht schlafen, weil dich dein schlechtes Gewissen plagt?“, fragte Alex zu meiner Überraschung, legte dabei einen Arm um meine Schulter und deutete mit der anderen Hand auf meine Wange. Von der Ohrfeige von vor zwei Tagen war eigentlich so gut wie nichts mehr zu sehen – es sei denn man wusste davon und sah genau hin – aber scheinbar war ihm das trotzdem nicht entgangen. Na gut, wenigstens bot er mir somit eine Ausrede an, auch wenn mir das Thema ebenso wenig schmeckte.  
 

„Das trifft es zwar nicht ganz, aber zumindest ist sie sauer auf mich, ja.“, bestätigte ich halbherzig und wurde gleich darauf von meinem Freund regelrecht zu dessen Zimmer geschleift. Jetzt wollte er sicherlich genau wissen was vorgefallen war und würde mir irgendwelche Weisheiten erzählen, wie ich das wieder geradebiegen sollte…  
 

~  
 

Wie erwartet hatte Alex mich mit allerhand Ratschlägen bezüglich dem Umgang mit Frauen zugetextet und schlussendlich war ich sogar irgendwann nach drei Uhr nachts auf der Couch in seinem Hotelzimmer eingeschlafen. Am Morgen wachte ich natürlich wunderbar verspannt auf, da das Sofa alles andere als bequem war und zu allem Überfluss verließ ich das Zimmer des anderen Gitarristen natürlich genau in dem Moment, als die anderen drei auch gerade auf den Flur traten. Auf Ryotas Frage, weswegen ich aus dem Zimmer von Alex kam, hatte der Amerikaner natürlich geantwortet, dass er mir Tipps zur Versöhnung mit meiner Freundin gegeben hatte und jegliche Einsprüche von mir schienen gar nicht mehr bei den anderen anzukommen. Demnach war der Tag für mich schon mal gelaufen und nur das Konzert am Abend vermochte es, mir die Laune zu retten. Wenigstens benahm Taka sich an diesem Tag mal wieder wie er selbst und das erleichterte mich dann doch ein bisschen, sodass ich nach dem Konzert mit einem nicht ganz so schlechten Gefühl ins Hotelbett kriechen konnte.

Dumm nur, dass es genau in dem Moment wo ich so gut wie eingeschlafen war ziemlich geräuschvoll an der Tür kratzte und wenn ich kratzen sagte, dann meinte ich auch genau das. Leicht entnervt stieg ich also wieder aus dem Bett und machte mir gar nicht erst die Mühe mir eine Hose überzuziehen - öffnete ich eben in Shorts und T-Shirt die Tür, war mir auch egal. Bei der Tür angekommen öffnete ich diese schwungvoll und fand niemand anderes als unseren bekloppten Amerikaner vor mir hockend. Wieso er vor meiner Tür hockte und es scheinbar nicht für nötig hielt wie ein normaler Mensch anzuklopfen war mir zwar schleierhaft, aber ich hatte es mittlerweile auch aufgegeben irgendwas bei dem Kerl zu hinterfragen. Der war eben einfach so. Punkt.  
 

„Was zur Hölle willst du um diese Uhrzeit??!“, murrte ich schließlich unwirsch, als von meinem Kollegen kein Wort kam und zog missmutig die Augenbrauen zusammen. Nun kam auch endlich wieder Regung in Alex, dieser stand auf und sah mich an, als hätte er gerade als erster Mensch ein Jahrhundertealtes Rätsel gelöst. Ich musste wohl nicht sagen, dass diese Möglichkeit von vornerein ausgeschlossen war.  
 

„Blumen, Pralinen, ein romantisches Abendessen und ein Liebesbrief!!“

Daraufhin zogen meine Augenbrauen sich nach oben und ich brachte erst mal nur ein weniger geistreiches ‚hä‘ zustande. Was wollte der denn jetzt von mir? Könnten sich die Leute endlich mal angewöhnen zu sagen wovon sie sprachen, bevor sie davon sprachen?!  
 

„Eh…nein danke, kein Interesse. Frag doch Tomoya oder Ryota.“, erwiderte ich schließlich schulterzuckend und musste unweigerlich grinsen, als der Gesichtsausdruck von Alex sich verdunkelte. Daraus schloss ich, dass das keine Einladung hatte sein sollen. Irgendwie beruhigend zu wissen.  
 

„Keine Sorge, du wärst sicherlich einer der letzten Menschen, den ich um ein Date bitten würde. Ich hatte da eher an Sayuri-chan und dich gedacht. Das würde sie doch bestimmt wieder milde stimmen.“, sabbelte der Amerikaner dann auch schon drauf los und schien mein Zimmer betreten zu wollen, aber ich stemmte den Arm gegen den Türrahmen und wusste das zu verhindern. Wenn ich ihn erst mal hineinlassen würde, dann wäre ich ihn nur schwerlich wieder losgeworden. Zum Inhalt seiner Aussage fiel mir allerdings auch nicht gerade mehr als das zu vorige ‚hä‘ ein, auch wenn ich es diesmal nur gedanklich äußerte und ihn stattdessen ratlos anblickte.  
 

„Erstens: wieso kommt du mit sowas mitten in der Nacht an? Zweitens: misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein! Und drittens: ich will jetzt verdammt noch mal schlafen, also zieh Leine und lass mich mit solchem Irrsinn in Ruhe!!“

Deutlicher konnte ich es wohl kaum sagen und auch wenn Alex zu meinem innerlichen Triumph erst mal die Worte wegblieben, so erschien im nächsten Moment schon wieder dieses dämliche Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.  
 

„Ah, ich verstehe. Du willst dir lieber selbst etwas überlegen, weil du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast, wenn du die Idee eines anderen benutzt.“, mutmaßte Alex vollkommen falsch und ich musste mir ein resignierendes Seufzen verkneifen. Dem Jungen war manchmal wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen.  
 

„Denk doch was du willst, aber tu das in deinem Zimmer und lass mich in Frieden.“, winkte ich unmotiviert ab und deutet auffordernd den Flur entlang, in Richtung seines Zimmers. Ich war müde und wollte einfach nur schlafen, war denn das zu viel verlangt? Wenn man mit jemandem wie Alex befreundet war anscheinend schon. Aber wenigstens schien er den Wink endlich zu begreifen, wünschte mir eine gute Nacht und trollte sich endlich in sein eigenes Zimmer. Kopfschüttelnd schloss ich die Tür wieder und schlurfte ohne Umwege zurück zu meinem Bett, auf das ich mich gähnend fallen ließ und träge die Decke über mich zog.  
 

~  
 

Mitten in der Nacht wurde ich dann allerdings dadurch wach, dass mein lautlos eingestelltes Handy vibrierend über den Nachttisch rappelte. Ich machte mir gar nicht erst die Mühe nachzusehen welcher Idiot gerade nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als mich aus dem Schlaf zu reißen und tastete blind nach dem Mobiltelefon, um den scheinbaren Anruf konsequent weg zu drücken. Es würde mich keinesfalls wundern, wenn das wieder so eine Aktion von Alex war, dem im Traum noch irgendeine schwachsinnige Idee gekommen war. Freundschaft hin oder her, wenn er mich wegen irgendeinem Scheiß aus dem Bett klingelte, würde er wirklich Ärger mit mir kriegen.

Natürlich wurde ich aber nicht einfach in Ruhe gelassen und mein Handy fing wenig später wieder an zu vibrieren, sodass ich kurz davor war es auszuschalten, aber ich entschied mich schließlich doch dafür ran zu gehen, sonst würde er mich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen. Erneut tastete ich also nach dem vibrierenden Ding und schaute gar nicht erst auf das leuchtende Display - dann hätte ich ja die Augen aufmachen müssen - und hielt es mir mit einem Seufzen ans Ohr.  
 

"Du musst ganz eindeutig lebensmüde sein, sonst würdest du mich nicht mitten in der Nacht nerven.", knurrte ich deutlich verstimmt und ohne jegliche Begrüßung. Am anderen Ende herrschte erst mal Stille, bis auf ein leises Atemgeräusch und ich runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Nun öffnete ich doch die Augen und schielte kurz auf das, meiner Meinung nach viel zu helle, Display und stellte etwas erschrocken fest, dass es gar nicht Alex war den ich gerade an der Strippe hatte.  
 

"Taka?? Tut mir leid, ich dachte-", ich brach mitten im Satz ab, als am anderen Ende etwas Unverständliches gemurmelt wurde und fragte vorsichtig noch mal nach. Klar hatte ich das Recht sauer zu sein, wenn ich mitten in der Nacht ohne Vorwarnung angerufen wurde, aber bei Taka war das etwas anderes.  
 

"Tut mir leid. Ich lasse dich besser weiterschlafen. Sei mir bitte nicht böse.", wiederholte der kleine seine Worte etwas undeutlich und bei seiner Tonlage zog ich sofort alarmiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
 

"Nein, warte!! Ist schon okay. Ich dachte du wärst jemand anderes. Sag mir bitte was los ist. Wieso rufst du an??", lenkte ich rasch ein, bevor er noch auf die Idee käme aufzulegen und setzte mich nun auf. Statt einer Antwort hörte ich aber erst mal nur ein Geräusch von außerhalb des Zimmers und daraufhin kam mir ein Gedanke, der mir so gar nicht gefiel.  
 

"Wo bist du gerade? Doch wohl in deinem Zimmer und nicht zufällig vor meiner Tür, oder?", fragte ich sofort, ohne die Antwort auf meine andere Frage überhaupt abzuwarten. Ich konnte hören, wie der kleine daraufhin kurz die Luft anhielt und das war für mich schon Antwort genug. Ich schälte mich aus der Bettdecke, während der Sänger stammelnd versuchte sich herauszureden und schlurfte zur Zimmertür. Als ich diese gleich darauf öffnete, entdeckte ich sofort die Gestalt, die gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt auf dem Boden saß und beendete das Telefonat mit einem gezielten Tastendruck. Taka saß da, das Handy in der einen Hand und die andere hielt die Decke fest, die er um sich geschlungen hatte. War es zurzeit irgendwie in sich vor meiner Tür in Bodennähe zu platzieren? Alex hatte es schließlich auch nicht anders gemacht. Jedenfalls hatte der kleine mich nun endlich bemerkt und schaute mit großen Augen zu mir hoch, das unsichere Flackern in diesen war nicht wirklich zu übersehen.  
 

"Möchtest du vielleicht reinkommen oder sitzt du gerne mitten in der Nacht vor anderer Leute Zimmertüren herum?", wollte ich indirekt auffordernd wissen und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen. Ich würde mich ja mehr über seine Besuche freuen, wenn sie nicht spontan mitten in der Nacht stattfanden, aber meine Sorge über sein Verhalten merzte ohnehin jegliche Wut über diese Weckaktion aus. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm Taka auch endlich meine Hand an und stolperte fast gegen mich, da ich ihn doch etwas zu schwungvoll hochgezogen hatte.  
 

"Also, wieso bist du gerade nicht in deinem Bett und schläfst friedlich?"

Ich schob die Tür hinter uns zu und beobachtete etwas amüsiert, wie der Sänger erst mal schnurstracks zu meinem Bett tapste, um sich auf dieses zu setzen. Er zupfte mit gesenktem Blick an seiner Decke herum und ließ ein paar Minuten verstreichen, ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
 

"Naja...das klingt vielleicht kindisch, aber...ich hatte einen Alptraum und konnte danach nicht wieder einschlafen. Ich hatte erst nicht vor dich zu wecken, aber ich will gerade wirklich nicht alleine sein...", gestand Taka zu meiner Überraschung mit leiser Stimme und sein Kopf sank noch etwas tiefer. Wenn er einen auf diese unendlich niedliche Art um etwa bat, wenn auch nicht direkt, wie könnte man ihm das da noch abschlagen? Abgesehen davon, dass ich eh nicht dazu in der Lage wäre ihn wieder vor die Tür zu setzen.  
 

"Ich finde nicht, dass das kindisch ist. Es ist doch nur die Wahrheit, richtig? Wenn du willst, darfst du gerne hier bleiben und vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn du darüber redest was du geträumt hast.", erwiderte ich möglichst sanft und setzte mich nun neben ihn auf die weiche Matratze, legte schützend einen Arm um seine schmale Schulter. Ich musste zwar etwas irritiert feststellen, dass er im ersten Moment der Berührung leicht zusammenzuckte, aber dann lehnte er sich zu meiner Erleichterung sachte gegen mich.  
 

"Danke. Aber ich weiß nicht. Ich will dich nicht noch weiter stören und so großartig ist es im Grunde wahrscheinlich eh nicht.", versuchte der Kleine sich wie zu erwarten war herauszureden und verkroch sich noch etwas mehr in seiner Decke, sodass diese ihm fast bis zur Nasenspitze reichte. Ich musste mir daraufhin ein Seufzen verkneifen und schob meine Fingerspitzen dann frech über den Nacken des Sängers, um sie anschließend sanft in seinen dunklen Locken zu vergraben.  
 

"Du weißt genau, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst was dich beschäftigt. Ich würde dir gerne helfen, aber das ist schwierig, wenn ich nicht weiß was Sache ist.", meinte ich leise und musterte den anderen aufmerksam von der Seite. Ich rechnete nicht gerade damit, dass er mir nun wirklich etwas erzählen würde, das tat er ja schon seit einer Weile leider nicht mehr und ich fragte mich weiterhin nach dem Grund dafür. Vielleicht hatte ich unbewusst etwas falsch gemacht und er wollte mir deswegen nichts mehr anvertrauen?  
 

"Ja, ich weiß und ich bin dir auch wirklich dankbar dafür. Es ist nur...darüber kann ich schlecht mit dir reden. Daran hast du aber keine Schuld, ehrlich.", murmelte der Sänger nun zu meiner Überraschung und ich sah ihn völlig verwirrt an. Wie hatte ich denn das jetzt zu verstehen? Dadurch wollte ich nun eigentlich erst Recht wissen was los war und vor allem wieso auf einmal.  
 

"Aber was soll ich denn anderes denken, wenn du mir sagst du kannst mit mir nicht darüber reden? Ist doch logisch, dass ich den Fehler da bei mir suche.", gab ich zweifelnd zurück und von Taka ertönte ein etwas hilfloses Seufzen. Scheinbar waren wir beide auf unsere Art mit dieser Situation überfordert.  
 

"Ich weiß doch auch nicht wie ich das erklären soll ohne dass du es falsch verstehst. Aber dem Thema immer nur ausweichen bringt genauso wenig. Sagen wir einfach...ich brauche noch etwas Zeit um mich zu sortieren und wenn ich es selbst irgendwie in Worte fassen kann, kann ich wohl auch darüber sprechen."

Damit machte der kleine mir jedenfalls unmissverständlich klar, dass ich meine Fragen in der Sache für mich behalten sollte. So eine regelrechte Abfuhr tat zwar doch weh, aber es war immerhin mal eine klare Ansage und das hatte ich doch schließlich haben wollen.  
 

"Hm, na gut, dann muss ich das wohl so akzeptieren. Auch wenn mir das wirklich nicht zusagt.", gab ich aber doch einsichtig nach und der Sänger sah mich mit einem kleinen, aber dankbaren Lächeln an.

Bevor wir also auch noch den Rest der Nacht eher sinnlos verquatschten, schlug ich nun vor doch mal schlafen zu gehen und Taka musste auch sogleich wie auf Kommando gähnen. Also krochen wir beide unter unsere Decken und auch wenn ich den kleinen am liebsten in meine Arme gezogen hätte, unterdrückte ich diesen Wunsch und schloss mit einem tonlosen Seufzen die Augen. Taka selbst blieb auch eher auf Abstand, was in dem recht großen Bett kein Problem darstellte. Ich hatte gerade wirklich nicht das Gefühl noch mal einschlafen zu können, da mir die Worte des älteren partout nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollten. In solchen Momenten wäre es sicherlich praktisch, wenn man Gedanken lesen könnte.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ich kann das bald wirklich nicht mehr mit ansehen. Wenn man dich die letzten Tage so beobachtet, könnte man fast meinen du hättest Liebeskummer.", ertönte es plötzlich dicht neben meinem Ohr und gleich darauf legten sich die Arme unseres Bandjüngsten von hinten um meinen Oberkörper, während Ryota das Kinn auf meiner Schulter platzierte. Mit der Aussage hatte er natürlich so ziemlich ins Schwarze getroffen und ehe ich es verhindern konnte, verließ ein Seufzen meine Lippen.

Irgendwann musste ich dann aber doch eingeschlafen sein, da ich durch das Klingeln meines Handyweckers wach wurde und diesen leise brummend ausschaltete. Ich hatte vorgehabt mich einfach auf die Seite zu drehen und noch ein paar Minütchen zu dösen, aber da fiel mir ein nicht unangenehmes Gewicht auf meinem Brustkorb auf. Blinzeln die Augen öffnend blickte ich runter und entdeckte einen vertrauten Lockenkopf. So viel also dazu, dass der kleine Abstand hielt. Taka schien sich nicht am Wecker gestört zu haben und schlummerte noch selig vor sich hin, während er einen Arm um meinen Bauch geschlungen hatte. Zumindest schien er es in der Position bequem zu finden, da wollte ich ihn wirklich ungerne wecken. Wenn wir aber nicht hetzen wollten, dann müssten wir langsam aufstehen, da wir heute noch zur nächsten Halle fuhren und unser Zeitplan nicht allzu flexibel war. Also überwand ich mich und fuhr erst mal sachte mit den Fingerspitzen über Takas Wange, woraufhin er sich leise seufzend in die Berührung lehnte, aber noch keine Anstalten machte wach zu werden. Deswegen entschied ich mich dann doch dazu ihn sanft an der Schulter zu rütteln und daraufhin regte der Kleine sich dann auch endlich.  
 

"Was ist denn?", wollte der Sänger dann noch völlig verpennt von mir wissen und hob etwas träge den Kopf, um mich aus müden Augen verwirrt anzusehen. Beinahe hätte ich bei der Frage lachen müssen, aber ich beließ es einfach bei einem Schmunzeln und stupste ihm mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Nasenspitze.  
 

"Na was wohl? Wir müssen aufstehen, du Schlaukopf.", meinte ich mit neckendem Unterton, bevor ich sachte an einer von Takas dunklen Locken zupfte und amüsiert beobachtete, wie sich stumme Erkenntnis auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Er brauchte offensichtlich noch eine Weile, bis er einigermaßen wach war.  
 

"Ach, sag mal...lagst du vorher nicht irgendwie mehr auf der anderen Seite des Bettes?", fragte ich nun amüsiert nach und man konnte nahezu sehen, dass ihm das jetzt erst bewusst wurde und er lief sofort leicht rot an um die Nase. Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, dass wir so geschlafen hatten und es gab eigentlich keinen Grund deswegen rot zu werden, aber niedlich war die Reaktion trotzdem. Taka setzte sich nun auf und fuhr sich durch die etwas zerzausten Haare.  
 

"Ja...kann ich mir auch nicht erklären.", gab er dann grinsend, aber immer noch deutlich verlegen, zurück und zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern.  
 

"Nicht? Hm. Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach so anziehend, dass du gar nicht anders konntest.", scherzte ich und hatte mich inzwischen ebenfalls aufgesetzt. Nun bekam ich aber mit einem 'träum weiter!' ein Kissen mitten ins Gesicht geworfen und wäre beinahe wieder hintenüber gekippt. Bevor Taka sich auch noch das zweite Kissen schnappen konnte, warf ich ihm das andere aber zurück und nutzte den Moment der Ablenkung dafür, mich regelrecht auf ihn zu stürzen. Damit er nicht auf noch mehr dumme Gedanken kam, fing ich einfach mal an ihn durchzukitzeln und das war sehr erfolgreich, da er schon nach wenigen Sekunden ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.  
 

"Toru, stopp...bitte...Das ist unfair.", brachte der Sänger nach ein paar Fehlversuchen jappsend hervor und versuchte sich vor meinen Händen zu schützen, aber ich ließ ihm da keine große Möglichkeit zu, da ich seine beiden Handgelenke mit einer Hand eingefangen hatte und über seinem Kopf festhielt. Allerdings gab ich dann doch nach, als der kleine vom Lachen bereits Tränen on den Augen hatte.  
 

"Das kommt davon, wenn du mich mit einem Kissen attackierst."

Ich sah grinsend auf den älteren runter, der noch nach Luft schnappte und mir dann frech die Zunge herausstreckte, da er wohl noch nicht genug Atem zum Reden hatte.  
 

"Mach das noch mal und ich beiße dir die Zunge ab.", drohte ich Taka spielerisch und lehnte mich mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen weiter zu ihm herunter. Erst grinste der kleine selbst noch, aber dann veränderte der Ausdruck in seinen Augen sich zu etwas für mich nicht definierbaren und ich hielt unweigerlich inne. Dann wurde mir auch auf einmal bewusst, wie nah wir uns nun waren, als Takas warmer Atem meine Wangen streifte und von einer Sekunde auf die andere schien sich die Atmosphäre fast komplett zu ändern. Eigentlich wollte ich mich wieder zurücklehnen, aber mein Körper schien mir gerade nicht gehorchen zu wollen und für einen Moment versank ich nahezu in dem tiefen Braun von Takas Augen.  
 

"T-Toru...?", stammelte der Sänger mit kaum hörbarer Stimme und er klang genauso verwirrt, wie ich mich innerlich gerade fühlte. Mein Herz hatte spontan angefangen schneller zu schlagen und als wenn das nicht genug wäre ertappte ich mich sogar bei dem Gedanken, mich vielleicht noch ein Stückchen weiter vorlehnen zu wollen. Ich konnte nicht sagen woher das plötzlich kam und das machte mir für einen Augenblick fast schon Angst. Bevor ich aber wirklich irgendeine Dummheit begehen konnte, fing der Kleine sich unruhig an zu bewegen und ich schreckte aus meinen verworrenen Gedanken, brachte gleichzeitig reflexartig wieder einen angemessenen Abstand zwischen uns.  
 

"Ich...sollte in mein Zimmer rüber...mich umziehen...", murmelte der Sänger leise und statt etwas zu erwidern nickte ich nur knapp. Ich war vollends verwirrt. Was war da gerade mit mir los gewesen?? Theoretisch fiel mir nur eine plausible Option ein, aber das konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein...  
 

~  
 

Die Fahrt zu der nächsten Konzerthalle verbrachte ich mit Nachdenken und im Endeffekt kam ich immer wieder auf dieselbe Schlussfolgerung: ich war heute Morgen tatsächlich kurz davor gewesen Taka zu küssen. Der Gedanke war zwar irgendwie komisch, aber auch nach reiflicher Überlegung missfiel es mir trotzdem nicht. Desweiteren würde ich wohl bei keinem anderen Typen jemals auf so etwas kommen und das machte mir ziemlich deutlich, dass da mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle im Spiel sein mussten. Die Erkenntnis erfüllte mich nicht gerade mit Freude, aber eine andere Wahl hatte ich kaum und jetzt stellte sich mir die große Frage, wie ich damit nun umgehen sollte. Taka jedenfalls schien mir den Rest des Tages eher aus dem Weg zu gehen und ich konnte nicht sagen, was er überhaupt von dieser morgendlichen Situation hielt, weil er da schließlich sofort geflüchtet war. Also gerade wo er sich endlich wieder etwas offener gab, hatte ich es nun sauber verbockt und darüber war ich beinahe frustrierter als über diese Sache mit meine Gefühlen.  
 

"Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du mit ihm geredet hast und es nicht so gut gelaufen ist?", wurde ich auf einmal von Ryota gefragt, als wir bei der Halle angekommen waren und zu unserem Raum gebracht wurden. Der Bassist bildete mit mir nun das Schlusslicht der Gruppe und Taka war vorne hinter unserem Manager, während Alex und Tomoya dahinter waren und angeregt über etwas zu diskutieren schienen.  
 

"Das trifft es relativ gut, aber irgendwie auch nicht.", gab ich zur offensichtlichen Verwirrung unseres Bandjüngsten zurück und zog mit einem ratlosen Seufzen die Schultern hoch.  
 

"Das klingt kompliziert. Wenn du darüber reden willst, können wir das gerne tun, aber vielleicht nicht genau jetzt.", bot Ryota mir lieb lächelnd an und betrat dann unseren Umkleideraum. Ich überlegte einen Moment. Wollte ich jemandem davon erzählen? Wenn ja, dann wäre Ryota wohl am ehesten derjenige, mit dem ich reden würde, weil wir uns so gesehen am besten kannten.  
 

"Darauf komme ich vielleicht zurück, danke.", murmelte ich dem anderen noch zu, bevor ich mich aus meiner Jacke schälte und mich kurz streckte. Nun sollte ich aber besser nicht mehr so viel über das alles nachdenken und mich auf das konzentrieren weswegen wir schließlich hier waren. Nur weil ich etwas daneben war musste ich das immerhin nicht auf unsere Musik übertragen.

Während die Instrumente auf der Bühne für den Soundcheck aufgebaut wurden, hatten wir noch etwas Zeit uns in den Räumlichkeiten umzusehen und ich für meinen Teil wurde erst mal zum Manager gerufen, weil er noch Fragen zur heutigen Setlist hatte.  
 

~  
 

Die anderen Konzerte verliefen alle ziemlich zufriedenstellend und die knapp zwei Wochen die wir unterwegs waren neigten sich ziemlich schnell dem Ende. Die Zeit außerhalb der Auftritte und Konzertvorbereitungen ging in meiner Wahrnehmung allerdings eher schleppend voran und das hatte natürlich etwas mit einem gewissen Sänger zu tun, der mir geschickt unauffällig aus dem Weg ging. Die anderen schienen das jedenfalls nicht großartig zu bemerken oder sie sagten nur nichts dazu. Ich hatte mich dafür entschieden meine Gefühle trotz allem erst mal zu akzeptieren, sie aber dennoch in den Hintergrund zu schieben und erst recht niemandem davon zu erzählen. Ich wollte alles nicht noch komplizierter machen, aber das ging unter den gegebenen Umständen wohl ohnehin kaum.  
 

In einer halben Stunde würde das letzte Konzert dieser mini-Tour anfangen und ich hatte das nagende Gefühl, dass ich dieses was-auch-immer zwischen Taka und mir aufklären musste, bevor wir wieder zu Hause waren und er mir außerhalb der Proben noch leichter ausweichen konnte.  
 

"Ich kann das bald wirklich nicht mehr mit ansehen. Wenn man dich die letzten Tage so beobachtet, könnte man fast meinen du hättest Liebeskummer.", ertönte es plötzlich dicht neben meinem Ohr und gleich darauf legten sich die Arme unseres Bandjüngsten von hinten um meinen Oberkörper, während Ryota das Kinn auf meiner Schulter platzierte. Mit der Aussage hatte er natürlich so ziemlich ins Schwarze getroffen und ehe ich es verhindern konnte, verließ ein Seufzen meine Lippen.  
 

"Oh, das hört sich nach einem deutlichen 'ja' an."

So ein schlauer Junge aber auch. Der Bassist umrundete mich und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor mir, sah mich dann nahezu erwartungsvoll an.  
 

"Oh nein! Nein, nein und nochmals nein. Ich werde dir jetzt ganz sicher nicht mein Herz ausschütten oder dergleichen. Vergiss das ganz schnell wieder!", forderte ich fast hektisch und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Für sowas war jetzt keine Zeit und vor dem Konzert wollte ich mich lieber ablenken, als weiter darüber nachzudenken.  
 

"Huh, was ist los? Haltet ihr hier gerade eine Seelenklempner-Sitzung ab?? Soll ich helfen, ich habe momentan Erfahrung damit.", schwafelte Alex plötzlich ins Geschehen, durchquerte grinsend den Raum und bekam dann auf einmal einen zusammen geknüllten Flyer an den Hinterkopf geworfen. Als ich mich umdrehte sah ich zu meiner Überraschung unseren Sänger im Türrahmen stehen.  
 

"Noch ein weiteres Wort dazu und es wird nicht bei einem Stück Papier bleiben, versprochen!", drohte Taka unserem anderen Gitarristen und schien sowohl mich als auch Ryota nicht zu beachten. Alex hingegen grinste natürlich noch breiter und lief mit offenen Armen zu dem kleinen, um ihn zu knuddeln. Hatte mir sowas vorher auch so sehr missfallen oder waren das Begleiterscheinungen meiner emotionsbezogenen Erkenntnisse? Höchstwahrscheinlich letzteres. Konnte man wohl auch als 'eifersüchtig' bezeichnen, aber schlicht und ergreifend deswegen, weil mir solch eine Nähe so gar nicht mehr gestattet wurde. Wie gerne ich Taka auch gerade einfach umarmen würde...  
 

"Hach, du bist immer so knuffig wenn du dich aufregst."

Kaum hatte der Amerikaner das zu Ende gesprochen, fing er sich eine hörbare Kopfnuss ein und wich wimmernd zurück. Oha, ich hatte es bisher noch nie erlebt, dass Taka tatsächlich wütend wurde, aber sein Blick sagte gerade genau das aus und deswegen flüchtete Alex jetzt wohl auch schnell aus dem Raum. Ryota schaute sich einen Moment um und stand dann plötzlich fast ruckartig von seinem Stuhl auf. Er sah zu mir und dann nickte er unauffällig aber auffordernd in Takas Richtung, bevor er ebenfalls raus ging. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich was er mit hatte sagen wollen, aber der Sänger wollte wie erwartet auch wieder gehen, als wir auf einmal nur noch zu zweit waren.  
 

"Warte mal einen Moment. Bitte...", lenkte ich also rasch ein und das letzte Wort klang für meinen Geschmack etwas zu flehend. Genau das schien den kleinen allerdings dazu zu bewegen stehen zu bleiben und sich zögerlich zu mir umzudrehen. Nun hatte ich endlich mal seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mir und was sollte ich nun damit tun? Auf Anhieb die richtigen Worte zu finden schien mir auf einmal ziemlich unmöglich zu sein.  
 

"Aus welchem Grund gehst du mir immer aus dem Weg? Wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe tut es mir leid.", versuchte ich einen Anfang zu finden und kam mir gerade so ziemlich hilflos vor. Eigentlich wusste ich den Grund doch oder zumindest meinte ich ihn zu wissen. Taka sah mich erst perplex an, dann senkte er den Blick und verschränkte die Finger ineinander.  
 

"Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Das liegt ganz alleine an mir.", antwortete der ältere uninformativ wie eh und je, was mich unweigerlich zum frustrierten Aufseufzen brachte. Das führte doch zu nichts!  
 

"Irgendwie höre ich das ständig, aber glauben kann ich es trotzdem nicht. Ansonsten wüsste ich gerne was verdammt nochmal Schuld daran ist, dass wir nicht mal mehr normal miteinander reden können oder weswegen du mich keines Blickes mehr würdigst!!"

Ich war inzwischen aufgestanden und meine Stimme wurde unbeabsichtigt etwas lauter, weswegen mein Gegenüber auch zusammenzuckte. Ich wollte ihn ja ungerne anschnauzen, aber so langsam kam ich wirklich an meine Grenzen mit diesem Mist.  
 

"Toru, nein...Das ist...Wie soll ich das sagen?"

Der kleine war mit meinem regelrechten Ausbruch anscheinend überfordert und sah mich beinahe ängstlich an, als ich daraufhin eine abwinkende Handbewegung machte.  
 

"Schon gut, ich weiß du wirst mir eh nicht darauf antworten. Vergiss es einfach.", murrte ich frustriert und stapfte einfach aus dem Raum, ohne ihm noch eine Gelegenheit zu bieten etwas zu erwidern. Auf dem Flur lief ich fast in Alex rein, der an der Wand gelehnt hatte und scheinbar mit mir reden wollte, aber ich schob den Amerikaner etwas grob zur Seite und ging weiter Richtung Bühne. Ich hatte keinen Nerv auf irgendwelche idiotischen Ratschläge oder Aufmunterungsversuche. Ich war wütend, durcheinander und in erster Linie wohl verletzt. Außerdem verstand ich partout nicht was hier überhaupt los war, musste ich ehrlich zugeben.

Bei der Bühne, bzw. im Bereich hinter dieser, traf ich auf unsere anderen beiden Mitglieder, die sich schon mal mit Dehnübungen etwas warm machte und sich dabei unterhielten.  
 

"Ah, unser Leader. Wenn ich so ansehe würde ich vermuten, dass ich dich lieber in Ruhe lassen sollte, richtig?", meinte Tomoya und sein anfängliches Grinsen fiel etwas in sich zusammen. Ich sollte mir echt abgewöhnen mir alles anmerken zu lassen.  
 

"Ist schon okay. Ich werde dich sicher nicht beißen.", gab ich zurück und versuchte mich an einem Grinsen, woraufhin unser Schlagzeuger mich aber etwas skeptisch ansah. Ryota klopfte nun neben sich auf den Boden, wo die beiden sich für ihre Aufwärmübungen hingesetzt hatten und ich ließ mich nach kurzem Zögern neben ihn sinken.  
 

"Na, dann lenken wir dich besser etwas ab. Mit der Laune können wir dich schließlich nicht auf die Bühne lassen.", erwiderte Tomoya grinsend und ich spürte kurz Ryotas besorgten Blick auf mir, bevor ich mich einfach ihren Dehnübungen anschloss. Der Schlagzeuger fing nach einer Weile an etwas über seine Zeit vor der Band zu erzählen und irgendwann lenkte mich das tatsächlich ein wenig ab, sodass mein Gemüt sich herunter kühlen konnte.  
 

~  
 

Nicht allzu viel Zeit später fing das letzte Konzert unserer ersten kleinen Tour schließlich an und zu meiner Überraschung konnte ich mich wunderbar konzentrieren, solange ich den Blick nicht auf unseren Frontmann richtete. Taka hatte zwar ernsthaft kurz vor Beginn mit mir reden wollen, aber ich hatte ihn stur abgeblockt und klar gemacht, dass das eindeutig nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war.  
 

"Und nun das vorletzte Lied für heute Abend. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht uns, wenn wir keine Zugabe geben, aber erstens haben wir noch gar nicht so viele Songs und zweitens...wir sind noch völlig untrainiert für so lange Auftritte. Aber vielleicht können wir wieder herkommen, sofern ihr das möchtet, und dann bringen wir alles Nötige für eine Zugabe mit, versprochen.", erzählte Taka dem Publikum mit scherzendem Unterton und sorgte für leichtes Gelächter, aber auch Jubel. Scheinbar hatten wir uns heute nicht unbedingt unbeliebt gemacht, das war doch mal ein Grund zur Freude.  
 

Tomoya spielte nun den Takt des nächsten Liedes an und wir stiegen mit ein, wenig später ertönte dann auch wieder Takas kräftige, gefühlvolle Stimme und mir jagte unweigerlich ein kleiner Schauer über den Rücken. Der Song hieß 'Yokubou ni michita seinendan' und war sozusagen der erste Song, den der kleine für die Band geschrieben hatte. Während des Singens wanderte Taka an mir vorbei und bliebt vor Ryota am Bühnenrand stehen. Ich schaute aber nur ganz kurz auf und folgte seiner zierlichen Gestalt mit meinem Blick, bevor ich mich wieder aufs Spielen und alles andere konzentrierte.  
 

Das mit dem konzentrieren wollte dann aber nicht mehr so ganz klappen, als Taka auf einmal offensichtlich in meine Richtung kam und ich hob aus Reflex den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Allerdings verfluchte ich mich im nächsten Moment auch schon dafür, da er doch näher kam als erwartet und ich es nicht mehr so leicht schaffte den Blick wieder abzuwenden. Taka sang einfach weiter, während er unmittelbar neben mir stehen blieb und mich die ganze Zeit über unverwandt ansah. Ich hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer was er da gerade veranstaltet und ich war auch kaum mehr in der Lage mir diese Frage zu stellen, da er sich bei der Textstelle 'でもI'm not alone' noch weiter zu mir lehnte, den Kopf dabei etwas neigte und ich mir mühsam verkneifen musste irgendeine Dummheit zu begehen. Ich sollte mich aufs Spielen konzentrieren, auf das Publikum und den Auftritt an sich, aber für einen winzigen Moment hatte ich das beinahe vergessen und daran waren nur diese unergründlichen tiefbraunen Augen Schuld. Na gut, mein Blick hatte wohl auch einen unwesentlichen Moment an den vollen Lippen des kleinen gehangen. Das alles passierte zwar nur innerhalb weniger Sekunden, aber in dem Moment schien die Zeit gefühlt langsamer zu laufen und erst als Taka für einen Augenblick den Arm um meine Schulter legte, kehrte ich in die Realität zurück. Zum Glück hatte ich wenigstens nicht vergessen weiterzuspielen, sonst wäre es wohl doch etwas zu auffällig gewesen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anfangs hatte der Sänger noch zwei Plätze weiter gesessen, aber inzwischen saß er neben mir auf der Bank und zwar ziemlich nah bei mir, wenn ich das mal so anmerken durfte. Den Oberschenkel hatte er schon seit einer Weile gegen meinen gelehnt und inzwischen konnte ich seine Wärme bereits durch den Stoff meiner Jeans spüren. Darüber würde ich mich aber garantiert nicht beschweren und innerlich genoss ich diesen wohl unbewussten Kontakt sogar. Allerdings war Taka angetrunken, weswegen ich mir nicht mal die Illusion machte da etwas hinein zu interpretieren, obwohl das nach der Sache auf der Bühne nicht ganz so einfach war.

Den Rest des Konzertes bekam ich danach gar nicht mehr so bewusst mit, da meine Gedanken nur um diesen Moment kreisten und ich mich fragte, was genau der kleine damit beabsichtigt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur testen wollen, wie sauer ich noch war oder dergleichen. Ich konnte es wirklich nicht abschätzen. Nachdem wir von der Bühne gegangen waren wurde ich dann jedenfalls auf einmal von Tomoya am Arm gepackt und in einen anderen Raum geschleift, worauf die anderen uns irritierte Blicke hinterher warfen.  
 

"Ich muss gestehen, Ryo hat mir erzählt, dass du wohl etwas Stress mit Taka hast. Was ich mich allerdings frage ist, inwiefern da Probleme bestehen? Eben auf der Bühne sah das nämlich ziemlich...Wie soll ich sagen? Es sah nicht gerade nach einer Streitsituation aus."

Ich sah den älteren reichlich perplex an und die Tatsache, dass er ausgerechnet diesen Moment mitbekommen hatte, ließ meine Wangen unweigerlich glühen. Wieso nur kam in mir gerade die Befürchtung auf, dass er ahnte was von meiner Seite aus Sache war?  
 

"Und wonach sah es deiner Meinung nach aus?", fragte ich und versuchte eine Antwort zu umgehen, was Tomoya scheinbar sofort wusste, da er skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog.  
 

"Eindeutig danach, dass ihr aneinander vorbeischlittert, obwohl ihr so ziemlich in der gleichen Situation seid, mein Lieber. Von mir aus brauchst du dazu nichts sagen, aber ich weiß was ich sehe.", gab der Schlagzeuger zurück und er schien tatsächlich keinerlei Zweifel zu haben, was mir irgendwie gar nicht schmeckte. Wenn er das bemerkt hatte, wer noch?? Außerdem sickerte erst jetzt die komplette Bedeutung seine Worte zu mir durch.  
 

"Moment mal, was willst du damit sagen? In der gleichen Situation??", hakte ich verwirrt nach, sah den etwas kleineren fragend an und erhielt erst mal nur ein resignierendes Seufzen.  
 

"Du kannst wirklich ein ziemlicher Holzkopf sein bei manchen Dingen. Versuch mal das Offensichtliche zu erkennen und nicht immer mit Tunnelblick durch die Gegend zu laufen! Du musst schon selbst darauf kommen."

Na toll, das war sowas von gar nicht hilfreich und ich brummte missmutig. Wollte Tomoya mich gerade aufziehen oder für blöd verkaufen? Was war den bitte das Offensichtliche??

Anstatt dass er mir irgendwas erklärte, drehte er sich aber einfach um und ging zu den anderen, ließ mich wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt stehen. Also meinte er es ernst, dass ich das - was auch immer es war - selbst herauszufinden hatte. Schönen Dank auch. Seufzend fuhr ich mir durch die ohnehin vom Konzert leicht zerzausten Haare und trottete dann mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen ebenfalls in unseren Aufenthaltsraum. Die anderen hatten sich schon andere Shirts angezogen und Tomoya saß bereits mit bloßem Oberkörper am Tisch, sah mich grinsend an und warf mir eine kleine Wasserflasche zu, die ich gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen konnte. Als ich mich zu einem freien Stuhl begab, trat ich im Vorbeigehen kurz gegen den Stuhl des Schlagzeugers, der sich daraufhin beinahe an seinem Wasser verschluckte. Danach folgten mir zwar drei verwirrte Augenpaare, aber die ignorierte ich gekonnt, zog mir das nassgeschwitzte Shirt über den Kopf und ließ mich auf den Stuhl fallen. Das Konzert war super gewesen und ich würde wohl auch an die jubelnden Leute denken, wenn ich nicht immer noch die Aktion von Taka vor Augen hätte. Ich hatte ehrlich gedacht meine Gefühle wären nur minimal, aber da ich alleine beim Gedanken an die Nähe unseres Sängers unweigerlich Herzklopfen bekam, musste es wohl doch stärker sein als ich angenommen hatte.  
 

"Zum Abschluss unserer ersten - und sehr gelungenen - Tour, müssen wir doch nun feiern gehen. Außerdem können wir da auch gleich in den Geburtstag einer gewissen Person feiern.", meldete Alex sich nun zu Wort und legte einen Arm um unseren Frontmann, der über diesen Vorschlag aber nicht ganz so glücklich zu sein schien. Ich hatte voll vergessen, dass heute ja schon der 16 April war, obwohl meine Gedanken sich doch ständig nur um den kleinen drehten. Ryota und Tomoya stimmten jedenfalls sofort mit ein und alle Blicke wanderten zu mir. Ich zuckte allerdings lediglich enthaltsam mit den Schultern - mir war das ziemlich gleich. Ich war zwar nicht in Feierlaune, aber ich würde mich meinen Freunden trotzdem anschließen. Vielleicht würde mich das ein wenig ablenken.  
 

"Unserem Leader ist es egal, das heißt also ja. Demnach bist du eindeutig überstimmt, Taka-chan.", beschloss der gebürtige Amerikaner breit grinsend und Taka seufzte leidig, zwickte dem anderen dann aber strafend in die Seite und lächelte schließlich.  
 

"Na gut. Aber erst mal wäre eine Dusche für jeden von uns angebracht. Also erst mal zurück zum Hotel.", erwiderte Taka und alle nickten einstimmig. Es wäre auch wohl nicht allzu gut gekommen, wenn wir alle miefend in irgendeine Bar gehen würden.

Also packten wir unsere paar Sachen zusammen und ich zog mir ein trockenes Shirt über, bevor ich den anderen nach draußen folgte. Allerdings mussten wir erst noch ein paar Minuten warten, bis der Typ vom Staff mit dem Van auftauchte und uns zum Hotel fuhr.  
 

~  
 

Alex hatte uns dann später zu einer kleinen und zugegeben sehr gemütlichen Bar in der Nähe des Hotels gelotst, wo wir an einem ruhigen Ecktisch saßen und über alles Mögliche redeten. Irgendwie hatte der Amerikaner sogar dafür gesorgt, dass um Mitternacht eine kleine Torte gebracht wurde und natürlich bestand er auch darauf, dass wir alle zusammen Happy Birthday für Taka sangen.  
 

"Mich beschleicht so das Gefühl, dass wir unserem Geburtstagskind jetzt besser keinen Alkohol mehr geben. Er ist schon ziemlich daneben.", merkte Tomoya etwa eine Stunde nach Mitternacht schließlich an und ich nickte sogleich zustimmend. Taka hatte sich zwar den ganzen Abend ziemlich gut gelaunt gegeben, aber nach seinem Verhalten der letzten Tage und Wochen mochte ich doch bezweifeln, dass es ihm wirklich so gut ging. Zumal er doch auffallend mehr getrunken hatte als er normalerweise würde und aufgrund des Alkohols war er in der letzten Stunde auch um einiges ruhiger geworden. Der kleine sprach bereits ziemlich offensichtlich undeutlich, seine Konzentration riss mitten im Gespräch ab und sowieso war er sehr träge. Es würde mich nicht mal wundern, wenn er jeden Moment einschlafen und umkippen würde – soweit würde ich es aber logischerweise gar nicht erst kommen lassen.

Anfangs hatte der Sänger noch zwei Plätze weiter gesessen, aber inzwischen saß er neben mir auf der Bank und zwar ziemlich nah bei mir, wenn ich das mal so anmerken durfte. Den Oberschenkel hatte er schon seit einer Weile gegen meinen gelehnt und inzwischen konnte ich seine Wärme bereits durch den Stoff meiner Jeans spüren. Darüber würde ich mich aber garantiert nicht beschweren und innerlich genoss ich diesen wohl unbewussten Kontakt sogar. Allerdings war Taka angetrunken, weswegen ich mir nicht mal die Illusion machte da etwas hinein zu interpretieren, obwohl das nach der Sache auf der Bühne nicht ganz so einfach war.  
 

„Vielleicht sollte ihn jemand zurück zum Hotel bringen? Mein Glas ist noch fast voll und ich habe da so meine Zweifel, dass er noch warten kann bis wir alle fertig sind. Ich habe wenig Lust ihn später zurücktragen zu müssen.“, warf Alex nun ein, nachdem er unseren Frontmann einen Moment skeptisch beobachtet hatte, wie dieser mit halb geschlossenen Augen dasaß und scheinbar nicht viel um sich herum mitbekam. Das Kinn hatte Taka auf seine Hand gestützt und ich hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sein Kopf wohl ansonsten bereits auf dem Tisch gelandet wäre. Als er den Vorschlag des Amerikaners hörte, schien er aber doch wieder in die Realität zu finden, auch wenn seine Reaktion knapp zwei Minuten später erfolgte zur offensichtlichen Belustigung von Alex.  
 

„Wieso muss mich jemand bringen? Das schaffe ich schon noch alleine!“, brachte er etwas undeutlich genuschelt heraus und stand im selben Moment schwungvoll auf. Allerdings war das eindeutig zu schwungvoll und ich sprang ebenfalls auf, um ihn am Arm zu packen und davor zu bewahren seitlich wegzukippen. Das wäre eindeutig eine sehr unsanfte Landung gewesen, soviel war sicher.  
 

„Das sieht man ja. Ich bin schon fertig, also werde ich das mal übernehmen.“

Ich hatte ohnehin keine wirkliche Lust mehr hierauf und auch wenn das vielleicht nicht die glorreichste Idee war, dass auch ausgerechnet ich Taka begleitete, aber das war mir immer noch lieber als ihn in dem Zustand alleine ziehen zu lassen. Tomoya sah mich einen Moment fast zufrieden über diese Entscheidung an, bevor er eine scheuchende Handbewegung machte und noch meinte, dass sie die Rechnungen von uns beiden übernehmen würden. Davon waren die anderen zwei zwar nicht ganz so angetan, aber ich ließ mir das sicher nicht zweimal sagen und drückte dem Sänger seine Jacke in die Hand, bevor ich ihn sanft Richtung Ausgang bugsierte. Draußen schlug uns die kühle Nachtluft entgegen und ich erschauderte erst mal, bevor ich in meine Jacke schlüpfte und dann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue mitverfolgte, wie Taka mit seiner eigenen Jacke scheinbar etwas überfordert war. Na, das konnte wohl noch lustig werden bis wir beim Hotel waren.  
 

„Na komm her, das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen.“, gab ich schließlich seufzend auf und nahm ihm einfach die Jacke aus der Hand. Mit meiner Hilfe war er dann auch wenige Sekunden später gegen die Kälte geschützt und wir konnten uns auf den Weg machen. Zumindest hatte ich das angenommen, aber eine Berührung an der Hand ließ mich verwirrt stehen bleiben. Das waren eindeutig Takas schlanke Finger, die sich da zwischen meine schoben und ich sah von unseren Händen zu dem Gesicht des älteren.  
 

„Stört dich das?“, wollte der kleine mit ziemlich perfekter Unschuldsmiene wissen und zog dabei so eine niedliche Schnute, dass ich nur ergeben seufzend den Kopf schütteln konnte. Natürlich störte mich das nicht, aber mich störte das, was es bei mir auslöste. Ich drückte Takas Hand kurz sanft und zog ihn dann einfach mit mir. So bestand wenigstens keine Gefahr, dass er verloren ging, irgendwo gegen lief oder hinfiel.  
 

„Wieso hast du überhaupt so viel getrunken?“

Ich konnte mir zwar schon denken, dass es genau wegen der Sache war, von der er mir partout nichts erzählen wollte, aber eventuell bekam ich in seinem jetzigen Zustand mal mehr aus ihm heraus. Auch wenn es eindeutig unfair war diese Situation auszunutzen, aber in gewisser Weise war er auch selbst daran schuld.  
 

„Weil ich Geburtstag habe? Mir war halt danach…“, erhielt ich die fast trotzig klingende Antwort und ich schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Er würde mir wahrscheinlich nie sagen was für ein Problem das war, über das er mit mir nicht reden konnte und das wurde mir gerade ziemlich genau bewusst. Langsam empfand ich das alles als ziemlich unfair und am liebsten hätte ich ihm das auch ins Gesicht gesagt, aber das brachte ich auch nicht übers Herz.  
 

„Bist du immer noch sauer auf mich??“, riss Taka meine Gedanken aus der Endlosschleife und ich sah den älteren einen Moment perplex an bis ich begriff, dass er meinen kleinen Ausraster vor dem Konzert meinte. Ja, in dem Moment war ich wirklich wütend gewesen, aber das hatte sich längst wieder verflüchtigt. Deswegen schüttelte ich nun auch den Kopf und das erleichterte Lächeln auf Takas Lippen ließ mein Herz doch ein wenig höher schlagen.  
 

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte aber nicht gedacht, dass du dir scheinbar so einen Kopf darum machst.“, nahm der Sänger das Gespräch leise wieder auf und auch wenn er bei manchen Worten etwas Schwierigkeiten hatte, versuchte er alles so klar wie möglich auszusprechen. Ich konnte mir dazu ein gemurmeltes „Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr…“ beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen und verzog frustriert die Mundwinkel, während wir auch schon über den Parkplatz des Hotels gingen. Ich bemerkte sehr wohl den verwirrten Blick des kleineren auf mir, aber ich sah ihn jetzt lieber nicht an und gerade als er dazu ansetzte etwas zu sagen, gingen wir bereits durch die Drehtür ins Hotel. Vielleicht war ich dem Alkohol nun doch ein Stück weit dankbar, weil Taka deswegen immer ziemlich lange für eine Reaktion brauchte und hier drinnen schien er das Gespräch dann auch nicht weiterführen zu wollen, da noch ein paar Leute unterwegs waren. Was auch immer man um diese Uhrzeit noch in der Hotellobby machte.

Die Lobby durchquerten wir dann schweigend und auch wenn uns die paar anwesenden Leute komisch nachschauten, ließ ich die Hand des kleineren nicht los. Erst als wir mit dem Fahrstuhl oben angekommen waren und bei Takas Zimmertür standen, löste ich den Kontakt, auch wenn ich es im Grunde gar nicht wollte.  
 

"Dann schlaf dich aus und vergiss nicht, dass wir um halb neun losfahren.", meinte ich an den älteren gerichtet und wuschelte ihm kurz durch die dunklen Locken, bevor ich ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte und zu meinem eigenen Zimmer ging. Der Sänger sagte darauf gar nichts mehr und ich ging einfach davon aus, dass er zu müde war und nur noch schnell ins Bett wollte. Womit ich aber nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass er mir hinterherkäme. Als ich die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte und gerade den Lichtschalter betätigen wollte, wurde ich plötzlich in den kleinen Vorraum des Hotelzimmers geschoben und die Tür zugemacht. Durch das Fenster im Nebenraum fiel dämmriges Mondlicht hinein, sodass ich zumindest Umrisse erkennen konnte, nachdem meine Augen sich umgestellt hatten. Auch ohne Licht war mir klar, dass es Taka war der nun vor mir stand und mich mit unerwarteter Kraft gegen die Wand drückte. Trotzdem realisierte ich einfach nicht, was hier gerade vor sich ging und wieso die Hände des kleinen sich regelrecht vorne in meine Jacke krallten.  
 

"Taka? Was soll das??", brachte ich schließlich hörbar überfordert heraus, machte aber keine Anstalten ihn von mir zu schieben. Ein etwas ersticktes Schniefen erreichte meine Ohren und dann sank die Stirn unseres Frontmannes gegen meinen Brustkorb, woraufhin mir erst mal das Herz eine Etage tiefer rutschte. Was war denn nun los??

Etwas überfordert hob ich die Arme und legte sie um den schmaleren Körper, der spürbar zitterte und das Kinn lehnte ich nach kurzem Zögern auf Takas Kopf. Soviel dann also zu seiner guten Laune. Ich hatte die Befürchtung, dass meine Verwirrung über das alles so auch nie nachlassen würde, wenn er andauernd wieder irgendwas Unerwartetes tat und mir plötzlich wieder so nah war, dass ich nicht mehr allzu klar denken konnte. Ging sowas eigentlich schon als Folter durch? Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich unbeabsichtigt war?  
 

„Ich verstehe dich in letzter Zeit echt nicht mehr. Du willst nicht mit mir reden, ignorierst mich zeitweise und dann auf einmal kommst du doch wieder zu mir. Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr, was ich davon halten soll.“, murmelte ich und klang dabei fast so hilflos wie ich mich fühlte. Ich wurde aus dem Verhalten des älteren so gar nicht mehr schlau und mein Gefühlschaos verhalf auch nicht gerade zu mehr Durchblick – ganz im Gegenteil.  
 

„Ich wollte dich gar nicht ignorieren. Ich wusste nur nicht was ich tun sollte. Und es ist auch nicht so, dass ich nicht mit dir reden will…“

Beinahe hätte ich ihn nicht verstanden, da er nun auch noch irgendwo in den Stoff meines Shirts sprach und durch den Alkohol schließlich schon stellenweise ziemlich brabbelte. Wäre ich nicht so durcheinander und besorgt, dann hätte das wahrscheinlich schon wieder etwas Niedliches an sich. Dem war aber leider nicht so und ich hatte auf einmal das starke Bedürfnis schon im Bett zu liegen und zu schlafen, vorzugsweise für die nächsten drei oder vier Wochen.  
 

„Dann sprich endlich mit mir und lass mich dir helfen! Es macht mich wirklich verrückt nicht zu wissen was mit dir los ist und deine ganzen unnützen Andeutungen machen das nicht annähernd besser.“, gab ich mit etwas Nachdruck in der Stimme zurück und ließ die Fingerspitzen beruhigend über die Seiten des anderen wandern. Ich wollte den alten Taka wiederhaben, der fast immer gut gelaunt war und so eine große Klappe entwickelt hatte. Nicht diesen verschlossenen und niedergeschlagenen, der sich gerade wieder etwas von mir löste.  
 

„Ich weiß aber nicht wie ich dir das sagen soll…und ich habe Angst davor was sein wird, wenn ich es ausspreche…“, murmelte Taka kaum verständlich und mir blieb für wenige Sekunden regelrecht das Herz stehen, als sein warmer Atem mein Gesicht streifte. Er war eindeutig zu nah und zu allem Überfluss schob er nun auch noch eine Hand in meinen Nacken, verringerte den Abstand noch etwas mehr. Mein Herz hämmerte mir gegen den Brustkorb, dass ich sicher war er würde es auf jeden Fall hören und ich musste kurz schlucken, war aber nicht imstande irgendwas dagegen zu tun. Mit einem fast tonlosen, hilflosen Seufzen schloss ich die Augen und wollte mich innerlich zur Ruhe rufen, aber die war gänzlich dahin, als der kleine plötzlich vorsichtig die Lippen gegen meine presste. Für einen Moment drehte sich in meinem Kopf alles und so sehr ich mir auch sagte, dass ich ihn wegschieben sollte, mein Körper wollte einfach nicht auf mich hören. Das ausgelöste Kribbeln war unbeschreiblich und Takas Lippen fühlten sich so verdammt gut an, dass ich schließlich nicht anders konnte als mich ebenfalls in diesen zaghaften Kontakt zu lehnen. Ich wusste der kleine war angetrunken – ich schmeckte es auch ziemlich deutlich – und trotzdem verhinderte ich diese wahrscheinliche Dummheit nicht.

Mir war klar, dass ich spätestens am nächsten Morgen gefühlsmäßig auf die Schnauze fliegen würde, weil das alles normalerweise nie passiert sein sollte, aber wie sollte ich verdammt noch mal widerstehen, wenn der Sänger nun so etwas tat?! Dafür reichte meine Selbstbeherrschung wahrlich nicht aus und als die weichen Lippen des kleineren sich dann auch noch einladend öffneten, war es sowieso um mich geschehen. Ich zog Taka dichter an mich und vertiefte den Kuss nur zu gerne, während mein Verstand endgültig auf Stand-by schaltete und mir die Konsequenzen für diesen Moment einfach mal scheiß egal waren. Für diesen Moment…


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So schnell war ich diesen Weg wohl noch nie nach Hause gelaufen und auch wenn mir einige Passanten komische Blicke zuwarfen, das konnte mir gar nicht mehr egal sein. Daheim schmiss ich geräuschvoll die Wohnungstür hinter mir zu, ließ die Reisetasche auf den Boden fallen und sank an der Tür selbst nach unten. Mit angewinkelten Knien saß ich da und vergrub frustriert aufseufzend das Gesicht in den Händen. Hätte es nicht regnen können? Dann hätte ich wenigstens für mich selbst eine unglaubwürdige Ausrede für die Nässe auf meinen Wangen…

Wie war noch gleich meine Vorhersage gewesen mit dem ‚gefühlsmäßig auf die Schnauze gehen‘? Damit hatte ich so ziemlich ins Schwarze getroffen musste ich feststellen, als ich am nächsten Morgen von meinem Handywecker wach wurde und den anderen Teil des Bettes leer vorfand. Vielleicht hatte ich es auch einfach nur geträumt, dass Taka mich diese Nacht geküsst hatte und dann bei mir im Zimmer geblieben war, da der Alkohol ihn immer mehr lahmgelegt hatte. Ich war mir sicher, dass er sich vor dem Einschlafen noch an mich gekuschelt hatte und das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf meinen war auch viel zu real, als dass es nur ein Traum gewesen sein konnte. Allerdings war die idiotischerweise aufgekeimte Hoffnung nun rasch wieder erstickt worden, da der Kleine nicht mehr hier war und als das zu meinem Verstand durchgesickert war, war mir auf einmal ziemlich zum Heulen zumute. Ich hatte doch gewusst, dass das passieren würde und trotzdem hatte ich mich nicht zusammengerissen, das hatte ich jetzt davon. Vielleicht erinnerte der Sänger sich auch nicht mehr an den Kuss, das wäre zwar schmerzhaft, aber wenigstens würde das weiteres komisches Verhalten verhindern. Ob es aber so war, musste ich wohl oder übel irgendwie herausfinden und auch wenn ich mich am liebsten unter der Decke verbuddelt hätte, kroch ich aus dem warmen Bett. Nach einer schnellen Dusche zog ich mich rasch an und packte die letzten herumfliegenden Sachen ein, bevor ich auch schon aus dem Zimmer musste und unten in der Lobby auf Tomoya und Ryota traf.  
 

„Hey…“, brachte ich ziemlich unmotiviert heraus und fing mir natürlich sogleich kritische Blicke ein. Bei dem Gedanken unseren Frontmann gleich wieder zu sehen, drehte sich mir irgendwie der Magen vor Unruhe um. Wie würde er sich wohl verhalten? Wusste er überhaupt was zwischen uns passiert war? Und wenn ja, was würde er dann dazu sagen?? Eigentlich würde ich gerne die Antworten auf diese Fragen wissen, aber irgendwie fürchtete ich mich ehrlich gesagt auch davor. Angenehm war es ganz sicher nicht, den Optimismus wollte ich mir gar nicht erst gönnen.  
 

„Alex ist losgezogen, um unser Sängerlein ausfindig zu machen. Der schläft wahrscheinlich noch seinen Rausch aus oder so.“, klärte Ryota mich mit einem Gähnen auf und lehnte den Unterarm einfach mal auf Tomoyas Schulter, ließ den Kopf ebenfalls dagegen sinken. Ich fragte gar nicht erst, wie lange die anderen gestern noch gemacht hatten.  
 

„Ah, dahinten sind sie auch schon. Das ging ja schnell. Allzu verkatert scheint Taka jedenfalls nicht zu sein.“, warf unser Schlagzeuger belustigt ein und deutete hinter mich. Ich drehte mich rein aus Reflex um und da kamen Alex und Taka gerade aus dem Fahrstuhl. Der Amerikaner hatte sich die Tasche des kleineren über die Schulter geworfen und sagte breit grinsend irgendwas, wofür er von Taka strafend gegen die Schulter geboxt wurde. Na, so munter hätte ich den Sänger aber auch nicht erwartet. Die Augen des kleinen richteten sich nun nach vorne und fast sofort auf mich, während er scheinbar für einen winzigen Moment stockte. Dann wurde er leicht rot um die Nase und wandte den Blick schnell wieder ab, während ich mir ein Seufzen verkneifen musste. Er erinnerte sich offensichtlich doch noch und das hieß, dass sich nun endgültig etwas zwischen uns ändern würde. Ich schluckte schwer, nahm meine Tasche auf und ging dann ohne Zögern durch die Drehtür nach draußen, wo der Van sogar schon bereitstand. Ich schmiss meine Reisetasche hinten rein und verkroch mich auf die letzte Sitzbank, steckte mir die Kopfhörer meines MP3-Players in die Ohren und wollte mich für den Moment einfach nur aus der Welt ausklinken.  
 

Während der Fahrt zurück nach Tokyo versuchten besonders Tomoya und Ryota immer mal wieder ein Gespräch mit mir anzufangen, aber entweder antwortete ich nur einsilbig oder ging gar nicht erst darauf ein. Irgendwann sahen sie zu meiner Erleichterung dann auch ein, dass mit mir vorerst nichts anzufangen war und ließen es auf sich beruhen.

Kurz bevor wir dann auf den Parkplatz unserer Plattenfirm fuhren verkündete unser Manager, dass er nach unserer Ankunft noch etwas Wichtiges mit uns besprechen wollte und wir nicht sofort nach Hause abhauen sollten. Wahrscheinlich wollte er darüber reden wie diese Tour verlaufen war und was er sich als nächstes vorstellte. Ich versuchte also meine gedrückte Laune so gut es ging abzuschütteln und mich wieder auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren, was dann zum Glück auch ziemlich gut klappte. Zumindest so lange, bis diese kurze – dreistündige – Besprechung zu Ende war und ich gerade den anderen aus dem Raum folgen wollte.  
 

„Toru? Ehm…hättest du noch einen Moment??“

Ich war nur froh, dass ich den gedanklichen Fluch nicht versehentlich laut ausgesprochen hatte und erstarrte unweigerlich in meiner Bewegung. Alex, Tomoya und Ryota gingen bereits den Flur hinunter und unser Manager war noch zu seinem Büro verschwunden. Ich hatte wirklich so gar nicht darauf geachtet, dass ich nun mit Taka alleine war und schon die Tonlage des kleineren verhieß nicht unbedingt etwas Gutes. Für mich wohl sowieso nicht.  
 

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass…wegen dem was gestern Abend vorgefallen ist…Ich weiß selbst nicht wieso ich das getan habe. Es war wohl doch zu viel Alkohol und das tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hoffe du bist mir deswegen nicht allzu böse? Das war unbedacht und dumm von mir, ich weiß, und das wird nie wieder vorkommen, versprochen.“, sprach er dann auch schon in etwa das aus, was ich nun am aller wenigstens hören wollte und ich war verdammt froh, dass ich noch mit dem Rücken zu dem Sänger stand. Ich konnte regelrecht spüren, wie die Farbe aus meinem Gesicht verschwand und die plötzliche Enge in meinem Brustkorb machte es für einen Augenblick schwer zu atmen. Ich hatte mir immer wieder in den letzten Stunden vorgesagt, dass ich sowas früher oder später zu hören bekam, aber es fühlte sich trotzdem an wie ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht oder wahlweise auch in die Magengrube. Unbedacht, dumm, wird nie wieder vorkommen. Diese Worte kreisten als lautes Echo durch meinen Verstand und ich atmete einmal tief durch, aber auch das vermochte das lähmende Gefühl nicht zu vertreiben. Irgendwie schaffte ich es zu sagen, dass ich ihm deswegen nicht böse war und wir das einfach vergessen sollten, aber ich weigerte mich strickt Taka dabei anzusehen. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was er in meinem Gesicht alles ablesen könnte. Mein Verhalten erklärte ich schlicht damit, dass ich erschöpft war von was-auch-immer und nur schnell nach Hause wollte. Dementsprechend trat ich dann auch die Flucht an und ging einfach los. Zwar vernahm ich noch mal deutlich verwirrt meinen Namen, aber keine Schritte die mir folgten und sobald ich außer Hör- und Sichtweite war, fing ich wie von selbst an zu laufen. Ich musste hier weg, so schnell wie möglich.  
 

~  
 

So schnell war ich diesen Weg wohl noch nie nach Hause gelaufen und auch wenn mir einige Passanten komische Blicke zuwarfen, das konnte mir gar nicht mehr egal sein. Daheim schmiss ich geräuschvoll die Wohnungstür hinter mir zu, ließ die Reisetasche auf den Boden fallen und sank an der Tür selbst nach unten. Mit angewinkelten Knien saß ich da und vergrub frustriert aufseufzend das Gesicht in den Händen. Hätte es nicht regnen können? Dann hätte ich wenigstens für mich selbst eine unglaubwürdige Ausrede für die Nässe auf meinen Wangen…

In diesem Moment kam ich mir wirklich sehr erbärmlich vor und es war alles andere als spaßig wie sehr mich das alles inzwischen mitnahm. Ständig zerbrach ich mir den Kopf über Taka, machte mir irrsinnige Hoffnungen und nun war mir ein eindeutiger Korb verpasst worden, ohne dass ich meine Gefühle überhaupt geäußert hatte. Das hatte ich zwar sowieso nie vorgehabt, aber das machte es nun auch nicht leichter. Ich wollte auch nicht wissen was der Sänger nach diesem Abgang nun von mir dachte. Da Klingeln meines Handys ließ mich aufschrecken und ich zog das Ding mit einem leisen Schniefen aus der Hosentasche. Natürlich musste das jetzt der kleine sein, mir blieb auch ehrlich nichts erspart heute. Ich drückte den Anruf konsequent weg, schaltete das Handy aus und schmiss es auf den Boden, wo es schlitternd vor der Kommode liegen blieb. Ich würde heute mit niemandem mehr reden, die Wohnung nicht verlassen und auch sonst nichts tun. Eine Tasse Tee und meine Couch, mehr Gesellschaft wollte ich nicht und genau so lief es dann auch ab. Ich legte mich in eine Decke gewickelt auf die Couch und ließ die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Tage nochmals Revue passieren, woraufhin ich fast noch einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch erlitt und meine Unterlippe durch ständiges drauf herum kauen malträtierte. Ja, ich hatte einen ganz eindeutigen Tiefpunkt erreicht und mein einziger, winziger Trost war, dass wir erst in einer knappen Woche wieder Proben hatten und ich somit ein Weilchen unbemerkt vor mich hin leiden konnte, bevor ich das alles verdrängen würde. Mein ultimativer Idiotenplan.  
 

~  
 

„Oh bitte, jetzt stellt dich nicht so an und mach endlich deine Klappe auf! Ich werde nicht eher Ruhe geben bis du mir gesagt hast was los ist.“

Ryota schien fest entschlossen zu sein und ich murrte unwillig, während ich mit dem Gedanken spielte einfach aufzulegen. Allerdings würde unser Bandjüngster dann sicherlich in absehbarer Zeit vor meiner Tür stehen und Klingelterror betreiben. Auch keine angenehmeren Aussichten.  
 

„Lass mich doch bitte einfach in Ruhe. In drei Tagen haben wir wieder Proben und dann bin ich wieder voll da, versprochen, aber bis dahin will ich ehrlich gesagt für mich sein.“, gab ich beinahe flehend zurück und seufzte leidend, aber auch das schien keinerlei Überzeugungskraft zu haben.  
 

„Und genau das werde ich nicht zulassen. Du willst dich verkriechen und deine Probleme in dich hineinfressen, aber so läuft das nicht. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde beim Probenraum und wehe dir du kommst nicht, dann hetze ich dir Alex auf den Hals!“

Keine Sekunde später wurde auch schon aufgelegt und ich fragte mich, wie Alex es wohl fände, dass er hier als Druckmittel missbraucht wurde. Wobei, das war auf jeden Fall wirkungsvoll und ich gab mich letztendlich geschlagen. Bevor ich mich mit einem noch aufdringlicheren Amerikaner herumschlagen musste, konnte ich dem Bassist auch einfach seinen Willen durchgehen lassen. Würde mich auch nicht umbringen. Also machte ich mich schnell fertig und verließ meine Wohnung, um zum Probenraum zu gehen, vor dem ich bereits von dem jüngeren erwartet wurde.  
 

„Meine Güte, du siehst echt fertig aus.“, wurde mir statt einer Begrüßung freundlicherweise entgegengeworfen und ich rollte murrend mit den Augen. Auf diesen Hinweis hätte ich auch super verzichten können, das war mir durchaus schon bewusst. Ryota öffnete die Tür zum Probenraum und wir setzten uns drinnen auf die eigentlich sehr gemütliche Couch, aber heute fühlte ich mich darauf so gar nicht wohl.  
 

„Bevor du wieder nachfragst was los ist: ich habe eine Abfuhr erhalten und dementsprechend geht es mir jetzt eben mies. Ist doch nur menschlich und ich verstehe nicht, wieso ich mich deswegen gleich vor allen rechtfertigen muss.“, platzte es sogleich aus mir herauf, als der andere nur kurz luftholte und scheinbar etwas sagen wollte. Ich hatte keinen Nerv auf lange Diskussionen, genauso wenig wollte ich mich herausreden oder irgendwelche Lügen auftischen. Im Großen und Ganzen war das schließlich auch mein hauptsächliches Problem. Was unser Bandjüngster mit diesem Wissen nun allerdings anfangen sollte oder wollte, war mir jedoch schleierhaft. Zumindest sah er mich reichlich perplex an, hatte damit anscheinend nicht gerechnet und zog dann skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
 

„Aber nicht von Sayuri, oder?“, fragte er dann und ich hätte ihn dafür am liebsten getreten. Wo zur Hölle kam das nun wieder her?!  
 

„Wieso verdammt meint eigentlich alle Welt mich in einer Beziehung oder sonst-was mit ihr zu sehen?! Wir waren gut befreundet, sie wollte aber was von mir, dann habe ich ihr einen Korb gegeben und seitdem hat sie kein Wort mehr mit mir gesprochen. Allerdings ist das nicht im Mindesten mein Problem! Es.geht.weder.um.Sayuri.noch.um.irgendein.anderes.Mädchen!!“, knurrte ich ziemlich unwirsch und biss mir im nächsten Moment innerlich fluchend auf die Zunge. Damit hatte ich versehentlich viel mehr gesagt als eigentlich beabsichtigt. Ryotas Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen hatte er die Grundbedeutung meiner Worte aber sofort durchschaut, was sein Missfallen über meine Tonlage scheinbar in den Hintergrund drängte.  
 

„Moment, es geht allgemein nicht um ein Mädchen? Das ist aber nicht immer noch die Sache mit Taka, oder? Inwiefern ist da ‚Abfuhr‘ gemeint??“, fragte er ziemlich zielsicher nach und meine Schultern sanken unweigerlich etwas tiefer. Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt ihm genau zu sagen was Sache ist, aber nun hatte ich selbst zu verschulden, dass er auf der richtigen Spur war und sollte es wohl besser zugeben. Allerdings war mir nicht klar wie ich das nun aussprechen sollte. Immerhin hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie der Bassist darauf reagieren würde.  
 

„Ich würde mal sagen das ist genau so gemeint, wie du es als erstes gedacht hast…“, warf ich beinahe kleinlaut ein und starrte irgendwo auf einen imaginären Punkt im Raum, verhakte meine Finger ineinander. Jetzt wäre ich am liebsten wieder daheim auf meiner Couch, irgendwo unter einer schützenden Decke vergraben. Ich wollte wirklich nicht darüber reden, sondern den ganzen Mist einfach nur vergessen oder wenigstens verdrängen. Das wäre jetzt allerdings erst recht unmöglich.  
 

„Hm, so überrascht bin ich darüber gar nicht mal…Ich bin eher verwirrt, dass ihr zwei euch nun deswegen aus dem Weg geht. Klar, dass du ein wenig Abstand brauchst, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Taka sich wegen einem Liebesgeständnis so benehmen würde.“, überlegte Ryota laut und kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Wange. Sollte ich nun darüber verwirrt oder empört sein? Allerdings musste ich da wohl seinen kleinen Denkfehler korrigieren, auch wenn ich mir daraufhin wohl erst mal etwas anhören dürfte.  
 

„Naja, also…eigentlich habe ich ihm gar nichts gestanden. Aber das brauche ich auch gar nicht, da er mir so schon ziemlich deutlich gemacht hat, dass er keinerlei Interesse an mir hat.“, murmelte ich geknickt und fand im nächsten Moment eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ryota sah mich mitfühlend von der Seite an, seufzte dann und holte kurz Luft.  
 

„Wenn er es gar nicht weiß, dann solltest du es ihm trotzdem sagen. Schon alleine, damit er dir nicht aus Unwissenheit noch mehr wehtut. Außerdem, vielleicht reagiert er ja noch mal anders, wenn er von deinen Gefühlen weiß? Wenn du ihm nicht sagst, was wirklich in dir vorgeht, vielleicht macht er ja dasselbe??“

Na gut, den Gedanken hatte ich bisher noch gar nicht gehabt, wie ich gestehen musste. Aber es kam mir auch sehr unwahrscheinlich vor. Trotzdem hatte er zumindest mit ersterem wohl recht, auch wenn ich so einem dummen Geständnis viel lieber weiter aus dem Weg gehen würde. Ich wusste auch gar nicht, wie ich Taka das am besten sagen sollte. Sowas lag mir wirklich ganz und gar nicht.  
 

"Ich bezweifle es ehrlich gesagt...", gab ich genuschelt zurück und seufzte schwer, bevor ich mich dazu durchrang dem jüngeren von dem Vorfall nach dem letzten Konzert zu erzählen. Als ich geendet hatte, spürte ich deutlich den ungläubigen Blick von Ryota auf mir und ich konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Ich konnte es auch noch immer nicht fassen und erst recht nicht seine Worte vom Tag danach. Die erzählte ich dem anderen aber nicht.  
 

"Okay, das ist in der Tat ziemlich kompliziert. Trotzdem, oder gerade deswegen, solltet ihr miteinander reden und nicht voreinander weglaufen. Mir ist klar, dass du dich erst mal am liebsten irgendwo verkriechen würdest, aber das ist schließlich auch keine Lösung und das weißt du."

Ich nickte langsam und konnte mir zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Es sagte sich immer alles so leicht, aber mir fehlte ehrlich gesagt der Mut, um Taka auch nur im Mindesten auf die Sache anzusprechen. Allerdings wusste ich auch nicht, ob der Kleine das jemals tun würde und demnach käme es wohl nie zu einer Aussprache. Also hatte ich eigentlich keine großartige Wahl, so sehr es mir auch missfiel.  
 

"Natürlich weiß ich das, aber...Ich weiß hingegen nicht wie ich das zur Sprache bringen soll und ich will dadurch auch nicht alles ruinieren. Da lasse ich es lieber unausgesprochen, als zu riskieren die Freundschaft kaputt zu machen.", erwiderte ich unentschlossen und man konnte wohl deutlich hören, dass ich schlicht und ergreifend Angst vor dieser Konfrontation hatte. Allerdings wagte ich mal zu behaupten, dass das völlig normal war und dennoch kam ich mir einfach nur idiotisch vor. Der Bassist kommentierte meine Aussage mit einem schweren Seufzen und erhob sich dann von der Couch.  
 

"Du machst es dir aber auch noch schwerer als unbedingt notwendig. Die Situation jetzt macht eure Freundschaft doch so gesehen auch schon kaputt. … Ich gehe mir mal gerade etwas zu Trinken holen, willst du auch etwas?", wechselte er dann erst mal das Thema und mir war klar, dass wir wohl noch eine ganze Weile hier bleiben und darüber reden würden. Das Angebot lehnte ich aber dennoch mit einem Kopfschütteln ab und sah Ryota hinterher, als er aus dem Raum ging. Eigentlich wäre jetzt wohl der richtige Zeitpunkt um aufzustehen und zu verschwinden, damit ich weiter vor dem Thema flüchten konnte, aber der jüngere meinte es schließlich nur gut und da wäre das ziemlich scheiße von mir. Außerdem hatte er mit seinen Worten verdammt recht und ganz vielleicht würde mir bei einem weiteren Gespräch ja einfallen, was ich tun sollte.

Da der Getränkeautomat ein bisschen vom Probenraum entfernt war und das etwas dauern konnte, schnappte ich mir meine Gitarre und spielt wahllos irgendwelche Takte. Gleich darauf ging die Tür allerdings wieder auf und ich hob den Kopf, wollte fragen wie Ryota das so schnell geschafft hatte und brachte aber keinen Ton über die Lippen, als ich Taka in der Tür stehen sah. Ich konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass mir vor Schreck die Gitarre aus der Hand rutschte und seinem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, hatte er mit dieser Begegnung ebenso wenig gerechnet.  
 

"Hey, was machst du denn hier?", brach der Sänger als erster das Schweigen und blickte mich unsicher an. Klar, nach meinem Verhalten bei unserem letzten Gespräch war sein Gesichtsausdruck verständlich und seinen Anruf hatte ich schließlich auch weggedrückt. Bevor ich aber auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, kam Ryota zurück und murmelte irgendwas von kaputtem Automaten, bevor er perplex stehen blieb und von Taka zu mir schaute.  
 

"Kommen die anderen beiden etwa auch noch? Wir hatten doch gar nichts für heute verabredet.", scherzte der Bassist, dem die Anspannung natürlich nicht entgangen war und er schob sich an dem kleineren vorbei in den Raum. Zu meinem Missfallen holte er sich allerdings nur seine Jacke und warf mir unauffällig einen vielsagenden, auffordernden Blick zu.  
 

"Naja, ich muss nun aber auch schon los. Ich habe ja erfahren, was ich wissen wollte."

Er wollte mich also ernsthaft dieser Situation überlassen und so gerne ich ihm das auch vorhalten würde, in Gegenwart unseres Frontmannes ließ ich das doch besser. Allerdings entschloss ich mich auch ganz schnell für eine Flucht, da ich definitiv nicht so weit war mich dem Sänger heute schon zu stellen. Deswegen stand ich auf, zog mir meine Jacke über und ging auf die Tür zu.  
 

"Ich mache mich auch auf den Weg. Wir mussten nur gerade etwas besprechen. Also...wir sehen uns dann bei den Proben.", verabschiedete ich mich mit einem nicht ganz gelungenen Lächeln und schaffte es nicht mal dem kleinen dabei in die Augen zu sehen. Als ich an Taka vorbeigehen wollte hatte ich allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mich am Arm festhalten würde.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Ich habe also nicht das Recht, dass mir vielleicht auch mal Vorrang gegeben wird und nicht immer nur diesem Weib?! Da finde ich endlich den Mut und will dir verdammt noch mal die Wahrheit sagen, aber natürlich kommt ausgerechnet sie dazwischen und du begrüßt das auch noch mit offenen Armen. Weißt du was, ich gebe es auf. Ich wusste sowieso, dass ich das alles nur falsch interpretiert habe – als ob ich dir wirklich wichtig sein könnte.“

_Als ich an Taka vorbeigehen wollte hatte ich allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mich am Arm festhalten würde._  
 

"Warte. Ich würde mal sagen wir haben eindeutig auch etwas zu besprechen."

Irgendwie war ich von dem Nachdruck in seiner Stimme überrascht und war fast geneigt ihm zuzustimmen, aber ich besann mich dennoch auf meine Feigheit und löste mich aus dem Griff des Sängers.  
 

"Aber nicht jetzt.", erwiderte ich fast schon hastig und dummerweise fiel mir keine gute Ausrede ein, mit der ich mich glaubhaft vor diesem Gespräch drücken könnte. Natürlich wurde ich durchschaut und da ich auf die darauffolgende Frage, ob ich etwas Wichtiges zu tun hatte, nur verzögert mit einem nicht glaubhaften ja antwortete, hatte ich mein Schicksal damit sozusagen selbst besiegelt. Allerdings rechnete ich damit zurück in den Probenraum gezogen zu werden, stattdessen zog Taka mich aber aus diesem und schloss die Tür hinter uns. Statt meines Arms ergriff er nun einfach meine Hand und zog mich dann mit überraschender Stärke mit sich aus dem Gebäude. Ich brauchte gar nicht fragen wo er hinwollte, da er offensichtlich meinen Heimweg einschlug und auch wenn ich immer noch gerne flüchten würde, wäre das doch reichlich kindisch und langsam fing ich an einzusehen, dass es diesmal kein wirkliches Entkommen gab. Der Sänger schien auch eindeutig entschlossen zu sein dieses Gespräch heute noch zu führen und indem er das scheinbar bei mir zu Hause machen wollte, ließ er mir auch keine andere Wahl.  
 

"Taka...können wir da nicht an einem anderen Tag drüber reden?", unternahm ich dennoch einen eher kläglichen Versuch und der kleine blieb kurz stehen, sah mich mit fast finsterem Blick an.  
 

"Du wolltest doch immer reden und hast gemeckert, wenn ich mich gedrückt habe. Jetzt verhältst du dich selbst nicht besser. Wie lange soll das noch so weitergehen? Wenn keiner von uns die Klappe aufmacht können wir uns irgendwann gar nicht mehr normal unterhalten."

So selbstsicher trat der Sänger eher selten auf und ich fühlte mich erst recht affig für meine Anstellerei. Ja, ich hatte Schiss vor dem was nach dem Gespräch sein würde, aber dem kleinen ging es da wahrscheinlich nicht viel anders und nun war er es, der die Initiative ergriff.  
 

"Du hast ja recht, aber-", setzte ich zu erneuten Wiederworten an und wurde von einer abwehrenden Geste des älteren gestoppt. Taka schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und murrte ein "Kein aber.", bevor er mich konsequent weiterzog und verdeutlichte, dass ich wirklich keine Chance hatte. Mein Herzschlag wurde immer unruhiger, je näher wir meiner Wohnung kamen und sobald wir vor der Tür standen, fühlte ich mich plötzlich wie ein Grundschüler der Mist gebaut hatte und Daheim von seiner wütenden Mutter erwartet wurde. Der Vergleich hinkte gewaltig, aber mein Hirn spuckte gerade wirklich nichts Besseres aus und ich war schon fast damit überfordert die Tür überhaupt aufzuschließen. Kaum war sie dann offen, wurde ich sofort nach drinnen geschoben und hatte gerade noch Gelegenheit mich von Schuhen und Jacke zu befreien, als ich wie in der Nacht nach unserem letzten Konzert gegen die Wand geschoben wurde. Dieses déjà vu machte es mir nicht unbedingt leichter die Ruhe zu bewahren.  
 

"Seit diesem unüberlegten Kuss gehst du mir aus dem Weg und benimmst dich völlig abweisend. Ich weiß ich habe mich nicht besser verhalten, aber ich sehe nun ein wie scheiße das war. Ich habe mich doch dafür entschuldigt.", meinte der ältere und ich war verwundert, dass er den Kuss sogar direkt ansprach, auch wenn er dabei etwas rot um die Nase wurde. Als er den Kuss aber als unüberlegt bezeichnete sanken meine Schultern unwillkürlich ein Stück tiefer und dieses beißende Gefühl breitete sich einmal mehr in mir aus. Musste er das unbedingt noch mal so betonen? Allerdings veränderte der Blick seiner tiefbraunen Augen, nachdem er mich einen Moment aufmerksam beobachtet hatte und so etwas wie Erkenntnis spiegelte sich in ihnen wider.  
 

"Moment mal...jetzt...sag mir nicht, dass du dich wegen der Entschuldigung so verhältst? Bist du etwa sauer, weil ich gesagt habe der Kuss war unüberlegt??", wollte er nun ungläubig wissen und an seinem Ausdruck konnte ich erkennen, dass er seinen eigenen Worten keinen Glauben schenkte. Okay, das mochte man von mir wohl wirklich nicht erwarten.  
 

"Ich bin nicht sauer...", murmelte ich ausweichend und wandte den Blick zur Seite. Viel mehr brauchte es für eine Antwort aber wohl auch nicht. Taka war immerhin nicht begriffsstutzig und dürfte mich sehr wohl durchschaut haben. Allerdings kam er gar nicht dazu sich zu äußern, da in diesem Moment unerwartet mein Telefon anfing zu klingeln und auch wenn ich einerseits gerne den Ausgang dieses Gespräches wissen wollte, so nahm ich diese Gelegenheit zur Flucht doch an und löste mich sanft von dem Sänger, um zu dem klingelnden Telefon zu gehen. Ich spürte sehr deutlich Takas Blick auf mir und mir war klar, dass er sicherlich nicht begeistert von meinem Verhalten war, aber sobald es um mich selbst ging wich ich Konfrontationen lieber aus – das war schon immer so gewesen. Sobald ich den Anruf entgegen nahm, wünschte ich mir aber fast schon es nicht getan zu haben, da mich eine bekannte Stimme grüßte und ich war nicht sicher, ob mir das Gespräch sympathischer sein würde.  
 

„Sayuri? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich noch bei mir melden würdest…“, erwiderte ich nach einer vorsichtigen Begrüßung und ich bekam gerade noch mit, wie Taka mit den Augen rollte. Der kleine lehnte mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen meines Wohnzimmers und sah mich mit beinahe finsterer Miene an.  
 

„ _Eigentlich hatte ich das auch nicht vor, aber ich dachte mir ich sollte dir noch eine Chance geben. Immerhin weiß ich inzwischen, dass du manchmal ziemlich begriffsstutzig bist und ich dich wahrscheinlich ganz schön überrumpelt habe letztes Mal. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns demnächst zum Essen treffen und einen Neustart wagen?_ “

Ich war über dieses Angebot zu recht irritiert, oder? Sie war doch verdammt sauer auf mich und hatte mich sogar geohrfeigt, anschließend hatten wir ein paar Wochen lang keinen Kontakt und jetzt auf einmal das? Und wieso schienen mich alle für begriffsstutzig zu halten?! Tomoya hatte sowas immerhin auch schon angedeutet. War ich wirklich so ein Idiot mit einer langen Leitung, dass das gerechtfertigt war?  
 

„Moment mal…ich will mich ja nicht schon wieder komplett unbeliebt machen, aber wieso redest du von einem ‚Neustart‘? Ich meinte es durchaus ernst, was ich letztes Mal gesagt habe, auch wenn ich das ehrlich netter hätte ausdrücken können. Ich weiß, ich habe mich sehr unsensibel angestellt, ab-“, versuchte ich aus dem Ganzen schlau zu werden und verstummte dann, als ein Knacken in der Leitung ertönte und es plötzlich komplett still am anderen Ende war. Ich sah verwirrt auf mein Telefon und hob dann den Blick. Meine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als ich den Grund für das Ende des Telefonates entdeckte: Taka hatte doch ernsthaft das Telefonkabel aus der Buchse gezogen.  
 

„Was zur Hölle?!“, rutschte es mir unweigerlich heraus und ich zog irritiert die Augenbrauen etwas zusammen. Der Sänger verschränkte aber nur wieder die Arme vor dem Oberkörper und machte keine Anstalten sich dafür zu entschuldigen, ganz im Gegenteil…  
 

„Abgesehen davon, dass du mitten im Gespräch einfach geflüchtet bist behaupte ich mal, dass wir etwas weitaus wichtiges zu klären haben als du und Sayuri. Ich bin immerhin hier um das zwischen uns zu klären und nicht, um mir anzuhören wie du mit dieser...Person über eure pseudo-Beziehung diskutierst!“, knurrte der Sänger fast schon und mir fehlten für einen Moment ernsthaft die Worte. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der kleine jemals so…fast aggressiv wirken könnte und auch wenn mein Verstand mir sagte ich sollte lieber vorsichtig mit dieser Laune umgehen, so war mein Mundwerk allerdings schneller.  
 

„Ich bin nicht geflüchtet, der Anruf hätte auch etwas dringendes sein können. Und woher nimmst du dir das Recht zu bestimmten mit wem ich über was reden darf?! Abgesehen davon, dass gerade du wissen solltest, da nie so eine Beziehung zu Sayuri gewesen ist!“, gab ich nicht minder finster zurück und auch wenn ich keine Lust auf einen Streit hatte, dieses ganze Chaos der letzten Tage hatte meinen Verstand wohl schon zu sehr durcheinander gebracht, als dass ich beschwichtigend einlenken könnte. Ich wusste, damit würde nun alles nur schlimmer werden und alleine der Gedanke tat weh, aber trotzdem verhielt ich mich wissentlich völlig falsch.  
 

„Ich habe also nicht das Recht, dass mir vielleicht auch mal Vorrang gegeben wird und nicht immer nur diesem Weib?! Da finde ich endlich den Mut und will dir verdammt noch mal die Wahrheit sagen, aber natürlich kommt ausgerechnet sie dazwischen und du begrüßt das auch noch mit offenen Armen. Weißt du was, ich gebe es auf. Ich wusste sowieso, dass ich das alles nur falsch interpretiert habe – als ob ich dir wirklich wichtig sein könnte.“

Meine Augen weiteten sich mit jedem weiteren Wort von Taka und ich konnte das gesagte gar nicht so schnell verarbeiten, wie der kleine sich umgedreht hatte und gleich darauf die Wohnungstür zuschlug. Er war zwar lauter geworden, aber seine Stimme hatte deutlich verletzt geklungen und dass ich der Auslöser dafür war, fühlte sich an wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Mein Herz pochte schmerzlich in meinem Brustkorb, während ich unweigerlich leicht anfing zu zittern und ich konnte einfach nicht begreifen, was gerade passiert war. Es stimmte doch, dass ich geflüchtet war und er hatte auch Recht damit, dass unser Gespräch wichtiger war als Sayuri. ER war wichtiger als Sayuri. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass es wohl wirklich immer den Eindruck gemacht hatte als würde ich ihr den Forttritt gewähren. Ich hatte mich zwar ständig darüber beschwert, als sie sich fast täglich mit mir treffen wollte, aber trotzdem hatte ich nachgegeben und das, obwohl Taka mich in der Zeit öfter mal gefragt hatte, ob wir uns auch mal wieder außerhalb der Proben treffen könnten. Auch bevor ich meine Gefühle für den Sänger erkannt habe, hätte ich ihm jederzeit Vorrang vor allen anderen gegeben, aber woher sollte er das wissen? Ich war ein verdammter Idiot!  
 

Als ich es endlich schaffte mich aus meiner Starre zu lösen, zog ich mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und rief ohne zu Zögern bei Taka an, hatte seine Nummer schon seit Ewigkeiten auf der Kurzwahltaste. Ich hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass überhaupt eine Reaktion von dem Sänger erfolgte und wenn, dann allerhöchstens dass weggedrückt wurde, aber gleich darauf wurde mein Anruf tatsächlich angenommen.  
 

"Was willst du?!", wurde ich direkt mit ziemlich abweisendem Ton gefragt und das Herz rutschte mir noch mehr in die Hose. Allerdings wurde mir mein eigenes Fehlverhalten dadurch noch bewusster, da ich an seiner Stelle wahrscheinlich gar nicht ans Handy gegangen wäre und er gab mir tatsächlich die Chance mich zu entschuldigen. Ich hätte mich sicherlich wieder mal völlig egoistisch und unfair verhalten.  
 

"Mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Ich weiß ich benehme mich idiotisch in letzter Zeit und das eben tut mir wirklich leid. Du hattest recht, ich wollte vor dem Gespräch flüchten...", gab ich beinahe kleinkaut zu und setzte mich auf meine Couch, starrte betreten auf den ziemlich unordentlichen Tisch vor mir. Ich würde es ihm sicherlich nicht verübeln wenn er jetzt wirklich nicht mehr mit mir reden würde und ich rechnete eher damit, dass nun aufgelegt würde.  
 

"Das tun wir wohl beide. Deswegen wollte ich das ja endlich klären, aber das ist offensichtlich nach hinten losgegangen. Ich muss mich auch entschuldigen, dass ich so an die Decke gegangen bin. Normalerweise bin ich ja nicht so, aber sobald ich auch nur den Namen von diesem Mädel höre sehe ich rot...", murmelte Taka nun auf einmal gar nicht mehr wütend klingend und das schlechte Gewissen nagte nur noch mehr an mir. Er war anscheinend gar nicht ernsthaft sauer gewesen, sondern einfach nur verletzt wegen meines ignoranten Verhaltens. Allerdings machte seine letzte Aussage mich stutzig und ich zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
 

"Was hast du eigentlich gegen Sayuri? Sie kann zwar aufdringlich sein, aber eigentlich war sie doch immer freundlich..."

Kaum hatte ich das gesagt, biss ich mir auch schon auf die Zunge und schloss missmutig die Augen. Das war sicherlich die letzte Frage, die er nun hatte hören wollen. Aber es hatte mich auch zuvor schon interessiert, wieso der sonst so gutherzige Sänger jemanden ohne ersichtlichen Grund so gar nicht ausstehen konnte.  
 

"Das...naja...So freundlich ist die nun wirklich nicht. Sonst hätte sie mich kaum angerufen und mir die Schuld daran gegeben, dass sie einen Korb von dir gekriegt hat. Ich weiß nicht mal wieso. Immerhin hat sie dich immer nur für sich beansprucht und trotzdem soll ich angeblich etwas getan oder gesagt haben, weswegen du sie abgewiesen hast.", erklärte der kleine mir nach einigem Zögern leise und ich schnappte kurz ungläubig nach Luft. Davon hörte ich gerade wirklich zum ersten Mal und ich war ehrlich gesagt etwas geschockt, da ich sie niemals so eingeschätzt hätte.  
 

"Wie kommt sie überhaupt auf so eine Idee?! Und wieso hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?", fragte ich nun vollends irritiert. Immerhin mochte er Sayuri doch nicht, wieso also hatte er mir nichts von ihrem dämlichen Verhalten gesagt?  
 

"Weil ich weiß, dass ich sehr offensichtlich eifersüchtig gewirkt hätte, wenn ich von dem Thema angefangen wäre. Auch...wenn das...der Wahrheit entspricht...", kam die gemurmelte Antwort und ich blinzelte erst überrascht, bevor ich langsam die Bedeutung dieser Worte realisierte. Er war eifersüchtig auf Sayuri? Damit hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, aber irgendwie freute ich mich auch ein wenig über dieses Geständnis. Dadurch konnte ich nun wenigstens auch teilweise seine Laune in der vergangenen Zeit nachvollziehen.  
 

"Wenn du mir das vorher schon gesagt hättest, dann hätte ich sie auch schon eher sitzen lassen. Aber sobald ich gesagt habe ich treffe mich mit ihr, hast du gleich einen Rückzieher gemacht. Ich hätte mich auch lieber mit dir getroffen als mit ihr, glaub mir.", erwiderte ich leise seufzend und fuhr mir mit der freien Hand durch die Haare. Wir waren wirklich beide Idioten, aber ich wahrscheinlich noch mehr als der kleine.  
 

"Ich dachte ja du hättest doch irgendwie Interesse an ihr, da wollte ich mich nicht zwischen drängen..."

Mir war das Ausmaß der Sache wohl nicht einmal annähernd bewusst gewesen und wenn ich mir seine zurückhaltende Tonlage so anhörte, dann musste ich ihn unwissentlich noch mehr verletzt haben als er mich.  
 

"Du bist ein kleiner Trottel, weißt du das? Ich hatte nie Interesse an ihr und das werde ich auch nie, da es für mich schon jemand anderes gibt.", meinte ich schmunzelnd und jetzt gerade wünschte ich mir doch, dass der Sänger vor mir stand und ich ihm das direkt sagen könnte. Zwar war ich mir immer noch unsicher was seine Reaktion anging aber irgendwie schöpfte ich aus seinem Verhalten gerade wieder neue Hoffnung und ganz vielleicht hatte ich ja doch etwas Glück.  
 

"Du...hast jemanden? Und wen??", fragte Taka neugierig, aber auch mit deutlicher Unsicherheit und sehr angetan schien er von dieser Mitteilung auch nicht zu sein. Nun war ich mir aber entgegen meiner ansteigenden Nervosität plötzlich sicher, dass sich diese Laune gleich wieder bessern würde. Vorausgesetzt ich bekam die Klappe wirklich auf.  
 

"Haben leider nicht. Es sei denn ich darf Besitzansprüche auf dich stellen."

Das war mit Sicherheit eines der dämlichsten unterschwelligen Geständnisse der Geschichte, aber selbst das fiel mir bereits schwer genug und ich spürte mein Herz unruhig gegen meine Rippen pochen. Am anderen Ende herrschte für einen Moment Stille und nur das leise Atmen verriet mir, dass der kleine noch in der Leitung war.  
 

"Ist das dein Ernst?? Ich meine...wegen deinen Reaktionen heute habe ich es irgendwie gehofft, aber...das kann doch nicht sein."

Was war das nun für eine Reaktion? Wenn ich jetzt wenigstens sein Gesicht sehen könnte, das wüsste ich immerhin wie ich das jetzt zu deuten hatte.  
 

"Wieso sollte ich das sagen, wenn ich es nicht ernst meinte? Ich war die letzten Tage bestimmt nicht einfach aus Spaß so down. Dass du den Kuss als Ausrutscher abgestempelt hast, habe ich als eindeutige Abfuhr verstanden...", gab ich nun selbst verlegen werdend zu und fuhr mir mit den Fingerspitzen über den Nacken. Irgendwie tat es nun doch ganz gut es aussprechen zu können und auch wenn mir das etwas peinlich war, es gab wohl keinen Grund mehr das unausgesprochen zu lassen.  
 

"Tut mir leid. Ich hätte es an deiner Reaktion eigentlich merken müssen. Ich wollte dir wirklich nicht wehtun..."

Taka war doch echt zu lieb für diese Welt und einen kurzen Moment lang musste ich doch tatsächlich gegen aufkommendes Brennen in meinen Augen ankämpfen. Eigentlich war ich alles andere als nah am Wasser gebaut, aber schon alleine das Wissen, dass ich mit meinen Gefühlen nicht alleine dastand, war eine riesen Erleichterung.  
 

"Ist schon okay. Ich war doch auch nicht besser.", winkte ich ab und damit war das Thema dann scheinbar auch geschlossen. Für einen Augenblick herrschte ein nicht unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen uns, eher der ältere das Wort wieder erhob.  
 

"Hast du morgen schon etwas vor? Wenn nicht, dann...möchtest du vielleicht zum Frühstück zu mir kommen?", bot der kleine fast zaghaft an und mein sicherlich überraschter Gesichtsausdruck wurde sogleich von einem überdimensionalen Grinsen abgelöst.  
 

"Ich habe noch nichts vor, nein. Das Angebot nehme ich sehr gerne an."

Am liebsten hätte ich den Sänger auch jetzt schon wieder bei mir, aber ich würde es bestimmt auch noch bis zum nächsten Tag aushalten.

Nachdem wir dann noch eine Uhrzeit ausgemacht hatten, beendeten wir das Telefonat schließlich und ich starrte noch einen Moment ungläubig auf mein Handy. War das gerade wirklich passiert? Taka erwiderte meine Gefühle tatsächlich, das hatte ich doch wohl richtig verstanden, oder?? Allerdings kam fast im selben Moment in mir die Frage auf, wie es ab sofort weitergehen würde. Keiner von uns hatte direkt ausgesprochen was er für den anderen empfand und es wirkte alles nicht unbedingt so, als wären wir alleine dadurch nun zusammen. Die einen Fragen waren geklärt und schon tauchten zig neue auf, weswegen das doch wieder eine eher kurze Nacht werden dürfte. Trotzdem, der Gedanke an den nächsten Tag machte mich gleichermaßen zuversichtlich als auch nervös und es hieß wohl einfach abwarten, was passieren würde.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Und…wieso können wir das nicht mehr?“, wollte Taka schließlich kleinlaut wissen, sah mich unsicher an und ich spürte, wie er meine Hand etwas fester drückte. Für einen Moment wusste ich ehrlich nicht, ob ich deswegen nun den Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen oder ihn einfach nur in den Arm nehmen sollte, so hilflos wie er mich gerade ansah. Ich neigte den Kopf etwas zu Seite und sah amüsiert zu ihm hoch, bevor ich dann aber doch beschloss ihn besser darüber aufzuklären, worauf ich hinaus wollte.

Ich war lange nicht mehr so unruhig gewesen wie in dem Moment, als ich an diesem besagten Morgen schließlich vor Takas Wohnungstür stand und nach dem Klingeln darauf wartete, dass mir geöffnet wurde. Die halbe Nacht hatte ich wach gelegen und mich gefragt, was nun mit uns war und wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Im Endeffekt musste ich aber das Verhalten des Sängers abwarten und mich danach richten, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen und mich nicht irgendwie zu blamieren. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die wohl in der Realität kaum eine Minute war, schwang die Tür dann endlich nach innen auf und ich sah mich mit einem unerwartet strahlenden Lächeln konfrontiert, welches mein Herz kurz aussetzen ließ.  
 

„Da bist du ja endlich~“, wurde ich amüsiert begrüßt und dann einfach in den Flur gezogen, bevor ich auch nur ein ‚guten Morgen‘ herausbringen konnte. Ich warf einen kurzen prüfenden Blick auf meine Uhr, aber diese besagte, dass ich nur knapp fünf Minuten später als die verabredete Zeit war und demnach runzelte ich verwundert die Stirn.  
 

„Wieso ‚endlich‘? So spät bin ich jawohl auch nicht…“, erwiderte ich gespielt schmollend, während ich aus den Schuhen schlüpfte und die Jacke an die Garderobe hängte. Der Sänger kommentierte das aber nur mit einem leisen Lachen, schnappte sich dann mein Handgelenk und zog mich sanft mit in die Küche. Ich war doch etwas überrascht, dass der ältere sich die Mühe gemacht hatte ein traditionelles Frühstück zu machen – Reis, gebratener Fisch und Misosuppe – statt eines simplen westlichen.  
 

„Ich hätte dir doch geholfen, wenn ich gewusst hätte dass du so ein Frühstück machen wolltest.“, meinte ich nun mit etwas schlechtem Gewissen und sah den kleineren fast tadelnd von der Seite an. Taka fing daraufhin aber nur leicht an zu grinsen und bedeutete mir mit einer abwinkenden Geste, dass ich mich hinsetzen sollte.  
 

„Ach was, so aufwändig ist das doch gar nicht und außerdem habe ich dich schließlich zum Frühstück eingeladen. Ist doch wohl logisch, dass ich das dann schon fertig mache~“

Dagegen konnte ich wohl nichts weiter sagen und ich freute mich auch ehrlich über diese Geste, weswegen ich weiteren Protest einfach herunterschluckte und mich brav an den Tisch setzte. Irgendwie war es nach den Geschehnissen des vergangenen Tages schon merkwürdig nun auf einmal wieder so normal miteinander umzugehen, auch wenn die Atmosphäre zwischen uns deutlich verändert war – nicht zum Negativen, aber trotzdem ungewohnt.

Das Frühstück verlief ziemlich ruhig, wir sprachen nur wenig und genossen einfach das Essen, aber ich konnte wirklich nicht widerstehen, zwischendurch immer mal wieder zu dem älteren herüber zu schielen. Er schien heute zu strahlen wie schon lange nicht mehr und seine gute Laune reichte schon aus, um mein Herz etwas höher schlagen zu lassen. Wieso nur hatte gestern erst noch alles unendlich kompliziert gewirkt und jetzt auf einmal schien die Welt wieder so in Ordnung zu sein, dass es mir schon fast Sorgen bereitete.  
 

„Habe ich irgendwas im Gesicht kleben? Oder hat es einen anderen Grund, dass du mich schon die ganze Zeit anstarrst??“, riss der Sänger mich schließlich grinsend und mit deutlicher Neugierde aus meinen Gedanken, woraufhin ich erst mal ertappt den Blick auf den Tisch richtete. Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt so offensichtlich zu sein, aber eigentlich waren wir doch nun an einem Punkt angelangt, wo das im Grund gar nicht mehr schlimm war. Ich musste mich doch jetzt nicht mehr für irgendein ‚komisches‘ Verhalten herausreden.  
 

„Nein, hast du nicht. Es ist nur…ich freue mich, dass du so gute Laune hast heute. Ich habe dich lange nicht mehr so lächeln gesehen, das hat mir wirklich gefehlt.“, gab ich dann leise, aber durchaus ernst zurück und hob den Blick wieder, um Taka direkt anzusehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung ein kleines Stück und dann zog sich tatsächlich eine verlegene Röte über seine Wangen, was mich unweigerlich zum Schmunzeln brachte. Ja, ich hatte es sogar verdammt stark vermisst, ebenso wie all seine kleinen typischen Reaktionen, wenn man etwas Unerwartetes zu ihm sagte. Er hatte den Kopf ein kleines Stückchen gesenkt, sodass ihm die dunklen Locken fast in die Augen fielen. Trotzdem wandte er den Blick nicht von mir ab und schließlich verzogen seine Lippen sich zu einem feinen Lächeln.  
 

„Klar habe ich gute Laune, schließlich bist du hier und wir gehen endlich wieder normal miteinander um.“

Nun war es an mir überrascht dreinzuschauen und mein Herz setzte unweigerlich einen Schlag aus. Es war wirklich schön zu hören, dass ich der Grund für seine gute Stimmung war und diese Worte sorgten dafür, dass die zuvor vergessene Nervosität langsam wieder in mir aufstieg, aber trotzdem beschloss ich, nun einfach mal frei heraus zu agieren.  
 

„Genau genommen können wir das ja gar nicht. Also wieder ‚normal miteinander umgehen‘.“, meinte ich und musste beinahe lachen, als dem kleinen daraufhin erschrocken das Gesicht entgleiste. Wahrscheinlich rechnete er nun mit sonst-was, der Dummkopf, dabei sollte doch wohl eigentlich klar sein worauf ich anspielen wollte. Ich legte nun auffordernd die Hand mit dem Rücken nach unten auf den Tisch und nach einem Augenblick verstand Taka dann auch was ich von ihm erwartete, legte seine Hand zurücklegend in die meine. Ich umschloss die Hand des Sängers sanft mit meinen Finger und bedeutete ihm durch leichtes Ziehen, dass er aufstehen und zu mir kommen sollte. Der Blick in den Augen des älteren zeigte ziemlich deutliche Verwirrung, aber dennoch fragte er nicht nach und folgte meiner stummen Anweisung, stand schließlich vor meinem Stuhl, nachdem ich mich mit diesem zu ihm gedreht hatte.  
 

„Und…wieso können wir das nicht mehr?“, wollte Taka schließlich kleinlaut wissen, sah mich unsicher an und ich spürte, wie er meine Hand etwas fester drückte. Für einen Moment wusste ich ehrlich nicht, ob ich deswegen nun den Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen oder ihn einfach nur in den Arm nehmen sollte, so hilflos wie er mich gerade ansah. Ich neigte den Kopf etwas zu Seite und sah amüsiert zu ihm hoch, bevor ich dann aber doch beschloss ihn besser darüber aufzuklären, worauf ich hinaus wollte.  
 

„Du erinnerst dich noch an unser Telefonat gestern, ja?“ Taka nickte angedeutet und ich musste schmunzeln, da sich in seinem Blick langsam Erkenntnis abzeichnete. „Dann sollte ich doch eigentlich nicht mehr viel erklären müssen, hm? Also ich habe jedenfalls nicht vor dich ‚normal‘ zu behandeln, da du für mich jemand ganz besonderes bist und ich dir das auch endlich zeigen möchte.“, sprach ich leise weiter und spürte, dass meine Wangen etwas wärmer wurden, aber die Farbe von Takas Gesicht konnte ich wahrscheinlich trotzdem nicht überbieten. Er sah mich einen Moment scheinbar sprachlos an und drückte meine Hand nun etwas fester, bevor er sich leicht zu mir beugte.  
 

„Weißt du überhaupt was du mit solchen Worten anrichtest??“, murmelte der ältere ein wenig tadelnd und zog meine Hand zu sich, um sie mit der Handfläche sachte gegen die linke Seite seines Brustkorbes zu drücken. Deutlich konnte ich das unruhige Schlagen seines Herzens unter meinen Fingerspitzen fühlen und ich musste unweigerlich etwas grinsen. Der kleine war einfach zu niedlich, aber trotz seiner leichten Schüchternheit beugte er sich noch näher zu mir und bevor ich auch nur seine andere Hand an meiner Wange registrieren konnte, spürte ich schon den zaghaften Druck weicher Lippen auf meinen. Das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch stieg ins Unermessliche und diesmal konnte ich den Kuss auch wirklich genießen, da er nicht wie letztes Mal einen bitteren Beigeschmack hatte durch all die Ungewissheit. Jetzt wusste ich schließlich, dass Taka dasselbe für mich empfand und ich nahm mir vor mein Bestes zu tun, damit sich das auch ja nicht änderte. Meine freie Hand legte sich an die schmale Seite des anderen und zog ihn so zu mir, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte als sich auf meinen Schoß zu setzen. Während ich die Lippen ein wenig öffnete, um den Kuss noch zu vertiefen, seufzte der Sänger wohlig auf und bescherte mir alleine durch diesen Laut eine feine Gänsehaut.  
 

„Toru…ich liebe dich.“, wisperte der kleinere ein wenig atemlos, nachdem wir uns schließlich wieder etwas voneinander gelöst hatten und ich hatte das Gefühl mein Herz würde mir jeden Moment einfach aus dem Körper springen, so sehr pochte es gegen meine Rippen. Ich drückte noch einen kurzen Kuss auf Takas verführerische Lippen und konnte nicht anders, als über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, während der warme Atem des anderen immer wieder mein Gesicht streifte.  
 

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich mir gewünscht habe diese Worte von dir zu hören. Ich liebe dich auch.“, flüsterte ich ebenso etwas außer Atem und ich ließ nun die Hand des Sängers los, um ihn in die Arme zu schließen und sanft an mich zu drücken. Nachdem ich mich die letzten Tag so mies gefühlt hatte, war dieses Glück schon beinahe zu viel des Guten und ich hoffte inständig, dass es sich hierbei nicht nur um einen sehr lebhaften Traum handelte. Dass Taka die Umarmung erwiderte und sich vertrauensvoll an mich schmiegte, wirkte aber mehr als real und ich vergrub mit einem leisen Seufzen die Nase etwas in den dunklen Locken des anderen. Am liebsten würde ich ihn nie wieder loslassen und diesen Moment für immer weiterleben lassen.  
 

„Ab sofort kann ich sie dir ja so oft sagen, bis du es nicht mehr hören kannst.“, meinte der kleinere und kicherte etwas gedämpft gegen meinen Oberkörper, platzierte eine Hand in meinem Nacken und schob die Finger sanft in meine Haare, was mir einen wohligen Laut entlockte.  
 

„Dann gib dir mal Mühe, so schnell werde ich das nämlich garantiert nicht über haben.“, forderte ich den älteren grinsend heraus, setzte einen Kuss auf seinen Kopf und schloss für einen Moment zufrieden die Augen. Wieso hatte es eigentlich nicht schon früher so ablaufen können? Hätte einfach nur einer von uns mal eher die Klappe aufgemacht, hätten wir uns wohl gegenseitig einiges an Dramatik erspart. Wobei das nun auch nichts mehr zur Sache tat, da es der Vergangenheit angehörte und wichtig war nur das hier und jetzt.  
 

„Sag mal, wie lange empfindest du eigentlich schon so für mich?“, wollte ich nach einem Moment des angenehmen Schweigens leise wissen und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über den Rücken des kleineren, dessen Kopf inzwischen an meiner Schulter lag. Erst ertönte nur ein unverständliches Murmeln von Taka, bevor er den Kopf drehte und mit dem Gesicht zu meinem Hals war, sodass sein warmer Atem meine Haut streifte.  
 

„Ist inzwischen eine Weile…Eigentlich hat es schon angefangen kurz nachdem wir uns wiedergetroffen hatten, aber richtig bewusst wurde es mir erst vor ein paar Monaten, als du angefangen hast dich wirklich permanent mit Sayuri zu treffen.“, antwortete Taka ehrlich und meine Augen weiteten sich ein Stückchen. Das war aber schon mehr als nur ‚eine Weile‘ und ich Idiot hatte rein gar nichts davon bemerkt, obwohl ich doch so viel Zeit mit dem Älteren verbracht hatte. Nun bekam ich doch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich mich nur wegen dieser paar Wochen Gefühlschaos angestellt hatte und es dem Sänger schon viel länger so ergangen sein musste. Wenn ich überlegte, dass er das über mehrere Monate durchgemacht hatte und ich ihn sicherlich mehrmals unwissentlich durch irgendwas verletzt hatte, zog sich mir der Magen zusammen und ich drückte ihn unweigerlich noch etwas fester an mich.  
 

„Tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht gemerkt habe. Ich bin wirklich ein unaufmerksamer Idiot und stehe bei solchen Sachen ständig auf dem Schlauch.“, murmelte ich ernsthaft betreten und nun löste der kleinere sich etwas von mir, legte beide Hände an meine Wangen und hob sachte meinen Kopf, sodass er mir ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Für einen Moment verlor ich mich beinahe in dem tiefen Braun seiner Augen und genoss es das er mit den Daumen über meine Haut strich.  
 

„Ist doch nicht deine Schuld, schon okay. Aber auf dem Schlauch stehst du wirklich gerne, da muss ich dir wohl zustimmen.“, erwiderte Taka nun mit einem frechen Grinsen und neckendem Unterton, bevor er versöhnlich einen sanften Kuss auf meine Lippen drückte und anschließend die Stirn leicht gegen meine lehnte.  
 

„Also musst du mir einfach immer alles direkt sagen, dann kann ich nichts übersehen oder falsch verstehen.“

Auf meine Lippen legte sich auch ein Grinsen, welches sich aber wenig später auch schon zu einem feinen Lächeln wandelte und ich musterte die Gesichtszüge meines Freundes. Es war wirklich unglaublich, dass sich nun alles so entwickelt hatte und auch wenn der kleine es mir nicht übel nahm, ein wenig hatte ich trotzdem weiter ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wenn ich jetzt nämlich darüber nachdachte fiel mir auf, dass ich seine Gefühle wirklich hätte bemerken müssen und nun ging mir auch auf, was Tomoya mir einmal hatte sagen wollen damit, dass ich angeblich das Offensichtliche übersah.  
 

„Wieso sollte ich? Dann lernst du es doch nie, Trottelchen.“, widersprach der Ältere mir leise lachend und bevor ich mich über diese Frechheit empören konnte, legte er seine Lippen einfach wieder auf meine und hielt mich erfolgreich davon ab. Wahrscheinlich war genau das seine Taktik, mich abzulenken und einer Diskussion aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber um ehrlich zu sein ging ich nur zu gerne darauf ein und ließ ihm einfach mal das letzte Wort in dieser Sache. Die freche Zungenspitze an meinen Lippen zog auch meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und meine Gedanken verabschiedeten sich in dem Moment, als ich auf die stumme Bitte einging und den Kuss sanft vertiefte. Wozu auch nachdenken, wenn fühlen doch so viel besser war?


End file.
